Moi, Salem Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix
by Salem75
Summary: Elle était belle, puissante et redoutée. Elle a disparu lors de la guerre. Son nom était Bellatrix Lestrange, ma mère, et je ferais tout pour la retrouver, quitte à remonter le temps... L'histoire de Salem Lestrange, fille cachée de Bellatrix et dernière descendante d'une noble lignée qui sera prête à tout pour retrouver celle qu'elle n'a jamais connu...
1. Chapter 1: Deux morts pour une vie

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait les cheveux, hurlant et fracassant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Narcissa se contentait de la regarder, sachant d'expérience qu'il était très dangereux d'intervenir durant une des crises de démence de sa sœur. Ce sale sang-mêlé de Potter s'était une nouvelle fois échappé grâce à l'aide de cet immonde elfe de maison renégat. Le seul réconfort que la mangemort trouvait dans la situation actuelle était l'idée que son lancé de couteau avait sûrement atteint l'un des fuyards… Et si une justice pour mage noir existait elle espérait bien que son geste désespérée avait ôté la vie à l'un de ses ennemis. La femme de Rodulphus attrapa un vase qui se trouvait sur une petite table et se prépara à le fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Non ! Bella ce vase…

CRASH. Trop tard.

-J'y tiens… Finit-elle dans un souffle.

A cause du vacarme qu'elle faisait un des rafleurs déboula dans la pièce, l'air affolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il jeta un regard à la salle et écarta les bras d'incompréhension.

-Où sont les prisonniers ?

Question à ne pas poser…

-Avada Kedavra ! Lança Bellatrix de rage avec la baguette de sa sœur qu'elle venait de lui arracher des mains.

Une lumière verte illumina la pièce un court instant puis s'éteignit. Le corps de l'homme qui avait eut l'audace d'indisposer la mangemort était désormais étendu à terre, les yeux grands ouverts et sans vie. Bella repartie d'un rire hystérique tandis qu'un autre de ses complices arrivait dans le salon. Ses yeux allèrent de son ancien ami aux deux sorcières sans comprendre. Bellatrix allait de nouveau attaqué, arrêté juste à temps par Narcissa.

-ça suffit Bella.

Celle-ci la fusilla du regard avant de vociférer à l'homme :

-Sorts de là, sale cloporte ! Et toi et tes amis, quittez tous la propriété où je vous extermine !

Ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste.

-Bella… Tenta de raisonner sa cadette.  
-Quoi ?! Fit celle-ci en se tournant vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose, située à l'endroit où Bellatrix se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt : du sang.

-Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa sœur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

La mangemort stoppa nette sa phrase en s'écroulant sur le parquet, lâchant sa baguette. Elle cligna un instant des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, et tenta de se relever, sans succès. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut son bas-ventre, lui tirant un grognement de douleur.

-Allonge-toi, Bella. Tu perds du sang.  
-Je… Je n'ai reçu aucun coup… D'où…

Narcissa eût un pressentiment et regarda l'endroit ensanglantée de la robe de sa sœur.

-Je pense… Mais… Ce n'est pas possible…  
-Quoi ?! Pressa-t-elle.  
-Tu… Tu es peut-être entrain d'accoucher…

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Ce n'est pas possible !

Après avoir examiné son entre-jambe, elle confirma ses soupçons.

-Et pourtant…  
-Impossible… Répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre. Tu ne dois pas le dire à qui que se soit ! S'empressa de lui faire promettre sa sœur. Il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Ni Rodulphus, ni le Maître ! Personne !

La femme de Lucius hocha la tête et appela son fils.

-Draco ! Va chercher le docteur Orlando ! Dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme semblait paniqué, passant de sa mère à sa tante, mais obéit tout de même en transplanant de suite. Narcissa prit la tête de sa sœur dans ses bras en tentant de la réconforter.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'air habituel froid et hautain de la mangemort disparut soudainement, laissant la place à celui de n'importe quelle femme apeurée à l'idée de mettre son enfant au monde. Narcissa trouva étrangement agréable cette situation. Elle repensa à leur enfance, à l'époque où Bella n'était pas encore devenu une tueuse hystérique mais une sœur de jeux quelque peu turbulente… Le médicomage arriva soudainement et évalua rapidement la situation.

-Elle a perdu les eaux et le travail a déjà commencé.  
-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Narcissa. Nous n'avons rien remarqué.  
-Déni de grossesse. J'ai déjà vu ça. Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il regarda sa patiente dans les yeux.

-Respirez doucement Mme Lestrange. Allez, oui comme ça…  
-Cissy ! Appela Bella d'une voix stridente.

Sa sœur vint à son chevet et lui tint la main qu'elle tendait.

-Courage. Fais ce que le docteur dit. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Celle-ci hocha la tête énergiquement en tenant de contrôler sa respiration. Il fallut près de trois longues heures avant que l'accouchement ne prenne enfin fin. Narcissa tentait d'éponger le front d'une Bellatrix épuisée, tendit que le docteur Orlando nettoyait le nouveau-né dans une bassine. Bella chercha du regard son enfant, visiblement inquiète malgré la fatigue.

-Félicitation. C'est une jolie petite fille Mme Lestrange, annonça fièrement le médicomage.

Il lui tendit le bébé, Bella tentant maladroitement de le prendre.

-Ma fille, murmura-t-elle.

Narcissa regarda sans mot dire l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : la célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange, sorcière violente et sadique, en parfait extase devant un enfant. Son enfant. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que si un tel évènement était arrivé plus tôt, elle n'aurait peut-être pas si mal tournée.

-Il faut lui donner un nom.

La mangemort réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

-Salem. Salem Lestrange.  
-Elle a tes yeux. Fit remarquer Narcissa avec un sourire. Et elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Narcissa tendit son doigt devant la petite fille qui le lui agrippa avec sa toute petite main.

-Il faudra garder le secret Cissy.  
-Draco ne dira rien.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Orlando qui réunissait ses affaires.

-Et lui non plus, déclara froidement Bellatrix. Personne ne doit savoir.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

La nouvelle maman regarda une nouvelle fois sa fille avec un air bienveillant que la femme de Lucius ne lui avait jamais connu.

-Il faudra la cacher… Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'elle pour le moment. Pas avec la bataille qui s'annonce.  
-Je connais des gens de confiance. Tu pourras allez la voir autant de temps que tu le voudras. Et quand sa sera le moment tu la récupéreras.  
-Le bon moment… Oui…

Bellatrix détailla une dernière fois son enfant avant de la confier à sa sœur. Elle se releva péniblement et attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Le médicomage se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mme Lestrange, ce n'est pas cons…  
-Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte éclaira une nouvelle fois le manoir.

2 mois plus tard, manoir Malfoy

Narcissa se tenait devant embrasure de l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix, sa défunte sœur tuée par Molly Weasley durant ce que les journaux appelaient désormais « la Bataille de Poudlard ». Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout les mangemorts survivants avaient été arrêté en vu de leurs procès. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas fait exception. Suite à l'intervention d'Harry Potter, décrivant avec précision l'aide que la mère de Drago avait apporté en cachant la survie du jeune homme au Lord vaincu, la famille de sang-pur avait bénéficié de la grâce du Ministère. Pénétrant dans la pièce sombre, elle ne put se retenir de verser quelques larmes. Malgré tout les méfaits de Bella, elle restait sa sœur et sa perte l'affectait énormément. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir réussit à la retenir et de faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec sa fille au lieu d'aller combattre ce fameux jour. Le nouvel Elfe de maison rangeait soigneusement toutes ses anciennes affaires dans une malle tandis que Drago arrivait, le bébé dans ses bras.

-Qu'allons nous faire d'elle, mère ?

Narcissa regarda un instant Salem. Ses yeux verts émeraude et son petit air étonné lui fit étrangement penser à sa sœur au même âge sur les photos de famille.

-Nous allons la garder et l'élever. Je lui dois bien ça.  
-Son inscription à Poudlard doit déjà être consignée dans les registres magiques. On ne pourra pas cacher son nom.  
-Ils n'ont aucun droit à lui interdire d'étudier à l'école.  
-Les gens vont poser des questions… Sur sa mère… Son père…  
-Qu'ils se les posent donc ! Je n'en ai que faire.  
-Qui est son père en fait ? L'interrogea son fils en tenant de prendre un air dégagé.

Narcissa réfléchit un instant. Selon elle il n'existait que deux prétendants possibles : soit Rodulpus, soit… Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la dernière éventualité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait certes sa sœur, mais elle doutait qu'ils aient put dépasser le stade de relation Maître-Serviteur. Voyant que son fils attendait une réponse, elle lui dit en toute honnêteté :

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

L'enfant se mit soudainement à pleurer.

-En tout cas elle n'arrête pas de brailler, fit-il irrité.  
-Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère, remarqua Narcissa avec un sourire.

Madame Malfoy se tourna vers son Elfe.

-Dépêche-toi de terminer. Puis tu monteras les affaires de ma sœur au grenier. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

La traîtrise de l'ancien Elfe de Maison était encore vivace dans son esprit et il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant de ne plus penser à cette trahison.

-Oui Maîtresse, bien sûr maîtresse. Lui répondit servilement son Elfe.

Narcissa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ancienne de chambre de Bellatrix avant de suivre son fils et descendre les escaliers. Lucius Malfroy se tenait dans le salon, lisant avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier. Il tourna la tête vers la petite Salem qui était rentré dans une grosse colère.

-Va la coucher Drago.  
-Oui père.

Son fils quitta la pièce, laissant seul les deux époux. Narcissa s'approcha de son mari et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
-Dolohov et Rodulphus ont été condamné à 20 ans de prison. Ils pourront envisager une remise de peine dans 15 ans… Mais j'en doute.  
-Il faudrait peut-être lui parler de sa fille…  
-On ne sait même pas si c'est la sienne.

Elle tiqua.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas au Seigne…  
-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Fit-il avec hargne. C'est à cause de lui si nous en sommes là !  
-ça pourrait être pire…  
-Pire ?! S'exclama l'ancien mangemort en se levant de son fauteuil.  
-Nos comptes sont gelés, le nom de notre famille est traînée de la boue tout les jours, j'ai perdu mon travail et tout nos anciens compagnons sont soit morts soit en prisons ! En quoi cela pourrait être pire ?!

Cette fois c'est sa femme qui se mit à crier.

-Je vais te le dire moi ! Drago ou l'un d'entre nous pourraient avoir été tué ! Nous pourrions être également à Azkaban !

Lucius regarda sa femme, rouge de colère, et eût honte de son emportement. Effectivement tout pourrait être pire. Bien pire.

-Excuse-moi…

Narcissa vint aux côtés de son mari et le prit dans ses bras, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faîte depuis plusieurs mois.

-Nous allons nous en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Quand je pense que ce sera sans doute grâce à Potter… Fit-il ironique.  
-Oui… La vie réserve bien des surprises…

Son mari se dégagea de l'étreinte au bout de quelques instants et se remit dans son fauteuil, face au feu de cheminée.

-Concernant Salem…  
-Nous la gardons !

Le mangemort regarda sa femme et eut un sourire, chose exceptionnelle au vu de la situation.

-Je le sais bien.

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Je voulais juste te dire que le Ministère nous a envoyé ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un papier nous confiant la garde de notre nièce. Elle est également citée comme héritière des biens de la famille Lestrange.  
-Et Rodulphus ?  
-Tout ses droits ont été suspendus. Tant qu'il restera en prison tout reviendra à Salem. En cas de libération elle aura le droit à la moitié de la fortune.  
-Très bien…

L'Elfe de maison arriva dans la pièce et pencha la tête, servile.

-Le dîner est servit, Maîtres.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant le journal où une photo d'un Harry se voyant décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin souriait…


	2. Chapter 2: Préparatif et Baguette

**11 ans plus tard, Chemin de Traverse.**

Je suis ma Tante en boudant dans la célèbre Auberge du « Chaudron Baveur », une simple étape pour allez dans l'arrière-cour du bar et accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Nous arrivons devant un mur de brique et j'attends que ma tante sorte sa baguette est tapote doucement plusieurs briques pour que celles-ci dégagent un passage qui débouche sur une longue avenue en pierre, bordée de chaque côté d'une multitude de magasins. Une foule immense se masse un peu partout, pour la plupart des parents avec leurs enfants qui font les dernières courses de la rentrée. Ma tante me tapote l'épaule et me fait signe d'avancer.

-As-tu la liste des fournitures ? Me dit-elle distante.  
-Oui, m'empressais-je de dire en lui tendant un parchemin et en bousculant en même temps une petite fille qui courait après un petit hibou.  
-Voyons… Chaudron… Ingrédients pour potions… Manuels… Bon on va se partager les tâches… Kinky !

L'Elfe de Maison des Malfoy apparut soudainement.

-Oui Maîtresse ? Fit-il de sa petite voix doucereuse que je déteste tant.

Elle lui donne la liste avec une petite bourse remplit de Gallions.

-Va acheter ces fournitures. Tu nous rejoindras après.  
-Oui Madame…

Le petit être prends ce que Narcissa lui donne et part en courant en direction des boutiques sans m'accorder un regard. Kinky ne m'aime pas trop… Sans doute dût au fait que j'adores agiter l'ancienne baguette de ma mère devant lui en tentant d'inventer des formules. Il faut dire que plusieurs fois ça se termine plutôt mal pour lui… L'absence d'oreille droite de la créature en atteste…

-On pourra aller au magasin de Quidditch ? Fais-je de la même voix boudeuse que je traine depuis qu'elle m'a refusé d'emmener avec moi l'ancienne baguette de ma mère.

Elle me regarde, visiblement agacée.

-Si tu es sage.  
-Je le suis toujours.

Pas de réponse. Nous traversons la rue, nous arrêtons ici et là pour saluer diverses personnes plus ou moins importantes qui n'arrêtent pas de me dévisager. Il faut dire que ma naissance n'avait pas été ébruitée au grand public et lorsque ma tante annonçait mon nom, les gens semblaient tous mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais contagieuse ou que je risquais de leur sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion… Me tirant de mes songes, j'arrive enfin devant la boutique d'Ollivander, la meilleure d'Angleterre en termes de baguettes à ce qu'on disait.

-Tu es prête ?  
-Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder celle de maman ?  
-Il te faut ta baguette à toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et tu aurais pût te coiffer, fit-elle en tentant de d'aplatir mes mèches rebelles.

J'acquiesce, peu enthousiaste, tandis que ma tante ouvre la porte de la boutique, bien droite et digne comme à son habitude. Un couple et son petit garçon sont déjà là, ainsi qu'une veille sorcière à l'allure stricte. Lui les cheveux d'un noir de jais et elle rouquine jusqu'aux pointes. Ils conversent avec un vieux bonhomme et celui qui doit être son fils. Ceux-ci s'arrêtent dans leur conversation en nous voyant arriver. Tante Cissy vient à leur rencontre et leur adresse un signe de tête.

-Harry, Ginny, bonjour. Andromeda, termina-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
-Narcissa. Répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement.

Ma tante regarde un instant le petit garçon.

-Et le nom de ce jeune homme ?  
-Madame Malefoy, je vous présente le jeune Teddy Lupin, mon filleul. Fait l'homme avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

Harry… C'était donc le fameux Harry Potter… Celui qui avait, il y a de ça 11 ans, tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et défait ses partisans… Dont ma mère. Ma tante le salue tandis qu'Harry me regarde, curieux.

-C'est votre petite-fille?  
-Non. Ma nièce Salem.

Les Potter se regardent entre eux.

-La fille de… Bellatrix ?

Pourquoi tout le monde posait cette question stupide à chaque fois qu'on me présentait ? Oui j'étais la fille de Bellatrix ! L'ancienne mangemort ! La folle ! La meurtrière ! On me l'avait assez fait comprendre, adultes comme enfants. A l'évocation de mon nom le petit garçon me dévisagea, le regard haineux. Je le lui rends bien. Après tout est-ce de ma faute si ma mère avait tué la sienne au cours de la guerre ?

-En effet.  
-Je vois… On m'en avait parlé.

Ah on vous en a parlé ? De cette petite chose insignifiante ? Hé je suis une personne, pas un vulgaire Elfe de Maison ! Sale type !

-C'est fou comme elle ressemble à sa génitrice à son âge, siffle la veille femme. Espérons qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme elle.  
-Je vous en prie, Andromeda… Tente de tempérer Ginny.

Celle-ci détourne les yeux et pose les mains sur les épaules du dénommé Teddy, comme pour le protéger.

-Tu es contente d'aller à Poudlard ? Tente de faire la conversation Harry.

Je continue à dévisager les Potter sans parler. Ma Tante se racle la gorge comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Mon envie d'aller au magasin de Quidditch me revient en mémoire.

-Oui monsieur. Finis-je par lui répondre avec un sourire forcé.  
-Pour Teddy aussi se sera sa première année. Assure-t-il en tapotant l'épaule du jeune garçon à ses côtés qui continu à me fixer. Peut-être serez-vous dans la même maison ?

La même maison ? Je suppose qu'il parlait des horribles Griffondors ! Mon grand cousin Drago m'avait assez mise en garde avec ces adorateurs de moldus.

-Peut-être.

Après avoir lâché un sifflement d'exaspération, Andromeda salue les vendeurs et entraîne son petit-fils avec elle. Harry et Ginny prennent également congé.

-Bon, nous allons vous laisser, il nous reste quelques achats à faire. A bientôt.  
-Au revoir monsieur et madame Potter. Salue à leur tour les deux vendeurs.  
-Je suppose que c'est pour une baguette pour la demoiselle ? Fait le jeune homme en me regardant.  
-En effet.  
-Bien, viens par ici s'il te plait, nous allons prendre tes mesures.

Je lâche un regard inquiet à ma tante qui hoche la tête. Plusieurs rubans enchantés arrivent dans la seconde me mesurer de la tête au pied, passant de la longueur de mes bras jusqu'à l'écartement de mes narines et de mes jambes.

-De quel côté tenez-vous votre baguette ?  
-Je… Je suis droitière.  
-Bien, alors voyons voir. Fit-il en amenant une dizaine de petites boîtes provenant de ses étagères.

Il en ouvrit une et me présente la baguette.

-Bois de cerisier, crin de licorne, 20 centimètres, plutôt souple.

Je la pris et… Ne ressentit rien de spécial, me sentant particulièrement idiote à tenir un bout de bois devant le regard de ma tante et des Ollivander.

-Hum, et celle-ci : bois de houx, plume de phénix, 28 centimètres, flexible. Puissante dans les enchantements. Fit-il en m'échangeant les baguettes.

De nouveau rien. Ollivander père disparaît un instant dans la réserve et en ressort avec une autre boîte. Il arrête son fils qui allait m'en présenter une autre et me tends la baguette qui était dedans.

-Bois de chêne, ventricule de dragon, 27 centimètres, dure. Idéal pour les sortilèges. Me dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Bien que je perçois que le vieux vendeur s'attend à une réaction, rien ne se passe. Père et fils semblent à court d'inspiration. Tante Cissy ne cesse de me lancer des regards inquiets, ce qui est loin de me rassurer.

-A-t-elle déjà eût une baguette ? Interroge finalement Ollivander-père.  
-A part celle de sa mère qu'elle utilise de temps en temps, je ne vois pas…  
-L'avez-vous ?  
-Non elle est à la…

Je les interromps en sortant une fine baguette légèrement arquée de mon petit sac en peau de dragon, tandis que ma tante me regarde avec de gros yeux.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit non Salem.

Le vendeur de baguette tend la main et la lui donne à contrecœur. Il la détaille sous tous les angles pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

-Bois de noyer, ventricule de dragon, 31.8 centimètres… Une baguette très puissante pour qui sait l'utiliser…  
-C'était celle de ma sœur. Fait ma tante mal à l'aise.  
-Oui, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien… Et il semble que cette baguette ait choisit sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il me la repasse.  
-Je pense que votre nièce n'a pas besoin de nouvelle baguette. Celle-ci semble lui avoir déjà juré allégeance.  
-La baguette de ma sœur voudrait Salem comme utilisatrice ?  
-Sa c'est déjà vu. Une baguette qui est transmise de génération en génération… Surtout dans les familles de sorciers… Désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous.

Je jubile intérieurement. Finalement je garderais la baguette de ma mère ! Elle est mienne désormais !

-Super ! Ne puis-je me retenir de dire.

Le vieux commerçant ne semble pas partager mon enthousiasme et se contente d'hausser les épaules et de nous saluer. Heureuse de la tournure qu'avait prit cette journée, je sorts de la boutique avec ma tante et nous continuons à faire les boutiques. Notre prochaine étape est la boutique de Mme Guipure, spécialisée dans le « prêt-à-porter pour sorcier et sorcière de qualité », selon sa devanture. La petite femme replète prend ma taille et me fait essayer une robe pour l'école, un petit chemisier et une petite jupe assortie. Elle me laisse sur un petit podium pour aller chercher sa baguette, spécialisée dans les coutures, à côté d'une petite fille qui attendait également.

-Salut, me salue-t-elle toute guillerette.  
-Salut.  
-Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?  
-Oui.  
-Je suis Julia Narbone. Et toi ?  
-Salem Lestrange.

Elle fait un petit « ho » de surprise, gardant la bouche grande ouverte de surprise qui me fait penser à un strangulot en dehors de l'eau.

-Tu as un problème ?  
-Euh, non.  
-Alors ferme ta bouche.

La petite fille s'exécute et détourne les yeux. Parfait. La couturière revient et fait les dernières retouches, gênée par ma chevelure abondante. L'opération dure moins d'une heure ; Heure durant laquelle la petite Julia fût rejointe par quelques unes de ses amies qui se mirent en meute à discuter et me jeter des regards moqueurs en pouffants entre elles. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Du fait de mon nom, les rares fois où je sortais du manoir, peu de monde osait venir me parler ou jouer avec moi. Même si j'en souffrais un peu, je refoulais tout ça et faisait comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Heureusement ma tante revint très vite et nous allons payer les vêtements. Je regarde encore une fois la grande pièce principale et aperçoit une jolie petite robe verte pomme.

-Tante Cissy, regarde la robe là-bas !

Elle regarde mais hoche la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, Salem.

Je commence à sentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai dit non !  
-J'ai été sage ! J'ai sourit aux Potter ! -Non !

Je vais répliquer lorsqu'elle lâche :

-Pas de Quidditch !  
-Qu… Quoi ? Mais ce…  
-Je t'avais interdit d'amener la baguette de ta mère !

Je ne comprends pas étant donné la tournure que cela avait prit.

-Mais heureusement que je l'avais !  
-Tu n'as pas obéit !

Je vois bien qu'elle ne cédera pas et me renferme sur moi, une habitude que j'avais prise lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un me contrariait. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Nous terminons de régler les quelques Gallions qu'ont coûté mes nouveaux habits et sortons de la boutique. Au bout de quelques minutes nous passons devant une boutique de farces et attrapes « Chez Weasley et Frères, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » et dévisage la devanture. Weasley… Ce nom était pour moi un nom haï. Un nom responsable de la disparition de ma mère. Un nom qu'un jour je détruirais. Kinky nous rejoignit quelques instants après, les bras exagérément pleins de fournitures scolaires. Aucune d'entre nous ne l'aide et c'est ainsi que nous rentrons au manoir grâce au nouveau réseau PCE, Poudre de Cheminette Express, installé depuis quelques années dans tout les lieux publics fréquentés par des sorciers. La poudre coûtait quelques noises par personne et cela avait été un tel succès qu'il n'était pas rare de voir une queue effrayante devant les cheminées, leur créateur ayant constaté que beaucoup de monde détestait le transplanage ou le magicobus. Il fallut patienter près de 20 minutes avant d'arriver à notre tour. Ma tante prit un peu de poudre.

-Manoir Malfoy ! Annonce-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle jette la poudre et le monde se mets à tournoyer autour de nous…


	3. Chapter3:Répartititon et Incompréhension

_**Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira X)**_

-

**Gare King's Cross.**

C'est dans une gare bondée que je tire mon chariot direction la voie 9 ¾. Avec ma grosse valise et mon Hibou qui ne cesse de crier je sens très clairement le regard pesant de plusieurs voyageurs intrigués. Ma tante force l'allure et je dois presque courir pour rester à son niveau. Il faut dire qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait de se retrouver avec autant de moldus au même endroit. Arriver devant la voie 9 elle me fait signe de ralentir et montre du doigt un couple avec leur fille qui se tiennent devant le pilier qui sépare les voies 9 et 10. La fillette fonce entre les voies et disparait au moment où elle aurait dût toucher le mur. Ses parents suivent. Aucun Moldus ne semble les avoir vus. Sûrement la conséquence d'un quelconque sortilège de dissimulation.

-Allons-y. Fait ma tante.

Celle-ci passe devant moi et traverse le mur avec autant de facilité que les autres. Malgré mon appréhension je cours entre les voies pour ensuite me retrouver sur un nouveau quai où une locomotive rouge attend dans des volutes de fumées portant le nom de « Poudlard Express ». Une multitude de parents accompagnent leurs enfants en leur souhaitant bon voyage et leur donnant leurs derniers conseils. Nous allons enregistrer mes bagages auprès d'un vieux concierge blasé pour ensuite nous diriger vers les derniers wagons, là ou il y à le moins de monde possible qui peux nous regarder de travers. Nous rencontrons en chemin les Potter qui accompagnent le jeune Teddy. Celui-ci me jette un coup d'œil furtif lorsque je le dépasse avec un regard qui selon moi pourrait rivaliser avec un Avada Kedavra. Arrivé au bout du quai ma tante me dépose un baiser sur le front pour me dire au revoir.

-Bonne chance et fais attention à toi. Ne laisse personne te faire du tort.  
-Merci tante Cissy. J'enverrais Pickbec pour vous donner des nouvelles.

Je lui fais un dernier au revoir de la main et monte dans le train. Je me mets à arpenter les couloirs du train à la recherche d'une place pour faire le voyage. J'évite un troupeau de harpies menée par une Julia surexcitée et au bout d'un moment je finis par tomber sur un compartiment libre et m'y installe. J'entends de partout des rires et des cris atour de moi. Privée de Pickbec, mon Hibou des Marais que j'avais reçut en cadeau pour ma rentrée à Poudlard et qui se trouvait dans le compartiment bagage, je me sens un peu seule. Du seul fait de mon nom, toute mon enfance s'était passée au manoir Malfoy, protégée par une ma tante et son fils Drago. Son mari avait écopé de 5 ans de détention pour avoir été un Mangemort et avait toujours été distant avec moi. Soudainement la porte coulisse, laissant apercevoir une petite fille de mon âge, petite blonde à l'air perdue.

-Dé… Désolée. Je… Je peux m'assoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part.  
-Si tu veux, fis-je, heureuse de rencontrer une fille de mon âge.

Elle semble soulager et referme la porte. La jeune fille s'installe en face de moi et sorts un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi qu'un livre intitulé « Coup de foudre à Poudlard ». Voyant que je regarde son roman, elle me demande : -Tu aimes les histoires de Guillaume Museau ? Ses histoires d'amour sont trop belles !

Je fais oui de la tête, même si je n'y connais rien. Les seuls romans que j'avais lut étaient ceux narrant des combats épiques entre sorciers et sorcières face aux forces du mal ou à de terribles Moldus anthropophages.

-Moi j'adore ! En fait je m'appelle Léa Sadovski, se présenta-t-elle.  
-Salem Lestrange.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux de surprise. Rien de nouveau pour moi jusque là.

-Lestrange ? Waw tu as un nom célèbre !

Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me rejetait pas ! C'était peut-être une des seules fois que quelqu'un de mon âge m'adresse ainsi la parole.

-Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ? Heureuse de pouvoir discuter normalement.  
-Hé bien… On ne peut pas vraiment savoir à l'avance… Serdaigle a l'air sympa.  
-Moi en tout cas je suis sûre d'être à Serpentard. Toute ma famille y a été.

Elle allait répondre lorsque l'on toque une nouvelle fois à la porte et le petit-fils d'Andromeda fait son apparition.

-Je peux me mettre…

Il s'aperçoit que je suis là et me dévisage.

-Tu es là, toi ?  
-Oui. Ca te pose un problème ?

Un sourire ironique apparaît sur son visage.

-Ma grand-mère avait raison. Tu es aussi méchante que ta mère.  
-Oui, je suis méchante ! Et je mords ! Allez va-t-en.

Le petit garçon referme la porte. Devant le regard interrogateur de Léa, je précise :

-C'est Ted Lupin. Ma mère s'est battu contre la sienne durant la guerre… Et elle a gagné.

Elle hoche la tête en rougissant et se replonge dans sa lecture. Génial, retour à la case départ. La porte coulisse encore une fois et c'est Narbone qui apparaît, avec derrière elle quelques unes de ses amies. Elle me montre du doigt en rigolant.

-C'est la fille de la mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange !  
-Elle n'est pas très impressionnante, fait remarquer une brune sur sa gauche.  
-Par contre ses cheveux… Pouffa une autre. Ca c'est impressionnant !

Ni une, ni deux, je sors la baguette de ma mère et la pointe sur elles.

-Du balais !

Elles cessent immédiatement de rire mais gardent un sourire de façade.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de lancer des sorts !  
-Ah oui ? Tu veux que je te montre ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Venez les filles, on part. Et toi, fit-elle en apostrophant Léa, je te conseille de ne pas rester avec elle !

Elle ne répond pas et replonge une nouvelle fois dans son journal. Une fois partit, je range ma baguette tandis que Léa me regarde avec un air curieux.

-Tu connais des sorts ?

Je lui souris, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis bien longtemps.

-Quelques uns mais je n'y arrive pas toujours. Et puis on est trop jeune pour pouvoir utiliser un sortilège correctement.

Elle rigole et me tends une boîte de choco-grenouille.

-Tu en veux ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux, surprise que quelqu'un autre que ma tante m'offre quelque chose.

-Oui.

Je la remercie et ouvre l'emballage pour attraper ma grenouille ensorcelée au vol. Tout en mâchant une des pattes de la créature, je détache la carte et la regarde, plein d'espoir de compléter ma collection. Un coup d'œil et je mime un haut-le-cœur.

-Qui tu as? Me demande Léa.

J'inspire et lit le descriptif du Sorcier Célèbre.

-« Harry Potter, surnommé l'Elu, est le sorcier qui a vaincu en combat singulier celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Leur première confrontation se fit alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres échoua à le tuer et perdis tout ses pouvoirs. Plusieurs années après, à l'âge de 17 ans, il participe notamment à la célèbre Bataille de Poudlard et tue le sorcier maléfique au temre d'un duel qui restera longtemps dans les annals à l'aide de la légendaire Baguette de Sureau (voir carte N°451). Il est aujourd'hui Auror et compte parmi l'un des sorciers les plus impliqués du Ministère en terme de lutte contre la magie noire ».

Elle regarde la carte avec envie.

-Je te la donne.  
-Tu… Tu n'en veux pas ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Merciiiii.

De riennnnnn. Pff, franchement comment peut-on être intéressé par cet espèce de petit prétentieux ? La petite fille détaille sous tous les angles mon cadeau, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Quelle chance y avait-il que je tombe justement sur cette carte, réputée extrêmement rare ? Bref.

-Tiens, moi j'ai finis. Me fait-elle en me tendant son journal.

La petit fille agrippe son roman et l'ouvre pour reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée. Bon, au moins je n'aurais pas à me décarcasser pour trouver de quoi discuter. Il fallut plusieurs heures de train pour arriver à destination, une petite gare perdue dans une forêt noire. Je suis Léa en dehors des wagons et avance vers une immense silhouette qui agite une lanterne en criant :

-Les premières années, par ici.

Le géant porte un gros manteau de fourrure et son visage est caché par d'épais cheveux et une barbe hirsute grisonnante. Ce devait être ce soûlard de demi-géant, Hagrid, dont mon cousin m'avait parlé. D'après ce qu'on m'avait raconté ma mère avait également brûlé la cabane miteuse qu'il habitait durant la guerre… J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur… Il me dévisage un instant avant de rassembler les derniers trainards. Notre petit groupe le suit jusqu'à un lac où plusieurs barques attendent. Nous nous mettons à trois par embarcation. Dès que tout le monde est assis, elles démarrent et suivent celle occupée par le garde-chasse. Le château de Poudlard étincele de milles feux devant nous, déclenchant de grands « waw », « incroyable » ou « génial » de surprise. Moi-même je ne peux m'empêcher de garder la bouche grande ouverte, admirative devant tant de majesté. La traversée fut courte et nous empruntâmes très vite un petit escalier pour rejoindre le Parc. Après avoir pénétré dans l'immense hall d'entrée, on nous fait monter un escalier pour se retrouver devant deux grandes portes d'où on entendait derrière un grand brouhaha. Un Sorcier d'une trentaine d'année se tient devant nous, tripotant sa montre de nervosité.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le professeur Londubat. Vous allez bientôt rejoindre tout les autres dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons selon votre caractère et vos attributs. Elles sont au nombre de 4 : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Selon les mérites de ses élèves, chaque maison accumule un certain nombre de points. La maison qui en aura le plus à la fin de l'année gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Il regarde un instant sa montre à gousset.

-Bien, allons-y, termine-t-il en ouvrant les portes d'un geste de la main.

Nous suivons le prof, pénétrant dans une grande salle illuminée de chandelles magiques flottantes au plafond. Celui-ci doit être également ensorcelé, donnant l'illusion d'être sous une belle nuit étoilée. Quatre immenses tables se tiennent perpendiculaire à l'estrade où siègent les autres professeurs. Dessus tous les élèves nous regardent. Un silence de mort règne désormais, seulement troublé par nos bruits de pas. Londubat nous fait signes de nous arrêter à quelques mètres d'un petit tabouret en bois qui faisait face à tout les élèves. Dessus est posé un vieux Chapeau tout rapiécé. Un petit silence s'instaure durant lequel tout le monde semble attente que le couvre-chef ne s'anime. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre un des élèves d'une table dire :

-Il ne chante toujours pas... Je pensais que les profs l'avaient retapé...  
-Il est comme ça depuis la Bataille... Réponds un de ses amis

Londubat prends alors un long parchemin ainsi que le Choixpeau avant de dire :

-Je vais maintenant vous appeler un par un. A l'annonce de votre nom vous vous avancerez et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête qui va vous répartir dans vos maisons. Bien. Keria Allana.

Une petite fille s'avance, tremblante. Elle se met sur le tabouret pendant que Londubat la coiffe du Choixpeau. Celui-ci s'anime une nouvelle fois et commence à réfléchir.

-Hum… Je vois… SERDAIGLE !

Des applaudissements retentissent à la table de la maison citée tandis que Keria alla s'installer avec eux.

-Jérémy Bones.

Un petit garçon à l'air inquiet s'avance à son tour.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Nouveaux cris de joie. Et c'est ainsi qu'une succession d'élève se présentent au Choixpeau. Enfin on arrive à moi.

-Salem Lest… Lestrange. Appelle le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Plusieurs murmures se font à l'évocation de mon nom.

-Lestrange ? Il a dit Lestrange ? Chuchotent les autres élèves.  
-Comme LA Bellatrix Lestrange ?  
-C'est sa fille ?

Je fais comme si de rien était et attends sur le tabouret sous le regard inquisiteur de Londubat. C'est à se demander ce que je lui avais fait ? Une fois posé le vieux Chapeau sur ma tête, je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille.

-Ha… Une nouvelle Lestrange… Hum… Serpentard te conviendrais parfaitement…

Alors annonce le, stupide chapeau ! Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Me dis-je intérieurement.

-Parce que j'hésite, vois-tu, fait-il comme pour répondre à ma question muette.

Stupide chapeau rapiécé ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de nouveau de penser. Je veux aller à Serpentard !

-Ha un caractère fort… Hum… J'ai ma petite idée pour toi… Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé… GRIFFONDOR !

Aucuns applaudissements ne retentissent dans la salle. Moi-même je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Griffondor ? Impossible ! Je suis une Lestrange ! Je ne peux pas atterrir dans cette maison ! Voyant que rien d'autre ne se passe, je parts en direction de mes nouveaux camarades, au bord des larmes, qui ne cessent de me dévisager. Quelques protestations des Serpentards retentissent, vite stoppées par Mc Gonagald.

-Ted Lupin, appelle Londubat rapidement pour faire passer le terrible silence qui avait suivit l'annonce de ma maison.

Nouveaux chuchotements.  
Le petit garçon s'avance à son tour et attends avec un peu d'appréhension le verdict du Choixpeau. Ba, sale trouillard !

-Griffondor !

Toute ma table se mets à applaudir de joie. Toute sauf moi. Il vient et se mets juste en face de moi. Génial. Plusieurs élèves de la maison du griffon viennent le saluer et me lâchent au passage un regard noir. Après la répartition des quatre derniers nouveaux élèves, la Directrice réclame le silence.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne rentrée ! Je vais maintenant vous rappeler les principaux règlements. Tout d'abord il est rigoureusement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Noire. Ensuite…

Génial. Rien de mieux pour commencer cette année qu'une leçon de morale de cette veille pie.

-Il est également interdit de prendre des livres dans la Réserve sans y être…

Je commence à m'endormir et pose ma tête sur mes bras. Pitié, que cela s'arrête. J'en profite pour dévisager mes nouveaux camarades. J'aperçois également Léa qui avait été répartie avec les Poufsouffle. Elle me fait un signe de la main que je lui retourne. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi…

-Je vous remercie de votre attention.

De rien… Ce fût un réel plaisir… Dissimulée… Vous m'excuserez si je n'applaudis pas…

-Et bon appétit !

Plusieurs mets apparaissent comme… Par magie ? Oui c'est le terme. Un aileron de poulet me tends les pattes et je m'en saisie. Puis le plat de pommes de terre qui tourne atterrit dans mes mains. J'entends bien plusieurs chuchotements où mon nom est cité, mais je ne fais mine de rien. Le repas se déroule normalement, c'est-à-dire sans que quelqu'un ne m'adresse la parole. Le dessert arriva bientôt et j'engloutis ma glace chocolat-citrouille. Enfin les tables se débarrassent et nous nous levons tous ensemble. Je me lève et avance avec les autres pour sortir de la salle en trainant les pieds. On me pousse et je manque de tomber. Je me retourne, furieuse et tombe nez à nez avec Julia.

-Fait attention idiote !

Elle me fixe avec un sourire méprisant. Ah d'accord… Elle veut jouer à ça…

-Pas ma faute si tu es transparente Salami.

Elle rigole avec ses amies de sa blague. Salami ? Trop nulle. Pourtant les autres dindes semblent trouver ça amusant et pour la première fois je ne trouve pas quelque chose à répliquer. Elle me repousse et passe devant moi. Toute rouge de colère, je me remets en marche derrière le Préfet des Griffondors qui nous pressent d'avancer. Une fois monté les escaliers mouvants, nous arrivons devant un immense tableau représentant une femme habillée de manière très grossière. Elle semble vouloir nous faire une démonstration de ses piètres talents de chanteuse.

-Vif d'Or ! Annonce le Préfet en la coupant.

Que dame Morgane soit loué ! Elle se tait. La dame fait une courte révérence tandis que son tableau s'ouvre pour dégager un passage dans le mur.

-Venez les premières années !

Nous entrons dans une petite salle qui me paraît chaleureuse. Un bon feu de cheminée ronfle dans l'âtre, entouré de canapés que je devine moelleux.

-Voici notre salle commune. L'escalier que vous voyez derrière vous mène aux dortoirs. Garçons et filles sont bien sûr séparés. Voici vos numéros de chambre, termine-t-il en affichant un parchemin sur le tableau d'affichage.

Il s'éclipse et c'est une véritable cohue qui se presse pour savoir qui est avec qui. Je reste en retrait et attends que ça se dégage lorsque j'entends une voix qui se dégage des autres.

-Oh non, je suis avec Salami !

Julia. Génial. Le sort semblait s'acharner contre moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Juju, on est avec toi aussi ! Fait une de ses amies.

Juju… Quel surnom débile. On dirait une vache. L'année promettait d'être intéressante… Je jette un œil sur le numéro de chambrée et monte directement inspecter la pièce. Elle était assez spacieuse, munie de quatre lits à baldaquins et de petites tables de travail. Ma malle est déjà là. Je m'assieds sur mon matelas et songe à la tournure qu'ont prit les évènements. Julia et deux autres filles rentrent à leur tour. Elles ne m'adressent même pas un regard et se mettent à bavarder en elles, se donnant mutuellement leurs impressions sur le château et les garçons de l'école. Je me désintéresse totalement et passe dans la salle de bain me changer. Une fois en pyjama, je vais directement me coucher et tire les rideaux sur cette affreuse journée.

_**Une Lestrange Griffondor? Comme quoi tout arrive :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Rêve et Démon

_**Et voici la suite de notre épopée fantastique :p**_

-

**Poudlard, cinq mois plus tard.**

Je suis dans une forêt en plein hiver. Mes pieds creusent de petites marques sur la neige tandis que je me dirige vers l'entrée d'une petite cabane délabrée. Une fumée noire sort de la cheminée. J'agrippe ma baguette et prends mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas rebrousser chemin. Le silence se fait. Aucun animal ne se montre. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, l'air devient de plus en plus glacial. Soudain une voix semble m'appeler.

-Lestrange… Lestrange… Lestrange… LESTRANGE !

Je sursaute et me réveil sur ma table du cours de botanique, l'air hagard. Je lève la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec le professeur Londubat.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

Plusieurs rires fusent dans la classe.

-Je ne dormais pas. En fait je réfléchissais sur…

Je regarde le tableau pour me rappeler de ce que l'on étudie.

-Sur la différence entre les Poliphères du Mexique et ceux de Mongolie. Sujet passionnant s'il en est…

D'autres rires. Le Directeur de la Maison Griffondor lève les yeux aux ciels d'exaspération.

-J'enlève 5 points à Griffondor.

Pas de rires mais justes des exclamations de mécontentements qui contrastent avec les sourires des Poufsouffles avec qui nous avons cours en commun. Il faut dire que grâce à moi ils avaient pris la tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en deux mois seulement. J'en suis personnellement à 50 points enlevé et je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là. Je veux leur faire payer. Payer toutes les humiliations que je subis depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Payer la « mystérieuse » disparition de mon hibou il y a de ça deux semaines. Payer d'avoir retrouvé partout dans l'école des affiches de ma mère lorsqu'elle était recherchée suite à sa fuite d'Azkaban… Payé le vol régulier de mes affaires que je retrouve un peu partout dans le château. Tous autant qu'ils sont… Non pas tous en fait. A part Léa et ses amis, malgré que ce soient principalement des sangs-de-bourbes, et, à ma grande surprise, le fameux Teddy sont les seuls à avoir un minimum de respect pour moi. Le petit-fils d'Andromeda ne participe jamais aux mauvais tours que les autres me font, et s'est même excusé à la place de ses « amis » pour le dernier en date qui consistait à m'avoir lancé une bomba-gum dans les cheveux. Il semble qu'il ait pris conscience du harcèlement dont je suis la cible. A cet horrible souvenir où tout le monde s'est moqué de moi je sens les larmes commencer à monter aux yeux, que j'enlève d'un revers de ma manche. J'étais une Lestrange ! Je devais faire face !

-Et vous viendrez voir Mr Rusard qui vous donnera votre retenue.

Ce sale Cracmol ! Peste soit-il, lui et tout ceux de son espèce. Des gens tels que lui devraient être interdits de séjour dans le monde sorcier ! Je ne réponds rien et attends patiemment la fin du cours. Une boulette de parchemin me tape la tête. Rien de bien nouveau. Si je me retournais il est à parié que le prof alourdira ma peine. Autant ne rien faire. Une fois donné les derniers devoirs donné, nous sommes enfin en week-end. Même si cela ne m'enthousiasme pas particulièrement vu que je passe les deux jours hebdomadaires à me plonger dans mes livres de cours (à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose) ou me balader toute seule en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, le seul endroit où les autres n'osent pas m'embêter. N'ayant pas envie de monter tout de suite dans mon dortoir, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé, je décide de sortir dehors et inhale l'air frais de cette fin journée hivernale. La neige est tombée en abondance hier et c'est avec joie que je commence à marcher là où il n'y a pas de trace de pas. Je repense immédiatement à mon étrange rêve que j'ai fait durant le cours. La Forêt que je visite dans celui-ci ne me rappelle en rien un endroit que je connais. J'hausse les épaules. Bah pourquoi essayer d'interpréter le fruit de mon imagination ? Ridicule. Je pourrais le faire bien assez tôt dans les cours supérieurs de Divination. Près du Lac j'aperçois une bande de Griffondor qui commence une bataille de boule de neige. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils m'aperçoivent sinon je risque fort de me prendre une rafale glacée dans les minutes qui suivent. J'accélère le pas lorsque j'entends :

-Hé les gars, regardez qui est là !

Pas de doute c'est pour moi ! Au bout de quelques secondes je me trouve juste à la séparation entre le parc de l'école et la Forêt. Je me retourne et les voies arriver. Bon ba pas le choix : je m'enfonce dans les bois. Je me mets à courir, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Au bout de quelques minutes je trouve un petit renfoncement dans un monticule rocheux et m'y cache. J'attends un petit peu et sens quelque chose me frôler. Je pousse un hurlement à faire pâlir d'envie un loup-garou avant de regarder la chose qui m'a touché. C'est un chat. Un vulgaire chat gris tacheté de noir.

-Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
Toi aussi bipède !

Hein ? Je rêve ou il m'a répondu ? Il me regarde avec ses yeux jaunes perçants.

-Tu… Tu parles ?  
Tu m'entends ? Enfin ! Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé !  
-Je deviens folle… Me dis-je par moi-même.  
Pas du tout humaine ! Tu es une Wiccane c'est tout !  
-Pardon ? Une quoi ?

Il tourne la tête sur le côté, l'air amusé… Ou ce qui probablement s'en rapproche pour un chat.

Une Wiccane. Tu peux communiquer avec les esprits gardiens par la pensée. C'est très rare petite humaine !  
-Alors tu es un esprit ?  
En quelque sorte. Je suis un Agathodémon. Mon nom est Tulak.

Tulak ? Et dire que certains trouvent mon nom étrange… Lestrange plutôt… Encore une mauvaise blague de la sainte Julia.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
J'ai froid donc je m'abrite. Et toi ?  
-Moi… Je…

On se calme. Je n'ai pas très envie de tout dévoiler au premier esprit venu !

-Je me promène.  
Drôle d'endroit pour ça. Tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose à manger ?  
-Non.  
Dommage…  
-Mais je peux t'en trouver dans le château. Tu as un maître ?  
Un maître ? fait-il avec un brin de colère dans la voix… Ou plutôt dans la pensée. Je suis un Agathodémon ! Je n'ai pas de maître !  
-Très bien, très bien. Inutile de te fâcher.

Il ne dit plus rien et continu à me fixer.

Quel est ton nom ?  
-Salem Lestrange.  
Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part.  
-Ma mère était une mangemort. Elle est morte durant la guerre.  
Ah oui… Les humains semblent ne jamais se lasser de leurs quêtes de pouvoir… Hé bien Salem Lestrange, si tu as besoin d'un compagnon, je serais heureux de te suivre.  
-Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'un compagnon ?  
Je suis un esprit. Je peux voir dans l'âme des gens. La tienne semble particulièrement tourmentée. Et pour tout te dire je recherche moi-même quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider.  
-Aider à quoi ?  
Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Alors ? On se serre la patte, termine-t-il en me la tendant.

Je réfléchis un instant. Depuis la disparition de Pikbek, il est vrai que je me sens un peu seule dans ce grand château. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, ou penser peu importe, me changera les idées. Même si c'est un chat.

-Ok Tulak.

Il miaule de contentement et bondit sur mon épaule en se lovant autour de mon cou.

Splendide. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble. Au fait. Evite de me parler lorsqu'il y a du monde autour de nous...  
-Je suis la seule à t'entendre ?  
Oui. Alors si tu ne veux pas passer pour une folle qui parle à un chat Mau, attends que nous soyons seuls.  
-Pigé. Bon on va au Château alors.  
Magnifique. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
-Tu le connais ?  
Oui. Allez, allons-y ! Je sens les crevettes d'ici !

J'acquiesce et reviens sur mes pas, certaine que les autres ont abandonné la poursuite. Les pleutres ! Il ne me faut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour revenir aux portes de l'école. La nuit est tombée et plus personne ne se trouve dans le parc. Je traverse le hall d'entrée et me dirige directement vers la Grande Salle. Le dîner est déjà servit et je me place au bout de la table.

Tu manges toute seule ?  
-Chut.

Je m'installe tandis que Tulak se place sur le banc. Je me sers en soupe, n'ayant pas trop faim, et donne un morceau de poisson qui était à disposition.

Magnifique. Excellent, même. Ces Elfes connaissent leur travail.  
-Ces Elfes ?  
Oui. Ce sont des Elfes qui préparent le repas. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
-Non.  
-Hé tu parles toute seule Salami ? Fait l'horrible voix de Julia.

La blondasse se mets juste en face de moi, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Alors Salami ça va ? Il paraît que tu t'es enfuie dans la Forêt ? Tu es partie voir tes amis ? Ha non c'est vrai tu n'en as pas !

Elle rigole avec Vexy, une camarade de chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un petit cri. Tulak se trouvait derrière elle et venait de lui chiquer la jambe.

-Au fait Julia, je te présente mon nouveau chat. Il t'aime déjà.

Elle recule et examine sa jambe, visiblement furieuse.

-Un monstre pour un autre monstre, cache-t-elle. Viens Vexy, laissons les ensembles.

Je souris méchamment en la voyant partir aussi vite.

Sympas les filles de ton école.  
-Oh il y a pire.

Oups. Voilà que je parle encore une fois toute seule. Autant arrêter avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'inquiète de ma santé mentale.

-Bref, fais-je en chuchotant. C'est ma camarade de chambrée.  
Je vois.  
-Au fait tu as quel âge ?  
Hum en temps humain… Peut-être une centaine d'années.

Je reste bouche bée.

-100 ans ?  
Oui. En temps Dem… Gardien c'est ç la limite de l'adolescence pour vous.

J'acquiesce et finit ma pitance en silence. Le dîner se déroule ainsi, Tulak me donnant quelques coups de pattes et miaulements lorsqu'il finit ce que je lui donne. Je file ensuite en direction de ma salle commune. En chemin je croise Teddy, qui s'y dirige également. Il reste un instant interdit avant de me saluer.

-Salut.  
-Salut.

Il regarde Tulak.

-C'est ton chat ?  
-Oui.

Enfin si l'on peut dire…

-Il s'appelle Tulak.

Il lui fait une petite caresse avant de monter les escaliers avec moi sur les talons.

-Au fait… J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allé dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Pff. A croire que seuls les professeurs ne savaient rien de ma petite escapade.

-Laisse tomber.  
-C'est Hector et sa bande qui te poursuivais… Je suis désolé.

Cette fois je me mets vraiment en colère.

-Arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois que tes amis m'embêtent ! Tu veux paraître pour le bon mage blanc qui essaye de sauver la méchante fille d'une mangemort ? Va retrouver ta dinde de Victoire, elle saura apprécier tes « regrets ».

Il semble s'énerver aussi. Parfait.

-Pourquoi tu rends tout aussi difficile ! J'essaye de t'expliquer...  
-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne m'en veux pas que ma mère ait tué la tienne ? Que tout le monde me considère comme indésirable ici ? Que tu tentes toi-même de te persuader que tu peux passer outre l'histoire de notre famille et devenir « ami » ?

Teddy semble réfléchir un instant.

-Non. Je voulais te dire que… Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses.  
-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?  
-Tu as perdu tes parents à la guerre, comme moi. Tu dois subir tout les jours le poids de ton héritage familial, comme moi. Et… Tu ne te lies pas facilement aux autres.  
-Disons que c'est les autres qui ne se lient pas facilement à moi.  
Pas étonnant vu ton caractère. Ce garçon essaye d'être gentil !

Je jette un œil noir au matou qui me suit.

-Et puis tout le monde t'adore ici. Alors arrête de me faire le rôle de la victime. Tu ne cherches qu'à te rapprocher de moi pour mieux me jouer un sale tour.  
-Si tu penses ça.

Il accélère le pas et me distance.

Il était sincère.  
-Oh tais-toi !

Je suis dans un état proche de l'ébullition. Je traverse le tableau et monte directement dans ma chambre. Comme toujours où j'étais perturbée, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, je cherche dans ma valise la photo de ma mère prise lors d'une ancienne réunion de famille, bien avant la guerre. Je continue à fouiller en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'avais pourtant mise dans la poche intérieure. Mais où est-elle ? Tulak s'est déjà endormi au pied de mon lit. Julia rentre à son tour. Elle me regarde retourner mon bagage sur le lit, amusée.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose Salami ?

Je ne réponds pas et continue à chercher dans mes parchemins de cours.

-Ce ne serait pas… Une photo. Là je m'arrête et me retourne.

-Si c'est toi…

Elle continue à sourire méchamment.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je sorts ma baguette et la pointe sur elle. Julia stoppe son air bravache et dit de manière peu assuré.

-Tu n'as pas le droit. Alors baisse ça !  
-Je t'aurais prévenu !

Elle se met à rigoler. C'est est trop pour moi. Ces longs mois de persécution sont comme des coups de fouets qui me percutent en quelques secondes. Je suis rouge de colère. Je voulais enlever de son visage ce sourire qui me donnait des cauchemars. Je voulais qu'elle souffre, autant que je souffre.

-Endoloris !

La petite fille ouvre grands les yeux et est frappée du sortilège Impardonnable. Elle commence à se tordre de douleur, poussant de petits cris pitoyables. J'entends plusieurs bruits de pas dans l'escalier. D'autres filles arrivent et crient à leur tour.

-Salem a jeté un sort à Julia ! Appeler les professeurs !

Mon sortilège semble s'atténuer et la blondasse arrête de se tortiller, pleurant et gémissant. Moi je reste là, incapable du moindre geste. C'était donc ça jeter un Impardonnable ? La subtile jouissance que j'avais éprouvée lors de la souffrance de Julia m'avait galvanisé et rendue euphorique. Bon tout cela s'arrête net lorsque la Directrice arrive dans la chambre et pousse un « oh » de surprise en se cachant la bouche de sa main. On dirait un crapaud. Elle me regarde, l'air affolé et prends la Griffondor attaquée dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Miss Lestrange, vous restez là, je reviens.

Où aurais-je pût aller ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allais-je être renvoyée ? Emprisonnée ? Accablée de toutes ces questions, je ne peux voir Tulak, parfaitement réveillé avec un sourire malfaisant sur le visage…

_**Des commentaires? Réactions? Bientôt la suite !**_


	5. Chapter 5: Punition

_**La suite de notre petite Salem après sa révolte contre l'immonde Julia! ^^ **_

**1 heure plus tard, bureau de la Directrice**

Je suis maintenant dans le bureau de la veille chouette depuis plus d'une heure. Ma tante est également là, écoutant le discours de la prof sur l'incident du dortoir.

-Et comment va l'autre fille ?

La veille sorcière soupire un instant.

-Heureusement pour tout le monde, insiste-t-elle en me fixant, Salem n'a pas encore le degré de puissance nécessaire pour infliger de réelles blessures avec un tel sortilège.

Ah je ne suis pas assez puissante ? Dommage…

-Il n'empêche que Miss Narbone est sous le choc.

Tu parles ! Elle joue la comédie !

-Et ses parents réclament des explications.

Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que leur enfant est une sale dinde prétentieuse et vicieuse !

-Néanmoins, j'aimerais entendre la version de votre nièce.  
-Moi également, assure tante Cissy d'une voix qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Je n'ose pas les regarder et me contente de baisser les yeux et regarder mes chaussures.

-Elle m'a volé la photo de maman. Et elle se moque de moi avec les autres. Elle devait payer.  
-Payer ? S'exclame la Directrice choquée par de tels propos dans la bouche d'une petite fille. Même si c'est vrai, il suffisait de venir voir un professeur et en parler et non de…

Cette fois la coupe est pleine. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et crie de rage :

-De toute façon personne ne m'aurait cru ! Tout le monde me déteste ! Et je vous déteste vous aussi ! Vous, votre sale école et tous ses élèves ! Ce château devrait brûler !

Ma tante tente de m'apaiser en tendant son bras, dont je me dégage d'un geste.

-Et de toute façon je suis fière de ce que j'ai fais ! Et je le referais contre tous ceux qui s'attaquent à moi ! Je deviendrais une puissante sorcière comme ma mère et plus personne ne doutera de moi !  
-Salem, tais-toi ! Ordonne ma tante.

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle tout en reniflant et écrasant mes larmes. La Directrice semble mal à l'aise.

-Je ne savais pas tout cela miss Lestrange. Néanmoins une telle attaque ne peut être laissée impunie. J'ai peur que je ne doive vous renvoyer de Poudlard.

Pff. Elle n'a rien comprit. Je m'en fiche de sa sale école. De toute façon je ne veux pas y rester. Tante Cissy devient encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Apparemment elle ne partage pas mon point de vue.

-Renvoyée ? Répète-t-elle. Mais comment pourra-t-elle apprendre la Magie ?  
-Il existe… D'autres écoles à travers le monde. Ou encore des professeurs particuliers… Tente-t-elle d'avancer.  
-C'est stupide ! Salem est une sorcière de sang-pur ! Sa place est ici !  
-Le sang ou son ascendance n'entrent pas en compte, s'offusque la Directrice. Je vous rappelles qu'ici nous ne faisons pas de distinction entre…  
-Un Potter et une Lestrange, par exemple ?

Ha ! Bien envoyé ! Veille harpie rabougrie ! Elle semble chercher ses mots, tandis que me tante comment à se lever.

-Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire. Mon Elfe viendra chercher ses affaires.

La veille sorcière finit par hocher la tête et tends la main pour saluer ma tante. Celle-ci ne fait pas le moindre geste vers elle et se contente d'avoir un faible sourire crispé. La Directrice voit bien que sa tentative de salut ne sera pas réciproque et enlève sa main. Ma tante se retourne.

-Viens Salem. Partons de cet endroit. Poudlard a vraiment perdu de son prestige.

Elle claque la porte et nous partons en direction du parc. En chemin elle me parle en me faisant la morale.

-Tu n'aurais pas dût faire ça.  
-Tu aurais préféré que je me laisse faire ? C'est toi-même qui m'as dit de laisser personne me faire du tort ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais un sortilège Impardonnable est interdit, tu le sais. Heureusement que la petite n'a pas été plus blessée.

Dommage oui. Tout d'un coup je me rappelle d'une chose très importante.

-Tulak !  
-Qui ? S'interroge ma tante en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mon chat !  
-Tu as un chat maintenant ?  
-Je l'ai trouvé dans la Forêt. Il est dans le dortoir ! Je reviens !  
-Salem, attends !

Je ne l'écoute pas et cours dans le château. Heureusement il est tard et il y a peu de monde dans les couloirs. Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et fonce dans ma chambre en ignorant les regards des quelques personnes dans la salle commune. Une fois ouvert la porte je vois Tulak sur mon lit, mon ancien lit plutôt, entrain de ronfler.

-Tulak ! On s'en va.

Il se réveille et me regarde en baillant.

On va où ? -Chez moi. Enfin chez tante Cissy. J'ai été renvoyée.

Il ne manifeste aucune surprise et se contente de sauter dans mes bras.

C'est un peu tôt… Allons-y alors.

Je le regarde, curieuse du sens de sa réflexion et jette un derniers coup d'œil à cette pièce et me retourne sans un regard en arrière. Alors que je passe de nouveau le tableau, Teddy arrive au courant et me rattrape.

-Salem ? J'ai appris ce qui est arrivée.

Je ne réponds rien et continue d'avancer.

-J'ai vu Julia à l'infirmerie. Elle va mieux apparemment.  
-Contente de l'apprendre.  
-Elle raconte à tout le monde que tu l'as attaqué sans raison avec un Impardonnable. Voyant que je ne réponds rien il reprend : -C'est vrai ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Un Impardonnable, Salem ! Pourquoi ?  
-Elle m'a volé la photo de maman. Et ce n'était pas un véritable Impardonnable. C'est même Mc Gonagald qui l'a dit.  
-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
-Autre chose.  
-Mais comment tu vas…

Je le coupe.

-Ecoute tu es gentil mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.  
-Oh. A plus tard alors.

Je ne réponds pas et file rejoindre ma tante qui visiblement s'impatiente en faisant les cents pas. Elle jette un regard à Tulak et reprends la direction de la grille du parc de l'école. Une fois la limite magique franchie, elle me tend la main.

-Oh non ! Pas le transplanage !

Elle ne répond rien mais son regard suffit à de faire taire. Je lui prends la main et attends, anxieuse. Je détestais transplaner ! Le monde se mets subitement à tourner et je me sens compactée à tel point qu'un haut-le-cœur me prends. Heureusement ça ne dure que quelques secondes et nous arrivons vite devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy.

Sympas chez toi.

Je lui fais de gros yeux, signe qu'il doit se taire et suis ma tante à l'intérieur. Mon oncle se trouve dans le salon, comme à son habitude, et me dévisage d'une drôle de manière. Il doit être au courant.

-Monte dans ta chambre. Ordonne-t-il en venant à notre rencontre.

J'acquiesce et trotte dans l'escalier qui mène au 1er étage. Je traverse un long couloir et m'engouffre dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Tulak saute de mes bras et regarde aux alentours, visiblement curieux.

-Tu aimes ?  
Pas mal.

Il bondit sur mon lit et regarde au passage la photo de ma mère.

-Elle est belle, hein ? J'aurais bien aimé la connaître.

Il ne répond rien et fixe une petite boîte placée sur mon lit.

-Ah oui.

Je saute sur mon matelas, faisant faire un bon au chat, et l'ouvre pour en ressortir plusieurs cartes.

-Ma collection de chocogrenouille. Je ne garde que celles qui valent le coup bien sûr. Des gens vraiment célèbres !

J'en tire une.

-Cella là c'est ma préférée !

Je le vois dévisager la miniature de ma mère et la fait tomber à l'envers sur la couverture pour lire la description.

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, fût une sorcière redoutable et adepte des forces du mal. Après s'être mariée à Rodulphus Lestrange, elle rejoint les rangs de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres et devient sa plus fidèle mangemort. Elle tua et tortura nombre de sorciers célèbres et participa aux principales batailles de cette période. Enfermée à Azkaban à la première disparition du Lord vaincu, elle s'échappa et rejoignit une nouvelle fois ses rangs. La mangemort fût défaite lors de la Bataille de Poudlard face à Molly Weasley (voir carte n°502). Aux dernières rumeurs elle aurait une fille dont le père n'est pas clairement identifié…  
-Celle-ci également ! Lui fais-je en tendant une nouvelle carte. C'est Morgane, la sorcière qui défia l'horrible Merlin. Et elle c'est Gwen La Destructrice, elle…

Il me coupe.

Désolé de t'interrompre mais peut-on parler de ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Je suis vexée et reprends tout mes trésors pour les enfermer de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller dans une autre école je pense.  
Tu sais laquelle ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Non. Et je m'en fiche.  
Je peux peut-être te… Conseiller ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un chat connaît à ces choses-là ?  
Je ne suis pas un chat !  
-Ah. Et que me conseilles-tu ?

Il me fixe avec ses gros yeux jaunes et semble sourire, ou ce qui s'en rapproche pour un chat.

As-tu entendu parler de… Durmstrang ?

Je réfléchis un instant, sûre de l'avoir lut quelque part. Enfin je trouve !

-C'est l'école où le mage Grindelwald a étudié !  
Exact. C'est un endroit très réputé pour devenir puissant. Seul les plus grandes et les plus puissantes familles de sorciers y sont admis. Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup là-bas.  
-Tu crois ?  
Oui.  
-Bon, j'en parlerais à tante Cissy.

Il semble satisfait et se recouche. Mais ne fait-il que dormir ? Je me mets sur ma petite chaise de bureau et sorts ma baguette pour la nettoyer. Derrière moi Tulak ouvre un œil et sourit, fier d'avoir posé la première brique à son édifice.

_**Un chapitre peut-être un peu court mais nécessaire pour la suite ^^ Commentaires? Réactions? Toujours les bienvenus :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Orientation

**Nouveau chapitre de notre petite histoire ^^**

Ministère de la Magie, 1 mois plus tard

Nous apparaissons dans une volute de flammes vertes dans une des nombreuses cheminées du Ministère de la Magie. Ma tante m'agrippe la main et m'emmène à travers la cohue habituelle des personnes de passage. Plusieurs fonctionnaires et badauds s'affairaient à leurs petites affaires, grouillants comme des Elfes de Maison autour d'un nid de poussière.

-Presse-toi ! M'intime tante Cissy en accélérant le pas. Nous sommes en retard !  
-Je fais ce que je peux, fais-je avec un soupçon de colère.

Elle soupire d'exaspération et continue sa course folle. Nous arrivons enfin devant une petite cage d'ascenseur occupée par un groom et un vieux sorcier fatigué arborant un insigne d'Auror. Qu'est-ce que c'est mal fréquenté ici ! Finalement nous entrons à l'intérieur.

-Département de l'Eduction Magique. Annonce ma tante d'une voix forte.

L'employé du Ministère acquiesce et pousse un bouton. La grille se rabat et une forte accélération manque de me faire tomber. L'effet du trajet me fait penser au transplanage à tel point que je mets ma main devant ma bouche, comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher de vomir mon petit déjeuner. Narcissa me regarde d'un œil interrogateur. Je lui fais signe du pouce que ça va. Soudain la cabine s'arrête et une voix annonce :

-Département de l'Education Magique et de l'Orientation.

Ma tante me prends une nouvelle fois la main et se mets à trottiner à travers le grand hall. Nous allons à l'accueil, devant une jeune sorcière qui porte un badge avec son nom. Elle semble occupée à tester plusieurs couleurs d'ongles à l'aide de sa baguette. Un petit « hum, hum » de ma tante la tire de son activité.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Fait-elle en paillonnant des paupières.  
-Je suis Madame Malfoy. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Conseiller de Durmstrang.

Elle hoche la tête et nous montres le chemin à travers les couloirs. Arrivé devant une porte encadrée d'or, elle toque et attends un « entrez » pour nous annoncer. Nous entrons et je suis impressionnée par l'imposante pièce, munie de plusieurs affiches représentant un château sous la neige ainsi que des lacs et des forêts d'une beauté surréaliste. L'insigne de Durmstrang était représenté au dessus du bureau du Conseiller de l'école du Nord. Il portait un vêtement rouge sang, assez maigre, dans la quarantaine et un visage émincé qui le vieillissait.

-Bonjour Mme Malfoy. Miss Lestrange. Fait-il en me regardant.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre tandis qu'un étrange sourire carnassier barre son visage. Il nous invite à nous assoir en face de lui et se rassit en silence en ouvrant un dossier noir posé sur son bureau. En tendant la tête j'aperçois une photo de moi qui bouge, agrafée à ce qui ressemble à une fiche d'identité.

-Alors. Vous avez contacté notre service d'orientation afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur Durmstrang. Je suppose que c'est pour la jeune fille ?  
-En effet.

Il tourne une page et semble lire ce qu'y est inscrit.

-Si je ne me trompe pas elle a été scolarisée à Poudlard… Et renvoyée. Pouvez-vous m'en donner la raison ? Son dossier semble très… Flou, termine-t-il dans un murmure.

Ma tante semble mal à l'aise mais se reprend très vite.

-Elle s'est défendue contre une autre élève qui l'avait volé.

Le Conseiller hausse un sourcil, l'air faussement surpris.

-On n'est pas renvoyé pour simplement s'être « défendue ».

-Elle a utilisé le sortilège Doloris. Mais grâce à son jeune âge cela n'a pas eut de conséquence sur la fillette visée. S'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter.

Cette fois le sorcier ouvre de grands yeux à tel point que je crois avoir vu une étincelle y passer.

-Un Doloris ? A son âge ? Voilà qui est… Inhabituel… Et fort impressionnant, fit-il en me regardant avec intérêt.  
-De plus elle est la fille de feu-ma sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour Poudlard c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas avoir dans ses murs sa descendante.

L'homme soupire.

-Que voulez-vous, de nos jours les grandes familles de sorciers ne sont plus respectées. Sachez qu'à Durmstrang elle sera avec des gens de son milieu, assure-t-il en tendant un petit dépliant à moi et ma tante. Malgré une tentative de réforme du Ministère dont dépend l'école, les enfants d'ascendance moldue n'y sont toujours pas tolérés. Le nouveau Directeur est également très à cheval sur l'étiquette et l'importance du sang dans notre monde.

Ma tante hoche la tête en lisant le descriptif de l'école.

-Quelles matières y sont enseignées ?  
-Les habituelles disciplines : potion, sortilège, métamorphose, étude des runes. Mais nos principaux atouts face à Poudlard sont ce que nous appelons nos « compléments de formation ». Des enseignements étudiés nuls parts ailleurs que le corps professoral pense indispensable de nos jours. Nous sommes fiers de pouvoir revendiquer d'instruire les futurs élites des sorciers. Plusieurs de nos anciens élèves sont désormais célèbres et ont beaucoup d'influence.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « compléments de formation » ?  
-Il y a tout d'abord l'étude de la magie noire, des cours de duels, un apprentissage au travail d'équipe, la médicomagie pour les filles et plusieurs autres choses très intéressantes qui vous sont expliqué en page 5.  
-Mais avec toutes ces matières en plus, comment arrivez-vous à tenir le programme par rapport aux autres écoles ?  
-Le rythme scolaire est différent. Les vacances sont réduites (je sursaute) et les samedis peuvent également servir à faire cours en cas de besoin.

Je dévisage ma tante, inquiète. Moins de vacance ? Ce devait être une erreur ! Tulak ne me l'avait pas dit !

-Je suppose que les élèves sont répartis par année d'étude ?  
-Oui et non. Il existe deux « maisons », pour reprendre l'expression de Poudlard, dans lesquelles les élèves sont divisés.  
-Quelles sont-elles ?  
-La maison du Phoenix et celle de la Louve. Une pour les garçons et une pour les filles. C'est aussi simple que ça. Les cours sont en communs et d'autres sont spécifiques à l'une ou l'autre des maisons.  
-Un peu… Vieux jeu.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui me donne un frisson.

-Peut-être. Mais cette tradition vient de l'origine de l'école qui fût fondée par un Sorcier et une Sorcière qui étaient en perpétuels rivalités. Cette rivalité a perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Chaque année la maison qui est jugée la plus méritante remporte un prix spécial. Par exemple durant le dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la délégation de Durmstrang était composée uniquement de garçons étant donné qu'ils avaient remporté la compétition de l'année précédente.  
-Je vois…

Elle se met à me fixer.

-Qu'en penses-tu Salem ?

Je regarde alternativement ma tante et le conseiller. Bien que je me sois déjà renseigné, cet entretien n'a fait qu'aiguiser ma curiosité. Cet endroit semble correspondre parfaitement à ce que je recherche, si on passe sur les vacances plus courtes. De plus Tulak m'a assuré que grâce à cette école je deviendrais bien plus puissante que les autres.

-ça à l'air bien.

Tante Cissy se remit à lire la brochure et finit par dire :

-Son âge ne pose pas de problèmes ?  
-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous préférons même les élèves ayant connu une autre école, pour qu'ils comprennent bien la chance qu'ils ont d'être à Durmstrang.  
-Pour les modalités d'inscription ?  
-J'ai déjà votre dossier donc ça c'est bon. Il vous ait demandé également une participation financière car comme vous le savez sûrement, Durmstrang est à demi-privée. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un problème pour votre nièce qui a, je crois, hérité de tout les biens Lestrange avec la disparition de Mr Rodulphus il y a de ça 1 mois. Mes condoléances mademoiselle.

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que ça me faisait quelque chose ? Je n'avais que très peu connu mon « probable » père. Sa mort ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Et si sa trouve je n'étais même pas sa fille !

-Merci.

C'est bien la chose à dire, non ? Ma tante signe quelques papiers et se relève. L'homme se lève à son tour et nous raccompagnes jusqu'à la porte.

-Je vous enverrais les derniers détails par hibou d'ic semaines.

Il serre la main de Narcissa et me la tends également.

-A bientôt Miss Lestrange. Fait-il avec un clin d'œil qui me met mal à l'aise.

C'est dans le silence que nous repartons dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il nous faut encore 1 heure pour retourner au manoir. Je file dans ma chambre et réveille Tulak (pour changer). Celui-ci s'étire doucement avant de me parler.

Alors ce rendez-vous ?  
-Sa va. Tiens c'est le dépliant !

Je le déplie devant lui, lui montrant l'image en gros plan du château de Durmstrang.

-Et là-bas il n'y a que deux maisons ! Garçons et filles ! C'est bizarre, non ?

Il ne répond rien et me montre de la tête une lettre posée sur mon bureau.

Tu as reçut du courrier.

Toute contente de recevoir quelque chose, je cours le chercher, faisant tomber au passage Tulak du lit. Je n'écoute pas ses miaulements et me mets à lire la lettre.

« Chère Salem, je t'écris pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu es parties depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines et nos réunions secrètes me manquent ! Ici la vie suit son cours. Julia ne cesse de se vanter d'avoir réussit à te faire renvoyer mais ça commence à ennuyer les autres plutôt qu'autre chose. Vexy s'est fait attrapée par le calamar géant et il a fallut deux professeurs pour la tirer de là ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu vas m'écrire ! Léa »  
Ce n'est pas la sang-de-bourbe ? Fait Tulak qui lit par-dessus mon épaule.

Aussitôt je me mets en colère.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle est différente !  
En quoi ?  
-Je… Arrête de poser des questions ! Elle ne se rapproche de toi parce que tu es seule et que tu es devenue riche !  
-Pas vrai ! C'est une fille de moldue, tu ne devrais pas entretenir de relations avec elle !  
-Je fais ce que je veux ! Elle au moins m'apprécie pour ce que je suis !  
Qui donc peut t'apprécier à Poudlard ? Réfléchie !  
-TAIS-TOI ! DEGAGE !  
Ba. Je te laisse à tes illusions. Moi je vais faire un tour. Je reviendrais lorsque tu seras calmé et lucide.

Il trottine jusqu'à la porte et passe la porte de la chambre en l'entrebâillant. Aussitôt je pointe ma baguette dessus et la referme violemment, ce qui a pour conséquence un « tu vas arrêter ton bazar ! » de mon oncle. De rage je me jette sur mon lit en retournant les paroles de l'esprit dans ma tête. Etait-ce possible que Léa ne m'envoie cette lettre juste pour profiter de mon héritage ? Est-elle sincère ? Dois-je m'en méfier comme le suggère Tulak ? Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues et agrippe le cadre de ma mère, le serrant fort contre moi.

-Maman… Pourquoi tu n'es pas là…

**Alors qui croire? ^^ J'attends vos com' **


	7. Chapter 7: Dursmtrang

**J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire (je suppose si vous arrivez à ce chapitre **** ) Voici donc la suite de notre petite Sorcière (qui commence à devenir grande)**

Je marche dans la neige et le froid, décidée à ne pas dévier de ma route. Je sais que si ça arrive je me perdrais. La voix m'appelle toujours et résonne dans ma tête comme un murmure à peine audible. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi je constate que mes traces de pas disparaissent aussitôt que j'ai levé le pied. Cet endroit respire la magie. Une magie très ancienne. Un bruit sur ma gauche me fait sursauter et je tends ma baguette sur son origine. Un simple Hibou. Un hibou ? Ici ? D'instinct je sais que la simple présence de cet animal est une aberration.

-Stupéfix ! Fais-je d'une voix qui ne me ressemble pas.

Un jet de lumière rouge s'échappe de ma baguette et touche le volatile. Aussitôt celui-ci s'évanouit dans le vide dans un panache de fumée, comme s'il n'a jamais existé. Mon cœur se mets à battre de plus en plus vite. J'aperçois au loin ma destination : une petite cabane délabrée où une personne encapuchonnée toute courbée entre. Un feu de cheminée laisse échapper de la fumée par une des ouvertures. Je continue. Il faut que j'y arrive. Soudain une bête que je ne connais pas apparait derrière un arbre. Elle fait la taille d'un lion, d'un pelage noir et munie de grosses pates d'où on peut apercevoir d'immenses griffes prêtes à me déchiqueter. Une lueur malfaisante transparait dans ses yeux rouges. Il s'apprête à bondir mais je suis la plus rapide.

-Expecta !

Un tourbillon d'énergie enserre la créature qui se met à gémir.

-Incarcerem !

Plusieurs cordages s'enroulent autour d'elle et l'immobilise. Elle est à ma merci.

-Endoloris !

Cette fois elle se tord et crie de douleur à ma plus grande joie. Après quelques secondes elle bande ses muscles et réussit à briser les cordages. Je m'apprête à relancer un maléfice lorsque la bête s'échappe en courant. Parfait. Ses hurlements vont dissuader les autres créatures des environs d'essayer de m'avoir pour dîner.

-Revelio !

Mon sort de découverte ne détecte plus rien aux alentours. Je continue ma route. La voix se fait de plus en plus distincte désormais. Soudain un bruit strident retentit dans mes oreilles.

-DEBOUT !

Je sursaute dans mon lit et attrape ma baguette d'instinct.

-Expelliarmus ! Lance mon grand cousin.

Ma baguette vole à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Trop lente, dit avec amusement Drago.

Le jeune homme blond fait un « Accio » discret et récupère ma baguette pour me la lancer.

-Tu dois te lever, c'est le grand jour.

Je m'exécute, de mauvaise humeur.

-Va prendre une douche, je vais descendre ta valise.

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la salle de bain, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Une fois arrivé à l'entrebâillement de la porte, je jette un discret coup d'œil derrière moi. Mon cousin a le dos tourné et est occupé à fermer mon bagage. Je tends ma baguette, mais avant d'avoir eut le temps de lui jeter un sort celui-ci se retourne et me désarme à nouveau. Il fait son habituel petit sourire supérieur qui m'énerve tant, tandis que je sorts en pestant contre lui. Un jour je l'aurais ! J'expédie ma toilette et descend les escaliers prendre mon petit déjeuner. Kinky a déjà préparé des toasts et un bol de chocolat fumant que je m'empresse de boire. Je m'ennuie un peu et fais tomber une miette par terre que l'Elfe vient immédiatement ramasser. Alors qu'il est accroupi juste en dessous de moi je lâche ma tartine de confiture au potiron sur sa tête. Le serviteur pousse un petit crie de surprise en battant des bras de manière grotesque tandis que je me mets à rigoler.

-Salem !

Je me retourne vers ma tante qui me dévisage.

-Pas fait exprès !  
-Mais oui. Allez finit ton déjeuner pour que nous partions. Kinky, va te laver !

Le larbin fait une petite révérence et cours jusqu'à la cuisine, de la confiture dégoulinant de son crâne. Après le soupir d'exaspération quotidien, tante Cissy se place en face de moi et prends un air grave.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir partir aussi loin ?

J'hoche la tête. Et puis je ne serais pas seule vu que Tulak vient.

-Bon… Finit ton déjeuner.

Typique de ma tante. Toujours la première pour montrer ses sentiments. Je racle le fond de mon bol et utilise un sort de nettoyage de dents avant d'attraper ma cape et d'attendre devant la cheminée familiale. Drago me fait une bise d'au revoir tout en me rendant ma baguette et Tulak (endormi) et me place dans le conduit. Ma tante arrive derrière et prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-Ministère de la Magie !

Nous sommes emmenés dans l'éternel tourbillon de transport avant de réapparaître dans l'âtre d'une des cheminées du Ministère. Ma tante me pousse à avancer et nous nous rendons au principal hall d'accueil où une dizaine d'enfants et leurs parents attendent déjà. Le Conseiller est également présent et vient à notre rencontre.

-Madame Malfoy, mes hommages. Miss Lestrange, bonjour.  
-Jour'

Je regarde autour de moi pour détailler les enfants de mon âge. J'en reconnais quelques uns, pour la plupart des descendants de grandes familles de sorciers que j'avais déjà vus lors de réceptions mondaines.

-Vous êtes les derniers. Nous allons pouvoirs y aller.

Il se retourne et interpelle le petit groupe.

-Votre attention s'il-vous-plait. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vous demanderais de me suivre jusqu'aux portoloins qui nous emmèneront au port d'embarquement. Suivez-moi !

Nous nous regroupons et traversons le Ministère pour arriver dans une grande salle où une grande table en cercle était posée. Le Conseiller nous invites à prendre place tout autour et à toucher le dessus. Aussitôt nous sommes comme aspirés dans un vortex de lumière, plusieurs paysages défilent devant mes yeux ébahis avant de se fixer sur les rives d'une plage encore endormie. Un petit embarcadère en bois se tient juste à côté avec de part et d'autre deux sorciers d'allures sinistres dont un se trouve près d'un immense gond. Le Conseiller s'assure que tout le monde est bien arrivé et fait un signe de tête à l'un des hommes. Celui-ci tend sa baguette et fait résonner l'énorme instrument, déclenchant un bruit assourdissant pour mes petites oreilles. Au début rien ne se passe, mais quelques instants après un bout de bois sort de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je vais poser la question à ma tante lorsque tout d'un coup un majestueux bateau sort de l'eau, le bout de bois étant en fait le début du mat du vaisseau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un « waw » de surprise, très vite imité par les autres enfants.

-Bienvenue à bord du « Sang-Pur ». Clame le Conseiller. Nous allons appareiller, donc je vous demanderais de finir de dire au revoir à vos proches et de monter à bord.

Je me tourne vers tante Cissy, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Si le début de ma scolarité commence comme ça, j'ose à peine imaginer la suite. Celle qui me sert de mère depuis ma naissance rajuste mon écharpe et je crois voir une larme perlé sur sa joue.

-Fait attention là-bas. L'école n'est pas réputée pour être compréhensive envers ses élèves. Sois forte.  
-Comme toi et maman !

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire et me fait signe d'y aller. J'agrippe Tulak qui observe le bateau depuis notre arrivée et me mets en rang avec les autres. Une dame de l'âge de ma tante descend du navire et nous invites à passer la passerelle. Nous avançons dans le calme et pénétrons dans les entrailles du monstre de bois. Une petite blondinette me bouscule et s'excuse aussitôt.

-Pardon.

Quelqu'un qui est désolée de m'avoir bousculée ! On peut dire que c'est une première.

-Pas grave.  
-Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Salem Lestrange. Et fière de l'être, rajoute Tulak en sautant de mes bras pour aller faire un tour.

La petite fille semble toute excitée.

-Super ! Moi je suis Alexia Dolohov ! Tu dois connaître mon nom ! Ta mère était amie avec mon père !  
Génial, le cercle des mangemorts-juniors est en train de se former. Pense au passage mon chat.

Je me mets à sourire tout en le dévisageant.

-Oui, ma tante m'en a parlé. Il est en prison je crois ?

Le visage d'Alexia s'assombrit.

-Oui. Il devrait être libéré sur parole d'ici 2 ans. C'est dur d'être séparé.  
-Toi au moins tu l'as connu.

Elle prend un air compatissant.

-Oui, je suis désolée…  
-Lestrange, Dolohov ! Appelle la veille femme qui nous avais accueillit. Venez avec les autres !

Nous trottinons dans une autre pièce et nous mettons au hublot le plus proche. Je vois dehors ma tante et les autres parents qui font de grands signes d'au revoir. Un bruit de corps retentit et d'un seul coup nous nous enfonçons dans l'eau. Nous avons à peine le temps d'admirer les profondeurs marines qu'une violente accélération se fait ressentir et qui nous manques de nous faire tomber.

-Viens, on va se prendre une place ! Et il faut que je te présente à mes amies !

Emballée à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je la suis où la plupart des enfants étaient déjà confortablement assis, plongé dans leurs discutions ou lisant un livre.

-Tu es déjà allez à Durmstrang ?

Alexia me sourit en répondant.

-Oui j'y ai passé ma première année. Ma mère et mon père ne voulaient pas que je sois à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'était passé. Tu verras là-bas c'est vraiment bien. Il faut travailler dur mais tu vas sûrement t'y plaire !  
-Il est comment le château ?  
-Hé bien… Comme un château, rigole-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais vu beaucoup mais il ressemble à la description donné dans les livres. Par contre il y fait très froid, il faut toujours avoir son uniforme sur nous avec des fourrures. Ils disent que c'est pour notre bien et nous forger le caractère. La seule salle où il y fait bon c'est la Grande Salle des Retrouvailles. C'est là-bas qu'on y mange tous ensemble et qu'on passe la plupart des examens. Il est sur quatre étages et les dortoirs se trouvent au deuxième. Il faut également faire attention aux démons qui parcourent le château.

Une boule commence à se former dans mon estomac.

-Des démons ? Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
-Si, ricane-t-elle. Mais ils n'attaquent que les élèves qu'ils jugent capable de se défendre. C'est pour que nous restions toujours sur nos gardes. Moi j'ai dût affronter un gnome des montagnes. Précise-t-elle toute fière.  
-Connais pas.  
-C'est comme un gnome des jardins mais en plus féroces. Il m'a mordu au bras avant que j'ai put lui envoyer un sort de répulsion, fait-elle en me montrant une petite marque à son bras droit. Tiens, voila Caroline ! Hé Caro !

Une fillette aux cheveux noirs se retourne et viens faire la bise à ma nouvelle amie.

-Voici Caroline Dumont. Elle est Française. Caro, c'est Salem Lestrange.

Celle-ci me détaille avant de me saluer également.

-Enchantée Salem. Fait-elle avec une trace d'accent étranger. -Et Sélène Mc Kilan.

Une autre fille aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes me fait un signe du pouce derrière son journal. Alexia se penche vers moi en chuchotant :

-Elle passe beaucoup de temps dans ses bouquins mais sinon elle est cool. Quelques fois elle découvre des choses intéressantes et elle nous en fait profiter.  
-Je t'ai entendu… Fait la concernée tout en continuant à lire.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur la banquette à côté de Caroline en déballant des langues de gobelins en sucre. Elle en arrache une et m'en tends en mâchouillant.

-En' veux une ?

Je dis non de la tête et met mets à côté d'elle. Sélène referme son journal et sort un livre intitulée « Animagus, mode d'emploi ». Caroline me voit dévisager son manuel.

-Elle rêve de se transformer en animal.  
-En chouette hulotte ! S'esclaffe Alexia. Comme ça elle pourra nous apporter nos magazines !

Sélène la regarde et lui tire la langue. La traversée risque d'être longue…

11 heures plus tard.

La vaisseau sort de l'eau dans une énorme gerbe d'eau glacée et s'arrime à un embarcadère en pierre que quelques torches éclairent, lui procurant un aspect fantomatique. Une fois sur le pont avec tout le reste des passagers du « Sang-Pur », je distingue plusieurs ombres qui nous attendent à terre. Désormais vêtue de mon nouvel uniforme, une veste rouge sang ainsi qu'un pantalon noir agrémentée d'une couche supplémentaire de fourrure et une chapka qui me recouvre la tête et les oreilles, je descends de la passerelle tout en détaillant mon nouvel environnement. La neige est partout et en grosse quantité, le lac d'où nous venons d'émerger est recouvert de glace et de brume et la nuit étoilée comme jamais. Au loin devant nous plusieurs lueurs font distinguer une constructions placée à flanc d'une petite montagne. De la buée se dégage de ma bouche à chaque respiration pendant que l'on nous fait monter dans des traîneaux tirés par plusieurs chiens aux yeux rougeoyants. Je me mets avec mes nouvelles amies dans l'un d'eux et attends que tout le monde face de même. Un des sorciers qui nous avait accueillit lance une étincelle rouge dans le ciel. Les chiens se mettent à avancer en hurlant en direction du château. Sélène peste contre les cahots qui l'empêchent de lire son livre à la lumière de sa baguette tandis qu'Alexia me parle en détail de sa 1ère année à l'école du Nord. Nous mettons près de 30 minutes à passer de hautes grilles, elles-mêmes gardées par un couple de sorciers et de vagues silhouettes encapuchonnées. Nous nous arrêtons en bas d'un grand escalier qui me fait penser à celui de Poudlard et pénétrons dans le château. Ma première impression : il y fait froid. Pas autant que dehors mais assez pour ne pas quitter mes gros vêtements de fourrure. Notre guide nous emmènes directement dans ce qui devait être la Grande Salle des Retrouvailles où deux grandes tables étaient dressées avec d'un côté les filles et de l'autre les garçons, toutes années confondues.

-Les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite. Fait le sorcier.

Aussitôt passé le seuil de la salle, je suis frappée par une vague de chaleur. Sélène avait déjà enlevé son écharpe en fourrure et Caroline sa chapka. La salle était richement décorée, plusieurs bannières étaient étendues de part et d'autre des murs et quatre grandes cheminées étaient actives avec au dessus de chacune d'elle des gravures faisant référence à de grandes batailles magiques de jadis. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous nous mettons en bout de notre table. Une grande gerbe de flamme jaillit alors de l'estrade située au fond de la pièce où apparait une table similaire à la nôtre avec plusieurs personnes autours. Sans doute les professeurs. Un des sorciers tout de noir vêtu fait un pas en avant et ferme la grande porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers lui.

-C'est Mordicus Tveski, le Directeur. Me chuchote Sélène.

Le sorcier d'allure squelettique et à l'air rusé nous détaille tous et lève les bras en guise de salut.

-Bienvenue à tous, fait-il en regardant les garçons et bienvenue à toutes, termina-t-il en faisant une petite révérence à notre table. Bienvenue à Durmstrang. Pour les nouveaux venus je me contenterais de l'habituel discours de début d'année.

Il croise les mains dans son dos avant de reprendre.

-Vous êtes ici à Durmstrang. Une école fondée par le sorcier noir Karoski, aussi appelée le Phénix du Nord et la nécromancienne Sia, surnommée la Louve de Sibérie. Ces deux personnes créèrent Durmstrang afin de transmettre leurs plus anciens savoirs et ainsi former les nouvelles générations de sorciers et sorcières de notre monde. Je demanderais à chacun et chacune d'entre vous d'honorer leur mémoire en respectant le legs qui nous a été laissé. Vous avez été répartie en deux maisons, baptisés en l'honneur des Fondateurs. Chaque année un trophée et une récompense spéciale est attribuée à l'une ou l'autre de ces maisons en fonction de leurs mérites. Le mérite est calculé en points de Réputation. Chaque victoire, succès ou performance exceptionnelle rapporte des points à sa maison. Je crois savoir que la maison du Phénix remet une nouvelle fois en jeux son titre de Grande Maison… Pour la troisième année consécutive.

Plusieurs acclamations de victoire en provenance de la table des garçons se font, sous les regards de braise des filles qui les dévisage.

-Le château est divisé en quatre étages. Tous sont accessibles excepté celui du quatrième qui est réservée aux plus méritants et aux plus braves…

Cette phrase attise ma curiosité.

-Je terminerais par vous mettre en garde contre les quelques démons qui hantent le château et qui n'attendent qu'un faux pas de votre part pour vous attirer dans l'ombre… Mais vous laisserez-vous faire ?

Tous les élèves se mettent à taper sur leur table, créant un brouhaha assourdissant et crient en même temps un « Non » collectif. Un geste du Directeur et le silence se fait.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de vous… Bon appétit ! Fait-il en claquant des mains.

Plusieurs bols fumants apparaissent devant nous et chacun commencent à manger. Je regarde ma pitance en pensant à tout les mets raffinés qu'offre Poudlard. Alexia me regarde en rigolant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la soupe de bienvenue c'est pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. Les autres jours on a plus de choix.

Une petite asiatique avec les cheveux violets nous accoste et se mets à côté de Sélène.

-Salut les filles. Ça va ?

Alexia me présente.

-Naomi Tao, voici Salem Lestrange.

Elle me sert la main avec un sourire en commence à parler des nouvelles tendances vestimentaires de la saison avec Caroline qui écoute avec attention tandis que Sélène termine sa soupe en silence.

-C'est pas mon truc, me confie-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Moi si donc je l'écoute. Nous mettons une bonne heure pour finir de manger avant que nous ne sortions par petit groupe pour éviter la cohue. Nous sommes une vingtaine de filles en deuxième année et sommes menées vers l'équivalent de d'une "salle commune de Poudlard", une pièce située au deuxième étage accessible par une petite arcade comportant des écrits en rune au dessus. L'endroit semble confortable avec d'immenses vitres qui nous laissent voir une tempête de neige tel que je n'en avais jamais vu. Nous prenons un petit escalier située dans le fond et montons dans notre chambre. Chaque chambre est composée de cinq lits et c'est tout naturellement que je suis avec Alexia, Caroline, Sélène et Naomi. Tandis que la rate de bibliothèque se couche avec un livre, Naomi et Caroline se jette sur le canapé et dévore une revue de presse spéciale « Tendance Sorcière Branchée ». Alexia me salut et file s'allonger sur son lit, visiblement épuisée du voyage. N'ayant pas très envie de détailler la dernière cape à la mode, je me couche également, Tulak s'étant déjà approprié la couette.

Tu as bien mangé ?

Je me mets à chuchoter, de peur que mes nouvelles amies me prennent pour une dingue qui parle à son chat.

-Soupe. Pas terrible. Et toi ?  
Saumon, fait-il avec un sourire. Ils savent s'occuper des animaux ici.  
-Moué. La prochaine fois j'irais peut-être mangé avec toi dans ce cas.  
Alors ça te plaît ici ?  
-Pour le moment c'est assez… Bizarre. Différent de Poudlard.  
Forcément. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai une proposition à te soumettre.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
Tu te rappelles que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés je t'avais dit que je cherchais quelque chose.

N'ayant que de vagues souvenirs de cet épisode je me contente d'acquiescer.

-Peut-être, et alors ?  
Hé bien la chose que je cherche se trouve ici.  
-Dans le château ?  
Oui et non. J'ai besoin d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque du quatrième étage.  
-Comment tu sais qu'il y a une bibliothèque ? Fais-je méfiante.

Il soupire d'exaspération et fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Puis-je continuer ?

Devant mon silence il hoche la tête.

Bien. Donc tu vas m'aider à aller là-bas.  
-Pourquoi tu n'y va pas tout seul ?  
L'endroit est gardé par de nombreux sortilèges et démons. C'est impossible d'y accéder sans y avoir été autorisé.  
-Bon ba je demanderais aux profs de…  
Tu n'as pas écouté le discours d'accueil ?

Tout en me demandant comme il pouvait savoir ce qu'il s'y était dit il continue sur sa lancée:

Seuls les plus méritants sont autorisés à y monter. Tu dois donc te montrer à la hauteur. Gagner de la Réputation et du prestige !  
-Admettons. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Tulak me dévisage avec une moue sur le visage.

-Sauver ta mère.

**La suite prochainement :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Magie Noire et Combat

**Et voici la suite ^^ J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui suivre les aventures de la petite Sorcière ^^. Et merde pour tes examens de ****kuramaseke **** Bonne lecture !**  
-

**8h05, premier jour.**

Je cours comme une folle en direction de la Salle des Retrouvailles avec Alexia et mes amies pour notre 1er jour de cours. Toutes essoufflées, nous passons les immenses portes pour tomber nez à nez avec Miss Eliana. Ses yeux noirs nous transperces à tel point que je ressens un frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle j'aperçois les autres filles de notre année qui sont déjà là. La Responsable des Louves nous fait un petit sourire ironique avant de nous réprimander.  
-Maintenant que ces demoiselles ont bien daigné nous faire l'honneur de leur présence, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer.  
Elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir et monte sur l'estrade où un petit bureau est disposé. D'un geste de sa baguette elle fait voler une pile de parchemins qu'elle divise entre chaque élève.  
-Aujourd'hui vous allez choisir les matières que vous désirez étudier cette année. Je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'en prendre le plus possible afin d'acquérir un maximum de connaissances et augmenter vos chances de gagner des points de Réputation pour vous et votre Maison.  
Une fois ma feuille dans les mains, je la mets à plat et prépare ma plume. Sélène, qui est assise avec moi, fait de même et commence à cocher ses cases avec énergie. Je soupir un instant, regarde ce qui est proposé, et commence à écrire.  
« Ecole de Sorcellerie du Nord, Durmstrang.  
2ème Année, Section LOUVE :  
-Nom : Lestrange  
-Prénom(s) : Salem, Bella  
-Ascendance :  
Sang-Pur (je coche)  
Sang-mêlé  
-Père : (heu je ne sais pas, faisons au plus simple) Rodulphus Lestrange  
-Mère : Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black

-Matières principales obligatoires :  
Sortilège et enchantement  
Potion  
Métamorphose  
Etude de la Magie Noire et ses contre-sorts (je pousse un petit « yes » de bonheur)  
Botanique (je déteste les plantes)  
Etude des Créatures Magiques (bonjour l'ennui)  
Stratégie de combat de groupe (qu'est-ce que c'est ?)  
Duel (parfait)  
Sports (quoi ?)

-Matières des LOUVES en option :  
Etude des sorts domestiques (pff)  
Médicomagie (je coche)  
Danse (après un instant de réflexion je coche, peut-être que ça me permettra de rencontrer un beau prince des ténèbres…)

-Matières générales en options :  
Etude des Runes (je coche, selon les conseils de Tulak)  
Arithmancie (je coche encore une fois malgré moi)  
Vols avec et sans balais (génial, mon cousin m'en a parlé ! Je rêve depuis que je suis toute petite de pouvoir voler où bon me semble ; Je coche)  
Divination (beurk)  
Etude des Moldus (double beurk)

Nous rappelons que l'acceptation des matières cochées prévale durant toute la durée de l'année.

Madame Eliana Satal, Responsable de la Maison des Louves. »

Fière de moi je regarde une nouvelle fois ma copie avant de jeter un œil à celle de ma camarade. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Elle a tout coché !  
-Euh… Tu penses que tu auras assez de temps pour tout faire ?  
Elle me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'un peu limité avant de me répondre.  
-Oui. Et toi ?  
Sélène me prends ma feuille des mains et hoche la tête comme pour donner son accord.  
-Pas mal. Mais tu aurais pût prendre Divination. C'est très intéressant !  
-Sans doute. Dis-je pour ne pas la froisser.  
-Excusez-moi, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Interroge notre professeur qui s'est mise à quelques mètres de nous en tendant la main.  
Je fais un petit « pardon » avant de lui tendre nos deux parchemins. Elle nous jette un dernier regard et retourne à son bureau. Elle les consultes pendants plusieurs minutes où nous devons garder le silence et commence à prendre une autre pile de parchemin et à marmonner une incantation. Je distingue l'apparition d'écritures sur les feuilles vierges et attends. La prof relève la tête et annonce :  
-Je vais maintenant distribuer vos emplois du temps. A votre nom vous viendrez prendre le vôtre.  
Elle commence par trois filles et ensuite vient mon nom.  
-Salem Lestrange.  
Je me lève en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et vient à son bureau. Son regard continue de me fixer lorsque je prends ma feuille. Je résiste à l'envie de le détailler le temps de regagner ma place. Une fois assisse, je la dévore des yeux. Horreur ! Je ne pensais pas une telle chose possible ! Est-ce une école ou un bagne ? Sélène revient avec sa feuille, toute contente.  
1 heure après je suis dehors et rajuste mon écharpe en marchant vers la salle d'Etude de la Magie Noire.  
-Tu te rends compte ! Une heure pour manger le midi chaque jour ! Et je commence à 8H00 le Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi et Samedi !  
Alexia rigole en regardant mon planning.  
-En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de prendre Etude des Runes ? Ca ne sert à rien ! Et puis ça ! Arithmancie ! Tu as du temps à perdre ! Regarde rien que sans ces deux matières tu aurais ton mercredi matin. On pensera à toi lorsque tu devras te lever.  
-En silence, rajoute Caro en pouffant.  
-Sélène se lèvera avec toi ! Rajoute Naomi en donnant un coup de coude amical à notre camarade. Son emploi du temps est encore plus horrible que le tiens !  
L'intello du groupe ne répond rien et nous fait presser le pas. Autant ne pas arriver en retard à tout nos cours le premier jour…  
Arrivé au 3ème étage, nous entrons dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Quelques torches illuminent les étagères et d'étranges objets suspendus aux murs. Je me mets avec Alexia dans une rangée intermédiaire et sors mon manuel. Je remarque qu'encore une fois garçons et filles se trouvent chacun dans leur rangée respective. L'un des Phoénix me fait un petit clin d'œil et je détourne la tête, gênée. Alexia se penche vers moi et chuchote.  
-C'est Sergeï Vostinof. Son père fait parti du Conseil d'Administration de Durmstrang.  
Elle lui jette un petit regard et part d'un petit rire.  
-Il est trop mignon, non ?  
J'hoche la tête et semble me passionner pour le squelette humain situé au fond de la salle.  
Soudain, la porte d'entrée se mets à claquer tandis qu'une silhouette passe entre nos tables à vive allure.  
-Bonjour… Fait une voix doucereuse.  
Les flammes des torches gagnent subitement en intensité, éclairant mieux la pièce. Je reconnais avec étonnement notre professeur de Magie Noire. L'homme qui se tient devant nous est de taille moyenne, silhouette fine, des yeux noirs impénétrables et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre les secrets liés à ce que le commun des sorciers appelle la Magie Noire. Mais qu'est-ce que la Magie Noire, me direz-vous ? Certains pensent que son usage doit être interdit d'utilisation. D'autres en revanche l'utilisent à des fins personnelles et s'émerveillent des pouvoirs qu'elle procure.  
Je bois chacune de ses paroles tout comme mes autres condisciples. Il émane de cet homme un tel charisme qu'il est difficile d'y résister.  
-Pour ma part je dirais que ces pouvoirs sont tout simplement utile et que les ignorer serait de la stupidité pure et simple. Je vais donc vous apprendre à utiliser cette magie, à la comprendre, à l'analyser et à la retourner contre ses autres utilisateurs. Car garder bien ceci à l'esprit : la meilleure défense reste l'attaque !  
Personne n'ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil, comme pétrifié.  
-Prenez vos livres page 4. Nous allons revoir ensemble les principaux sortilèges de désarmement et de défense que vous devez connaître impérativement. Quelqu'un peut-il me les citer ?  
Sélène lève aussitôt la main en manquant de donner un coup de coude à Caroline au passage.  
Le Directeur la regarde et l'invite à prendre la parole d'un hochement de tête.  
-Il y a tout d'abord le sortilège Expelliarmus qui désarme la cible de sa baguette ou la projette de quelques mètres.  
-Effectivement.  
-Ensuite il y a le Stupéfix qui pétrifie la victime. Le Confundo qui provoque la confusion. Expulso qui provoque une explosion et qui peut servir de diversion.  
Je la vois devenir toute rouge au fur et à mesure de son exposé tellement elle parle vite.  
-L'Impedimenta, le…  
Le professeur la coupe avec un sourire.  
-Je pense que cela suffira Miss. Vous pouvez respirer.  
Mon amie prend de grande goulée d'air en tentant de reprendre son souffle devant les rires de quelques garçons.  
-1 point de Réputation pour les Louves.  
Caro fait une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sélène pour la féliciter. Toutes les filles, dont moi, regardons les garçons avec un petit sourire de contentement.  
-Lestrange ! Tonne Le Directeur.  
Je sursaute sur ma table et me lève.  
-Oui ?  
-Quelles sortilèges avez-vous déjà utilisé contre un autre être vivant ?  
Je réfléchis un instant.  
-J'ai fait pousser des furoncles à mon Elfe.  
Plusieurs rires retentissent.  
-J'ai aussi essayé de transformer ses oreilles en ceux d'un lapin… Euh… J'ai…  
-Oui ? Insiste-t-il.  
-J'ai lancé le sortilège Doloris à une personne qui m'avait volé.  
Le Directeur hoche la tête en me félicitant tandis que quelques « waw », « c'est incroyable », « elle doit être puissante », se chuchotent dans la salle. En tournant la tête j'aperçois le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui me sourit encore plus.  
-Voilà un exemple d'un châtiment mérité ! S'exclame le Sorcier. Je voudrais que vous vous en inspiriez tous, dans une moindre mesure bien entendu. Le monde doit vous craindre, vous reconnaître comme étant une personne puissante à qui il ne vaut pas mieux se confronter. Néanmoins je vous recommande tout de même la plus grande retenue lorsque vous punissez une personne qui vous a fait du tord. Si Miss Lestrange avait réussit un véritable Impardonnable en public, elle serait à l'heure actuelle à Nurmengard ou Azkaban. Faîtes donc preuve de malice et d'ingéniosité pour ne pas vous faire remarquer dans ce genre de situation. Bien. Vous allez maintenant lire le chapitre 4, section 1, sur les sortilèges de diversion. Vous avez une heure. Ensuite je veux un résumer sur la manière la plus adéquate d'affronter un Loup-garou sans le tuer !  
Galvanisée par toutes ces louanges je me mets au travail avec un sourire de triomphe.

**8 mois plus tard, clairière aux abords du Château.**

Tous les élèves de notre année sont dans une clairière près de la Forêt Blanche. Emmitouflée dans mon uniforme je questionne ma meilleure amie sur la raison de ce rassemblement.  
-Tu vas voir. Pour moi aussi c'est une première !  
Curieuse de ses paroles je me frictionne en attendant. Le Directeur est là, accompagné d'Eliana, notre Responsable de Maison, et de son homologie masculin, Jordan Bjifer.  
Quelques minutes se passent en bavardage entre les élèves jusqu'à ce que Mordicus élève la voix.  
-Comme vous vous en doutez, vous avez été convoqué ici pour prendre part à votre première Course Au Trophée de votre scolarité. Cet événement qui va sceller cette année d'étude va vous demander de faire appel à ce que vous avez apprit en cours. La règle est très simple : chaque Maison dispose d'un trophée au centre d'une clairière identique à celle-ci. Le but est de ravir l'objet à l'équipe adverse tout en protégeant le sien. Pour valider votre victoire, il faut que votre trophée soit toujours dans votre territoire lorsque vous amènerez celui du camp adverse.  
Eliana prend à son tour la parole :  
-L'équipe qui remporte le match fait gagner 50 points de Prestige à sa Maison.  
Cette fois nous sommes tous concentrés, sachant désormais que de l'issu de cette compétition dépendait sûrement la Coupe des Maisons.  
Bjifer des Phoenix ajoute :  
-Autant vous dire que ceux qui gagne…  
-Ou celles qui gagnent, la coupe Eliana.  
-Oui, oui… Vous bénéficierez d'un net avantage dans la Course annuelle de Prestige.  
Le Directeur finit par conclure.  
-Les Louves des années 3 et 4 ont remporté leurs matchs. Et les Phoenix toutes les autres. Si les filles remportent la manche, il y aura alors égalité. Il vous faudra travailler en équipe, user de sortilèges et d'inventivité… Tous les coups sont permis excepté les sortilèges Impardonnables et de catégorie 2. Vous avez toute la forêt à votre disposition, excepté la zone interdite située au Nord après l'épouvantail, fait-il en nous désignant un point situé derrière nous. Bonne chance !  
L'homme transmet aux capitaines des deux équipes leur trophée, une simple petite coupe dorée, et emmène les garçons vers leur camps. Notre Directrice quitte le site avec son homologue, nous laissant entre nous.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la zone interdite ?  
Sélène vient prêt de moi, comme à chaque fois qu'elle peut trouver rune occasion de nous prouver sa science.  
-Tu ne le sais pas ? On dit que deux veilles sorcières maléfiques vivent là-bas. Chaque étudiant qui a tenté d'y aller n'ait jamais revenu pour en parler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent là-bas ?  
-Aucune idée. Mais on dit qu'elles auraient dérobé quelque chose à Durmstrang. Un objet très puissant. J'ai entendu le Directeur qui en parlait un matin avec Eliana. Apparemment ils voudraient le récupérer mais...  
-Bon, il faut se répartir les tâches ! Clame Helena, une fille de notre Maison, en coupant l'historienne en herbe. Je propose que la majorité d'entre nous aillent chercher la coupe des garçons et que quelques unes seulement restent garder la nôtre.  
Nous hochons toutes la tête et nous préparons. Bien entendu je fais partit de celles qui vont attaquer, accompagnée d'Alexia et d'une dizaine d'autres filles. Naomi, Caroline et Sélène restent en défense.  
-Prête ? Me demande mon amie en souriant.  
-Bien sûre ! On va les écraser !  
Une étincelle rouge fait son apparition dans le ciel, marquant le début du match. Nous entendons des cris de guerre venant de la forêt, auxquels nous répondons avec la même force. Nous nous mettons à courir en tentant de garder une bonne allure, chose difficile dans la neige, et pointons notre baguette devant nous. Mahorie, une petite rousse avec des couettes, tombe dans un petit trou cachée par le manteau blanc et s'affale. Nous ne ralentissons pas. Nous avons maintenant pénétré dans la lisière des bois et nous continuons, droit devant nous. Les cris se rapprochent. Une lumière bleue vient à notre rencontre, signe d'un sort lancée contre nous. Helena est touchée et s'effondre. Aussitôt nous répondons chacune avec une montagne de sortilèges, les voix s'entremêlant dans une forte cacophonie :  
-Stupéfix !  
-Expelliarmus ! Ici, venez ici !  
-Expelliarmus !  
-Attention !  
-Protego !  
-Petrifi… AAAAh, je suis touchée ! Venez m'aidé !  
-Badaboum !  
-Stupéfix !  
-Blocjambe !  
Les garçons sont maintenant en face de nous et répondent coup sur coup à nos attaques. Les sorts se croisent et se lient quelque fois. De chaque côté des élèves s'étalent dans la neige, certains en gémissants, d'autre en vociférants des insultes. J'échappe de justesse à un sort lancé par Gregory, un blond à la carrure impressionnante et riposte.  
-Stupéfix !  
Le Phoenix ne réussit pas à l'éviter et tombe dans de la poudreuse.  
-Bien joué ! Me fait Alexia qui envoie un Blocjambe à un autre garçon. Viens ! Il faut continuer !  
Je me retourne et constate que la moitié des combattants sont désormais hors jeux. Hélas je vois plus de filles étendues que de garçons. A croire qu'ils avaient tous attaqués ensemble.  
-Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde dans leur camp ! Constate également mon amie. Allons-y !  
Nous courons toute les deux, évitant le gros de l'engagement et fonçons vers la clairière adverse. Alors que nous sommes toutes proches, un Phoenix sort de derrière un arbre et nous envois un mauvais sort. Alexia est touchée et se met à saigner du nez.  
-Sale petite andouille ! Fais-je en l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin grâce à un Expelliarmus bien placé.  
Je me mets près de la Louve blessée et murmure une incantation. Aussitôt le sang cesse de couler.  
-Pas mal. Fait-elle appréciatrice en tâtant son nez.  
-Tu vois, la Médicomagie sa sert !  
-Moué.  
Elle se relève avec mon aide et nous remettons en marche. Nous sortons des bois et sommes maintenant dans une petite clairière qui ressemble beaucoup à la nôtre. Trois garçons sont devant nous à découvert. Ils parlent entre eux mais nous remarques très vite.  
-Là ! Arrêtez-les !  
Je reconnais Sergeï et le vise en premier.  
-Protego ! Fait-il en déviant mon attaque.  
Alexia désarme l'un de ses amis et essaye d'en stupéfixer un autre. Je tente un nouveau maléfice.  
-Blocjambe !  
-Reverbio !  
A ma grande horreur mon sortilège est bloqué par une sorte d'écran magique et me revient droit dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps de me baisser et me le prends en pleine tête. Aussitôt mes jambes se bloquent et je tombe comme une masse dans la neige. Ne m'avouant pas encore vaincue, je tente à nouveau un sortilège contre lui, sans succès. Il me désarme et me pétrifie aussitôt après. C'est donc sans aucun moyen de bouger que j'assiste à la défaite de mon amie face aux deux garçons. Sergeï se rapproche de l'endroit où je suis tombé et me sourit.  
-Désolé Salem. Je savais que tu viendrais alors je t'ai attendu.  
Je le foudroie du regard à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Les minutes se passent et je m'interroge sur la tournure des événements lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette sortir de la forêt, portant en triomphe un objet.  
-On a réussit ! S'exclame le garçon. Les filles sont vaincues !  
Heureux, il amène notre ancien trophée jusqu'au sien et lance une étincelle bleue dans le ciel. Le match était fini. Nous avions perdues.

Note:

**Avec le prochain chapitre, nous ferons un bond dans le temps pour arriver à la période où les évènements qui sont au cœur de la fiction vont arriver. Comme d'hab si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas :)**


	9. Chapter 9: L'Orbe de Sia

**Nous faisons un bon de 3 ans en avant. Salem a désormais 15 ans ^^ Année de ses Buses et de l'aaaaamour et du commencement de sa quête.. :)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**3 ans plus tard, Durmstrang.**

Assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de notre salle commune, je termine de griffonner sur mon parchemin les dernières lignes de mon exposé sur les propriétés du sang de licorne pour mon dernier devoir de Médicomagie. Alexia est juste à côté, feuilletant avec énergie son magazine de « Sorcière Branchée ». Elle tourne les pages avec rage, ses yeux fixes trahissant le fait qu'elle ne lisait rien des encadrés de son hebdomadaire.

-Et il t'a dit quoi ? Fais-je d'une voix neutre.

Elle arrache une page en la jetant devant elle avant de me répondre.

-Qu'en fait il ne m'aimait pas ! Qu'il préférait « s'amuser ». Il est maintenant avec cette trainée ! Ce sale petit Sang-mêlé ! Comment ose-t-il ? Moi qui étais prête à lui céder ! Il devrait se trainer à mes pieds ! Me supplier de lui pardonner !  
-Si tu veux je connais quelques sortilèges assez intéressants…  
-Qui te parles de quelques sortilèges ?! Fait-elle en hurlant, hystérique. Je veux qu'il souffre ! Comme il m'a fait souffrir ! Nous, les Valkyries ! Ensemble !  
-Tais-toi !

Je me lève et la fait taire d'un regard. Au fil des années, j'avais sût prendre l'ascendant sur mes amies, devenant la nouvelle leader du groupe. Elle comprend aussitôt qu'elle est allez trop loin. Je lui prends délicatement la tête entre mes mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur tous les toits l'existence de notre petit groupe. Tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête en laissant couler quelques larmes. Je les lui retire avec un petit mouchoir que je viens de faire apparaître et la serre contre moi. De toute mes amies, Alexia était celle qui occupait le plus d'importance dans ma vie. Depuis notre rencontre elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Enfant, elle me consolait lorsque ça n'allait pas et me remontait le moral. A mon poignet droit pends une petite chaîne identique à la sienne où nos deux noms sont gravés. Une petite miniature dorée d'un loup hurlant y est accroché.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons lui faire payer. Il va regretter ce qu'il t'a fait.

Elle se laisse aller un instant avant de se dégager et de renifler bruyamment.

-Ok, désolée.

Caroline descends des dortoirs, l'air ensommeillé. Elle nous regarde et se met à rire.

-Bon les filles quand vous aurez finit de vous faire des mamours, vous me direz.  
-Très drôle, lui réponds Alex en rougissant.  
-On a quoi encore ce matin ? Demande la nouvelle venue en consultant son planning d'une main et dégustant une tartine de l'autre.  
-Moi examen de Médicomagie, fais-je en rangeant ma feuille dans mon sac. D'ailleurs je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure.  
-Ta l'heure, fait d'une voix absente Caro en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de la pièce en prenant le magazine d'Alexia.  
- Attends-moi ! Crie Sélène en dévalant les escaliers.

Je soupir un instant et attends mon amie qui s'empresse de me rejoindre.

-Désolée. Je peux venir ?

Comme si j'avais le choix… J'hoche la tête et nous quittons notre salle commune. Nous descendons les escaliers en pierre brute lorsqu'une armure se met à trembler et à sortir de son socle.

-Pff, encore…

Je sorts ma baguette, blasée, et la pointe sur lui.

-Razrushenie !

Une forte impulsion magique se dégage et vient frapper notre agresseur en pleine poitrine. L'armure s'effondre sur elle-même en se disloquant. Sélène continue à descendre les marches en évitant les débris comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Pas mal. C'est Sergeï qui t'a montré cette formule ?

Je souris.

-Entre autre.

Mon amie fronce les sourcils.

-« Entre autre » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut di…

Elle sursaute sur place et se couvre la bouche.

-Tu veux dire que toi et lui, vous avez…

Je parts d'un petit rire sans joie.

-Ha ! Lui il voudrait bien ! Mais je préfère le faire attendre un peu.

Elle se renfrogne.

-A ce qui se dit Naomi n'attends pas, elle.

Je fais un signe dédaigneux de la main. Naomi avait beaucoup baissé de mon estime ces dernières semaines.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. En même temps ce n'est pas une Sang-pur donc elle n'attache pas autant d'importance à son honneur.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Et ?  
-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Allez dépêche-toi !

Je force l'allure, peu désireuse d'entamer un nouveau débat sur le sujet. Madame Kellina, notre prof de Médicomagie, nous attends à la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer. Je m'installe dans l'amphithéâtre au premier rang avec Sélène et commence à déballer mes affaires.

-Miss Lestrange, votre exposé est prêt je suppose ?

Je replace une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille et acquiesce.

-Oui, oui.  
-Alors commencez à vous installer le temps que les autres élèves et les jurés arrivent.  
-Bonne chance, me lance Sélène avant que je me dirige vers l'estrade.

Je sorts plusieurs schémas et dessins pour les placarder sur le tableau magique situé à côté du bureau du professeur. Le temps que je mette en place tout mon matériel deux sorcières et un vieux Médicomage étaient déjà placés au troisième rang, occupés à m'observer et à bavarder entre eux. Une fois prête je me tourne vers mon public et attends nerveusement qu'on m'invite à commercer. Le vieux sorcier se penche légèrement et prend la parole.

-Je vous en prie jeune fille, nous vous écoutons.

J'inspire profondément et commence.

-Je m'appelle Salem Lestrange et mon sujet traitera des propriétés du sang de licorne et de ses applications dans le domaine médical.  
-Un vaste sujet, commente sa collègue à sa gauche. Et relativement tabou…  
-En effet. Mais je pense qu'il faut s'abolir des préjugés concernant le sang de cette créature, notamment la « malédiction » qui toucherait ceux qui en useraient. Plusieurs spécialistes se sont d'ailleurs penchés sur la question et à ce jour il n'a jamais été prouvé une telle chose.

Je change de croquis d'un geste de baguette magique et continue.

-J'ai analysé un échantillon de sang et distillé ses composants à l'aide d'une potion de mon invention qui m'a permit d'améliorer ses vertus thérapeutiques.  
-De votre invention ? Intervient le Médicomage.

Je le regarde un instant avant de hocher la tête pour confirmer.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour diviser les filaments d'Arane et ceux d'Orane en conservant leurs propriétés curatives ?  
-J'ai pris comme travail de base les ingrédients de la célèbre Potion de Référence du Mage Wilferth. A laquelle j'ai ajouté des feuilles de Filet du Diable pilé, préparées auparavant avec des racines d'asphate.  
-Pourquoi un tel choix ?  
-On sait que les Filets du Diable se nourrissent de la peur de leurs proies pour gagner en force et les tuer plus rapidement.  
-Oui.  
-Et lorsque nous traitons un patient, la peur fait partie intégrante de lui. En ajoutant ces composants, cette capacité à se renforcer se transmet à la potion qui gagnera en puissance et donc accéléra le processus de guérison.

Les trois juges se regardent un moment et se mettent à discuter entre eux avant de me faire signe de continuer.

-Vous avez toute notre attention jeune fille. Je comprends que j'ai éveillé leur curiosité et passe au troisième croquis.

**1 heure plus tard.**

L'exposé est maintenant finit et le Médicomage vient vers moi avec ma prof tandis que je range mes affaires.

-C'était très impressionnant Miss Lestrange, me compliment-t-il en me serrant la main. Au fait mon nom est Leodwald Malcant.

Je reste un instant interdite devant cette révélation.

-Vous voulez dire LE Leodwal Malcant ? Celui qui a trouvé le remède contre la Lycanthropie il y a de ça 2 ans ?! Incroyable ! J'ai lu la plupart de vos travaux et j'ai des tas de question à vous poser !

Il pouffe un instant avant de se tourner vers madame Kellina.

-Je vois que votre élève est quelqu'un de passionnée.  
-C'est la meilleure que j'ai eut depuis longtemps, confirme ma prof. Elle excelle dans tout ce qui touche à la Médicomagie et aux Potions, comme vous le confirmera monsieur Jester.  
-Une complémentarité très intéressante, souligne le Mage.

A ces compliments je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez faire après l'école Miss ? Me questionne-t-il.  
-Euh, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit.  
-Si vous continuez dans cette voie pensez à m'envoyer un hibou lorsque vous finirez vos études. Je serais ravit de vous proposer un poste dans mon département de recherche.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Une telle offre ne s'offrait pas à vous deux fois dans une vie !

-Je… Merci. J'y réfléchirais.

Il me salut une dernière fois et retourne à sa place pour le deuxième exposé. Sélène me suit dehors et nous nous mettons à discuter de la proposition du Médicomage.

-Tu te rends compte ! Une place avec le Mage Leodwal ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je n'en reviens pas !  
-Oui, bon rien n'est encore fait.  
-Oui c'est sûr… Mais quand même… Au fait, où en es-tu avec notre potion… Fait-elle en baissant la voix.  
-Elle est presque prête. Encore deux cycles et nous pourrons commencer le rituel.  
-Tu te rends compte ! On y est presque ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

Tandis que Sélène continue de me bassiner avec ça, j'aperçois Franck, le dernier soupirant d'Alexia qui l'avait jeté pour une autre.

-Tu m'excuses, fais-je à mon amie en l'interrompant. Tiens prends mes affaires, je te rejoints à la Salle Commune.

Elle aperçoit également ledit Franck et comprends aussitôt.

-Ok. A tout de suite. Et fais attention…

Je m'approche du garçon, adoptant une démarche séductrice et l'interpelle.

-Salut Franck.

Celui-ci se retourne et me fait un petit sourire.

-Salut Salem.  
-J'ai apprit que toi et Alexia…

Il semble gêné. Sale hypocrite. Je me retiens de lui jeter un sort dans la seconde.

-Oui… Euh désolé je sais que c'est ton amie mais…  
-Laisse tomber. En fait je me demandais si toi… Et moi…

Il ouvre de grands yeux de surprise.

-Mais tu n'es pas avec Serg…  
-Oublie-le… Je t'attends dans la 104… Mais pas longtemps…

Je lui fais un dernier clin d'œil complice avant de trottiner jusqu'à la salle. Je laisse la porte entrouverte et baisse les rideaux d'un geste de baguette magique pour plonger l'endroit dans le noir. Je me mets au fond de la pièce et attends. Franck passe enfin la porte quelques minutes après.

-Salem ? Tu es…  
-Collaporta !

Mon sort verrouille la porte sur l'instant avec un horrible bruit de succion. Franck se retourne, surpris, et dégaine sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus ! Accio !

Celle-ci fait un bond dans l'air et vient docilement se loger dans ma main.

-Salem, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fait-il avec un brin de panique dans sa voix.

Je claque des doigts et un feu magique apparait atour de nous. Je me mets à tourner autour de lui tout en le tenant en respect avec ma baguette.

-Tu as été très vilain avec ma copine… Diffindo !

Le garçon se met à hurler de douleur tandis qu'une entaille ensanglanté apparait sur sa joue.

-Et moi les vilains garçons... Nasus Maleficia !

Son nez se mets à saigner abondamment.

-Je… Tentacula !

Plusieurs lanières apparaissent et lui cinglent plusieurs parties du corps.

-Les… Levicorpus !

Il est désormais suspendu en l'air par la cheville et s'agite dans tout les sens.

-Punis ! Strangulare !

Franck commence à se tenir la gorge pour tenter de desserrer l'étau invisible qui comprime sa trachée. En vain. Même si j'avais mit du temps à maîtriser ce sortilège, le simple fait le voir en action récompensait ma peine. Tulak sera fière de moi.

-Maintenant petit Phoenix tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas aller t'excuser après d'Alexia et ne plus jamais la toucher. Si je te vois faire quelque chose qui me déplaît ou si tu me dénonces, la douleur que tu éprouves maintenant ne sera rien comparée à ce que je te réserve. Compris ?

Il réussit à lâcher un pitoyable « oui » avant que je relâche mon emprise. Je désenchante la porte et passe le seuil après avoir dit à un Franck tentant de reprendre son souffle :

-Finalement toi et moi ça ne collera pas.

Il ne répond rien. Il a donc retenu la leçon. Je m'empresse rejoindre mon dortoir où Caroline et Sélène se sont déjà mises à travailler sur un de nos devoirs. Je monte au trot les escaliers pour accéder à notre chambre. A l'intérieur je vois ma meilleure amie dans son lit, visiblement endormie. Tulak se trouve là, me scrutant de ses yeux félins. Son pelage n'est plus aussi beau que lorsque je l'avais connu. Pour une raison que je n'explique pas son état s'était dégradé de plus en plus vite au fil des ans. Je m'assis à côté de lui en essayant de le caresser. Il se dégage très vite, de mauvaise humeur.

-Quoi ? Fais-je en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller mon amie.  
Comment c'est passé ton exposé ?  
-Plutôt bien. J'ai même une proposition d'embauche.

Ma réussite ne semble pas l'affecter, ce qui me vexe.

J'ai avancé de mon côté pendant que tu t'amusais.  
-M'amuser ?  
Oui. Le temps joue contre nous désormais. Tu le vois, ma santé se dégrade rapidement et j'ai besoin de l'objet qui se trouvait au quatrième étage.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Se trouvait ? Pourquoi il n'y est plus ?  
Non. Il a été volé.  
-Par qui ?  
Tu as entendu parler des deux mégères qui habitent dans la zone interdite de la Foret Blanche ?  
-Quelques ragots. Apparemment tous ceux qui ont tenté de les trouver ont échoué.  
Sais-tu pourquoi ?  
-Non.  
Ces sorcières se trouvent dans un endroit Incartade. Impossible à trouver pour qui ne connais pas déjà son emplacement.  
-Pratique. Et comment on fait ?  
Il existe à travers le monde des objets magiques qui permettent de forcer ces sortilèges de protection. L'un d'eux s'appelle l'Orbe de Sia.  
-Sia ? Comme la Fondatrice de Durmstrang ?  
Précisément. Tu vas devoir aller prendre l'Orbe. C'est le seul moyen de récupérer l'objet volé.  
-Et bien entendu tu sais où il se trouve ?

Il se met à sourire de toutes ses moustaches.

ça va te plaire: dans le bureau personnel de ta Responsable de Maison.

Cette fois je me lève d'un bond.

-Rien que ça ? Dans le bureau d'Elliana ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si je me fais prendre ? Je serais expulsé de Durmstrang !  
La seule raison de ta présence ici c'est de récupérer le grimoire ! Et pour ça tu dois prendre cet Orbe !  
-Le grimoire ? C'est donc un bouquin qui a été volé ?

Tulak reste un instant silencieux, l'air d'en avoir trop dit.

Oui. Mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est le Compendium des Mystères. Un ouvrage qui compile plusieurs secrets aujourd'hui oublié.  
-Et dedans il y a la solution qui me permettra de faire revenir ma mère ?

Il hoche la tête pour confirmer. Je commence à réfléchir en faisant les cents pas. Voler un objet à un professeur était très grave. Connaissant le genre de punition que Durmstrang infligeait, le renvoi serait sans doute la sanction la plus douce qui soit.

Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant ! Soit forte !  
-Je suis forte ! Lui fais-je en serrant les dents. Prouve-le !

Je suis coincée. En plus il a raison. Je ne peux pas renoncer. Sauver ma mère est plus important que d'être renvoyée d'une école. J'ai prit ma décision. Ce soir l'Orbe de Sia sera à moi.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre **** Le suivant arrive à bientôt**


	10. Chapter 10: L'Héritière

**Salem s'aventure donc dans le bureau de sa Directrice afin de voler l'Orbe...  
-**

**Minuit, façade Nord de Durmstrang.**

Nous avançons dans la nuit noire avec Alexia en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Nos pieds s'enfoncent dans la neige fraîche immaculée en crissant. Un son de chute me fait tourner la tête.

-Par Carabosse ! Saleté de pierre !  
-Lumos.

Ma baguette produit une petite lumière et révèle une Alexia dégoulinante de neige qui se relève en grognant.

-Dans quoi tu m'as embarqué encore, fait-elle de mauvaise humeur.  
-Dans une folle aventure.  
-Aventure ? Non. Folle ? Oui. Je te préviens, si on se fait attraper par une des harpies de garde je te laisse en plan.  
-Tu diras que je t'ai jeté un Imperium.  
-Ha ha… Tu sais que tu…  
-Silence ! Nox.

La lumière de ma baguette magique s'éteint tandis que je dresse l'oreille, sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit. En plissant les yeux, j'aperçois une ombre qui se déplace à une cinquantaine de mètre de nous. Elle semble balourde et pousse de petits grognements incompréhensibles.

-Un golem de neige, me chuchote mon amie. S'il nous aperçoit il va nous recouvrir de la tête aux pieds avant de donner l'alerte. J'en ai vu un qui a attaqué Nina Hoston et ce n'était pas beau à voir, crois moi. Elle a mit une semaine à s'en remettre.

La création magique ne semble pas nous voir et continue sa route. Nous poussons toute deux un soupir de soulagement et nous remettons en route.

-On est encore loin ?  
-Non, m'assure Alexia. Son bureau se trouve dans la tour Nord au dernier étage. Au passage, je continue de penser que c'est une bêtise. Tu vas te faire attraper et renvoyer ! Ou pire ! Me faire renvoyer !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

Après avoir fait quelques mètres elle me désigne une fenêtre tout en haut de la tour du château.

-C'est celle-là.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Parfaitement. On a une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch de là-haut.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-J'ai déjà été convoquée dans son bureau… Une histoire de sceaux ensorcelés... Bref.  
-Ok. Attends-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
-Je ne bouge pas… Et tant qu'à faire, si tu vois un sujet d'examen, n'hésite pas. Me fait-elle en s'accoudant au mur. Au point où tu en es.

Je fais abstraction de sa présence et commence à me concentrer, m'ouvrant aux techniques que j'avais apprises durant les cours et écarte doucement les bras. Une fumée vaporeuse noire commence à se manifester autour de moi. Mobilisant toute ma volonté, je commence à m'élever dans les airs dans un panache de fumée et finit par partir. La sensation de vol est merveilleuse. Je sens l'air frais me fouetter le visage dans un formidable sentiment de liberté, mon corps n'est plus que brume et me dissimule dans la nuit. Une fois arrivé à la corniche je m'y pose en silence. Je tire ma baguette et m'apprête à jeter un sort lorsque je m'aperçois que la fenêtre est ouverte. La chance est peut-être avec moi ? Je pousse le carreau délicatement. Un petit bruit de grincement me fait craindre de révéler mon entrée. Rien ne se passe. Je pose un pied, puis l'autre à l'intérieur et regarde autour de moi. La pièce est plongée dans le noir.

-Lumos.

Les traits de lumière éclairent le bureau, découvrant l'intérieur sobrement décoré. Plusieurs bocaux poussiéreux s'alignent sur des étagères fatiguées. A l'intérieur flotte des morceaux de créatures diverses et même un œil ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un être humain. Le bureau principal se trouve au fond où des liasses de parchemins forment plusieurs colonnes à l'allure bancales. Des objets dont j'ignore l'usage traînent un peu partout. Me forçant à revenir au but de ma présence, je commence à chercher ce que Tulak m'avait décrit comme étant l'Orbe.

-Accio Orbe de Sia !

Mon sortilège d'attraction n'a aucun effet.

-ça ne marchera pas, Salem.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix et me tourne vers un gros fauteuil que je n'avais pas vu en entrant. Elliana est là, sa cape rouge posée sur l'accoudoir et un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Que pouvais-je faire ? L'attaquer ? Tenter de lui modifier la mémoire ? Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête à grande vitesse.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette jeune fille.

Je m'exécute. Finalement c'est peut-être le mieux à faire. Elle claque des mains et un feu de cheminée s'allume aussitôt dans l'âtre, éclairant toute la pièce d'une lumière vacillante. Je l'observe en silence, craignant sa réaction. Finalement après un silence pesant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander :

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir, avant de me répondre.

-Je l'ai vu.  
-Vous l'avez « vu » ? Vous discernez l'avenir ?  
-Disons que j'ai hérité de certains dons de mes ancêtres. Et je sais également pourquoi tu es là. Elle dévoile de sous sa cape une petite sphère identique à ce que les voyantes utilisent pour lire l'avenir et la caresse à la manière d'une veille femme avec son chat.  
-Voici l'Orbe de Sia. La Relique laissée par la Fondatrice en héritage à ses descendants… Connais-tu l'histoire de cette chose ?  
-Non.  
-C'est un sujet très intéressant. Vois-tu, la légende veut que la Nécromancienne ait transféré une partie de son esprit dans cet objet avant de mourir.  
-Comme un Horcruxe ?

Elle semble étonnée de ma question.

-Comment sais-tu ce qu'es une telle chose ?  
-Mon cousin m'en a parlé.

Elliana ne dit mot et se contente de fixer l'Orbe.

-Non… Ce n'est pas un Horcruxe… C'est quelque chose… D'autre. De plus ancien. De plus puissant. Mais aussi de plus dangereux.  
-Dangereux ?  
-Même si elle est morte une partie de son essence a survécut. Il existe toujours un risque que l'Orbe influence l'esprit de la personne que l'utilise.

Elle me désigne quelque chose devant elle. Je range ma baguette et tourne la tête dans la même direction qu'Elliana. Mon regard s'arrête sur un tableau représentant une magnifique jeune fille avec une cape noire et un corsage rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds frisotants encadrent des traits fins et distingués. Ses yeux sont encerclés de noirs et lui donnent un aspect un peu effrayant.

-C'est…  
-Oui.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils en la détaillant. Une intuition se forme dans mon esprit.

-Vous êtes sa descendante, n'est-ce pas

Elle sourit, visiblement satisfaite.

-Une de ses descendantes, en effet.  
-Une ?  
-Sia a eut de nombreux enfants composés exclusivement de filles. Toutes avec de fortes affinités avec la magie. Son arbre généalogique est très dur à retracer. Néanmoins c'est moi qui ait prit possession de l'Orbe.  
-Vous savez l'utilisé ?

Elle hésite.

-Oui.  
-Et je suppose que vous savez pourquoi j'en ai besoin.

Elliana se renfonce dans son fauteuil.

-Je n'ai vu que quelques brides. Des images fugaces, rien de concret.  
-Je veux faire revenir ma mère.  
-Et en quoi l'Orbe t'y aidera ?

Au vu de ma situation, je décide de lui avouer une partie de mes plans.

-Ce n'est qu'une étape. Je recherche un autre objet qui ne peut être trouvé que par l'Ordre de Sia.  
-Je vois… Ta quête semble très dangereuse et tu risques de te confronter à des forces qui te dépassent.  
-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie… Fais-je dans un souffle.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de me prendre la main, comme pour me rassurer.

-Je t'aiderais.

Cette nouvelle remplit de joie mon cœur et me donne de l'espoir.

-Alors dites-moi comment utiliser l'Orbe.

Elle ma la met dans la main tout en me disant :

-Il suffit de te concentrer.

Je fixe l'objet un instant et croit apercevoir des volutes de brume dans la sphère. J'entends alors une petite voix qui murmure dans ma tête des paroles incompréhensibles. Une voix de femme.

-L'Orbe peut aider à retrouver des choses perdues, explique ma Responsable. A dissimuler tes pensées d'influences extérieures ou encore à développer certaines facultés latentes.  
-J'entends…  
-Une voix ? Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est que l'Orbe réagit avec toi.  
-Et c'est une… Bonne chose ?  
-C'est un signe. Sia ne se dévoile complètement qu'à celles qui s'en montrent digne… Ou à ses descendantes.

Je mets quelques minutes à analyser ses paroles.

-Vous voulez dire que moi-même je serais…  
-Une des descendantes de la Nécromancienne ? Je le pense. Tu es le fruit d'une longue lignée de Sorcières et tes pouvoirs sont impressionnants pour quelqu'un de ton âge. De plus l'Orbe réagit avec toi plus que tout ce que j'avais pu voir, ce qui est en soit une preuve suffisante.  
-Nous sommes donc cousines.  
-Très éloignées, rigole-t-elle.  
-Alors je peux la prendre ?

Elle scrute la sphère un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle détache également un collier de son cou et me le présente. Il dispose d'un cordon noir classique et à son bout prend un pendentif en forme de feuille. En regardant de plus prêt je vois une petite fente qui cache un fermoir. Elliana l'ouvre en deux et me dit :

-Transporter une telle chose n'est pas aisée. Sia avait pensé à cela et à créer un pendentif capable de dissimuler sa Relique. Il faudra que tu prononces la formule « Dissima » pour la réduire et pouvoir la mettre dans le collier. Pour lui rendre sa taille normale c'est la même incantation. Essaie.

Je fixe l'objet de ma probable ancêtre et suit les consignes d'Elliana. Immédiatement l'Orbe commence à se réduire à vue d'œil pour n'être plus qu'une petite perle minuscule. Je l'insère dans le creux du pendentif et le referme pour ensuite le passer à mon cou. La voix se fait plus basse mais continue tout de même de murmurer, comme une légère brise qui caresse les arbres.

-Merci.  
-Prends garde à toi.

Elle jette un regard sur l'horloge placé au-dessus de la cheminée et me fait signe de partir.

-Va rejoindre Miss Dolohov. Elle doit être congelée à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre lorsqu'elle rajoute :

-Au fait.

Je m'arrête et la regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

-Oui ?  
-Faits en sorte de gagner la coupe aux Louves cette année. Ou je pourrais revoir ma décision de ne pas te dénoncer.

Je lui fais un sourire et part dans une volute de fumée noire.

**POV Elliana**

Salem disparait en volant hors de la pièce d'une manière assez théâtral, il faut en convenir. D'un geste de baguette magique je referme la fenêtre et médite quelques instants devant le portrait de mon ancêtre qui me dévisage en souriant.

-Il était temps qu'une personne digne de mon legs se manifeste, clame avec un air supérieur le portrait.  
-Parce que je ne suis pas assez bien ?  
-Si tu avais une once de courage tu serais allez toi-même chercher l'artéfact !

Je la fait taire en recouvrant le tableau. Un léger bruit derrière moi me tire de mes songes. Je ne me retourne pas. Je suis qu'il est là.

-C'est fait ? Demande une ombre.  
-Oui. Elle a désormais toute les cartes en main pour réussir.  
-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Elliana. D'abord tu la laisses vivre et maintenant ça !  
-l'Orbe réagit avec elle.  
-Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
-ça l'est pour moi.

Un instant de silence et l'inconnu reprend :

-Tu penses que cette petite idiote va réussir ?  
-J'en suis convaincue. Elle fera notre fierté.  
-Tu as trop confiance en elle. Salem pourrait se retourner contre nous, comme l'a fait ton dernier « espoir ». Si elle acquiert trop de puissance il faudra songer à faire ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire.  
-Si tu la touches je te détruirais, lui réponds-je d'une voix glaciale.  
-Ha ! Fait la voix de manière dédaigneuse. L'esprit de famille ! Je ne te savais pas si sentimentale.  
-Mesure tes paroles. J'ai encore assez de force pour te vaincre.  
-Ba. Tu ne m'as jamais vaincu autrefois et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Je fais un nouveau geste de la main et la voix se tait. Oui elle réussira. Elle m'apportera le grimoire. Et je serais libre.

**Voilou alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça... :) Prochain chapitre direction la Forêt Blanche ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Animagus et Trahison

**Tout est dans le titre du chapitre, non? ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**1 mois plus tard, Donjon de Durmstrang.**

Nous sommes toute les quatre, Moi, Caroline, Alexia et Sélène, dans une des salles les plus anciennes du château située en sous-sol. Un chaudron bouillonnant trône au milieu de la pièce éclairée par seulement quelques torches. Je jette les derniers ingrédients dans ma potion (des oreilles de chauves-souris), suivant scrupuleusement les instructions que j'avais lues dans mon livre de métamorphose avancée d'Hélène Loubard. Grâce aux indications murmurées par l'Orbe j'ai raccourcis de près d'un cycle le temps de préparation de la mixture. L'air de la pièce est chaud et la tension palpable. Sélène ne cesse de tourner autour de moi comme un vampire en manque, regardant l'évolution de la potion.

-Cesse de faire ça !  
-Désolée, fait-elle en reculant. Je suis si impatiente…  
-Hé bien laisse moi finir !

Elle se met à bonne distance et attends. Après avoir touillé deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et quatre fois dans l'autre sens, la potion commence à prendre la couleur décrite dans mon manuel : rouge sang. Je pointe ma baguette sur le chaudron et murmure une incantation apprise par cœur. Je prends ensuite quatre verres et les remplit de la mixture. A y voir de plus près la consistance me fait penser à du Polynectar, une potion que j'avais réussit à exécuter dès ma troisième année à Durmstrang sous les bravos de mes camarades.

-C'est prêt ? Me demande Caro d'un air ennuyé.

A croire qu'elle ne s'enthousiasmait pour rien.

-Oui.

J'en donne un à chacune et leur explique la procédure.

-Après avoir bu il faut normalement vous concentrer sur l'animal duquel vous voulez prendre l'apparence. Pour cette fois ce ne sera pas utile car j'ai déjà modifié la formule pour faciliter la transition.  
-Comment tu as fait ? Me questionne Alexia.  
-C'est mon petit secret. Fais-je avec un sourire tout en touchant machinalement mon médaillon.

Ma meilleure amie comprend. C'est la seule avec qui j'ai partagé l'existence de l'Orbe.

-Bon, qui se lance ? Demande Caro.  
-Je vote Sélène, annonce très sérieusement Alexia.  
-Pareil !  
-Idem.  
-Pff, vous êtes nulles ! Ce devrait être Salem ! C'est elle qui a faite la potion ! Rétorque l'intéressée.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité chez elle. Les deux autres filles commencent à me regarder. Ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonfler. Je regarde mon verre et prend deux grandes inspirations avant de tout avaler.

-Beuuurk !

A peine passé mon gosier, je sens une intense brulure qui me prend toute la gorge. De ma vie je n'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi affreux ! Je me tords le ventre de douleur et pose les genoux à terre. Les trois filles accourent à mes côtés en me demandant si ça va. Quelle question stupide ! A votre avis ! Je n'ai même pas la force de leur répondre. Des larmes me montent aux yeux et je sens ma peau qui commence à se déformer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'écoule jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne cesse enfin mais cela me parait être une éternité. Je mets quelques secondes avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. Mon dieu ! Ma vision me semble considérablement élargie avec néanmoins une moins bonne précision de loin exception faite des zones plongées dans la pénombre. Mon odorat est par contre exacerbé, à tel point que s'en est incommodant. Une intense odeur de parfum envahit mes narines, ou plutôt mon museau, et me fait reculer de dégout.

-Salem ?

Je regarde mon amie qui m'a posé la question. Je vois dans la surprise dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un brun d'inquiétude.

-ça a marché ! S'émerveille Sélène.

Elle court chercher le miroir que nous avons amené pour l'occasion et le tire vers moi.

-Regarde ! Tu es magnifique !

Je tends ma tête vers la glace et aperçois dans le reflet d'une magnifique louve blanche avec des yeux d'un gris profond. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, imitée par la Louve. C'est bien moi, pas de doute. Je sens une irrésistible envie de sortir ma langue pour me refroidir mais me ravise au dernier moment.

-C'est un bon toutou ça, fait en rigolant Caroline tout en me caressant la tête.

Je tente de lui répondre mais n'arrive qu'à pousser un petit grognement. Super. Mes nouvelles cordes vocales ne me permettent pas de parler.

-Redeviens humaine ! M'encourage Alexia en se penchant vers moi.

Je me concentre et tente de me rappeler les instructions du manuel. Selon celui-ci la 1ère transformation était la plus dure. Je me visualise en humaine et me concentre. De suite je sens mon organisme changer une nouvelle fois et redevenir comme avant. Je rouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que je suis redevenue moi-même. Je me remets debout et m'ébroue comme un chien.

-Waw. Incroyable.  
-C'était comment ? Me questionne avidement Sélène.  
-Bois et tu le sauras. Fais-je et la taquinant.

Elle hésite un moment puis finit par faire un cul sec, imitée par Caro et Alex. Le même processus agit qu'avec moi : douleur et cris suivit de la transformation. Cependant aucune d'entre elles n'ont de pelage couleur des neiges comme le mien. Toutes tirent vers le gris classique avec pour Sélène une petite particularité : deux cercles blancs autour des yeux comme si elle avait encore ses lunettes. Après quelques minutes qu'elles passent à se contempler dans la glace elles réussissent également à reprendre forme humaine.

-C'était… Grandiose ! S'exclame Sélène.

Alexia se retransforme en Louve et fait quelques pas en trottinant tandis que Caro tente d'arranger l'état de ses cheveux. Je fais un bond et atterrit en animal pour me jeter sur ma meilleure amie. Celle-ci se met à grogner lorsque je lui tire une oreille et se met à gémir.

-De vraies gamines, se plains Caroline en prononçant un sort de laque pour aplatir ses mèches. Nous redevenons nous-mêmes et rions à gorge déployée avant d'entrainer la Française et Sélène dans les couloirs du château en direction du parc. L'endroit est désert et nous arrivons très vite dehors. Nous nous transformons et commençons à courir dans la neige fraîche, notre nouvelle condition nous le permettant avec plus de facilité qu'en étant humaine. L'air froid du soir est stoppé par notre pelage et je prends plaisir à cette cavalcade nocturne. Comme lorsque je vol, le sentiment de liberté me donne un plaisir inégalable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous courons, sautant au-dessus les troncs d'arbre, esquivant les fourrés et créatures magiques avant d'arriver à une petite falaise surplombant Durmstrang. Une envie irrépressible me noue l'estomac et me mets à pousser un hurlement qui peut rivaliser avec ceux des loups-garous. Mes amies me regardent un instant avant de prendre la suite. D'autres cris de loups des environs nous répondent. En cet instant j'oublie tout et m'abandonne à l'instant présent.

**Le Lendemain.**

-Je vous demande pardon Miss Lestrange ? M'interroge le professeur Iniorus Politrane.

Je tente de murmurer une réponse audible. Peine perdue. Je finis par écrire en lettre de feu dans l'air avec ma baguette « extinction de voix ».

-Vraiment ? En même temps que Miss Dolohov ? Comme c'est curieux.  
-Elles ont trop crié ensemble… Rigole un des garçons du fond. On se demande ce qu'elles ont fait… Le plaisir était trop…

Son parchemin prend mystérieusement feux à l'instant où elle allait finir sa phrase et embrase également une de ses plumes.

-Aaaah !  
-Aguamenti !

Un filet d'eau sort de ma baguette et vient éteindre le départ de feux, arrosant au passage copieusement celui qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche.

-Très bon réflexe ! Me félicite mon professeur. +1 points de Prestige pour les Louves.

Grognements des garçons et rires de contentements des filles. Alexia me donne un coup de coude pour me remercier et se concentre sur le cours. Je laisse mon regard divaguer sur les formules que Iniorus s'évertuent à inscrire au tableau. Que peut-il donc m'enseigner de plus maintenant que je suis devenu une Animagus, le summum en termes de Métamorphose. Changer un rat en assiette ? Plus j'y pense et plus je constate que je perds mon temps. J'entends l'Orbe de Sia se manifester dans ma tête, me chuchotant des mots que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Je soupire et prends quelques notes pour la forme avant de prendre mon sac et sortir de la salle.

-Tu viens manger ? Me demande Alex.  
-Garde moi une place je vais déposer mes livrer au dortoir.  
-Ba tant que tu y es… Me fait-elle en me donnant les siens avant de courir vers la Salle des Retrouvailles.

Je remets mon sac sur mon épaule et commence à monter les marches du 2ème étage. Arrivé à mi-chemin j'aperçois Sergeï, visiblement très occupé avec une fille de 4ème année. Je sens la colère monter tout doucement et agrippe sans en prendre conscience ma baguette. Avant que j'aie le temps de réfléchir je lance mon premier maléfice. La figure de la petite garce commence à se recouvrir d'affreux pustules qui grossissent à vue d'œil. Mon ancien amoureux s'écarte de surprise et me regarde avec stupeur.

-Salem, je…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et commence à suer à grosse goutte à cause de mon sortilège. Il tente de prendre sa baguette. Trop tard.

-Expelliarmus !

Celle-ci va voler à l'autre bout de la salle. Mon niveau de fureur a atteint un niveau critique. J'ai l'impression que ma vue est brouillée par une espèce de halo rougeoyant. Comment ce sale prétentieux avait osé de me tromper ?! Moi ! Salem Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix et descendante de Sia ! Ma raison semble s'être évaporée, remplacée par un sentiment de trahison et une colère sourde. Je lève ma baguette et prononce :

-Avada Ke…  
-Expelliarmus !

Je suis désarmée sur l'instant. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si je viens de me réveiller d'un profond sommeil. Sergeï est prostré dans un coin et sa conquête pleurniche avec un air terrifiée sur le visage.

-Salem ?

Je me retourne et voit Alexia qui a encore sa baguette dans les mains. Elle regarde mes deux victimes et marmonne une incantation pour stopper mon maléfice sur le visage de la fille. Il est normal qu'elle connaît le contre-sort étant donné que s'est elle qui me l'avait apprit.

-Oubliette !

J'ai l'impression de ne pas être présente, regardant la scène comme si je suis extérieure à mon corps. Mon amie utilise le sortilège d'amnésie sur les deux amants avant de ramasser nos affaires et de me prendre la main en m'entraînant dans notre chambre. Tulak n'est pas là. Alexia me fait assoir sur le lit et se met à ma hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit ? Tu allais vraiment le tuer ?

Je ne réponds pas et la fixe d'un regard sans vie.

-Oh ! Salem ! Réagit !

Je ne l'écoute pas et commence à ouvrir mon médaillon pour agrandir l'Orbe de Sia et la tenir dans ma main. Son murmure a cessé. Alex me la prend et la pose sur mon oreiller.

-Tu devrais ralentir avec ce truc. Je te jure des fois tu me fais carrément flipper !  
-Comment ça ?

Elle me prend les poignets et tente d'attraper mon regard.

-Tu passes ton temps à la fixer dès que tu crois que nous ne te voyons pas. Tu te mets à parler bizarrement dans ton sommeil et tu es devenu incroyablement susceptible.

Je lui fais un petit sourire, taquine.

-On dirait que j'ai une ange gardienne.  
-Soit sérieuse un moment ! Tu dois faire attention à toi !  
-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?  
-Parce que nous sommes amies ! Les meilleures amies du monde !

Je lis dans ses yeux la sincérité, la réelle volonté de m'aider. Mais j'entrevoie également autre chose. Et lorsque je pousse mes nouveaux talents de legilimens je comprends. Jamais je n'avais pensé à ça.

-Tu… Tu m'aimes ?!

Alex me regarde et semble choquée.

-Comment… Je… N'importe qu… Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?!

Elle se relève et se sauve en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Moi je reste là, complètement retournée et incapable du moindre mouvement. J'essaye de me remémorer les moments passé avec mon amie et tente de me souvenir de détails qui aurait put me faire ouvrir les yeux. Alexia avait déjà eut plusieurs petits copains, d'où mon incompréhension. Tulak apparait dans les escaliers et vient sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?  
-Rien.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Laisse tomber.

Il s'assoit sur la couverture et me regarde très sérieusement.

-Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Il faut le faire. Demain.  
-C'est Dimanche je te signale. Fais-je de mauvaise humeur.  
-Justement personne ne remarquera notre absence.

J'hoche la tête, incapable d'entamer le moindre débat et m'étends sur mon matelas. Oui, autant en finir demain. Je ferme les yeux et ne mets que quelques secondes à m'endormir.

**Voilà qui l'eut crût? :)  
Prochain chapitre: Les deux Sœurs :) Commentaires? Réactions? :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Les Deux Soeurs

**Et voili et voilà nouveau chapitre dans le Foret Blanche ^^  
-**

**Le lendemain, 5 heures du matin.**

Tulak me réveille d'un coup de patte en miaulant.

Lève-toi !

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier avant de sortir délicatement de mes draps. Je suis déjà toute habillée, ayant prévue notre escapade hier soir, ce qui me permet de sortir sans le moindre bruit directement hors du dortoir. Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre j'enfile mes bottes et descends les escaliers à pas de loup. Tulak me précède et file directement hors de la salle commune sans m'attendre.

-Tu vas où ? Me fait une voix cachée derrière l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Alexia, les sourcils froncés. Depuis notre dernière conversation on ne s'était pas retrouvée seule toutes les deux. A vrai dire j'appréhendais ce moment depuis qu'elle était partie en pleure.

-Quelque part.  
-Tu vas dans la Forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête. Inutile de lui mentir.

-Je viens avec toi.  
-Non ! Lui fais-je d'une voix forte.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-C'est dangereux.  
-Raison de plus.  
-Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois y aller seule. Je n'accepterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
-Tu t'inquiètes donc aussi pour moi ? Fait-elle d'une voix où je distingue une note d'espoir.  
-Peut-être.

Elle commence à fuir mon regard avant d'ajouter :

-Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…  
-Je suis désolée.

Alexia me regarde, inquiète.

-De quoi ?  
-D'avoir pratiqué la légimancie. Je n'aurais pas dût.  
-Et… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors ma déduction semblait la bonne. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé une quelconque attirance pour une fille auparavant. Ni pour la plupart des garçons il faut l'avouer, mais quand même. L'homosexualité chez les sorciers n'est pas chose commune et bien que tolérée, c'est une chose encore assez tabou et mal vue.

-On en parlera quand je reviendrais.

La jeune fille semble quelque peu déçue mais acquiesce tout de même de la tête. Elle s'approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras.

-Fait attention à toi.

Je lui rends son accolade et me dégage avant de quitter la salle. Je prends garde à ne pas me faire remarquer dans les couloirs, esquivant plusieurs surveillants de garde, avant de me retrouver dehors. La nuit n'est pas encore finie et c'est dans le noir que je rejoins Tulak à la lisière de la Forêt Blanche. Celui-ci me regarde un instant avant de demander :

-Prête ?  
-Oui. Depuis toujours.  
-Alors allons-y. Prends l'Orbe dans ta main.

Je m'exécute et attends la suite de ses instructions.

-Maintenant concentre toi sur ton objectif. L'Orbe t'y mènera.

Perplexe, je ferme les yeux et fixe mes pensées sur le Grimoire des Mystères. « Amène moi au Grimoire, montre moi le chemin ». Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix commence à envahir mon esprit. Des images se forment et se déforment dans ma tête, tels des souvenirs fugaces. Quelques instants plus tard j'ouvre les yeux et annonce :

-Je sais où il est. Viens.

Tulak semble tout excité et me suit. Mes pas s'enfoncent dans la neige fraîche et des flocons se mettent à tomber. Peu importe, rien ne me ralentira dans ma quête. J'arrive enfin devant l'épouvantail de garde, celui qui délimite la zone Interdite. Passé cette ligne, tous ceux qui s'y sont aventurés ne sont jamais revenus. Je suis trop près de mon but pour renoncer. Je fais un pas, puis deux. Sa y est, je suis passée. Je continue à me fier à la voix de Sia et suis ses instructions, Tulak sur mes talons.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de me demander.  
-Silence !

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi je constate que mes traces de pas disparaissent aussitôt que j'ai levé le pied. Tout ce décor, ces bruits, ces instants me rappellent mon rêve. Un bruit sur ma gauche me fait sursauter et je tends ma baguette sur son origine. Un simple Hibou. Non. Pas un hibou.

-Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge s'échappe de ma baguette et touche le volatile. Aussitôt celui-ci s'évanouit dans le vide dans un panache de fumée. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Tout se passe à l'identique de mes songes. Je presse le pas, la voix se faisant plus pressante et aperçois au loin une petite cabane délabrée où une personne encapuchonnée toute courbée entre. Un feu de cheminée laisse échapper de la fumée par une des ouvertures. Je continue. La bête ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Un cri me conforte dans mon idée. Comme dans mes souvenirs elle fait la taille d'un lion, avec un pelage noir et munie de grosses pates serties de monstrueuses griffes. Une lueur malfaisante transparait dans ses yeux rouges. Il s'apprête à bondir mais je suis déjà prête.

-Expecta !

Un tourbillon d'énergie enserre la créature qui se met à gémir. Désormais tout s'enchaine. Je sais quoi faire.

-Incarcerem !

Plusieurs cordages s'enroulent autour d'elle et l'immobilise.

-Endoloris !

Cette fois elle se tord et crie de douleur. Après quelques secondes elle bande ses muscles et réussit à briser les cordages. J'attends que la bête s'échappe en courant. Parfait. Tout se passe comme prévu. Seulement voilà, chacun de mes rêves n'allaient pas plus loin que ce moment. Désormais je navigue en terre inconnue. Tulak s'arrête à l'orée de la petite clairière qui abrite la cabane et s'assoit.

-Je t'attends là.

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise.

-Tu ne viens pas ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi d'y aller…

Je renifle de dédain.

-Poltron. Reste donc là.

Il ne me répond pas. Etrange de sa part. Je continue donc seule. Peu importe les épreuves qui m'attendent là-bas. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, juste d'échouer. A quelques mètres de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre en me faisant sursauter. Une voix retentit à l'intérieur de la cabane et une lumière violette vient me percuter de plein fouet. Je m'écroule immédiatement, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Je continue cependant de voir et d'entendre, mais es incapable du moindre mouvement. Un petit ricanement se rapproche de moi. Avec horreur je vois ce qui devait être autrefois une sorcière se rapprocher de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle a la peau grise et ridée, ses cheveux ne sont plus que de minces filets blancs et ses yeux brillent d'un jaune maladif.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Fait-elle d'une voix aiguë. Encore une petite idiote qui vient nous rendre visite on dirait.  
-Rita, fait une autre voix de la même résonnance. Amène là à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière braque sa baguette sur moi et me fait léviter à l'intérieur. Elle m'installe alors debout adossée à une planche, les bras et jambes en croix. Des lanières viennent m'attacher fermement.

-Alors ma sœur, voyons ce que le vent nous a amener.

L'autre occupante des lieux est de la même laideur repoussante que sa « sœur ». Elle utilise un contre-sort et je sens la maîtrise de mes membres revenir petit à petit. Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse les cheveux avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

-Une élève de Durmstrang ! Cela faisait longtemps.  
-Trop longtemps ! Exulte Rita.  
-Et comment s'appelle notre invité ? Demande-t-elle en me fixant.

Si elle croit que je vais me laisser impressionner elle se trompe !

-Je suis Salem lestrange, descendante de Sia !  
-Sia ! Crache avec dédain la sorcière proche de moi. Cette catin rouge ! Tu es très mal tombé petite !

Même si je crois cela impossible, j'ai l'horrible impression que mon ancêtre et ces deux mégères se connaissaient.

-Vous ne savez rien d'elle !  
-Ah ! Tu crois ça sale batarde ! Nous connaissons plus de chose à propos de la Nécromancienne que n'importe qui sur cette Terre !  
-Et comment ?

Rita semble prendre plaisir à ce petit échange, à l'inverse de sa sœur.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il y a fort longtemps.  
-Impossible ! Sia est morte il a de ça…  
-921 ans ? Ha Ha Ha ! Mais quel âge crois-tu que nous avons ?

Je reste sans voix à l'idée que ces deux sorcières aient put arriver à une telle longévité.

-Impossible, fais-je dans un souffle.  
-Tu crois ? Me réponds Rita. Tu ne sais même pas qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant mon silence elle poursuit :

-Nous sommes les sœurs Owelle, les deux plus grandes sorcières de l'Ancien Age.  
-Sia a été notre élève, reprends sa sœur, mais elle s'est retournée contre nous ! Cette sale petite peste vicieuse ! Elle voulait le secret de l'immortalité mais nous lui avons toujours refusé ce savoir. Alors lorsqu'elle fût assez puissante, elle nous a maudites ! Condamnées à ne jamais pouvoir partir de cet endroit de la Forêt en rendant le reste du monde Incartade pour nous !  
-Si tu es sa descendante, ce n'es que justice que tu te retrouves entre nos griffes.  
-De plus, ton arrivée tombe à point nommé car nous n'avions plus en stock de produits frais pour notre potion de Brise-la-Mort. Toi-même tu peux t'en rendre compte, fait-elle en écartant les bras. Grace à toi nous allons retrouver notre jeunesse et continuer à vivre !

J'ose à peine imaginer de quoi elle parle. Elle sort alors un couteau rouillé et s'approche d'un pas lent vers moi. Rita agrippe alors mon bras et entaille une partie de ma chair. Je ne lui fais pas le plaisir de crier, retenant mes larmes avec grand peine. La sorcière approche la lame tachée de mon sang vers sa bouche et goute le liquide rougeâtre. Ses yeux semblent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle lâche un râle de profond contentement.

-Du sang de Vierge. Excellent. Notre mixture n'en sera que plus puissante.  
-Saigne-là ! Lui intime sa sœur en remuant l'énorme chaudron placé au centre de la pièce.

Elle sort sa baguette mais sa comparse l'arrête en levant le doigt.

-Sans magie, ma chère. Utilise ton couteau et récolte le breuvage dans cette bassine.

Elle me fixe avec un rictus de cruauté.

-La manière de récolter nos ingrédients compte beaucoup dans la réussite de notre potion.

Je jette un œil à ma baguette qui est posé sur l'établi juste à la droite de la sorcière menaçante. J'aperçois alors un serpent sortir par un trou de la masure et s'en approcher. Celui-ci me jette un regard. « Salutation fille de la nuit, tu me sembles en bien mauvaise posture ». Je secoue la tête de surprise. Je n'avais jamais réussit à parler avec un serpent avant ce moment. L'idée d'être une Fourchelang m'a toujours séduite mais plusieurs tests fait lors de mon enfance par mon cousin m'avait fait comprendre que je n'avais pas les dons requis. Peut-être l'Orbe avait développé cette faculté tout comme celle de la légimancie. Je me concentre sur le reptile et prononce d'une voix sifflante.

-« Aide-moi ».

Rita semble prise par surprise en me regardant successivement avec sa sœur.

-Une Fourchelang ? Fait celle-ci avec intérêt. Voilà qui est plutôt inattendu. Mais peu importe, le temps presse ! Egorge-là !

Je vois le serpent agripper ma baguette dans sa gueule et serpenter derrière la sorcière qui commence à brandir son couteau. Malheureusement il va trop lentement. Alors que je crois ma dernière heure arriver, Tulak apparait par une des fenêtres et se mets à miauler en même temps que la porte d'entrée se mette à voler en éclats. Alexia apparaît baguette à la main et évalue rapidement la situation avant de lancer son premier sortilège sur Rita. Celle-ci, prise au dépourvue, s'écroule deux mètres plus loin. La deuxième sœur lance une fiole contre mon amie qui se protège grâce à un Protego bien placée. Les éclaboussures de la mixture se mettent à ronger les étagères aux alentours tandis que la sœur attrape sa baguette. Un duel commence alors entre les deux sorcières. Le serpent est désormais assez près de moi pour pouvoir me glisser ma baguette dans la main. Je prononce aussitôt un sort de libération et m'occupe de Rita qui s'est relevée et qui s'apprête à lancer un sort à ma meilleure amie.

-Stupéfix !

La veille sorcière bloque mon sort et m'en renvoi un autre que je pare d'un geste.

-Avada Kedavra ! Lance-t-elle avec hargne.

Je dois faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter, sachant pertinemment qu'un simple sortilège de protection ne sert à rien face à un tel maléfice. Un coup d'œil vers Alex m'apprend qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien, aidée de Tulak qui s'agrippe à la tête de son adversaire en la lacérant de coups de griffes sur le visage.

-Cobram Maléficium !

Une dizaine de cobras sortent de ma baguette et attendent mes ordres.

-« Tuez là ! ».

Ils se ruent vers mon ennemie qui enchaîne les contre-sorts pour détruire mes apparitions. Je choisis alors de me transformer en louve et bondit sur Rita en la mordant profondément à la jugulaire. Le goût du sang commence à envahir ma bouche alors que je l'achève en refermant d'un coup sec mes crocs sur son coup. Je me retransforme et file aider Alexia. La dernière sœur aperçois Rita morte et explose de colère, envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouve à côté d'elle, moi, Tulak et Alexia comprit. Je tente de me relever, sonnée, et aperçois une baguette qui me tient en joue. -Garce ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! Je la vois préparer son sortilège de Mort lorsqu'Alexia tente de venir à mon secours malgré la perte de sa baguette.

-Avada Kedavra !

Tout se passe au ralentie. La sœur se retourne, se sentant menacée par mon amie. L'éclair vert qui m'était destinée vient frapper Alexia en pleine poitrine. Celle-ci s'écroule à terre, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Son agresseur ricane d'une voix mauvaise et se retourne vers moi. Cette fois c'est moi qui ressens une implacable fureur. Je la fixe de mes yeux, pleine de rage et de colère. C'est avec satisfaction que je constate que la sœur fait un mouvement de recul, comme si quelque chose l'a effrayé en moi. Je fais un geste de la main et la sorcière est projetée à terre. Je récupère ma baguette qui est tombée juste à côté de moi et tient en respect mon adversaire. Celle-ci comprend alors qu'elle n'aura le droit à aucune pitié de ma part.

-Endoloris !

Elle se tord alors de douleur, cirant comme une démente. Je pousse le sortilège au maximum de sa puissance, à tel point qu'elle me supplie de cesser son calvaire. Ce que je fais, avant de lancer un Sectumsempra apprit par Drago. Plusieurs entailles apparaissent sur sa tête dégarnie. Elle saigne désormais abondamment. Mais cela ne me suffit pas.

-Endoloris !

Sa souffrance est telle qu'elle commence à s'écorcher la peau avec ses ongles, toute raison commençant à la quitter. Je ne stoppe pas. Puis au bout d'un moment ce petit jeux de m'amuse plus et je stoppe mon sortilège. Je constate en la retournant du pied qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Elle lâche un dernier regard, me suppliant de l'achever. Peine perdue. J'attends patiemment ses derniers cris d'agonies jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Je suis désormais toute tremblante, l'adrénaline me quitte petit à petit. Je rejoins Tulak au chevet du corps d'Alexia. Le seul regard du chat me fait comprendre qu'il est trop tard. Des larmes coulent désormais sur mes joues lorsque je me penche vers mon ancienne amie et la prends dans mes bras. Elle est encore chaude et à un visage où transparait la sérénité. Je caresse ses cheveux avec délicatesse tout en pleurant. Tulak se lève et me lâche un « Désolé » avant de me laisser seule une dernière fois avec celle qui était devenue tout pour moi. Je le comprenais maintenant. Je l'aimais aussi. Peut-être pas du même amour qu'elle, il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais peu importe. Au fond de moi quelque chose se brise. Je comprends alors que son sacrifice m'a sauvé la vie mais m'a également détruite. Je reste là avec elle encore plusieurs longues minutes avant de me relever. Tulak reviens et me montre quelque chose d'un signe de tête : le Grimoire.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré ce qui s'est passé... Prochain chapitre: Le plan ^^**


	13. Chapter 13: Le Plan

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Après toutes ces émotions voici la suite!  
-**

**Cabane des deux Sœurs, Forêt Blanche.**

J'allonge le corps de mon amie sur l'une des paillasses de la masure en reniflant et m'approche du fameux Grimoire des Mystères. Tulak est à côté et me presse de l'ouvrir.

Dépêche-toi !  
-Une seconde ! Lui dis-je menaçante.

Je prends le livre d'un geste rageur et l'ouvre. Le volume contient près d'une centaine de pages, toutes couvertes par des formules, schémas et incantations diverses. Je cherche ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sommaire tandis que Tulak me dit :

-Cherche à « Maleficia ».

Je pointe la ligne du doigt et me rapporte à la page indiquée. Il y est décrit un rituel agrémenté d'une formule magique. Ses effets ne sont pas spécifiés. Tulak, qui s'est penché sur le livre, semble tout excité.

-C'est ça ! Il faut que tu diriges ta baguette sur moi et que tu prononces l'incantation.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça va te faire ? Fais-je soupçonneuse.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ta mère ou pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors fais ce que je te dis !

J'hoche la tête et m'éloigne de lui pour ensuite le tenir en joue avec ma baguette. Je regarde la formule et entonne :

De par ce Maléfice,  
Que tout se finisse,  
De par ma volonté,  
Que vienne l'être enchanté,  
De par mon éveil,  
Que l'esprit qui sommeil,  
De par ma main,  
Redeviens humain,

Aussitôt des fumeroles noires s'échappent de ma baguette et du Grimoire puis viennent entourer Tulak. La pièce se mets à vibrer, brisant les quelques flacons encore intacts et renversant plusieurs meubles depuis longtemps rongés par le temps. Un vent surnaturel pénètre dans la maison et prend comme point de convergence l'endroit où se tient Tulak. Une lumière dorée m'éblouie et je dois détourner le regard de ce malstrom pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Puis soudainement tout s'arrête. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Le chat noir a disparut. A la place se trouve un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, habillé d'une antique bure noire et les traits de son visage anormalement creusé par le temps. Une grosse balafre barre sa tempe droite, sûrement la trace d'un ancien maléfice, et sa respiration est haletante, comme s'il tente de reprendre de son souffle après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. L'homme regarde autour de lui, comme quelqu'un qui a redécouvert la vue, et me fixe en souriant.

-Merci Salem.

Il se dirige vers une vitrine tombée à terre et après quelques recherches en extrait une fine baguette ciselée.

-Enfin, s'émerveille-t-il. Enfin je te retrouve…

Il jette un œil à ma main qui tient toujours ma baguette et dit de manière très sérieuse :

-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es celle qui a levé le Maléfice de ces immondes sorcières. Je te suis redevable.

Devant mon air sceptique il continue :

-Mais permets moi de me présenter : je suis Tulak Angral, l'ancien Directeur de Durmstrang qui était en place avant Mordicus.  
-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé comme ça ?  
-La bêtise et l'orgueil, tout simplement, fait-il en arborant un sourire crispé. Je convoitais le secret de l'immortalité des deux Sœurs depuis fort longtemps. Lorsque j'ai réussit à les trouver elles m'ont vaincu et transformé afin de m'humilier. Il va sans dire que j'aurais préféré mourir.

Il jette un regard à la dépouille d'Alexia avant de dire :

-Encore une fois désolé pour Miss Dolohov. Je ne savais pas qu'elle nous suivait. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque tu t'es fait capturer.  
-Merci.

Il hoche la tête et me fait assoir sur une chaise.

-Maintenant il est temps de payer ma dette. Je t'avais promis de faire revenir ta mère.  
-En effet.  
-Je crains malheureusement qu'il va falloir que tu t'en charges toi-même…

Je me lève, furieuse. Alors toutes ses belles paroles n'étaient que du vent !

-Vous m'aviez promit !  
-Calme-toi. Fait-il en levant les bras pour m'apaiser. Il faut que tu saches qu'il n'existe aucun sortilège qui peut faire revenir les morts dans le monde des vivants.  
-Pourtant…  
-Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu. Si aucun sortilège n'existe, il est cependant possible de… Faire en sorte qu'elle n'est pas été tuée.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu dois connaître l'existence des Retourneurs de Temps ?  
-Oui. Mais ils ne servent que pour une durée très courte et leurs usages strictement contrôlé.  
-Exactement. Voilà pourquoi nous avions besoin du Grimoire si on laisse mon problème de côté. Il y est détaillé un ancien Rituel permettant d'ouvrir une porte dans ce que les Anciens appelaient les « Couloirs du Temps ». Il s'agit d'une brèche temporelle diablement efficace qu'ils avaient réussit à créer dans une ancienne Arche Runique. Très utile si l'on veut changer le cours des choses. Mais terrible pour qui en abuserait.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-ça voudrait dire que je pourrais remonter le temps ?  
-Le remonter, le changer, le modifier. Oui.  
-Mais changer le passé est risqué.  
-C'est pourquoi il te faudra les meilleurs atouts pour réussir ta quête. Grâce à Durmstrang, tu as acquis de nombreux pouvoirs et qualités qui te seront fort utile. L'Orbe de Sia t'aidera également beaucoup notamment à préserver ta connaissance des évènements futurs. Personne ne devra se douter d'où tu viens !  
-Mes actes auront donc un impact sur le présent ?  
-Certains théoriciens pensent qu'à partir du moment où une modification du Temps est faite, cela crée une sorte de « nouvelle réalité ». Un nouveau monde qui vient remplacer celui en place. Je ne saurais te répondre plus en détail.  
-Et où est cette « Arche » ?

Son visage s'assombrit et je comprends que son accès ne sera pas une mince affaire.

-En lieu sûr. Dans les entrailles du Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre. Au Département des Mystères.

Là c'est le choc. Le secteur des Mystère était l'endroit le plus secret au monde et l'un des plus difficiles d'accès.

-Formidable. Et comment je vais l'atteindre ? Je me vois mal toquer à la porte du Ministère et réclamer une visite gratuite.  
-Il faudra faire preuve de ruse.  
-Alors je récapitule : il faut pénétrer dans l'un des endroits les mieux protégés au monde, sur place mettre en place un Rituel qui n'a jamais prouvé sa réussite et traverser l'Arcane Runique. Ensuite faire en sorte que ma mère survive à la guerre, le tout sans me faire tuer ni découverte. Facile ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider.  
-Et comment ?  
-J'ai un plan.  
-Je suis impatiente de l'entendre. Fais-je sarcastique en croisant les bras.  
-As-tu déjà entendu parler des Reliques de la Mort ? Et plus particulièrement de la Baguette de Sureau ?

Je réfléchis un instant et acquiesce de la tête.

-Celle de la légende des Trois Frères ? Mon cousin Drago m'en a parlé. D'après ce qu'on dit ce serait la baguette la plus puissante au monde.  
-C'est exact. Et sais-tu quand elle a été aperçue la dernière fois ?  
-D'après les rumeurs c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a utilisé en dernier. Il a quand même été battu par saint Potter, donc elle ne doit pas être si terrible que ça.  
-Tu ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Voldemort n'a jamais conquis la Baguette. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui obéir pleinement.  
-Alors qui était son maître ?  
-Harry Potter.

Cette fois je fulmine, exaspérée d'entendre à tout bout de champ ce nom haï.

-Encore lui ?! A croire qu'il est partout cet imbécile ! Et je suppose qu'il l'a gardé ?  
-Aucune idée. Probablement. Il faudrait être un véritable sot pour refuser une telle puissance.

Cette fois je commence à comprendre où Tulak voulait en venir.

-Donc avec cette baguette je pourrais avoir assez de puissance pour pratiquer le Rituel, c'est ça ?  
-Théoriquement. En tout cas les chances de réussite ne pourront qu'en être amélioré.  
-Il faut donc que j'aille rendre visite à Potter. Fais-je avec un sourire mauvais. Il y a longtemps que j'attends ça.  
-Il faudrait peut-être s'assurer qu'il la possède bien avant de débarquer chez lui. Car après tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière. Tu seras recherchée, traquée même.  
-Et comment je peux faire ?

L'ancien mage noir semble déçu de ma question.

-Réfléchis. Tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un assez proche d'Harry qui pourrait connaître la vérité et d'assez idiot pour te le dire ?

Je plisse le front tout en retournant la question plusieurs fois dans ma tête. L'évidence me frappe immédiatement.

-Teddy ! C'est son parrain ! Lui doit savoir ce qui est arrivé à la Baguette !  
-Bravo, me complimente-t-il avec un manque de sincérité évident.

Cependant quelque chose me tracasse et il me vient une idée.

-Attendez… D'après le conte il est question de trois reliques ! La Baguette de Sureau, la cape d'invisibilité...  
-Qui serait fort pratique pour pénétrer dans le Ministère sans se faire prendre… Me coupe Tulak avec un sourire.  
-Et également la Pierre de Résurrection ! Je pourrais faire revenir ma mère avec ! Pas besoin de remonter le temps ! Exultais-je.  
-La Pierre ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. Tout au plus les faire apparaître tel des fantômes. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête, déçue. Il a raison. Je ne veux pas voir un fantôme de ma mère. Je veux pouvoir la toucher, la voir telle qu'elle est et pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

-Je dois retourner à Poudlard dans ce cas. Mais si je reste à Durmstrang ça va être compliqué. Fais-je en faisant les cent pas tout en me tenant la tête. En plus on va me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Tout ça va prendre du temps… Il faut donc que je parte sans en parler à personne. Finis-je par conclure.  
-Si tu disparais ils vont se mettre à ta recherche.  
-Donc rentrer au Manoir est exclu. Ils commenceront par là. Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis chez qui me cacher.

Je vois que Tulak arbore un air que j'ai apprit à n'identifier que trop bien.

-Vous avez la solution à ce problème !  
-…videmment. A ton avis, quel est le dernier endroit où l'on pourrait s'attendre à trouver une jeune sorcière de sang-pur ?

La réponse est évidente.

-Chez des moldus.

Je comprends où il veut en venir.

-Léa. Ses parents sont des moldus. Elle pourrait me cacher le temps de retrouver les Reliques.

Tulak ouvre le Grimoire et le pose sur la table en me désignant ce qui y est écrit. Je m'approche et comprends le problème.

-C'est écrit en Runes ! Il va me falloir des jours entiers pour les déchiffrer !  
-Si tu n'as pas d'aide oui.  
-Personne ne m'aidera. Pas de son plein gré en tout cas.  
-Alors il faudra les forcer.  
-Ou les manipuler.

Après un instant de réflexion Tulak approuve.

-Je vois que tu apprends vite. La force brute ne sert à rien sans un minimum de malice. Je te conseille également de changer d'apparence. Si tu voyages dans le temps il ne faut pas qu'on fasse le lien entre toi et ta mère.  
-Un conseil ?  
-Change de couleur de cheveux et met du mascara foncé pour atténuer tes traits.  
-Comme Sia…  
-C'est un bon exemple. Au moins personne ne te reconnaitra.

Super. Je vais me transformer en petite blonbasse ténébreuse. Il est temps de revoir mes sortilèges de maquillage.

-Vous allez venir avec moi ?  
-Je crains malheureusement que non. J'ai mes propres affaires à traiter. Elles sont en suspens depuis trop longtemps.

Je ne dis mot en signe de compréhension. Je désigne le corps d'Alexia en lui demandant :

-Vous pouvez ramener son corps à l'école ? Je n'en aurais pas le courage.  
-Bien entendu.

Il me sert la main une dernière fois en me souriant.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Salem Lestrange. Peut-être que nous nous reverrons dans une autre réalité, qui sait ?

Tulak prend délicatement le corps de mon amie dans ses bras et s'apprête à sortir lorsque je l'interpelle :

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

L'homme se retourne avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

-Tu es la fille que j'aurais aimé avoir. Puissante, sombre et déterminée. Tu es la digne héritière de ta lignée. Prends soin de toi et si quelqu'un te barre la route n'hésite pas à faire ce qu'il convient de faire. Tu seras sans doute amener à tuer durant ton voyage pour qu'on te fasse confiance. N'hésite pas. Sinon tu seras l'instrument de ton propre échec.

Je le remercie de la tête pour ses derniers conseils avant qu'il ne sorte de la cabane. Un « CRAC » m'apprend qu'il a transplané. Je suis désormais seule. Vraiment seule. Plus rien ne me retient. Je décroche mon petit sac mis en bandoulière et l'ouvre pour y mettre le grimoire. Grâce au sortilège de rétrécissement il entre sans problème. Sur un côté j'aperçois le serpent qui m'a aidé et qui me fixe.

-« Bravo fille de la nuit ».  
-« Merci ».

Désormais je n'ai plus aucun mal à parler le Fourchelang, comme si cela a toujours fait partie de moi.

-« Peut-être as-tu besoin de compagnie dans ta quête sssssss ? ».

Après un chat démon voilà qu'un serpent me propose de devenir mon compagnon. A croire que j'attire les créatures des ténèbres. Encore un don inné sans doute… Après réflexion avoir un serpent comme aide est plus qu'intéressant.

-« A quelle race appartiens-tu ? »  
-« Ceux de ton espèce me nomme Crotalinae. Pour toi je serais Slyss. »  
-« Venimeux ? »  
-« Très ».  
-« Bienvenue dans l'aventure alors », fais-je en tendant la main pour qu'il s'enroule autour de moi.

Grâce à sa petite taille je n'ai aucun problème à ce qu'il se mette sur mon dos, la tête d'un côté et la queue de l'autre. Je trouve par contre le perpétuel bruit de ses sifflements assez gênant. Je me dirige vers un établi et récupère un miroir cassé pour me contempler. J'agrippe ma baguette, la tends au dessus de ma tête et prononce :

-Colora Blonda.

Mes cheveux s'éclaircissent immédiatement pour finir par devenir enterrements blonds. Je sorts de mon sac un nécessaire à maquillage de chez « La Sorcière Démoniaque » (encore un cadeau d'Alexia) et sort le mascara. J'applique à outrance la couleur foncée. Si Tante Cissy voyait ça elle m'ordonnerait d'aller m'enlever tout ça de la figure. J'ai encore le souvenir de la première fois où j'avais eut le malheur de me maquiller. J'avais eut le droit à un « c'est jour de carnaval moldu » ? Tante Cissy. Ou comment traumatiser une petite fille de 13 ans. Une fois finis je me regarde dans la glace et constate que la ressemblance avec Sia est de plus en plus frappante. Je termine par faire frisotter ma chevelure jusqu'aux pointes et admire le résultat. C'est simple je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le tableau qui se trouve dans le bureau d'Elliana en face de moi, exception faite de la tenue. Satisfaite j'improvise un sortilège de mémoire, n'ayant pas très envoie d'avoir à chaque fois tout à recommencer, et redeviens comme avant. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je rattache mon sac et sort de la cabane, heureuse de quitter enfin cet horrible endroit.

-« Prêt ? » Fais-je en Fourchelang.  
-« Bien sûr fille de la nuit ».

Je me concentre et disparait dans un nouveau « CRAC » sonore.

La sensation de transplanage est horrible et c'est avec soulagement que j'arrive devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy.

-« Sympas chez toi », me complimente Slyss.  
-« Ce n'est pas chez moi ».

Je fais un geste rapide avec ma baguette pour dissiper les sorts de protection et pénètre dans le jardin. Après avoir traversé les premières haies, je toque à la porte. Kinky ne met pas longtemps à venir ouvrir, l'air méfiant. Après m'avoir reconnu il se baisse plus bas que terre en minaudant :

-Ah Maîtresse Lestrange. Kinky est ravi de vous voir. Mais la Maîtresse ne devrait pas être à l'école ?  
-Tais-toi !

Je braque ma baguette sur lui et prononce :

-Impero !

Une étrange sensation commence à me gagner. C'est la première fois que j'essaie le sortilège de l'Imperium et force est de constater que j'aime ça ! L'Elfe de Maison a les yeux vitreux, prêt à répondre aux moindres de mes désirs.

-Va chercher la malle de ma mère et amène la dans ma chambre ! Dépêche-toi !

Le petit être fait une petite révérence et s'empresse de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Je suis le même chemin et me dirige vers ma chambre. A peine entré je sors une valise de sous le lit et prends plusieurs vêtements pour les ranger dedans. Kinky arrive avec la malle. Je le chasse d'un coup de pied et fouille dans les affaires ayant appartenu à ma mère. J'en ressors une jolie petite robe noire qu'elle avait dû porter à mon âge et l'enfile. Parfait. A croire que j'avais hérité du même physique qu'elle. Le décolleté me parait un peu exagéré par rapport à ce que je porte d'habitude mais je trouve qu'il met bien en valeur mes attributs. Si je devais convaincre Teddy de m'aider autant mettre tout les atouts de mon côté. Après tout c'était un garçon comme les autres. Je prends deux-trois objets auxquels je tiens et mets le tout dans ma valise. Je la fait rétrécir d'un enchantement et me prépare à partir. C'est avec une pointe de nostalgie que je jette un dernier regard à ma chambre avant de descendre. Kinky m'attends au pied de l'escalier.

-Oubliette !

Mon sortilège embrume l'esprit de l'Elfe qui comment à s'endormir profondément. Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je claque la porte derrière moi et m'empresse de quitter le manoir, de peur que quelqu'un arrive.

-« Où va-t-on maintenant fille de la nuit » ? Fourche Sliss.  
-« Chez Léa, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard ».  
-« Amie ? »

Je réfléchis un instant.

-« Sang-de-bourbe ».

Le serpent siffle d'amusement. Nous disparaissons de nouveau.

**Voili voilou prochain chapitre: Voyage au pays des Moldus ^^ que de suspense non? bon tant pis... :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Voyage au pays des Moldus

**Un petit chapitre avant Noel histoire. Au programme: Moldus et premiers émois amoureux de notre petite Sorcière ^^ **

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes !**

-

**Londres, quartier Résidentiel de Notting Hill.**

« CRAC ». J'apparais avec Slyss dans une ruelle de Notting Hill à Londres avec un mal de cœur épouvantable. Je vérifie que tout mes membres soient bien en place (un désarticulage est si vite arrivée !) et fais quelques pas. Heureusement le soleil n'est toujours pas levé à cause du décalage horaire avec Durmstrang, ce qui me permet d'être relativement discrète. Je sorts une des lettres que Léa m'a envoyé l'année dernière et relit son adresse complète.

-« Jolie. Cet endroit me change de la Forêt Blanche ». Siffle le serpent.

Je le fais taire d'une petite tape sur la tête et m'aventure dans l'avenue principale. Plusieurs maisons s'alignent de part et d'autre de la rue et je dois plisser les yeux pour trouver le bon numéro à la lumière des quelques réverbères allumés. J'entends un bruit de musique affreux tandis qu'une de leur « voie ture » passe en trombe devant moi. Elle ralentit un peu à ma hauteur tandis que deux garçons ouvrent leur carreau et me sifflent. Raclures de Moldus ! J'hésite à sortir ma baguette mais finit par renoncer et tourne les talons. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire remarquer dès mon arrivée. J'avance prudemment et me dirige vers le numéro 21 de l'avenue. Une fois arrivé devant je détaille la maison qui doit être celle de Léa. Elle est d'une banalité affligeante. Un rapide sort de découverte m'apprend en effet qu'une sorcière habite cet endroit. C'est le moment que je redoute. Va-t-elle m'accueillir ou me chasser ? Dans le deuxième cas il faudra que je trouve un nouvel abri le temps d'approfondir mes recherches. C'est donc l'estomac noué que j'approche de la porte d'entrée et me mets à toquer. Rien ne se passe. Ils doivent dormir. J'aperçois une sonnette sur ma droite et sonne avec énergie. Au bout d'un moment j'entends de l'activité dans la maison. J'inspire un grand coup en attendant la confrontation. Une voix d'homme s'élève alors :

-Qui c'est ?  
-Salem Lestrange ! Une amie de Léa.

La serrure se mets à cliqueter. Celui qui doit être le père de Léa apparaît, une robe de chambre en guise de vêtement. Mon dieu quelle horreur ! J'espère que c'est celle de sa femme !

-Une amie ? S'étonne-t-il. Une amie… D'où ?

Je comprends le sens de sa question.

-Poudlard.

Il sursaute à ce mot et commence à sourire avec sincérité.

-Enchanté Salem ! Léa ne nous a jamais amené d'autres Sor… Enfin d'autres comme elle. Mais entre, entre. Je vais chercher Léa.

Je pénètre avec précaution dans la maison, lâchant plusieurs coups d'œil curieux autour de moi. Après tout c'est la première fois que j'entre dans une maison de Moldus. Le père monte les escaliers avec lourdeur et je l'entends appeler sa fille. Quelques secondes plus tard Léa dévale les escaliers avec énergie. Elle a bien changé. C'est maintenant une véritable femme, ses courbes comme les miennes se sont affinées, sa poitrine a poussé (ah mais pas autant que moi par contre !) et ses traits embellis. Nul doute qu'elle doit avoir du succès auprès de la gent masculine.

-Salem ! Me fait-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Ça fait si longtemps ! Waw tu as changé ! Tu es toute belle !

Je lui retourne le compliment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est là qu'il faut que je la joue serré. Pas question de lui dire la vérité.

-Je voulais te demander si… Toi et ta famille pouviez m'accueillir le temps des vacances. Chez moi c'est plutôt tendu et je voulais un peu faire un break sur l'école.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Mais bien sûr !

Elle se tourne vers son père.

-Tu es d'accord papa ?

Lui aussi semble ravie. A se demander pourquoi.

-Avec plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'on voulait en rencontrer une autre comme toi.  
-Une Sorcière, papa. Une Sorcière. Soupire sa fille.  
-Oui, oui. Fait-il mal à l'aise.

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne me fais pas encore à l'idée que notre petite Léa est… Une Sorcière. Tes parents sont aussi des Sorciers ?  
-Oui. Tous mes ancêtres en fait. Lui dis-je avec une once de fierté.  
-Oh. Alors peut-être que notre mode de vie va te paraître étrange, mais je suis très heureux à l'idée de te le faire découvrir.  
-Merci monsieur.  
-Elle va dormir dans ma chambre ! Exulte mon ancienne amie.  
-Je vais monter tes bagages, fait son père en s'approchant de ma malle.  
-Pas la peine.

Je sorts ma baguette et prononce :

-Locomotor Barda.

Aussitôt mon sac se mets à léviter sous les yeux ébahis de l'homme. Léa se couvre la bouche avec ses mains en me disant, toute affolée :

-Attention, nous n'avons pas encore le droit de faire de la Magie !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui montre mon médaillon.

-Tu vois ça ? Hé bien il annule le sortilège de la Trace. Aucune magie ne peut être détectée autour de lui.  
-Incroyable ! Tu l'as eut où ?  
-Bijou de famille.

Elle acquiesce et se mets à pousser un petit cris.

-Là ! Un serpent !  
-Ah ne t'inquiète pas il est apprivoisé.  
-« Que dis-tu, fille de la nuit ? ».  
-« J'ai dis que tu n'étais pas dangereux ». Léa semble abasourdie que je puisse parler au serpent.  
-Une longue histoire… Fais-je de la main pour éviter d'en parler.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre.

-Mon frère et ma mère dorment. Je te les présenterais demain.  
-Avec joie.

Pff, ça promettait. Bref. Léa me laisse me changer et me fait signe de m'allonger à côté d'elle.

-Il est trop tard pour monter l'autre lit. On le fera demain. Tiens c'est vieux T-shirt pour dormir.

Je regarde le vêtement Moldu et hoche la tête. Je l'enfile. Autant ne pas faire la difficile. Léa éteint la lumière en appuyant sur une sorte de bouton et me rejoint.

-Je suis contente de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Bonne nuit Salem.  
-Bonne nuit Léa.

**Le Lendemain.**

Un bruit strident me perce les tympans. Je jette un regard sur le réveil de Léa visiblement éteint. Ma camarade de Poudlard soupire et se tourne vers un curieux objet plat. Il est noir, muni d'un écran où s'affiche l'heure. Le bruit semble venir de cette chose. Léa le prend dans sa main et fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran. Le bruit s'arrête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fais-je curieuse.  
-Un Iphone. Tu n'en a jamais vu ?  
-Non. Ça sert à quoi ?  
-A téléphoner, naviguer sur le web, envoyer des sms ou prendre des photos.

Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Web ? SMS ? Inconnu pour moi. Mais apparemment essentiel pour les jeunes de notre génération comme elle me le fait comprendre.

-C'est dingue que tu ne connaisses pas… Enfin normal pour quelqu'un comme toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'apprendrais.

Comme si j'en avais besoin.

-Mince, il est dix heures ! Dépêche-toi ! Maman doit nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner. Elle doit avoir hâte de te rencontrer ! Ne lui en veux pas si elle est curieuse.  
-Et tu m'as dit que tu avais un frère ? Quel âge a-t-il ?  
-Dix ans.  
-C'est un Sorcier ?  
-Je crois.

Encore un né Moldu. A croire qu'ils auront bientôt envahis notre monde. Elle me désigne la salle de bain. Fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre à quoi servait tel ou tel objet je pratique plusieurs sorts afin d'accélérer la chose. Après avoir fait subir un sortilège de nettoyage à ma robe je l'enfile, désormais parfaitement propre. Slyss dort à poing fermé, lové au pied du lit. Autant le laisser tranquille. Je descends doucement les escaliers avec mon amie et entends des bruits de conversation dans la cuisine.

-Tu crois qu'elle va faire de la magie ? Demande une petite voix fluette.  
-Jonathan, mange ton cake.

La mère de Léa me fait un accueil chaleureux en m'embrassant ainsi que son père.

-Je m'appelle Régine. Lui c'est Jonathan. Fait-elle en me désignant le petit garçon qui me dévisage avec de gros yeux.  
-Tu es une Sorcière ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de me demander.  
-Oui.  
-Waw génial ! Moi aussi je veux devenir un Sorcier !

Léa rigole devant l'air décidé de son petit frère et m'invite à m'assoir.

-Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner ?  
-Jus de Citrouille et chocolat.  
-Ah… Mais nous n'avons pas ça. Jus d'orange ça te va ?

Pas de jus de citrouille ? Incroyable.

-Oui, ça ira.

Elle me verse le breuvage avec délicatesse et s'assoit avec nous trois. Son père lit un journal Moldu, c'est-à-dire sans aucunes images qui bougent tandis que Jonathan ne cesse de me fixer et que Léa n'arrête pas de me parler de ce qu'elle a prévu ce soir.

-Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Je dois sortir avec des amis, comme ça je te ferais découvrir Londres.  
-Je connais Londres.  
-Mais pas du côté Moldu !

Comme si j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus. Je fais un petit sourire de façade et acquiesce.

-Je dois aussi étudier un livre. Pour l'école, précisais-je.  
-D'accord. Moi je vais aller au coiffeur et ensuite chez l'esthéticienne.  
-Pas de problème.

Elle semble refroidit devant mon manque d'entrain et se tait. Une fois le déjeuner finit, j'amène mes couverts dans l'évier et sort ma baguette. Sa mère me regarde faire, l'air intrigué.

-Faitlécuelle !

Aussitôt mon bol se mets à l'éviter tandis qu'une éponge apparait et le frotte avec énergie.

-Très pratique. Fait remarquer Régine. Il faudra que tu apprennes ça Léa.  
-Oui maman…

Après avoir débarrassé je remonte dans la chambre et m'installe sur le bureau de travail. J'écarte un objet en forme de rectangle noir avec un écran muni de plusieurs touches dont l'usage m'est inconnu et commence. Le Grimoire en face de moi, je sorts mon manuel d'études des Runes et commence à recopier la formule sur une feuille blanche qui semble remplacer les parchemins chez les Moldus. Léa me salut et part se faire faire une « petite beauté » comme elle dit, me laissant seule avec Slyss.

-« Que fais-tu, Fille de la Nuit ? ». Me susurre Slyss.  
-« Je dois déchiffrer le Rituel du Voyage pour remonter le temps. »  
-« Ta Moldue est au courant ? »  
-« Non. »

Le serpent commence à onduler vers la fenêtre ouverte et me glisse :

-« Je vais chasser. J'ai cru voir de bonnes souris bien grasses pas très loin ».  
-« Fait attention à ne pas te faire attraper. Les Moldus n'aiment pas trop les serpents ».  
-« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Fille de la Nuit. »

Je le regarde partir et me replonge dans mon étude des Runes. Les heures défilent tandis que je continue ma besogne avec difficulté, heureusement aidée de l'Orbe de Sia. Tulak ne m'a pas mentit. Ce Rituel est bien plus complexe que ce que je pensais. Il suffit d'une erreur de calcul et mon entreprise irait droit à l'échec. Les risques : me retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ou encore ne jamais réapparaître après avoir franchie l'Arche… Je lève enfin les yeux de mon travail et regarde l'heure : 18h20. Incroyable. J'ai passé plus de 7 heures sur la différence vectorielle de la première partie du Rituel. Je me sens fatigué physique et intellectuellement à tel point que je finis de siffler le reste de mon Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio « maison » censé améliorer mes capacités et diminuer le besoin de sommeil. Léa est rentrée depuis un moment maintenant et pianote sur ce qu'elle appelle un « ordinateur portable ». Elle se met à rire devant l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Rien c'est une de mes amies qui me racontent une histoire qui lui est arrivé.  
-Comment elle a pût te la raconter, je ne l'ai pas entendu.  
-Avec son ordinateur à elle. Elle m'a écrit un message. Regarde, fait-elle en approchant la machine vers moi.

Je vois un petit cadre où plusieurs lignes de texte apparaissent. L'orthographe y est vraiment déplorable. « D'accord », est la seule réponse pertinente qui me vient. Son Iphone se met à sonner. Elle file immédiatement le prendre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après un « à l'eau » (sûrement un code entre jeunes ayant des téléphones) elle se met à parler dedans. Comme elle a l'air bête ! Je la regarde discuter et commence à croire que son vocabulaire Moldu se limite à des « Oui, ok, bien sûr, noooon, sérieux ? ». Au final elle raccroche au bout de 20 minutes et me déclare, tout sourire :

-Prépare-toi, on sort ce soir !  
-Où ?  
-On va au cinéma ensuite manger un petit truc et pour finir la soirée direction le Ministry of Sound !  
-C'est quoi ?  
-Une boîte de nuit ! La meilleure de Londres !  
-Une boîte à nuit ? C'est un sortilège ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme si ma question lui parait un peu folle.

-Mais non. C'est un endroit où les gens se retrouvent pour danser, s'amuser et rigoler !

Waw. Je vais être entourée de Moldus. Je cache ma joie.

-Euh ok.  
-En plus tu vas rencontrer mon nouveau chéri ! Je suis prise d'un doute. -C'est… Un Moldu ?  
-Ba oui.

Cette fois je ne cache pas mon écœurement. Comment pouvait-elle oser !

-Et il est au courant de…  
-Non ! Pas encore. La loi magique est très stricte concernant la préservation du secret de notre communauté. Il est trop tôt.  
-Et comment tu l'as rencontré ?  
-En boîte pendant les dernières vacances.

Décidément les « boîtes » semblent être des endroits incontournables.

-Et tu as… Enfin tu sais…  
-Non pas encore… Mais bientôt je pense.

Rien que l'idée de s'accoupler avec un Moldu me donne la nausée. Et moi qui la considérais comme une vrai Sorcière malgré ses origines. Je me suis trompée. J'hausse les épaules et fait un sortilège de maquillage à la va-vite.

-Ma robe suffit pour ce genre d'endroit ?  
-Oui, tu es magnifique dedans. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de succès !

Finalement je vais peut-être la changer. Je prends ma baguette et la range dans un étui attaché en haut de ma cuisse droite. Mon amie me dévisage.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ta baguette où on va.

Je me tourne vers elle et clame avec dignité :

-Une vraie Sorcière ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette.

Elle hausse les épaules. Apparemment elle n'a pas compris ma petite attaque. Elle commence à se pouponner et mets beaucoup plus de temps à s'habiller pendant que je me replonge dans mes calculs. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends sonner. Léa se précipite dans l'escalier et ouvre la porte d'entrée dans un grincement. Une voix que je ne connais pas la salut. Le bruit de pas dans l'escalier m'oblige à ranger mes affaires. Un garçon visiblement un peu plus vieux que nous deux entre dans la chambre et vient vers moi.

-Salut, moi c'est Marc. Tu es une amie de Léa alors ?  
-Salem. Oui.  
-Salem ? Waw original ton nom. Tu es une camarade d'école de ma petite chérie ?

« Ma petite chérie » ? A croire que ce sale Moldu possède entièrement Léa.

-Oui.  
-Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une amie aussi sexy, taquine-t-il Léa.

Une furieuse envie de l'Avakadévriser me vient soudainement. Devant mon air renfrogné, il revient vers mon amie et la serre dans ses bras avant de la détailler.

-Magnifique Léa. Tu es vraiment la plus belle. Sans te vexer Salem, fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je fais une petite grimace et croise les bras en attendant qu'ils finissent de se bécoter. Quelle horreur !

-Bon on y va ? Les autres nous attendent devant le Cinéma.

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de sortir. Dehors la nuit est tombée et la rue est déserte. Une voiture est garée devant l'entrée de la maison. Marc sort une clef de sa poche et appui dessus. La voiture se mets à clignoter. Je m'approche de l'engin et attends, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le garçon ouvre la porte du conducteur et monte dedans. Bon je vois une poignée similaire à la sienne à ma portière et appuis dessus. L'habitacle se déverrouille et je commence à m'installer. Léa va à côté de son petit ami et accroche ce qui semble être une lainière en cuire en travers de sa poitrine.

-Mets ta ceinture Salem, me demande Marc.  
-Pardon ?

Léa esquisse un sourire et me désigne discrètement la lanière qu'elle a passée en travers d'elle. J'hoche la tête et prends la mienne. Elle me désigne un petit endroit où l'accrocher, sous le regard interrogateur de Marc. Léa semble gênée et lui dit :

-Elle n'est pas d'ici. Elle n'a pas l'habitude.

Il s'esclaffe. L'automobile démarre en trombe dans un crissement de pneu. L'effet d'accélération me plaque à mon siège. Me vient immédiatement une envie irrépressible de régurgiter mon déjeuner. C'est donc ça leur moyen de locomotion ? Quelle horreur ! En plus quel bruit horrible ! Rien à voir avec le vol de Balais, de la sensation de l'air frais qui se plaque à votre visage tandis que l'on traverse les nuages. Le voyage se passe dans le silence, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Nous nous garons dans un parking jouxtant ce que Léa m'avait décrit comme étant un « cinéma ». Un endroit où les gens se rassemblent pour voir des « films » (des sortes de reconstitution imaginaire ou réelle de la vie d'après elle). Plusieurs groupes de personnes sont massés devant les portes. Nous rejoignons le petit groupe d'ami de Marc et Léa. Tout le monde m'est présenté : Nicolas, Kevin, Olivia, Jason et Victoria. Apparemment mon nom attise leur curiosité.

-On va voir quoi ? Demande Olivia.  
-La Bataille de Berlin de 1945. J'ai vu les trailers et il à l'air de déchirer !  
-Oh non encore un film de guerre, c'est barbant. Soupire Léa.  
-T'inquiète tu vas aimer.

Celui qui s'est présenté comme le « célibataire du groupe » reste à côté de moi tandis que l'on fait la queue tandis que je me demande comment l'on pouvait aimer regarder la guerre et l'apprécier.

-Et tu viens d'où Salem ?

Suivant les instructions de Léa je réponds :

-Bulgarie.  
-Waw. Tu parles rudement bien Anglais !  
-Ma mère est Anglaise.  
-Ah d'accord. Moi je suis d'Ecosse.

Pff comme si ça m'intéresse.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ici ?  
-Non.  
-Euh. Tu aimes Londres ?  
-Non.

Les autres se mettent à pouffer de rire. Marc pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Elle ne semble pas facile à faire parler ton amie, ma chérie.  
-Laisse là, elle n'a pas l'habitude.

Nous arrivons devant la caisse et chacun paye son entrée. Arrivé à mon tour je sors un Gallion et le tends au guichet. Le vendeur regarde ma pièce, l'air étonné.

-Quoi ? C'est plus cher ?  
-Euh, attendez c'est de l'or ?

Léa se précipite vers moi et reprend ma pièce de ses mains.

-Désolé, fait-elle visiblement gênée. Laisse Salem je t'offre l'entrée.

J'acquiesce et la suis sous le regard interrogateur du vendeur et des quelques personnes aux alentours. Marc achète ce qu'il appelle des « pop corn's » et nous fait signe de monter à l'étage. Nous nous asseyons sur de gros sièges et attendons. Nicolas ne cesse de me poser des questions auxquelles je réponds d'une voix monocorde par « oui ou par « non ». Bientôt les quelques lumières encore allumées s'éteignent. Le grand écran commence à s'allumer dans un déluge de sons horribles. Puis commence le film. De ma vie je n'avais jamais vu une telle violence. Même à Durmstrang ou lors de mon combat contre les Deux Sœurs. Les deux heures qui passent ne sont composées que de morts, souffrances et horreurs en tout genre. En jetant un œil aux autres je comprends qu'ils semblent apprécier le spectacle. Pour ma part je me mets à renifler en chassant une larme sur ma joue. C'est avec soulagement que l'écran redevient noir avec la liste des acteurs du film qui défilent. Je dois avoir les yeux rouges tellement j'ai pleuré. Marc et Kevin ne cessent de commenter l'horreur des combats, glorifiant tel ou tel acteur ou des moments du film. Nicolas me jette un regard étonné.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Je le foudroie du regard.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Léa, qui semble reconnaître le début d'une de mes anciennes colères, intervient et somme le garçon de me laisser tranquille. Cependant je vois bien la moquerie dans leurs regards. Nous remontons dans la voiture et allons manger dans un « fast-food », un endroit où la nourriture me semble innommable.

-Franchement, vous aimez ces trucs ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Tout le groupe me regarde en rigolant.

-Ba oui. Tu n'as jamais été dans un Mc Do ?

Je fais non de la tête.

-Incroyable. Je te plains (à se demander pourquoi). Tu habites où en Bulgarie ?  
-Tu ne connais pas, réponds à ma place Léa.

Je lui suis au moins reconnaissante de tenter de détourner leur attention de moi. Plusieurs heures plus tard nous sommes dehors, à l'entrée d'une de leur « boîte de nuit ». Des hommes en costume barrent l'accès et semblent trier ceux qui peuvent passer. Je me tourne vers Léa et lui demande :

-Il faut payer ?  
-Non. Fait-elle entre ses dents.  
-Alors comment on entre ? Sur quels critères ?  
-Déjà toutes les filles assez jolies sont les bienvenus. Pour ça aucun problème pour nous. Surtout avec ton décolleté.

Je la dévisage et rajuste ma robe. Comme elle l'a dit, notre groupe passe sans difficulté. A l'intérieur la lumière est tamisée et la musique assourdissante. Plusieurs Moldus sont regroupés au centre de la salle et gigotent comme s'ils sont victimes du sortilège Doloris. Au fil de la discussion je comprends qu'ils dansent. Nous nous installons à une table et commandons des boissons. Marc me tend un verre de ce qu'il appelle de la « Vodka » et m'incite à le boire d'un trait. A peine passé mes lèvres que je recrache le liquide en toussant, arrosant au passage copieusement mes « amis ».

-Waw finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu es encore trop jeune, fait-il en s'esclaffant.  
-Au fait tu me donnes ton 06 ?

Je le regarde comme s'il était un demeuré. Ce que je pense sincèrement.

-Mon quoi ?  
-Ton numéro de téléphone.  
-Je n'en ai pas.  
-Quoi ? S'exclame l'attablée.

Je soupire et me lève pour me diriger vers le bar. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je prends une chaise et m'attable. Le serveur, un jeune garçon plutôt mignon pour un Moldu, vient me voir et me demande :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Une bierreubeurre.  
-Quoi ? C'est quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber. Un verre d'eau.  
-De l'eau ? Ok si tu veux. Autre chose ?  
-Une corde.  
-Quoi ? Fait-il en agrandissant son sourire.  
-Une corde.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pour me pendre.

Il semble rigoler de bon cœur.

-Comment une aussi jolie fille peut être aussi triste ? je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule dans cet état.  
-Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.  
-ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Alors tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Salem.  
-Très jolie. Moi c'est Ben. Tu es venu avec des amis ?  
-Ce ne sont pas mes amis.  
-Ah… Tu as un petit copain ?

Je le regarde, ayant retrouvée une humeur taquine.

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?  
-ça sa veut dire non. …coute tu as l'air charmante et je ne vais pas te balancer le discours typique du lourds de base mais j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi. Mon service se termine dans 20 minutes. Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce Moldu m'inspire confiance. Et parler avec un inconnu, même Moldu, ne peut me faire que du bien. Je fais oui de la tête. Il me lance un « à tout de suite » et s'éloigne pour servir un autre client. Je tourne la tête et dévisage les hommes et les femmes des lieux. Ben, le beau serveur du bar, me rejoint très vite et commende une boisson alcoolisée avant de m'inviter à sa table. Léa me fait un signe de la main de loin auquel je ne réponds pas. Elle ne m'a que trop déçu. Contre toute attente Ben se trouve être quelqu'un de charmant et d'attentif. Il arrive petit à petit à me dérider en enchaînant des histoires cocasses en tant que serveur. Au fil des heures je ne fais plus attention à la quantité de verres que nous consommons, l'alcool me faisant peu à peu perdre mes réserves. Finalement je lui lance un :

-Tu es plutôt pas mal pour un Moldu !

Il plisse les yeux et me demande :

-Un quoi ?  
-Un Moldu ! Quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques ! Franchement après ce que j'ai vu dans leur cinétruc je pensais que vous étiez tous pareils !

Il se met à sourire en me répondant :

-Je pense que tu as trop bu. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Tu veux que j'aille prévenir tes « presques-amis » ?

Cette phrase me confirme que ce garçon se trouve être quelqu'un de bien.

-Ah oui ? Tiens, je te parie que je lis dans tes pensées.  
-Mais…  
-Allez choisis un nombre entre 0 et 2000 !

Il continue à sourire.

-ça y est.

Je plisse les yeux et exerce mes talents de légillimens, avec difficulté il faut l'avouer.

-134 !

Celui-ci cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'incompréhension, ce qui me fait rigoler à plein poumons.

-Comment tu fais ?

Je me penche vers lui et murmure :

-Je suis une Sorcière.  
-Quoi ?  
-Une Sorcière, je te jure. Regarde…

Je sorts ma baguette et la lui présente.

-Tu vois ça ? C'est ma baguette magique !

Ben ne semble toujours pas me croire.

-Attends je te montre.

Je braque ma baguette sur l'un des verres en face de moi et prononce une incantation. Aussitôt celui-ci se transforme en petite souris. Tout de suite après j'agite ma baguette vers un garçon dansant sur la piste. Ses pieds ne semblent plus lui répondre et il s'écroule. Ben sursaute de surprise et me regarde avec stupeur.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Mais… Enfin c'est impossible !

L'alcool me fait rire à gorge déployé.

-Et tu es la seule…  
-Nous sommes des Milliers ! Des millions à travers le monde peut-être je ne sais pas. Mais vous êtes trop bêtes pour vous en rendre compte. Allez viens, on sort !

Je lui agrippe la main pour sortir dehors. Une fois à l'air frais je commence à trottiner avec lui avant de lui lancer :

-Alors ta « voie ture » est où ?  
-Euh là-bas.

Je dénigre d'un geste.

-Non pas assez rapide ! Pense à l'adresse où tu habites !  
-Euh tu es sûre ? Enfin je ne voudrais pas abu…  
-Oooh tu es trop mignon ! Allez fais ce que je te dit.

Il me sourit et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Je lis les coordonnées dans son esprit et transplane avec lui. Nous atterrissons dans son appartement l'un sur l'autre.

-Alors Moldu, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il me regarde avec un air émerveillé sur le visage.

-J'en pense que tu es sans doute la plus belle et la plus mignonne des Sorcières que j'ai jamais rencontré.  
-Tu veux dire la seule !

Il agrandit son sourire charmeur.

-Aussi.

Je rigole encore une fois avant qu'il ne me prenne délicatement le visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser m'électrise. Bien plus que lors de mes petites « séances » avec Sergeï. Ma raison semble s'être évaporée. Qu'il soit Moldu ou Sorcier ne m'importe plus. Seul compte l'instant présent. Je ne remarque même pas comment nous ne retrouvons entièrement nus dans son lit. Ses caresses et ses baisers me comblent d'une manière que je ne pensais pas possible. Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Le plaisir ? Si on m'avait dit que ma première fois serait avec un Moldu je lui aurais sans doute rit au nez. Soudain le plaisir. Il semble ravager mon corps par plusieurs spasmes de bonheur. Tous mes doutes, mes interrogations et mes peurs ont quitté mon esprit. Mon amant continu de me couvrir de baiser après l'acte et c'est dans ses bras que je m'endors avec une sérénité depuis longtemps oublié.

Note:

**Voilà alors ça vous a plut? Petite Reviews toujours appréciées ^^ Prochain chapitre notre petit Teddy arrive**


	15. Chapter 15: Teddy Lupin

**Voici le moment que certains/certaines attendent tous... (Roulement de tambours): l'arrivée du petit Teddy Lupin ^^ Merci encore pour ceux/celles qui suivent cette petite histoire **

**Londres le lendemain matin.**

Je me réveille tout doucement de ma nuit agitée. Ben m'enserre dans ses bras, collé à moi. Je me sens toute chose, sans doute proche d'un bonheur depuis longtemps recherché. Mon beau serveur émet un petit grognement indiquant qu'il se réveille. Mon médaillon est posé sur la table de nuit. Je tends le bras en essayant de l'attraper sans trop bouger. Une fois dans ma main je le fixe et le remet à mon cou. Mon esprit semble sortir de sa torpeur. Je retrouve aussitôt toute ma concentration. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait ? Moi, Salem Lestrange, coucher avec le premier Moldu venu ? L'alcool est sans doute la première cause. Je me lève doucement avec un mal de tête de tous les diables et jette un œil au garçon couché près de moi. Celui-ci est parfaitement réveillé et me regarde avec un regard où se mêle tendresse et sincérité.

-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui.  
-Moi aussi.

Ayant retrouvée toute ma pudeur, je tente maladroitement de reprendre mes sous-vêtements au pied du lit sans dévoilée l'intégralité de mon corps.

-Tu t'en vas ?  
-Oui.

Il soupire de dépit.

-Je m'en doutais… Moi qui avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un doux rêve, voilà qu'il faut revenir à la réalité.

Après une minute de réflexion durant laquelle j'avais pût remettre ma robe, il me demande :

-Dans ton monde les relations avec des gens comme moi sont interdites ?  
-Non. Seulement mal vue dans les grandes familles de Sorciers.  
-Auxquelles tu fais partie ?  
-Oui, répondis-je en toute sincérité.  
-Tes parents n'approuvent donc pas ?  
-Ils sont morts.  
-Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Je viens m'assoir à côté de lui avant de lui dire, tête baissée.

-Cette nuit a été fabuleuse. Vraiment. Mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Seule.  
-On se reverra ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

-Probablement pas. Tu es un gentil garçon mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je suis une Sorcière de sang pur et toi un Moldu.  
-Et alors ? Ne me dit pas que les Sorciers sont « racistes » ?  
-Pas tous.  
-Mais tu en fais partie ?  
-Je le pensais... Mais je ne serais pas ici si c'était vraiment le cas je pense...  
-Alors reste avec moi. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort avec une fille. J'ai envi de mieux te connaître, qu'on partage des choses ensemble. Peut-être même qu'on vive tout les deux ? Laisse-nous une chance.

Je pense un instant à l'hypothèse d'une telle décision. Oui je pourrais rester ici, avec lui. Personne ne me retrouverait, je pourrais peut-être mener une vie heureuse, même avec un Moldu. Mes talents de Sorcière m'assureraient de pouvoir vivre très confortablement. Par ces réflexions je constate qu'en une nuit mes certitudes et aprioris concernant les personnes dénuées de pouvoir magique semblent s'être évaporées. La voix de Sia redouble d'intensité dans mon esprit. Non, ce ne peut pas être possible. J'avais fait preuve de faiblesse pour la première et dernière fois.

-Désolée Ben.

Il semble dépité et m'attire à lui. Nous échangeons un dernier baiser avant de nous séparer. Avant de me préparer à transplaner je lui dis :

-Ne répète à personne l'existence de notre monde. Tu mettrais ta vie en danger.  
-Et à qui veux-tu que je le dise ? Qui me croirait ?  
-Personne, fais-je avec un sourire. Adieu petit Moldu.  
-Au revoir belle Sorcière. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

Je transplane dans un « CRAC » sonore, le laissant seul dans sa mélancolie.

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus solitaires de ma vie. Après mon retour chez Léa je me suis plongée dans le Rituel, ne m'autorisant que quelques rares pauses afin de manger et dormir. Mon amie a depuis plusieurs jours abandonnés l'idée de me faire revenir à l'un de ses soirées où à pratiquer une activité ensemble. Au bout du septième jour j'avais finis. Slyss remarque mon soulagement.

-« As-tu finis, fille de la nuit ? »  
-« Oui. »  
-« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »  
-« Retrouver la Baguette des Reliques de la Mort. »  
-« Et comment vas-tu faire ? »  
-« Je vais retrouver Teddy Lupin, le filleul d'Harry Potter. Celui qui a vu pour la dernière fois les Reliques. »  
-« Il te dira où elles sont ? »  
-« Pas de son plein gré. Mais je sais être très persuasive. »

Il siffle d'amusement et finis par se lover dans un coin du bureau. Je prépare mes affaires, désormais prête à passer à la seconde partie de mon plan. Je laisse un message à Léa, la remerciant pour la forme de son accueil. J'appel Slyss pour qu'il vienne se mettre sur mes épaules et sort l'Orbe de Sia.

-Montre-moi où se trouve Teddy Lupin. Murmurais-je à l'objet.

Un flot d'images et de sons envahissent mon esprit, désormais habitué à ce genre de traitement. Je vois enfin ce que je cherche et transplane. Je réapparais immédiatement après devant une maison située en pleine campagne Anglaise. Elle est composée en pierre rouge sur deux étages. J'avance sous le porche et toque. Quelques minutes après un garçon de mon âge ouvre la porte. Je suis étonnée par le changement physique de Teddy. De petit garçon il est désormais un beau jeune homme avec des yeux sombres et des cheveux bruns. Les courbes de son corps laissent penser qu'il pratique régulièrement de l'exercice. Bref tout ce que j'apprécie en temps normal. Il me détail de la tête aux pieds avant de me reconnaitre.

-Salem ? C'est toi ?  
-L'unique ! Fais-je avec un sourire. Ça faisait longtemps Teddy.  
-Dingue comment tu as changé.  
-Je peux entrer ? Ou ta grand-mère risque de me lancer une malédiction ?  
-Elle est sortie. Entre. Attends, c'est quoi ça ? Me demande-t-il en désignant mon serpent.  
-C'est Slyss. Mon animal de compagnie.  
-Ah. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir un Hibou comme tout le monde ?  
-Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

Il rigole de bon cœur.

-Exact.

Une fois passé le seuil il me mène dans le salon, décorée sobrement où s'alignent sur une étagère plusieurs photos. J'y reconnais bien sûr Teddy, sa grand-mère, Harry Potter et ses enfants. A côté le fameux Remus Lupin et sa compagne, les parents de Teddy. Mon ancien camarade d'école part de la salle un instant avant de revenir avec deux bierreubeurres. Il me fait signe de m'assoir avant de me tendre la boisson. Après avoir but une gorgée je pousse un petit cri de contentement.

-Ah ça fait du bien. Merci.  
-A croire que ça fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas bu.  
-Et c'est vrai. Je reviens d'une semaine chez Léa.

Il semble surpris.

-Toi ? Chez Léa ?  
-Hé oui.  
-C'est si tendu que ça chez toi ?  
-Pas vraiment.

Il me dévisage un instant avant de dire :

-Bon, vas-y je t'écoute.  
-Pardon ? Fais-je innocemment.  
-Je te connais Salem. Tu ne serais pas venu ici si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête.

Je prends un faux air faussement vexée.

-Mais je voulais juste te voir.  
-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! S'énerve-t-il. Déjà petite tu ne faisais rien par hasard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je réfléchis un instant et abat mes cartes.

-J'ai besoin d'informations.  
-Dans quel genre ?  
-Les Reliques de la Mort.

Il ne répond pas, ce qui confirme mes soupçons.

-Et pourquoi ?  
-Changer le passé.

Si quelqu'un peut être réceptif à cet argument c'est bien lui.

-Dans quel but ?  
-Réparer certaines injustices.  
-Dit moi la vérité.

Décidemment il me semble difficile de lui soutirer des informations à ce gaillard-là. Je comprends très vite que le forcer ne servirait à rien.

-Je veux empêcher le meurtre de ma mère.  
-Tu veux remonter le temps ? Comment ?  
-J'ai découvert un Rituel qui me le permet. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin des Reliques. De la Baguette de Sureau notamment. Je sais que ton parrain est son dernier maître.  
-Il m'en a parlé, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Je te connais Salem. Même si c'est possible, tu as toujours été attiré par les Forces du Mal. Si tu remontes le temps tu risque de devenir l'une des premières partisanes de Lord Voldemort et changer de manière dramatique la trame du temps.  
-Je me fiche de Voldemort ! Je veux sauver ma mère, tu peux le comprendre non ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
-Ma profonde reconnaissance.

Apparemment ça ne suffit pas. Teddy se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche du cadre de ses parents disparus. Avec un sourire calculateur je me décide à user de son talon d'achille.

-Je pourrais aussi faire en sorte que tes parents ne meurent pas durant la guerre…

Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Tu crois que se serait possible ? Vraiment ?  
-A ton avis ?

Le garçon semble se perdre dans ses pensées, plus que séduit à la perspective de pouvoir serrer ses parents défunts dans ses bras.

-Je veux bien t'aider… A une seule condition.

Je me tends, inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'il peut me demander.

-Je t'écoute.  
-Je viens avec toi. Nous remontons le temps ensemble… Et nous faisons un Serment Inviolable.

Je suis outrée.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
-Non. Pas encore du moins. Je veux que tu t'engages à ne rien faire pour tenter d'avertir qui que se soit de ta connaissance du futur. Voldemort doit mourir. Empêcher une telle chose est trop terrible pour l'envisager.

Je réfléchis un instant. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais nullement l'intention de prévenir le Mage Noir de sa défaite à venir. Ma décision est vite prise.

-Ok.

Il me tend la main, que je prends après une seconde d'hésitation. Il sort sa baguette et prononce :

-Toi, Salem Lestrange, t'engages-tu à remonter le temps avec moi ?  
-Je m'y engage.

Un filet doré semble lier nos deux bras.

-T'engages-tu à ne pas révéler les détails des évènements futurs et de tout faire pour que Voldemort meurt bien à la fin de la guerre ?  
-Je m'y engage.  
-T'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour sauver mes parents ?  
-Je m'y engage.

Trois fils d'ors nous unissent désormais. Nos deux mains se lâchent et je me sens toute chose. Le sortilège avait-il fonctionné ? Sans doute. En tout cas je ne compte pas le vérifier.

-Très bien, fait-il tout excité. Alors tu as besoin des Reliques ?  
-Oui. D'une seule : la Baguette. Où se trouve-t-elle ?  
-Harry ne me l'a jamais dit malgré mes nombreuses questions. En tout cas il ne l'utilise pas dans la vie de tous les jours.  
-Très bien, il faut donc que j'aille lui demander…  
-Salem… Menace Teddy.  
-Gentiment, finis-je avec un air innocent.  
-Tu ne dois lui faire de mal, à lui ou à sa famille ! Promets-le !  
-Je le promets, fais-je sarcastique. Prépare tes affaires pendant que je vais le voir. Garde Slyss également. Je ne serais pas longue.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et transplane vers Godric's Hollow. J'atterrie devant une église de petit village plongée sous la neige. Après m'être époussetée je pratique un sortilège de révélation pour trouver une maison habitée par un Sorcier. Ma baguette me mène jusqu'à une grande maison faiblement éclairée. D'après ce que je sais il est encore trop tôt pour que le couple soit à la maison. Je passe le petit portail prudemment, attentive aux sortilèges de protection. J'en distingue une dizaine que j'annule d'un coup de baguette nonchalant. J'utilise la sonnette et attends. La porte commence à s'ouvrir sur un petit Elfe de Maison tout rabougri. Il me scrute de ses petits yeux perçants avant de s'exclamer :

-Maîtresse Bellatrix ! Kreattur vous croyait morte !  
-Je ne suis pas Bellatrix, Elfe. Je suis Salem. Salem Lestrange, sa fille.  
-Oh désolée Maîtresse. Les yeux de Kreattur ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, dernière descendante de la famille des Black. Que me vaut votre visite ?  
-Je viens voir Harry Potter.  
-Potter n'est pas encore rentré du Ministère, ni sa compagne traître à son sang avec ses enfants. Seul reste le jeune Maître James que Kreattur doit garder.  
-Laisse-moi entrer !  
-Kreattur ne peut pas. Kreattur obéit désormais à la famille Potter.  
-Stupéfix !

Mon sort atteint l'Elfe pris par surprise qui s'écroule de toute sa petite taille. Je franchis le seuil de la porte et pénètre dans la maison. L'endroit est calme et chaleureux, décoré avec goût. Une fois dans le salon un petit garçon vient vers moi, l'air curieux.

-Qui es-tu ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de le menacer avec ma baguette.

-Je suis la méchante Sorcière. On va attendre le retour de ton papa.

**1 heure plus tard, POV Harry potter.**

J'arrive enfin devant ma maison, épuisé par ma journée de travail à espionner une personne soupçonnée d'exercer un trafic d'objets liés à la Magie Noire. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance je sens un mauvais pressentiment me gagner. La porte d'entrée est entrouverte et les lumières éteintes. Je constate également que la plupart des Sortilèges censés protéger la maison ont disparus. Je sorts ma baguette et me mets à courir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En tant qu'Auror et ex-Elu, je sais être une cible de choix pour les fanatiques de Magie Noire et autres personnes déséquilibrées en quête de gloire. Je pousse prudemment la porte qui se met à grincer sur ses gongs. Après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine, j'avance vers le salon, où un feu de cheminée crépite en diffusant une étrange lueur dans la pièce. Devant le feu qui ronfle dans l'âtre j'aperçois l'ombre d'une personne. Le peu de lumière qui laisse entrevoir ses traits me fait sursauter d'effroi. Non, impossible. Elle était morte depuis plus de quinze ans ! Alors que je commence à brandir ma baguette, la femme agrippe une plus petite ombre et la menace de la sienne.

-Tut tut tut. Pas touche papa Potter ou le fiston risque de mourir prématurément.

La lumière commence à revenir d'un geste de l'intruse, me permettant de la détailler. Celle que j'avais prise pour Bellatrix est en fait une jeune fille âgée probablement d'une quinzaine d'année portant une robe sombre avec un visage rappelant énormément celui de la célèbre Mangemort.

-La baguette ! Tonne-t-elle. Par terre !

Je m'exécute lentement en écartant les bras pour ne pas la provoquer.

-Du calme.  
-Lancez la moi du pied ! Allez !

Je sens bien que cette jeune fille n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation et a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Je fais glisser ma baguette du pied pour la lui donner.

-Laissez le petit partir, il est innocent.  
-Ha ! Personne n'est innocent ! Et surtout pas vous !  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Ba alors, l'Elu ne se souvient pas de moi ? La petite orpheline de guerre ! Celle que tout le monde déteste !

Je réfléchis un instant et comprend.

-Salem. Salem Lestrange. Que veux-tu de moi ? Te venger ? Me tuer ?  
-C'est vrai que j'en ai rêvé un certain temps. Mais non. Je veux la Baguette de Sureau !

Alors c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est là… La fille de Bellatrix Lestrange a donc entendu parler de la baguette suprême et veut se l'approprier.

-Je ne l'ai plus.  
-Mensonge ! Crache-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur mon fils. Dites-moi la vérité ou je le tue !

Etant donné l'état d'hystérie de la jeune fille, je comprends qu'elle risque bien d'exécuter sa menace si je ne lui donne pas satisfaction.

-Pourquoi la veux-tu ?

Elle se met à sourire, les yeux exorbités à tel point que je crois revoir sa mère lors d'une de ses crises de démence.

-Sauver ma mère !  
-Aucun sortilège ou aucune baguette ne peut ressusciter…  
-Ce n'est pas votre problème ! Très bien. Si vous ne voulez pas me le dire je vais aller puiser l'information à la source !

Au moment où je comprends où elle veut en venir, elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et lance :

-Legillimens !

Je sens immédiatement sa présence dans mon esprit, fouillant dans ma mémoire toutes les informations qui lui semblent intéressantes. J'ai le plus grand mal à résister, comme avec le professeur Rogue lors de nos séances dans le passé. Plusieurs images défilent dans ma tête, d'avant la guerre, pendant et d'après. Elle semble s'arrêter un moment sur le déroulement de la guerre, ce que j'avais vécu et vu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. La jeune fille est en face de moi, haletante, avec un air de triomphe sur le visage.

-Alors il faut battre son précédent Maître pour se l'approprier ? Parfait.

Elle jette mon fils sur le côté et me lance ma baguette.

-Toi et moi ! En duel ! Le vainqueur sera le nouveau Maître de la Baguette de la Destinée !

Comment peut-elle espérer me vaincre ? Je sais parfaitement qu'il existe plus puissant que moi. Mais je suis tout de même un Auror confirmé, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort lui-même. Nous nous saluons pour la forme et nous mettons en position. J'attends patiemment qu'elle se décide. Elle finit par lancer son premier sort que je dévie. Je contre-attaque par un Stupéfix qu'elle me renvoi. Salem enchaîne désormais sorts sur sorts, ne me laissant aucune fenêtre pour répliquer. Je dois reculer tellement son déchaînement de magie est important. Les objets volent autour de nous, touchés par nos sortilèges. Je l'entends parler ce qui doit être du Fourchelang. Aussitôt ma baguette s'envole dans les airs et je suis projeté au plafond. J'y reste quelques secondes avant de retomber lourdement. Un rire hystérique retentit à mes oreilles.

-Oui ! Ha ha ha ha ! J'ai vaincu saint Potter ! L'Elu ! Ha ! Je suis la nouvelle Maîtresse de la Baguette !

J'essaie de reprendre mon arme, peine perdue. Salem me stupéfixie et me regarde de haut.

-Tu as de la chance que j'ai promit de t'épargner. Te tuer aurait été un véritable plaisir ! Au fait…

Elle me donne un violent coup de pied dans le nez.

-ça c'est pour ma mère !

Un autre coup dans les côtes.

-Et ça c'est pour moi !

Mon fils me regarde avec un air terrifié, pleurant à chaude larme. Salem se retourne vers lui et lui fait subir le sortilège Petrificus Totalus avant de s'éloigner. Plusieurs minutes défilent sur l'horloge avant qu'elle ne revienne, la cape d'invisibilité dans les mains.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas si je prends ça ? Hum ? Disons que c'est la contribution des Potter dans la résurrection de ma mère.

Elle me lâche un dernier rictus avant de partir. Je suis désormais seul, incapable du moindre mouvement, attendant patiemment que Ginny afin de pouvoir donner l'alerte…

**Ile du Lac, POV Salem.**

J'apparais dans un craquement sur l'Ile où repose l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Devant moi se trouve sa tombe de granit, faiblement éclairée par la lune qui commence à envahir le ciel. J'avance prudemment, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain du lierre m'agrippe la cheville et me fait tomber. Le végétal semble m'attirer vers les eaux calmes du lac inexorablement. Sans doute un sort de défense que je n'ai pas détecté. Je me transforme immédiatement en louve, ce qui me permet de me défaire de la liane. Je me remets debout et incendie le végétal qui revient à la charge. Elle semble se tordre de douleur avant de disparaître. Je tente un sortilège de découverte sans rien trouver. Piètre défense pour un tel trésor. La stèle est maintenant juste devant moi. Je pointe ma baguette dessus et dit :

-Karakak.

Une onde de choc traverse la zone, faisant se fendre en deux la tombe. Je fais léviter plusieurs morceaux de la tombe au loin avant de m'approcher. Un squelette gît là, drapé de vêtements élimés et gardant dans ses deux mains une fine Baguette Magique. C'est elle ! La Baguette de Sureau ! Je m'approche doucement et l'agrippe, faisant lâcher prise à la dépouille son ultime trésor. Je sens immédiatement une douce chaleur m'envahir dès que je la touche. Plusieurs étincelles rouges sortent de son extrémité.

-Tu sais que j'ai battu ton dernier Maître, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je à la Baguette comme si elle peut m'entendre. Tu m'appartiens désormais et nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensembles.

Je pars d'un nouveau rire que l'on peut qualifier d'hystérique, en réalité un rire de joie. Désormais plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Prochaine chapitre: Le Rituel. Vos commentaires et réactions sont toujours les bienvenues ! ^^**** A bientôt ! Bis**


	16. Chapter 16: Canasson et Résurection

**Et voilàààà la suite ^ ^ Derniers moment avant le Rituel. J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux et celles qui suivent ma petite histoire et me font part (ou non :) ) de leurs remarques ou encouragements ^^ Merciiiiiii**

Je reviens dans la maison de Teddy, victorieuse. Celui-ci me regarde et comprends de suite mon succès.

-J'espère que tu ne leur a pas fait du mal…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas petit héros. Le grand Potter va bien. Peut-être un peu blessé dans son amour propre mais sinon rien de bien méchant.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il a fallut que je l'affronte. Pour ça ! Précisais-je en lui montrant la Baguette de Sureau.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent devant l'objet, une lueur d'envie passant furtivement dans ses yeux.

-C'est…  
-Oui ! Exultais-je. La Baguette de la Destinée ! Le Bâton de la Mort ! Et elle est à moi petit Héros. Ton grannnnd parrain n'a même pas eut le courage de la garder.  
-Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, grogne-t-il.  
-Okay, okay, ne te vexe pas. Alors tu es prêt ?  
-Plus que jamais.

Je lui tends la cape d'invisibilité avec un sourire.

-Garde ça à portée de main, nous allons en avoir besoin.  
-Tu lui as volé sa cape ?  
-Empruntée pour la cause, rectifiais-je avec un sourire. Je suis sûre que tu ne savais pas qu'elle fait partie des Reliques de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et me tourne vers Slyss.

-« Viens mon ami. Il est temps de partir. »  
-« J'arrive Fille de la Nuit. »

Teddy regarde l'échange de sifflements avant de dire :

-ça me fait vraiment flipper quand tu fais ça.  
-Pauvre chou. Fais-je tout en mettant mon serpent sur les épaules.  
-On fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Une dernière chose avant d'entamer notre voyage.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Prendre la dernière Relique.

Il fronce un instant les sourcils avant de demander, soucieux :

-Tu veux parler de la Pierre de Résurrection ?  
-Exactement.  
-Tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
-A peu près. Ton parrain l'a abandonné dans le Forêt Interdite il y a de ça quinze ans. Espérons que personne ne l'a trouvé.  
-Quoi ? Harry détenait aussi la Pierre ?  
-Hé oui, et il l'a laissé là-bas. Son degré de bêtise me sidère de plus en plus.  
-Il a sûrement compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui apporter.  
-Hé bien moi j'en ai besoin.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai quelques questions à poser à ma mère.  
-ça ne la ramènera pas à la vie tu sais…  
-Merci, je suis au courant. Bon tu viens ou tu restes là ?  
-Attends… J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant.  
-Un cadeau ? Fais-je en papillonnant exagérément des yeux. Il ne fallait p…

Il me tend alors une petite photo. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Des débuts de larmes commencent à embuer mes yeux que je chasse d'un revers de manche. Teddy semble gêné devant cette démonstration de sentiment inattendu, autant pour lui que pour moi, et danse d'un pied sur l'autre tout en détournant le regard.

-Je l'ai récupéré le lendemain de ton renvoi. C'était bien Julia qui te l'a volé. Mc Gonagald l'a mise en retenue pendant 1 mois lorsqu'elle l'a sût.

Je reste sans rien dire tout en regardant l'image de ma mère. C'est sans doute l'un des choses les plus gentilles et désintéressés que quelqu'un ait jamais fait pour moi. Je renifle une dernière fois avant de lui dire un petit « merci ». Je viens lui prendre la main et me concentre.

-Attends, tu sais transpl…

Nous disparaissons sans qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Nous nous retrouvons à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, proche d'une petite cabane en pierre où habite le garde-chasse.

-Hagrid doit être là ! On va lui dire bonjour ?  
-Et prendre un thé avec des gâteaux ? On a du travail je te signale.  
-D'accords.

Je commence à rentrer dans la Forêt en tentant de me remémorer les images volées dans l'esprit de Potter.

-« Forêt très sombre, Fille de la Nuit. Je sens beaucoup de danger. »  
-« Je sais. »  
-Il a dit quoi ?  
-Qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

Il a l'air de se contenter de mon petit mensonge. Je tente de faire appel à l'Orbe pour localiser la Pierre, sans succès. Après plusieurs minutes de marche je reconnais l'endroit où Harry a lâché la Pierre il y a de ça des années. Je me baisse, soulevant plusieurs feuilles mortes pour la trouver. Peine perdue.

-C'était là ?  
-Oui, fais-je énervée.  
-Au bout de 15 ans c'est normal que…

Des bruits de sabots commencent à retentirent quelques mètres devant nous. Je pointe ma Baguette d'où provient le son et attends, toute tremblante.

-Qui va-là ? Tonnais-je d'une voix forte.

Un immense Centaure de pelage gris fait son apparition munie d'un arc placé en bandoulière et d'un couteau en pierre à sa ceinture. Il nous dévisage quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Que font deux jeunes Sorciers sur notre Territoire ?  
-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Il concentre sur moi son regard, s'attardant un instant sur ma baguette avant de me dire :

-Toi, Fille de la Nuit, que fais-tu avec cette arme ?

Fille de la Nuit ? Voilà un surnom qui me plaît. Mieux que Salami en tout cas…

-Elle est à moi !  
-Elle est à Albus Dumbledore.  
-Dumbledore est mort ! J'ai conquise la Baguette !  
-Pourquoi vous l'appelez « Fille de la Nuit », demande Teddy d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Beaucoup d'Ombres dans son regard et son cœur. Les Centaures sont capables de discerner l'âme d'une personne. Néanmoins je réitère ma question : que faites-vous là ?

Cette fois c'est Teddy qui répond.

-Nous recherchons un objet. Une Pierre en fait.  
-Elle est noire, avec des côtés rectangulaires. Le coupais-je. Elle a été abandonnée là il y a de ça plus de 15 ans par Potter.

Le Centaure semble réagir à ces informations. Il tape un de ses sabots par terre comme s'il va charger avant de déclarer :

-Une Pierre Noire… Très ancienne, très puissante… Oui je vois de quoi vous voulez parler.  
-Où est-elle ? Fais-je avide.  
-Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

Je sens la colère me monter aux joues, raffermissant ma prise sur la Baguette de Sureau.

-Parce que nous en avons besoin !  
-Fille de la Nuit, serais-tu prêtes à me faire du mal pour connaître son emplacement ?

Alors que je vais répondre, Teddy intervient.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

-Je vous en prie. Si vous connaissez ses pouvoirs, vous pouvez nous comprendre. Nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents et grâce à elle…  
-Cette chose ne vous apportera ni la sagesse, ni la connaissance jeunes Sorciers. Seulement la tristesse et la mélancolie.  
-Nous connaissons les risques. Nous n'en avons besoin qu'une seule fois.

Un long silence commence à s'installer entre nous trois, chacun scrutant l'autre.

-Je… Peux vous dire où elle se trouve. Finit par lâcher le Centaure. Mais il faut me faire une promesse.  
-Laquelle ? Demande Teddy.  
-Après l'avoir utilisé, cachez-là. Que personne ne puisse la retrouver pour que le mal qu'elle provoque s'arrête une fois pour toute.  
-Je vous le jure, promet mon ami.

Ba ça n'engage que toi mon petit gars !

-La Pierre a été retrouvé par un de nos semblables nommé Firenze. Certains disent que la Pierre l'a rendu fou. Il se cache désormais dans la région nord de la Forêt et attaque quiconque s'en approche de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne lui dérober son trésor. Si vous le pouvez, essayer de la guérir de sa folie.  
-Comment allons-nous le trouver ?  
-C'est lui qui vous trouveras, nous assure-t-il. Bonne chance jeunes Sorciers, et toi Fille de la Nuit, je te conjure de faire les bons choix lors de ton voyage.

J'hoche la tête, peu impressionnée par sa mise en garde. Il part au galop, nous laissant seul.

-Alors on va le chercher le canasson ?  
-Centaure ! Rectifie Teddy.  
-Pareil.

Je sorts l'Orbe de Sia et lui demande où se trouve ce Firenze.

-Agrippe-moi la main !  
-Je vais finir par y prendre goût, me taquine mon compagnon.

Je soupire devant sa bêtise et me transforme immédiatement avec lui en serpentins noirs, volant à travers la Forêt avec une rapidité que je n'ai jamais encore atteinte. Sans doute la perspective de revoir ma mère après toutes ces années d'espérance. Je sens Teddy mal à l'aise pour son premier vol à tel point que je décide de ralentir un peu. Je stoppe notre course folle dans un nuage de fumée noire et dégaine ma Baguette, aux aguets. Plusieurs torches crépitent d'un feu magique autour de nous, une paillasse est disposée à terre entourée de plusieurs objets composés de bric-à-brac.

-Tu crois qu'il est…  
-Protego !

Mon bouclier se lève juste à temps pour dévier une flèche qui allait l'atteindre. J'entends plusieurs bruits de sabots autour de nous, nous forçant à nous mettre dos à dos pour surveiller tout les angles possible d'attaque. Teddy lance un Stupéfix devant lui qui va se perdre dans la brume en ne touchant personne.

-« Slyss, tu le vois ? ».  
-« Non Fille de la Nuit. Les arbres le cachent et le vent le porte ».  
-« Voilà que tu deviens poète ! ».

Une autre flèche est décochée et vient m'entailler le bras gauche. Je cris de fureur et pointe ma Baguette avec rage :

-Feudeymon !

Un serpent de flammes sort alors de ma Baguette, rugissant et brûlant tout sur son passage. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je l'utilise je réussis à maîtriser parfaitement le sortilège, se faisant mouvoir l'apparition avec une facilité que l'on peut qualifié de déconcertante. Je lui fais faire un grand cercle autour de nous, embrasant tout les arbres des alentours. J'entends alors un bruit de hennissement strident. Celui qui doit être Firenze sort de la zone en flamme et fonce sur nous, l'arrière train brûlé. Il a une sorte d'épée à la main et exécute plusieurs coups en l'air en essayant de nous attendre. Le Stupéfix de Teddy ne semble pas l'arrêter. Je lance alors un Sectumsempra qu'il évite in extrémis. Le filleul d'Harry est maintenant à terre en tenant de continuer à essayer d'éviter les coups d'épées du Centaure. La voix de Sia se répercute alors en moi. « Tu peux le faire ». Je réessaie un ultime Réducto qui n'a pas plus de succès. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour me décider. Je vois Firenze lever son épée alors que Teddy se retrouve acculé. La scène semble ralentir lorsque je pointe ma Baguette et prononce :

-Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert vient le frapper de plein fouet, le tuant sur le coup. L'imposant Centaure s'écroule sur le flanc pour ne jamais se relever. Teddy me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu… Tu l'as tué ?  
-Immobiliser définitivement.  
-Tu arrives à plaisanter après ce que tu as fait ?

Je mets mes poings sur les hanches en le dévisageant.

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré te faire tuer ? Parce que c'est ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas fait ça.

Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi argumenter. Je m'approche de la dépouille du Centaure à la recherche de la Pierre. J'arrache de son torse une petite sacoche en bandoulière et l'ouvre. Je la bascule pour faire tomber son contenu. Une petite pierre noire vient se loger dans le creux de ma main. C'est elle ! La Pierre de Résurrection ! La dernière Relique de la Mort est mienne désormais ! Je suis devenue par la même la nouvelle Maîtresse de la Mort ! Teddy s'approche de moi pour admirer à son tour l'objet. Je le repousse d'une main et la tourne trois fois dans ma main, comme vu dans l'esprit de Potter. Une ombre semble sortir des fumées de cendres pour prendre l'apparence de ma mère. Elle est là. En face de moi, conforme aux photos qui la détaillaient. Un sourire triste semble étirer ses traits.

-Maman ? Fais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle hoche la tête doucement. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Teddy ne semble pas la voir mais comprend la situation en s'éloignant pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je tends la main pour saisir l'image de ma mère qui m'imite. Nos doigts se croisent sans pouvoir se toucher. Je comprends à sa tête qu'elle souffre également.

-Je suis désolée Salem, me fait-elle d'une voix lointaine. Ma place était avec toi. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard…  
-Tu me manques… Hoquetais-je. Affreusement…  
-Je suis toujours là Salem. A chaque battement de ton cœur, à chacun de tes soupirs et à jamais.  
-Je vais le faire maman. Je vais empêcher ta mort. Nous serons de nouveau réunit.

Elle prend un air inquiet.

-C'est trop dangereux. Ne risque pas ta vie pour moi.  
-Mais tu en fais partie ! M'énervais-je.

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de continuer à m'observer. Je relève les yeux avant d'arriver à articuler :

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.  
-Oui ?  
-Qui… Qui est mon père ?

Elle prend un air gênée et ne dit mot.

-J'ai besoin de savoir !

Ma mère semble faire les cents pas pour finir par lâcher :

-C'est…

**Oupss c'est la fin ^^ Prochain chapitre après les fêtes ^^. Petites Reviews ou commentaires?**


	17. Chapter 17: Le Rituel

**Vous l'avez attendu le voilà! Le moment de la grannnnde Révélation (ou pas? gniark gniark) et le voyage qui commence!**

Je reste interdite, croyant avoir mal entendu. Ce serait donc lui ?

-Comment… Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

Elle semble hésiter un instant avant de me répondre.

-Il était puissant et courageux. Deux qualités qui comptent à mes yeux. Il était… Différent des autres.

J'hoche la tête, peu convaincue.

-Tu l'aimais ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle me dit :

-Autant que je le détestais.  
-Et lui ?

Ma mère semble désormais s'énerver.

-Lui ? Sans doute avait-il des sentiments pour moi. Mais au fond je sais bien qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa chère Sang-de-bourbe disparue ! De plus il s'avère que mes soupçons étaient fondés ! Il n'a jamais vraiment servit le Maître avec loyauté !

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre en entendant cela. Je suis donc la fille de Severus Rogue le traître et non celle de Rodulphus Lestrange ou un autre Sorcier prestigieux. Un sang-mêlé. C'est la douche froide. Mon sang n'est donc pas totalement pur. Du Moldu coule dans mes veines. Quelle horreur.

-Tu es sûr que je suis sa… Fille ?

Elle semble hésiter un moment. Finalement peut-être que tout n'est pas joué.

-C'est le candidat le plus probable…  
-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Ma mère avait-elle copulé avec autant d'hommes que ça ? Je suis outrée.

-Dolohov, finit-elle par lâcher. J'ai entretenu une liaison avec lui durant une de nos missions pour le Maître.

Dolohov ? Cette perspective me redonne espoir. En plus de sa longue lignée de Sorcier, cela voudrait dire que mon ancienne meilleure amie est en réalité ma demi-sœur. Mon cœur se remplit d'allégresse.

-Tu es sûres ? Il n'y en a pas d'autre ? Fais-je ironique.  
-Ne me fais pas la leçon en prenant ton petit air de sainte nitouche ! S'énerve-t-elle. Tu as bien copulé avec un Moldu !

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-C'était différent !  
-Tu as trahis ton sang et ton nom !

Cette fois c'est moi qui commence à hausser le ton.

-Pour l'instant je ne sais même pas quel nom j'aurais put trahir ! Black ? Lestrange ? Dolohov ? Rogue ? Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle et qui est mon père !

Elle continue de me sourire avec un rictus.

-Tu es bien ma fille en tout cas. Pas de doute là-dessus.  
-Et fière de l'être ! Même si ce n'est pas facile tout les jours !

Je prends de grandes goulées d'airs pour me calmer et reprendre un air digne.

-Je finirais bien par découvrir la vérité. On se revoit bientôt maman… Et… Je t'aime. Conclus-je en retournant la Pierre pour annuler le sortilège après qu'elle m'ait répondu « moi aussi ».

Son image disparaît, me laissant plus seule que jamais. Une étrange sensation m'envahit, partagée entre la joie d'avoir revu ma mère et celle du doute concernant l'origine de son sang. Mais après tout cela a-t-il une quelconque importance sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour ma génitrice? Probablement pas. Peu importe le nom que je porte. Je reste Salem, la fille de Bellatrix. J'essaie d'enlever les traces qu'ont laissées mes larmes sur mon visage avant de tendre la Pierre à Teddy. Celui-ci me regarde d'une étrange façon avant de secouer la tête pour signifier qu'il n'en veut pas.

-Non merci.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Finalement je n'en ai pas besoin.  
-Soit, fais-je en la rangeant dans mon sac en laissant échapper un « idiot » du bord de mes lèvres.  
-Il faut la cacher. Fait-il comme s'il n'a rien entendu.  
-C'est toi qui a donné ta promesse. Pas moi.  
-Salem…  
-Teddy…

Il abandonne la partie tandis que je me mets à fouiller dans les affaires du Centaure mort. J'y trouve principalement des restes de fruits pourris et quelques os rongés. Mais en soulevant plusieurs branchages je découvre quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant : un bol remplit d'un liquide argenté. Teddy s'en approche et me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je passe mes doigts dedans et pousse un cri de joie.

-Du sang de Licorne ! Tu n'imagines pas le mal qu'on a à s'en procurer au marché noir. Fais-je en sortant plusieurs petites fioles vides.  
-Mais c'est…  
-Incroyable ! Oui, affirmais-je en les remplissant à ras-bords.  
-Mal… Termine-t-il. Le sang de Licorne est sacré.  
-Sacrément bon tu veux dire. J'ai fait un exposé sur ses propriétés médicales et je rêvais d'en avoir sous la main. Tu savais qu'il peut te maintenir en vie même si tu es sur le point de mourir ?  
-Oui. Et que si on en boit on est maudit à vie !

Je fais un geste dédaigneux de la main.

-De simples superstitions. En plus ça peut nous être utile. Incroyable la quantité qu'il y en a ! M'émerveillais-je. Si je n'étais pas déjà riche, je le serais désormais, fais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je continue à sortir une quinzaine de fiole de mon sac sous le regard interrogateur de mon compagnon.

-Tu en as combien là-dedans ?  
-Suffisamment.  
-Et maintenant on va où ?  
-Au Ministère.  
-Quoi ?  
-Le passage temporelle ne peut s'ouvrir que là-bas, au Département des Mystères. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur, petit Griffondor ?  
-Non. Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Me reproche-t-il.  
-Oups ? Fais-je ironique.  
-Tu es vraiment…  
-Fantastique ? Belle ? Amusante ? Effectivement. Allez Héros, donne-moi la main. Mais ne vas pas penser des choses.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant que nous ne disparaissons. Nous nous retrouvons dans une petite ruelle de Londres côté Moldu. J'intime à Slyss de ne plus bouger, de peur de créer un vent de panique sur notre passage.

-Tu sais par où on entre ?

Je lui désigne une file de personnes qui semblent tous se diriger dans un souterrain. Grâce aux pensées volées de Potter, je sais exactement où me diriger. Plusieurs Moldus passent devant nous en nous dévisageant tandis que je fais signe à Teddy de me suivre, descendant les escaliers menant aux toilettes pour homme. Une queue monstrueuse nous attend devant l'entrée.

-Jamais vu autant de monde, me chuchote mon compagnon. Mais en fait, c'est réservé aux garçons ici…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je tournerais la tête, fais-je amusée.

Il pouffe un moment et reste derrière moi. Quelques personnes nous dévisagent, étonné de se retrouver avec deux jeunes adolescents. Nous sommes désormais devant la porte des cabines. Teddy me demande tout bas :

-Comment on fait une fois dedans ?  
-Tu mets les deux pieds dans la cuvette et tu tires la chasse.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueu !

J'approuve de la tête. A se demander qui a inventé ce truc. Une fois le bruit de la chasse passé j'entre à mon tour et plonge mes deux pieds dans l'eau des toilettes. Oui vraiment dégeu. Je tire la chaîne de la chasse et me retrouve aspirée dans le trou. Je réapparais dans une des cheminées du Ministère où une foule compacte se presse en tout sens. Je regarde autour de moi en quête de Teddy. Mais où est-il passé ? Puis soudain il apparaît sur les fesses dans l'âtre voisine. Je me mets à rigoler devant son air ahuri et son pantalon trempé.

-Ba alors, tu es tombé dans le trou ?

Il rumine dans sa barbe avant de se relever et de constater les dégâts.

-Les toilettes ont régurgit…  
-Stop ! Le coupais-je. Merci de m'éviter les détails. En tout cas j'adore ton nouveau parfum.  
-Dingue comment tu es drôle. Tu devrais faire carrière.

Je sorts ma baguette et prononce une incantation pour le nettoyer.

-ça va mieux petit Héros ?  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Ok petit Héros. Tu as toujours la cape ?

Il la sort de sous sa veste en jetant un œil aux gardiens proche des ascenseurs.

-Comment on va faire pour passer sans se faire remarquer ?  
-On va créer une petite diversion.  
-Du genre ?  
-Tu vas voir.

Il me suit vers les cages d'escaliers et me percute lorsque je m'arrête.

-Fais gaffe !  
-Préviens quand tu tapes des stops comme ça !  
-Arrête de grogner et sort la cape.

Il s'exécute et me la tends. Je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart et nous couvres tout deux avec. La promiscuité me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je sens son souffle chaud me caresser les cheveux et son odeur me chatouiller les narines. Finalement son parfum n'est pas si mal que ça…

-Un conseil : garde tes mains où elles sont. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.  
-Comme si j'avais envie de…  
-Tu es un garçon.  
-Finement observé. Et ?  
-Et voilà.  
-Brillant argumentaire.  
-Je sais.

Je tends ma baguette et prononce :

-Morsmordre !

Une étincelle verte sort de ma baguette et vient exploser au plafond. Aussitôt un crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche apparait. Magnifique ! La panique commence à gagner toute la foule en créant de véritables vents de paniques.

-La Marque des Ténèbres ! S'indigne Teddy. Tu n'avais pas mieux sous la main ?  
-Quel rabat-joie.  
-Au moins ça marche. Admit-il.  
-Ou plutôt ça court. Rigolais-je. Allez viens, la voie est libre.

Nous pénétrons dans une des cages désormais vide et appuyons sur l'étage voulue. L'ascenseur se met à bouger et plonge brutalement dans les entrailles du Ministère. J'enlève la cape et me tient prête au cas où quelqu'un serait de faction à notre arrivée. Le contact de la Baguette de Sureau est incroyablement plaisant, plus encore qu'avec l'ancienne Baguette de ma mère. Heureusement l'endroit est désert. Nos bruits de pas se répercutent dans le couloir où se reflètent nos deux images, rendant l'air pesant. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle circulaire munie de plusieurs portes sans aucuns marquages.

-Euh et maintenant ?

Je sorts une nouvelle fois l'Orbe et lui demande la direction à prendre. Je visualise dans mon esprit une des portes qui ne cessent de tourner avec la salle et l'identifie.

-Celle-ci !  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Intuition féminine.  
-Si tu le dit…

Je l'emmène avec moi et c'est ensemble que nous passons ladite porte. Nous débarquons dans une espèce de grand amphithéâtre, au centre duquel se trouve une grande Arche Runique avec une sorte de voile en son centre.

-Nous y sommes…

Je me transforme en serpentins noirs afin d'aller plus vite et détaille l'objet d'un œil curieux. L'Arche est constituée de pierres avec plusieurs glyphes apposés tout autour. Je crois entendre plusieurs murmures s'échappes du voile, ce qui attise ma curiosité.

-Tu les entends aussi ? Me demande Teddy.

Alors qu'il approche sa main Slyss me lance :

-« Arrête-le Fille de la Nuit ! Ou il rejoindre les ombres ! ».

Je le stoppe immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Tu tiens à mourir ?  
-Pas spécialement.  
-Alors attends que je fasse le Rituel.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne tandis que je m'installe à terre en sortant toute mes notes. Je prends une craie et trace plusieurs symboles à terre en prenant soin de ne pas faire d'erreur. Teddy se contente de rester derrière moi, observant avec attention tout ce que je fais. Une fois toutes mes lignes tracées je prends du recul et admire mon œuvre. Tout me semble en ordre. Vient maintenant la deuxième partie, celle que je redoute le plus avant le grand saut. Je sorts un petit poignard et m'entaille la main en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'affole Teddy.  
-Le prix du sang. Ça renforce le Rituel.  
-Tu es effrayante.  
-Je suis une Lestrange !

Enfin je pense… Il hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Je fais alors couler le liquide rougeâtre sur les deux côtés de l'arcade. Aussitôt une faible lumière se met à émaner de l'objet. Je sorts la Baguette de Sureau et commence à psalmodier l'incantation. Au fur et à mesure que je parle l'air devient plus chaud, plus lourd. La couleur du Voile commence à changer, passant du ton gris au ton bleu. Un trait de lumière relie désormais ma baguette au Voile, projetant plusieurs étincelles aux alentours. Un vent surnaturel surgit de nulle part, balayant les quelques feuilles de parchemins que j'ai laissé trainé.

-Prépare-toi ! Dois-je crier à Teddy pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Le passage ne restera ouvert que pendant quelques secondes lorsque j'aurais rompu le lien ! Ramasse nos affaires et tiens-toi prêt !

Je le vois se dépêcher de prendre mon petit sac et, avec réticence, Slyss. Il est désormais près du Voile, le regard tourné vers moi pour attendre mon go.

-Attention ! Fais-je. A trois ! Un.

Les glyphes de l'Arcade se mettent à ressortirent couleur sang.

-Deux !

Des reflets commencent à apparaître de l'autre côte de l'Arche, laissant distinguer plusieurs ombres indéfinissables.

-Trois !

Aussitôt je coupe le lien et fonce à travers le Voile, aidée par Teddy. La sensation de passage est très étrange. C'est comme si on m'immerge dans une eau glacée, puis tout change, les sens s'inversent. Je sens la morsure du feu sur ma peau. Un mur de lumière blanc me fait cligner des yeux. Des sons et des images défilent à toute vitesse. L'envie de vomir arrive inexorablement. Puis tout s'arrête. Je suis comme projetée, allant valdingué à plusieurs mètres par terre. J'ai le souffle court et la tête continue de me tourner. Je jette un regard autour de moi. Teddy est écroulé à ma droite et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Nous sommes toujours au Département des Mystères. Derrière moi le Voile a reprit sa couleur normal.

-On a réussit ? Demande Teddy.  
-Je ne sais pas… Slyss. Où est Slyss ? M'inquiétais-je.  
-Pas vu.  
-« Slyss, où te caches-tu ? »  
-« Ici, Fille de la Nuit ».

Je tourne la tête et le reprend sur mes épaules, soulagée. Je lui fais subir un sortilège de désillusion et mets en place mon maquillage. Mes cheveux sont désormais blonds et mes yeux encadrés de noirs. Teddy me dévisage un instant.

-Ba quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas garder mon apparence normale. On n'arrête pas de me dire que je ressemble à ma mère. Il ne faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse.  
-Tu lui ressemble toujours. Enfin en blonde. Par contre les yeux… Là tu as fait fort.  
-Ce n'est pas finit. Tourne-toi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tourne-toi ou je te Stupéfixi ! Le menaçais-je en sortant la tenue que j'ai apportée avec moi.

Je prends une robe couleur bleu nuit l'enfile avec difficulté. Par Morgane ! J'ai du prendre 1 ou 2 kilos ! Je complète le tout par une cape sombre et rabat le capuchon.

-Une vraie petite « Fille de la Nuit », ne peut s'empêcher de dire Teddy. Tu es carrément flippante comme ça.  
-C'est le but. Grognais-je.  
-Et ton inspiration vient de qui ?  
-Sia. Une de mes ancêtres… ET voilà ! Fais-je en tournant plusieurs fois sur moi-même comme j'avais put voir dans un défilées de mode. Comment je suis ?  
-Une vraie Mangemort, fait-il d'un air sombre.  
-Parfait. Il faut que Voldemort soit en confiance en me voyant.  
-Attends… Tu vas le rencontrer ? Il va tout de suite te percer à jour !  
-Pas avec ça ! Fais-je en lui montrant mon médaillon où est gardé l'Orbe de Sia. Personne ne peut lire mes pensées grâce à ce petit bijou. S'il essaye de lire mes pensées il croira simplement que je suis une Occlumens de haut niveau !  
-Bref… Comment savoir si on est bien à la bonne époque ? Et d'ailleurs quand nous as-tu ramener ?  
-Quelques mois avant la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette époque ma mère est encore à Azkaban. Mais pas pour longtemps.  
-D'accords… Donc on y va ?  
-Affirmative.  
-Les Dames de la Nuit d'abord…

Je prends un air que je veux digne et presse le pas en direction de la sortie. Nous repassons devant la salle circulaire pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Après nous être caché sous la cape nous entamons la remontée. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que nous nous retrouvions de nouveau dans le grand hall d'accueil du Ministère. Rien ne semble avoir changé à part les banderoles représentant l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Fudge. Je m'arrête à un vendeur de journal et consulte les premières pages.

-Alors ? Me demande Teddy tendu.

Je le déplie devant lui et lui montre la Une. On peut y voir écrit « Finale de Quidditch, Qui sera le vainqueur ? ».

**Et voilààà prochaine chapitre: "Premier Meurtre" A vos reviews! (si vous voulez bien sur ^^)**


	18. Chapter 18: Premier Meutre

**Tout est dans le titre! ^^ Quelques passages vous seront forcements familiers (crédit Mme Rowling ^^) Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 18 : Premier Meurtre.**

Teddy dévisage les équipes sur la photo magique du journal. On y voit Viktor Krum, l'ancien attrapeur Bulgare, poser en plein interview.

-C'est Krum !  
-Il a l'air aussi bête que quand il est adulte. Peut-être même plus.

A ces mots mon ami me foudroie du regard. Oups le fan de Quidditch se réveille. Je prends un air malicieux en ajoutant :

-Non mais regarde ! Il ne sait pas où se mettre. On dirait un sang-de…  
-Stop ! Tu es lourde avec tes aprioris sur les nées Moldus.  
-Je suis juste attachée aux valeurs de notre monde.  
-Mouais.  
-Ta petite Victoire pense comme toi je suppose ?  
-Laisse-là tranquille.  
-C'est vrai que c'est ta petite amie ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde ?  
-En rien, assurais-je en haussant les épaules. Mais d'après ce qu'on dit elle aurait des gênes de Vélane.  
-Et ?  
-C'est une hybride ! C'est … Contre-nature ! Lui fais-je remarquer comme si c'est évident.  
-Je te signale que mon père était un loup-garou. Donc si je suis ton raisonnement je suis également un hybride.

C'est la boulette ! Moi qui voulais essayer de faire la conversation. Ça m'apprendra.

-Je… Ne savais pas.  
-Hé bien la prochaine fois renseigne-toi avant d'insulter les gens.

Je tente de garder un visage impassible malgré ma gène. Bon d'accord c'était maladroit.

-Désolée.  
-Pardon ? Fait-il en tendant l'oreille.  
-Désolée ! M'énervais-je.  
-Toi, Salem, qui s'excuse ? Incroyable. Comme quoi tout es possible.  
-Tu m'énerves. Je n'aurais pas dût t'emmener. D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on se sépare bientôt.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mon médaillon ne protège que moi et même si je peux cacher tes pensées quelques instants grâce à mes pouvoirs je préfère éviter de le faire lorsque c'est possible.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant que tu feras des courbettes à Voldemort ?  
-J'y ai pensé. Et grâce à ma subtile intelligence je te propose la chose suivante : tu vas infiltrer les groupes de Rafleurs qui pullulent à cette période. Même si ce ne sont que des espèces de Trolls à apparence humaine et qu'ils ne sont pas supers intelligents, ils joueront un rôle important dans la guerre à venir.  
-Et dans quel but ?  
-Tu voulais aider les gens, non ? Grâce à ça tu pourras jouer ton rôle de petit Héros sans peur et sans reproche. Pense à changer d'apparence aussi.  
-Je suis un métamorphomage, ne l'oublie pas.  
-Génial, fais-je ironique. Ah et débrouille-toi pour avoir deux places dans les gradins de la Finale.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Arrête de me demander « pourquoi » à chaque fois. Fais-le !  
-A vos ordres.  
-Je préfère ça.  
-Au fait.  
-Oui ?  
-La… Baguette de Sureau, fait-il en chuchotant. Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse ?  
-Le seul homme capable de la reconnaître c'est l'autre vieux fou à la barbe blanche. Et comme je ne prévois pas d'aller lui faire la bise il n'y a aucun risque.  
-Tu as tout prévu.  
-Bien sûr. A part comment sortir vivants de cette guerre en réussissant à garder en vie nos parents.  
-Nous y arriverons, affirme-t-il comme pour se convaincre. Où penses-tu que les Rafleurs se rassemblent ?  
-La réponse est évidente. L'Allée des Embrumes.  
-Je n'y suis jamais allé.  
-Alala toute une éducation à refaire ! Allez viens je vais te faire faire le tour. Autant que tu t'y habitue. On en profitera pour te trouver des vêtements plus… Sombres, fais-je avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Et il me faut une nouvelle robe pour être la plus belle à la Finale !

Il hoche la tête et me suit vers les cheminées, l'air boudeur. Nous entrons tout les deux dans l'âtre tandis que je prends de la poudre de cheminette.

-Chemin de Traverse ! Annonçais-je d'une voix forte.

Nous disparaissons dans une volée de flammes vertes pour arriver à destination. Une folle agitation semble s'être emparée de la foule qui se rue de boutiques en boutiques. Curieusement seuls les magasins de vêtements sont pris d'assaut. Tout le monde veut sans doute être le plus élégant lors de la fameuse Finale de la Coupe du Monde. Alors que nous commençons à marcher, nous sommes bousculés par une petite femme replète qui tient à la main un petit sac à main élimé. Elle se retourne vers nous pour s'excuser. Je la reconnais immédiatement. D'un mouvement imperceptible je cherche à agripper ma baguette magique. Teddy me coince le bras et salut la mère Weasley. Celle-ci ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon geste et continue sa course aux achats.

-On peut s'avoir ce que tu allais faire ? Dit-il entre ses dents.  
-Elle a tuée ma mère ! Fais-je d'une voix pleine de haine.  
-Pas encore.  
-Alors je vais la tuer pendant qu'il en est encore temps !  
-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Nous devons absolument éviter de perturber le déroulement des évènements.  
-Idiot ! Rien que par notre présence nous avons changé le cours des choses !  
-Peut-être. Mais le résultat doit être le même : la survit d'un maximum de personnes et de ceux qui nous sont chers ainsi que la défaite de Voldemort.  
-Tu l'aimes bien la mère traîtresse à son sang ?

Il raffermit sa poigne sur mon bras, me tirant une petite plainte. Curieusement j'apprécie son contact. Bon apparemment mon charme ne suffira pas pour qu'il me laisse faire.

-C'est bon petit Héros. Je serais sage.

Il hésite un moment avant de desserrer son étreinte. Je me tourne vers lui et constate qu'il a changé d'aspect. Il arbore désormais une fine barbe naissante et des cheveux blonds foncés coiffés en épis. Seul ses yeux sont restés les mêmes.

-C'est mieux, le complimentais-je.

Je caresse doucement sa petite barbe avec un air satisfait.

-Sexy le petit Héros.

Il rougit, ce que je trouve étrangement mignon, et m'invite à continuer. Nous passons devant plusieurs échoppes, jetant des regards curieux sur les articles en vente. J'aperçois un antique Eclair de Feu dans le magasin de Quidditch, des potions chez l'antiquaire qui seront dans le futur remises en question au vue de leur efficacité ainsi que des petites nouveautés en terme de mode que je qualifie plus « d'horreur sans nom ». Nous passons par la boutique de Mme Guipure mais aucun article n'est à mon goût. Et ce n'est pas avec Teddy que je risque d'avoir un avis sur mes essayages ! Tans pis. J'utiliserais un des vêtements que j'ai emporté. Nous arrivons enfin devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je remonte un peu plus mon capuchon et lui fait signe de me suivre. Dès nos premiers pas l'atmosphère change subitement. L'air se fait plus lourd, le silence plus pesant. Quelques badauds nous croisent en nous dévisageant. Un seul regard féroce de ma part les fait retourner à leurs affaires. Teddy me semble tendu. Bizarre. Soudain un ivrogne nous accoste.

-AAAAh bonnes gens. A votre bon…  
-Expecta !

L'imprudent décolle de plusieurs mètres et va s'écraser par terre. Je le dévisage, baguette à la main en lui intimant de ne plus nous déranger. Mon ami s'approche un peu plus de moi pour me dire tout bas :

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
-Idiot.  
-Quoi ?  
-Si tu avais fait attention tu aurais remarqué les deux autres hommes cachés dans l'ombre qui s'apprêtaient à nous dévaliser pendant que cet imbécile faisait diversion.

Il jette un regard en arrière, nerveux.

-Tu es sûre ?  
-Retournes-y si tu veux. Tu verras bien.

Il ne répond pas. Teddy semble vouloir raser les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Moi au contraire je le force à rester au milieu du chemin, sûre que la seule manière de ne pas se faire ennuyer est de dégager une totale confiance en soi. Nous pénétrons dans une petite boutique de confection pour Sorcier et sonne à l'accueil. Un vieil homme tout rabougri nous accueille.

-C'est pour quoi ? Nous demande-t-il d'une voix criarde.  
-C'est pour mon compagnon, fais-je en poussant Teddy. Il a besoin de vêtements plus…  
-Noirs ? Termine le vendeur. Ne soyez pas surpris jeune homme, fait-il en souriant. Ceux qui pénètrent ici savent ce qu'ils vont y trouver. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?  
-Lyra Daroski.  
-Mademoiselle Daroski, oui. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici…  
-Il y a une première fois à tout.  
-Bien sûr… Si le jeune homme veut bien venir vers moi pour que je prenne ses mesures…

Teddy est visiblement mal à l'aise entre les doigts en forme de serres du tailleur. Je déambule dans la boutique et sort plusieurs modèles à mon goût. Pour la plupart noirs. Je complète avec une cape pour homme du même style que la mienne. Je reviens toute contente de mes choix et les lui montre. Il fait une petite grimace que je prends pour un assentiment.

-Nous voulons ceci ! Ordonnais-je d'une voix impérieuse au vendeur.  
-Très bon choix Miss. Du très beau tissu… Et pour le règlement...

Je prends plusieurs Gallions dans mon sac et les lances sur le comptoir d'accueil.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Il s'approche de l'argent et le fait disparaitre dans sa main avide.

-Mademoiselle est sûrement une dame de haute lignée… Je m'excuse de vous avoir…  
-Cessez les flatteries ! Et faites votre travail !  
-Oui Miss Daroski. Tout de suite.

Il agite sa baguette et s'attèle à faire les retouches nécessaire sur les vêtements. En une heure tout est finis. Je ressorts à l'extérieur avec un Teddy boudeur. Apparemment ses goûts vestimentaires diffèrent des miens.

-Alors c'est Lyra Daroski maintenant ?  
-Je ne peux pas utiliser mon vrai nom. D'ailleurs il faut que tu en choisisses un autre toi aussi.  
-Une idée ?

Après un moment de réflexion je lui dit :

-Kyle.

Il semble réfléchir puis finir par acquiescer de la tête.

-Seulement Kyle ?  
-Les Rafleurs n'ont pas besoin d'autre chose.  
-Je m'attendais à pire. On va où maintenant ?  
-Prendre une chambre. Il nous faut un pied-à-terre, un lieu où nous retrouver.  
-Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ?  
-Au Chaudron Baveur. On n'y pose pas trop de questions et il y a assez de monde pour y passer inaperçu.  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Contente que ça te plaise.  
-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait.  
-Mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire. C'est un progrès.

Il soupire avant d'abandonner notre petite joute verbale. Nous déambulons encore quelques instants dans les rues mal famées des lieux avant de rejoindre l'Auberge. A l'intérieur il y a foule, chacun allant de son petit commentaire quand au vainqueur de la Final et du favori. S'il savait ! Je fais signe à Teddy de rester à l'écart et m'accoude au bar. Le barman, une version plus jeune du Tom que je connais, se penche vers moi avec un verre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous, mademoiselle ?  
-Une chambre pour deux.

Il dévisage Teddy de loin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes majeure mademoiselle ?  
-A votre avis.

Je dépose plusieurs Gallions devant lui. Il les dévisage un instant, apparemment insensible à la vue d'argent. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis ici.  
-Vous n'en aurez pas.  
-C'est votre… Cousin ? Fait-il en me désignant Teddy de la tête.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Aussitôt je deviens rouge pivoine. Mon apparence est-elle aussi tape-à-l'œil que ça ?

-Je ne suis pas une catin ! Fais-je d'une voix sifflante. C'est un ami et nous voulons une chambre pour une durée indéterminée.

Il semble à son tour gêné.

-Désolée Miss. Mais on ne sait jamais. Par les temps qui courts… Je n'ai qu'une chambre encore disponible. Avec la Finale et tout ça… Mais il n'y a qu'un lit pour deux dedans.  
-A la guerre comme à la guerre, fais-je machinalement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non rien. On la prend.

Il me tend une petite clef que je prends avant de retourner auprès de Teddy qui s'est fait accoster par une jolie petite brune. A mon arrivée elle se met à me dévisager.

-Dégage pétasse ! Lui ordonnais-je d'une voix menaçante.

La jeune fille semble outrée et tourne les talons sans demander son reste.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seul cinq minutes ?!  
-Pas ma faute si mon charme agit aussi vite. D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Fait-il avec un sourire que je n'aime pas.  
-Laisse tomber. Viens on a notre chambre. Mais il n'y a qu'un lit. Tu as intérêts à…  
-Garder tes mains là où elles sont, finit-il. Je connais la musique.  
-J'allais te dire de ne pas ronfler.  
-Moué.  
-Tu es… Exaspérant !  
-Tu ne t'es pas regardé ?!

Nous montons les étages, évitons un fantôme qui passe par là et arrivons à la porte de notre chambre. Je mets la clef dans la serrure et la fait cliqueter plusieurs fois. Une fois dedans nous déposons les nouvelles affaires de Teddy sur le lit à baldaquin tandis que je détaille la pièce. Elle n'est pas spécialement grande, munie du strict minimum : le lit, un fauteuil élimé, une commode usée, un lavabo et une petite douche derrière un rideau.

-Plutôt… Rustique, remarquais-je sarcastique.  
-ça suffira.  
-Sûrement. Tiens ! Enfile ça ! Autant se mettre dans l'ambiance ! Fais-je en lui lançant une des nouvelles tenues tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Il les regarde un instant en grimaçant avant de jeter plusieurs regards aux alentours.

-Tu attends quoi ?  
-Tourne-toi. Je ne vais pas me changer dans le bac à douche.

J'hausse les épaules, un peu déçue. Je l'entends retirer son jean ainsi que son T-shirt et tente un discret coup d'œil. Force est de constater que malgré ses seize ans, il est plutôt bien foutu.

-Salem… Me réprimande-t-il.  
-Pff, comme si ça m'intéresse.  
-Alors reste retournée.

Je prends un air faussement contrariée et attends. Nouveaux bruissements de tissus.

-C'est bon.

Je me retourne et constate le résultat. Magnifique ! Un vrai petit Sorcier Noir ! Ou un chef de Rafleur charismatique.

-Pas mal. Tu vas faire fureur dans le milieu.  
-Où penses-tu que je dois commencer mes recherches ?  
-Passe dans les bars miteux et reste aux aguets. Il en existe beaucoup. Les futurs Rafleurs font également partie de groupes de Chasseurs de Primes. Infiltre-les.

Je me lève du lit et me prépare à partir.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui dis-je avec une voix d'où transparaît la peur.  
-Tu es sûres ?  
-Je ne suis pas venues ici pour me dégonfler dès le début.  
-Fait attention à toi.  
-Toujours petit Héros. Et n'oublie pas de nous trouver des places pour la Finale !

Il hoche la tête tandis que je referme derrière moi la porte. Je descends les escaliers tout en rabattant ma capuche. Slyss semble remuer, fatigué de jouer les écharpes.

-« Attends encore un peu ».  
-« Dépêche-toi Fille de la Nuit. Il me tarde de bouger ».

Je lui caresse la tête avec un air affectueux et ressorts de l'auberge côté Moldu. Je ne fais pas attention aux regards curieux que ma tenue provoque chez les passants et me cache dans une petite ruelle. Je sorts l'Orbe de Sia.

-Montre-moi où est Voldmort.

Nouvelles séries d'images. Sensation de peur redoublée. Je transplane.

**Ancien Manoir de Jedusor.**

Je réapparais avec Slyss dans une sorte de cimetière. Il est identique aux souvenirs volés de Potter. Le jour commence à se coucher donnant un air inquiétant aux lieux. Un mausolée attire plus particulièrement mon regard : le dernier lieu de sépulture du père du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un vieux Moldu semble affairé à entretenir la tombe. Je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer son attention. Je me dirige vers la grande demeure située quelques mètres plus loin. L'imposante bâtisse me paraît lugubre, mes murs sont décrépies et la plupart des fenêtres condamnées. Je décide de passer par derrière, l'entrée principale étant trop exposée. En contournant l'édifice je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Dans quelques instants je vais rencontrer le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps. Il faut que je me calme. Il ne faut pas qu'on sente ma peur. L'Orbe a beau me protéger des tentatives d'intrusion dans mon esprit, ça ne me rend pas indéchiffrable pour autant. Arrivée à la porte arrière j'inspire bien fort avant de me décider à entrer. Le verrou est également verrouillé. Je pointe ma baguette et prononce :

-Alohomora.

La serrure se met à cliqueter toute seule et la porte à s'ouvrir. Je pénètre dans la maison, aux aguets. Il n'est pas à exclure que des sortilèges de protection aient été mis en place.

-Lumos !

Ma baguette produit un éclat de lumière qui m'aide à me guider aux étages. Les marches de l'escalier grincent à chacun de mes pas. Je commence à entendre des bruits de conversation. Une, deux puis trois voix.

-Queudver ! Dépêche-toi !  
-Oui Maître. Voilà votre potion.

J'entends un horrible bruit de succion. Je continue ma route, étonnée que personne ne m'ait encore repérée. Je suis désormais sur le premier pallier. En face de moi une porte entrouverte avec dans la pièce suivante un gros fauteuil où un homme très laid est courbé plus bas que terre. Alors que je vais ouvrir un peu plus la porte une main se plaque contre ma bouche. Je me débats, battant furieusement des mains. Une baguette est pointée sur ma tempe. Je ne bouge plus.

-Je te conseille de ne pas résister, me souffle mon agresseur au creux de l'oreille.  
-J'hoche la tête.

Il finit d'ouvrir la porte du pied et me pousse à l'intérieur.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? Siffle une voix qui me frissonner d'effroi.  
-Sans doute une espionne, Maître.  
-Une essssspionne ? Amène-là devant moi ! Ordonne la voix.

Celui qui doit être Barty Croupton junior me place face au fauteuil qui me tournait le dos. Dedans se trouve une des créatures les plus hideuses et répugnantes qui soit. Corps d'enfants avec une tête difforme, un nez écrasé et des yeux rouges flamboyants. Lord Voldemort. Son regard inquisiteur semble me transpercer de part en part et j'ai un moment de doute quand à mes facultés de dissimulation d'esprit.

-Tu me parais bien jeune pour une espionne. Fait avec amusement le Seigneur Noir. Néanmoins je décèle en toi une puissance inhabituelle pour une adolessscente. Qui es-tu ?  
-« Je suis Lyra Daroski et je ne suis pas une espionne Seigneur », fais-je en Fourchelang.

Il sursaute de surprise en entendant mes sifflements. Croupton fait de même ainsi que le gros Queudver.

-Ah ! Une Fourchelang ! Voilà qui est… Intéressant. Dis-moi Lyra, si tu n'es pas une espionne, qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ?  
-Je viens me mettre à votre service Seigneur.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aurais besoin de toi ?  
-« C'est évident, non ? Vous êtes en état de faiblesse et j'ai de nombreuses qualités à mettre à votre service ».  
-« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège du Ministère ou de Dumbledore ? ».  
-« Si j'avais été avec cet adorateur de Moldus c'est avec une vingtaine d'Aurors que je serais là ».  
-« Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Je sens nettement perler une goute de sueur dans mon dos. A la moindre erreur ou si ma réponse ne lui convient pas je sais que je serais immédiatement exécutée.

-« Je l'ai vu ».

Un moment de silence.

-« Tu es voyante ? ».  
-« Ma mère l'était. Moi je ne vois que des brides, des images de choses en cours ou à venir ».

Croupton et l'autre larbin ne semble rien comprendre à nos échanges. Finalement Voldemort lâche :

-Je réserve mon jugement pour le moment. Que sais-tu d'autre quand à mes plans ?  
-Vous voulez Harry Potter. Je sais qu'il sera l'instrument de votre… Résurrection si je puis dire. Bien que j'avoue ne pas savoir comment.  
-Tu es… Intéressante. Soit. Bartemius, elle peut nous être utile.  
-En êtes-vous sûrs Maître ? Elle pourrait…  
-Elle pourrait être accompagnée d'Aurors et de Dumbledore si elle voulait notre perte, crache-t-il.  
-Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause votre jugement.  
-Tu l'as pourtant fait !

Le petit être commence à toussoter. Pitoyable.

-Nos plans avancent inexorablement. Nous avons séquestré l'Auror Alastor Maugrey et Barty va prendre sa place à Poudlard pour s'y infiltrer.  
-Dans quel but ?  
-Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Barty !

Le jeune homme pose un genou à terre en tendant l'oreille.

-Oui, Maître ?  
-Sers-toi de la Finale de Quidditch pour envoyer un signe fort à nos fidèles. Bientôt Harry Potter sera à ma merci.  
-Oui Maître.

J'entends un bruit de frottement par terre qui me fait baisser les yeux. Un immense serpent ondule sur le parquet fatigué pour rejoindre son Maître. Une série de sifflements l'averti d'un nouvel intrus.

-Nagini me dit que le vieux jardinier Moldu nous épie.

Queudver se dirige droit vers la porte et amène sans ménagement le pauvre homme.

-Alors Moldu, tu nous espionnes ?

Le jardinier semble rassembler son courage à deux mains avant de dire :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « Moldu » et j'ignore ce que vous manigancez, mais je vous signale que vous êtes sur une propriété privée. La police a été avertie, et…  
-Tu mens, siffle Voldemort. Personne ne sait que tu es là… Lyra !

Je fais un pas en avant.

-Oui, Maître ?  
-Prouve-moi ta loyauté. Tue ce Moldu !

Je reste un instant interdite. Je m'y attendais et savais que ce moment allait venir. Mais pas aussi vite. Pas sur une personne désarmée, même Moldue. Je n'ai pas le choix. Sa vie est déjà condamnée et la mienne est en sursis. Je tends ma baguette doucement, tentant d'oblitérer ce que je vais faire. Le vieil homme me regarde, ignorant de ce qui va lui arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte s'échappe de mon arme, venant frapper le jardinier. Il est mort avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Je me sens étrange. Je sens bien qu'un pallié a été franchi. Je suis désormais une meurtrière. Jusque là j'avais déjà tué mais toujours en me défendant. Là c'est différent. C'était de sang froid. Impitoyable. Rien ne pourra m'absoudre de ce crime. Je garde un visage de marbre, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

-Queudver… Appelle le Seigneur Noir.

Le serviteur se met à couiner comme une souris.

-Oui, Maître ?  
-Ma baguette…

Cette espèce d'empoté court la lui apporter.

-Voilà Maître.  
-Lyra… Approche… Et agenouille-toi.

La peur au ventre je viens vers lui.

-Tends-moi ton bras !

Je retrousse ma manche et m'exécute. Il pointe l'extrémité de sa baguette contre ma peau. Aussitôt une horrible brûlure me ravage le bras. Je serre les dents pour ne pas crier et attends. Petit à petit la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît sur ma peau. Une fois terminée je me relève, me frottant machinalement la zone touchée.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, Barty t'expliquera nos desseins.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Grâce à mon fidèle serviteur, tu infiltreras Poudlard pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il t'expliquera tout les détails. Je compte sur toi, fait-il en s'adressant au Mangemort, pour la guider dans son initiation. Allez maintenant ! Je dois me reposer. Queudver ! Débarrasse-moi de ce corps !

Je m'incline légèrement en imitant Barty et le suis à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tout en marchant il se présente sommairement : le fils mal-aimé, abandonné par son père lorsqu'il en avait eut besoin. Contre toute attente au fil de la discussion je commence à lui trouver un côté plutôt charmant et cultivé. Arrivé à la sortie de la propriété il finit par me dire :

-Je te recommanderais pour t'intégrer en tant que surveillante. Avec les événements que nous allons déclencher le vieux barbu ne pourra pas refuser. Surtout pas si ça vient de son « vieil ami », fait-il en rigolant.  
-On se retrouve donc plus tard ?  
-Je te ferais savoir lorsque j'aurais besoin de te parler, me dit-il en désignant sa propre Marque. Autre chose…  
-Oui ?  
-S'il s'avère que tu es là pour nous trahir, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.  
-C'est réciproque.

Il semble content de ma réponse.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Il me tend la main, que je sers. Je transplane tout de suite après.

Je suis dans la taverne de la Baguette Noire, un des nombreux lieux de l'Allée des Embrumes réputé peu recommandable pour une personne saine d'esprit. Je suis attablée avec un énième verre d'alcool dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ma vue est légèrement troublée, peu habituée à résister à autant de boisson d'un coup. Après avoir but d'une traite ma gorgée j'appelle le barman, un vieux type crasseux avec un sourire de Détraqueur. Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu sourire un Détraqueur ? Ba justement.

-Oui ?  
-Un autre, fais-je en lui désignant le verre vide.  
-Vous devriez arrêter Miss.  
-Tu n'es pas mon père sale gueux ! Alors obéit !

Il pose ses deux mains sur le bar en se penchant tout en me fixant.

-Je n'accepte pas qu'on me parle comme ça. Sûrement pas d'une petite trainée qui a bien besoin qu'on lui rappelle les bonnes manières.

Je lui jette immédiatement le contenu d'un verre proche sur la tête tout en me levant. Conséquence directe : je tombe sur les fesses, incapable de rester droite, et le barman rugis de colère. Le silence se fait dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourne pour assister au spectacle.

-ça tu vas le regretter petite ! Promet-il.

Je tends ma baguette et marmonne un maléfice qui va cogner contre le miroir situé derrière le bar. Je tente de fixer mon regard sur le bonhomme, chose ardue vu mon état d'ébriété avancée. Alors que le Sorcier arrive sur moi, Slyss lui saute dessus en le menaçant de ses crocs. Je vois le peur s'insinuer dans ses yeux, ce qui me fait rigoler malgré moi. Je lui jette un sort qui l'immobilise. Je sens alors des mains me porter pour me remettre debout. Alors que je vais lui donner un coup de pied bien placé, je reconnais l'homme derrière moi.

-Teddynouchet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Tais-toi. Viens, on sort. Rappelle Slyss.

Je fais un petit sifflement pour signifier à mon serpent qu'il est temps de partir. Celui-ci ondule tranquillement derrière nous avant de se caller de nouveau sur mes épaules. Mon « ange-gardien » me ramène à notre chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour ensuite me déposer sur le lit.

-Tu as faillit griller notre couverture ! S'insurge-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise ?

Je garde le silence, incapable de traduire l'horreur de ce que j'ai fais. Comment peut-il comprendre ?

-Tu l'as rencontré ?

J'hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

-ça s'est mal passé ?

Pour toute réponse je dévoile la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras. Il fronce un instant les sourcils tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je distingue dans ses yeux qu'il commence à réaliser comment j'ai put être marquée aussi vite.

-Je suis désolé, lâche-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
-De quoi ? M'écriais-je.  
-De ce que tu as sûrement dût faire.  
-Je l'ai choisi ! Arrête de me plaindre comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas me détester comme tout le monde ?  
-Je ne te déteste pas.  
-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !  
-Tu devrais te reposer. Finit-il par me dire en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule.  
-Va te faire voir chez les Gobelins !  
-M'insulter ne changera rien.  
-Troll des Cavernes !  
-De mieux en mieux.  
-Enerve-toi ! Fais quelque chose !  
-Impossible.

Je commence à essayer de lui donner des coups de poings. Raté. Il m'attrape les deux poignets et m'immobilise.

-Une vraie harpie s'amuse-t-il.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, oblitérant tout le reste. Prise d'une envie soudaine je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et l'embrasse. D'abord réticent, il se laisse aller petit à petit jusqu'à me rendre mon baiser. Celui-ci ne dure que quelques secondes, secondes très satisfaisantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il fait et se dégage.

-Arrête ! Fait-il tout gêner. Tu n'es pas toi-même et en plus…  
-Je ne suis pas Victoire.  
-Ce n'est pas le problème.  
-Laisse-moi dormir, fais-je en me retournant.

Il ne répond rien. Je ferme les yeux.

**Pauvre ptite Salem... Non? ^^ J'attends vos com's ^^ Prochaine chapitre: "Terreur en Finale" brrrrr :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Coucou tout le monde! Finalement ce chapitre ne sera pas celui intitulé "Terreur en Finale, ayant eut quelques idées entre temps ^^. Celui-ci sera axé sur la relation entre Salem et Teddy! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 : Je t'aime, moi non plus.**

Je suis toujours dans le Manoir de Jedusor. Le corps du vieux jardinier est en face de moi, mort. Je me mets à partir d'un rire incontrôlable.

-Parfait, me siffle une voix d'où ne transparait aucune émotion.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un tel compliment me va droit au cœur. En tournant la tête je vois à côté du gros fauteuil vert une sorte de miroir sur pied.

-Avanceeee, me dit la voix. Et contemple-toi.

Je fais quelques pas et me place devant la glace. Ce que j'y vois me terrifie. J'ai changé. Mes yeux sont d'un rouge flamboyant, ma peau blanche comme la neige et mon visage est recouvert de stigmates noirs. Un rire glacial à vous couper le souffle retentit.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je recule de peur devant cette apparition et trébuche sur le corps à terre. Je me relève tout en pestant. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose m'intrigue. Le jardinier ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il devrait être. Je retourne le corps du pied et pousse un cri de surprise. C'est Teddy, les yeux grands ouverts avec un air de terreur sur les traits.

-C'est la seule conclusion possible, m'affirme l'être difforme dans le canapé. La seule façon pour que tu acquiers une puissance égalable à la mienne.

J'agrippe la Baguette de Sureau avec colère et le pointe vers lui.

-Oui, vas-y. Réclame ton sombre héritage. Deviens forte ! Deviens la véritable Maîtresse de la Mort !

J'hésite.

-Tu connais la formule… Alors fait-le !

Je reste interdite, ne sachant quoi faire. Est-ce ma destinée ? Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours rêvé : ne dépendre de personne, être toute puissante et invincible. Je sens mon âme se noyer dans l'obscurité. Je suis à un fil de chuter pour de bon. Après il sera trop tard. Il faut que je prenne une décision.

-Salem, me fait une autre voix.

Je me retourne et aperçois les lèvres de Teddy bougé. Ses yeux fixent toujours le vide.

-Teddy ?  
-Salem… Salem…

Je me réveille en sursautant. Un mal de tête abominable me prend tout l'avant du crâne. En face de moi se tient Teddy, bien en vie et occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lève les yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire.

-Enfin réveillée ?

Je tourne la tête vers la grosse horloge. 15h ? Je sens ma bouche pâteuse avec une horrible sensation de soif. Du bout des doigts je sens mes lèvres desséchées par l'alcool. Teddy se lève et m'apporte un verre d'eau que je vide d'une traite. J'essaie de me lever, sans succès. La tête me tourne encore et c'est avec un soupir de lassitude que je me renfonce dans mon oreiller.

-Plus jamais, fais-je d'une petite voix.  
-Quoi ?  
-Plus jamais je ne toucherais à une goutte d'alcool.

Il pouffe de rire.

-C'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Tiens reprends un peu d'eau et ce comprimé. Tu verras ça aide.

Je l'avale sans broncher et me mets à le fixer.

-Désolée pour hier soir. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Fais-je embarrassée.  
-Te dire que ça été une expérience horrible serait mentir… Mais j'accepte ton repentir, Fille de la Nuit.  
-Salem. Appelle-moi Salem lorsque l'on est que tout les deux.  
-Pas Lyra ? Demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
-Non.  
-Avec joie, Salem Lestrange.  
-Black.  
-Pardon ?  
-C'est Salem Black pour le moment.

Il hoche la tête sans faire de commentaires et part vers la commode pour me lancer deux billets. Je les regarde, satisfaite.

-Deux places pour la Finale de Quidditch. Me déclare-t-il.  
-Comment tu les as eut ?  
-Hé bien j'ai du user de mon charme mais…  
-La vérité ! Ordonnais-je d'une voix impérieuse.  
-Bon d'accord… J'ai puisé dans ton petit butin pour les acheter à un vendeur à la sauvette. Mais ils sont valides je les ai vérifié.  
-C'est déjà ça.  
-Une petite douche te fera du bien, si tu veux mon avis.

J'acquiesce de la tête avant de réessayer de me lever. C'est en laissant tomber l'énorme couette que je me rends compte de quelque chose d'affreusement gênant. Je reprends la couverture dans la seconde en devenant toute rouge.

-Tu m'as mises en sous-vêtements ?  
-Bien obligé, répond-t-il gêné. Tu voulais dormir toute habillée ?  
-J'aurais préférée, oui ! Lui dis-je avec colère.  
-Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! S'excuse-t-il. J'aurais pût profiter de la situation je te signale mais je n'ai rien fait ! Tu me prends pour qui ?  
-Un garçon.  
-Il va falloir penser à changer d'arguments.  
-Pff. Amène-moi quelque chose pour me couvrir au moins.

Teddy repart vers la commode pour me jeter un de ses T-shirts Moldus. Après l'avoir enfilé il reste à mes côtés pour m'aider à me lever et me rattraper en cas de nouvelle chute. Un gant et une serviette ont déjà été laissés dans le bac. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais apprécié le geste.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule le temps de te laver ?

Je pars d'un rire sans joie.

-Après m'avoir quasiment vue nue je pense que tu peux rester. Mais en tournant la tête ! J'ai encore un minimum de fierté !  
-Je ne t'ai pas… Bref… Tu es exaspérante.  
-C'est ce qui fait mon charme.  
-Sans doute Miss Black. Bon ça ira ?

Je lâche son bras et pénètre dans le bac à douche. Après avoir tiré le rideau je termine de me déshabiller et balance le reste de mes affaires par-dessus. J'ouvre le robinet et pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'eau commence à couler.

-Au fait, me fait Teddy derrière le rideau. Pendant que tu faisais la fête au bar j'ai réfléchi moi aussi.  
-Incroyable, fais-je sarcastique. Je n'y croyais plus.  
-Charmante… Bref je pense que ton idée d'infiltrer les Rafleurs est bonne.  
-C'est gentil de le faire remarquer.  
-Mais je pense qu'il serait utile que je rentre dans l'Ordre du Phénix en même temps.  
-Idiot.  
-ça veut dire que tu approuves ?  
-Non. Si tu rentres dans le petit club de Dumbledore il lira tes pensées.  
-Je le crois assez noble pour ne pas le faire.  
-Idiot, répétais-je.  
-Mais dans le cas contraire j'ai un petit service à te demander.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui. Apprends-moi l'Occlumancie.

Je reste un instant silencieuse avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi ? L'Occlumancie ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras. Tu n'es pas assez… Discipliné !  
-Essayons au moins.

Je réfléchis un instant.

-A une seule condition.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-…tant donné que tu m'a vu en sous-vêtements, je veux te voir aussi.

Cette fois c'est lui qui reste sans voix.

-Tu… Es sérieuse ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Mais… Tu es…  
-Je suis ?  
-C'est dans notre intérêt à tout les deux que j'apprenne à cacher mes pensées ! Et toi tu me propose cet horrible chantage ?  
-Pour le peu que j'ai vu ce n'était pas si « horrible ».

Je tire un peu le rideau de douche et passe ma tête pour le regarder. C'est simple on dirait une tomate bien mûre !

-Alors petit Héros ?

Il me foudroie du regard avant d'abandonner.

-Ok.

Je lui fais un sourire espiègle avant d'accélérer ma toilette. Une fois finit j'enroule la serviette autour de moi et vais me caler dans le lit. Teddy est en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ba alors ? Vas-y !  
-Quoi ?  
-Le strip-tease !  
-Franchement…  
-Je sais je suis méchante, perverse et mal intentionnée. Mais ça ne te délie pas de ta promesse. Tu veux que je mette de la musique pour t'aider ?  
-Non, grogne-t-il.

Je me renfonce dans l'oreiller et patiente. Je suis un peu surprise lorsqu'il commence à enlever son haut. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'oserait pas ! Finalement il n'est pas si coincé que ça… Au fur et à mesure du spectacle je sens une drôle de sensation monter en moi. Oula Salem du calme hein ! Me dis-je intérieurement. Enfin il est en caleçon et me regarde, le visage interrogateur.

-Tu as déjà finis ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix déçue.

Il soupire encore et commence à remettre ses affaires. Bon ba tant pis.

-Tu as apprécié j'espère.  
-Pas mal. Ça t'apprendra à déshabiller une jeune fille sans défense.  
-Tu es tout sauf une jeune fille « sans défense ».  
-Vraiment tout ?  
-Laisse tomber. Maintenant à toi de respecter ta parole.  
-Tu permets que je m'habille d'abord ?

Il reste là, les bras ballants.

-Je ne te retiens pas ! Précisais-je en désignant la porte.

Il esquisse un début de sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Je pratique un sortilège pour bloquer la porte (sait-on jamais !) et enfile une jolie petite robe noir avec un corset de même couleur. Je désenchante la porte et appel mon compagnon. Après être revenu il s'assied sur le fauteuil tandis que je sors l'ancienne baguette de ma mère.

-Tu ne prends pas celle de Sureau ? Me demande-t-il surpris.  
-Non. Elle est trop puissante pour un débutant.  
-Merci.  
-De rien. Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais tenter de pénétrer ton esprit. Tu dois faire barrage, m'empêcher à tout prix d'y arriver.  
-Et comment je fais ?  
-L'Occlumancie est un art difficile, il te faut utiliser toute ta concentration ! Toute ta volonté ! Tu es prêt ?  
-Pas vraiment.

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui en prenant une posture de combat.

-Legilimens !

Un flot d'images assaille mon esprit. Je vois Teddy à 11 ans poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Autre image : Teddy avec son parrain. Notre première rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout s'enchaîne sans ordre chronologique. Je me retire doucement de sa tête et dévisage le garçon essoufflé en face de moi.

-Pas terrible Héros.  
-Tu y as été fort !  
-Tu crois que tes ennemis te demanderont gentiment avant d'essayer de percer tes défenses ? Legilimens !

Nouvelles images, nouvelles sensations. Teddy pleurant ses parents. Teddy avec Victoire. Teddy embrasse Victoire (beurk). Nouvelles chaussures. Achat d'un hibou. De nouveau avec Victoire. Teddy qui me regarde dormir. Puis tout se bloque. Un mur semble se dresser devant moi. Furieuse, je tente de le détruire. Pas question qu'il me résiste ! Je pousse un peu plus. La résistance commence à céder. Encore un peu… Le mur semble se renforcer mais finis tout de même par céder. Par les étoiles ! J'arrête de suite, frustrée. Teddy semble épuisé mais fier de lui.

-Pas mal, non ?  
-Pff. Il te suffisait d'avoir une bonne motivation.  
-Qui est ?  
-Victoire.  
-Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à elle ? Tu es jalouse ?  
-Que… Moi ? Jalouse…De… D'elle ? Cette… Hybride ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis issue d'une grande lignée ! Une véritable sang-pur ! Pas elle ! J'ai tout les garçons que je veux à mes pieds !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette histoire de sang ! J'ai l'impression que tu te caches toujours derrière ça !

Je ricane doucement.

-Pense ce que tu veux petit Héros.  
-Passons. On recommence ?  
-Legilimens !

Nos « cours » durent jusqu'au soir. A la fin je suis contente de constater que même s'il éprouve encore quelques difficultés à se concentrer il réussit à contrer la moitié de mes attaques. Je le laisse prendre une douche tandis que je descends réserver une table pour dîner. Je m'installe dans un petit renfoncement du Chaudron Baveur et attends Teddy. Un vieux sorcier à l'air fatigué pénètre dans l'auberge et viens s'accouder au bar pour commander une bierreubeurre. Il porte une veille cape rapiécé qui me fait penser à un mendiant et arbore des cheveux roux foncés. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur moi. Ses yeux ! Je comprends tout de suite qui il est. Teddy finit par arriver tandis que l'homme fatigué engage la discussion avec un autre homme qui l'a rejoint. Mon compagnon s'attable à son tour en me dévisageant.

-C'est quoi ce sourire ?  
-Quel sourire ? Demandais-je avec un air innocent.  
-Salem…  
-Regarde qui est derrière toi.

Il se retourne et semble pétrifié. J'aperçois une mèche de ses cheveux changer subitement de couleur. Remus Lupin semble remarquer qu'on l'observe et tourne également sa tête. J'agrippe mon compagnon par les cheveux pour le forcer à arrêter de le regarder.

-Aie ! Fait-il en se dégageant.  
-Idiot. Murmurais-je.

Je jette un regard mauvais à son père qui n'a pas pour autant cesser de nous dévisager. Je lui jette un regard mauvais en lui lançant :

-Un problème ?!

Il fait non de la tête et retourne à sa discussion initiale. Teddy semble lutter contre son envie de se lever et aborder Remus.

-Idiot, lui répétais-je pour le faire réagir.

Pas de réponse. Je lui lance un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Cette fois il réagit.

-Tu es malade ? Il faut te faire soigner !  
-Alors arrête de donner l'impression que tu vas lui sauter dessus !  
-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
-J'imagine. Le Teddynouchet veut retrouver son papa loup, rigolais-je.

Il semble vexer de ce que je viens de dire.

-Et si c'était ta mère tu ferais quoi, toi ?!  
-J'agirais avec plus de prudence.  
-Comme hier soir au bar ?

Je ne réponds pas en prenant un air dédaigneux et contente de faire signe à la serveuse toute proche de nous amener le menue. Une fois cela fait elle s'éloigne, sous mon regard inquisiteur.

-Tu as vu comment elle est habillée ?

Il regarde et hausse les épaules.

-Et ?  
-Et ? Mais sa robe n'est pas du tout en accord avec sa cape ! Elle a marié du rouge avec du orange ! C'est horrible ! On devrait l'enfermer à Azkaban pour nous infliger pareil horreur !  
-Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la même classe que toi, siffle-t-il.  
-ça c'est sûr ! Et heureusement !

Je me penche vers les choix de viande et finit par demander un morceau de cuisse de Dragon avec des pommes de terres. Teddy lui se contente d'un simple bol de légume. Une fois posé sur notre table je hume avec délectations ma pitance.

-Tu as vu le prix de ton steak ? Me fait remarquer mon ami.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu vraiment si riche que ça ?  
-Je détiens la totalité des richesses de la famille Black ainsi que celles des Lestrange.  
-Dans notre futur oui. Mais peut-être que dans cette réalité tu perdras tout ça. Je te conseille de t'habituer à une nourriture moins… Sélect.  
-Reste dans ta médiocrité mais épargne-moi tes leçons de morales. Fais-je en prenant un gros morceau dans ma bouche. Oh ! Regarde un Vin de Cuvée 1711 du Domaine des Elfes du Sud ! Lui montrai-je en pointant la ligne sur la carte. J'en ai gouté pendant un repas avec ma tante c'est excellent ! Tu en veux ?  
-Je croyais que tu arrêtais l'alcool ?  
-Je croyais que tu arrêtais les questions stupides ? C'est une Cuvée 1711 ! Pas un simple Whisky de Malte ! Ignorant !  
-Je ne te savais si fine gourmet.  
-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.  
-Je ne demande qu'à les découvrir.  
-Trop mignon. Allez finit ton bol de petit Héros.

Nous passons ainsi la soirée à discuter et nous chamailler gentiment avant de régler la note (sous les yeux ahuris de Teddy) et de remonter à notre chambre. Nous passons chacun notre tour nous débarbouiller et nous changer pour dormir : moi en petite nuisette couleur violette et lui en T-shirt Moldu. Après avoir remonté la couette jusqu'au nez je sens une horrible sensation de froid m'envahir.

-Mes pieds sont gelés, fais-je en grelotant.  
-Tu veux les réchauffer ? Me demande mon compagnon.

Je le dévisage, faussement outrée.

-Ne vas pas croire que je suis une fille facile ! J'ai juste froid !  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

J'approche mes pieds des siens et le sens frissonner à leurs contacts.

-Cool, on dirait une bouillotte.  
-Mes gênes de loup-garou sans doute, hasarde-t-il.  
-Heureusement que c'est juste la température de ton corps qui ressort et pas les poils, pouffais-je.  
-Idiote, me dit-il sans méchanceté.  
-Idiot.  
-Bonne nuit Salem.  
-Bonne nuit Héros. Et…  
-Garde tes mains où elles sont.  
-Exactement.

**Et voilà ^^ J'espère que vous aimez bien le petit tandem que font nos petits Héros :) La suite prochainement. Reviews tj bienvenues ^^**


	20. Chapter 20: Terreur en Finale

**Voili voilou la suite ^^ J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire !**

**Chapitre 20 : Terreur en Finale.**

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Je me réveille doucement, m'étirant et baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Teddy est déjà debout et se prépare à partir. Il me jette un regard amusé.

-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Question stupide je suppose… Je te laisse te débarbouiller moi je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.  
-Si tu peux m'amener des croissants !

Après un moment de réflexion je rectifie :

-Je veux dire, amène-moi des croissants !

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce en me laissant seule. Après 10 bonnes minutes à me cacher sous la couette en pestant contre la lumière du jour je décide de sortir enfin du lit. A peine avoir posé un pied à terre je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

-« Fait attention Fille de la Nuit ! » Siffle Slyss sur qui j'ai faillit marcher.

Après avoir marmonné un petit « pardon » je vais prendre une rapide douche et enfile ma plus belle robe couleur émeraude avec ma cape noire. Teddy revient quelques instants plus tard en m'apportant un bol de chocolat fumant avec des pâtisseries. Je dévore le tout sans plus de cérémonie.

-Tes cheveux… Me fait remarquer Teddy.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils reprennent leur couleur normal.  
-Ouais. Marre d'être en blonde. Au fait on est en retard ? Demandais-je entre deux bouchées en le voyant s'impatienter.  
-Non. La Match ne débute que ce soir mais j'aimerais bien éviter la queue. Et puis il y a sûrement des attractions. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut assister à une Finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !  
-Gamin.  
-Gamine.

Je gobe mon dernier croissant et enlève les quelques miettes qui se sont mises sur mes vêtements avant de lui faire un signe de la tête.

-Vachement élégant.  
-Tu aimes ?  
-Oui. Tu commences à devenir fréquentable.  
-Venant de toi je prends ça comme un compliment.

J'hoche la tête en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

-Au fait tu soutiens qui ?  
-Irlande ! Fait-il en sortant une affreuse écharpe verte de sous sa cape que je n'avais pas vu.

Finalement pas si élégant que ça…

-Et toi ?  
-Bulgarie !  
-Forcément.  
-Appelle ça l'esprit de contradiction.  
-J'appelle ça l'esprit « Salem ».

J'hausse les épaules en prenant un air contrarié avant de lui demander : -Prêt ?  
-Toujours.  
-Alors allons-y.

J'ouvre la porte et attends qu'il sorte pour la refermer. Nous descendons les escaliers, laissons la clef à Tom au passage et sortons du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Il me prend la main et nous transplanons. Nous arrivons dans une grande clairière parsemée d'herbes. A quelques mètres devant nous se dresse une petite maison annonçant l'entrée dans un centre de camping (probablement Moldu vu l'état). Teddy me fait signe d'avancer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tient à l'accueil, nous détaillant avec curiosité.

-Je peux vous aider ? Finit-il par nous demander.  
-Nous avons nos places pour le Match. Annonçais-je.  
-Pardon ?  
-La Finale ! Pour le Match ! Répétais-je. Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?

Alors qu'il va répliquer un bruit caractéristique de transplanage me fait sursauter. Un Sorcier arborant l'insigne du Ministère apparaît et pointe sa baguette sur l'homme.

-Oubliette !

Le visage du propriétaire du camping se fige, ses yeux deviennent vitreux tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche de manière grotesque.

-C'est un Moldu ! Nous avertit l'agent. Quelle idée aussi de ne pas voir avoir habillé comme eux ! Vous n'avez pas lu les consignes du Ministère ?  
-Je suis une Sorcière de sang-pur ! Fais-je fièrement. Je n'ai pas à me déguiser en Moldue !

Teddy me donne un petit coup de coude pour me signifier de laisser tomber. Nous montrons nos billets et passons la petite barrière sous les soupirs d'exaspération de l'employé. En jetant un dernier regard noir au larbin du Ministère j'aperçois un nouveau groupe s'approcher de l'entrée. Quasiment tous des rouquins à part un petit binoclard avec des cheveux mal peignés et des vêtements horribles ainsi qu'un grand gaillard super bien bâti et celui qui doit être son père. Ils discutent avec le Sorcier de garde et passent tranquillement.

-C'est très mal fréquenté, indiquais-je à mon compagnon en les désignant de la tête.

Teddy suit mon regard et arbore un affreux rictus.

-C'est Harry. Incroyable.  
-Il est encore plus moche que quand il est vieux.  
-Tu n'es pas objective.  
-Parce que tu l'es, toi ?  
-Absolument.  
-Si tu le dit… Tiens ! Là-bas un vendeur de glaces !  
-Non, tu n'as pas été sage.  
-On croirait entendre tante Cissy. Grognais-je.  
-Tu vas vu le monde qu'il y a ?  
-Je le verrais mieux avec une glace.  
-Bon d'accord, on y va.

Toute contente nous rejoignons la vieille Sorcière tenant l'étable.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous la jeunesse ?  
-Une glace parfum fraise des bois avec de la vanille et du potiron.  
-Tout de suite. Et pour le jeune homme ?  
-Une…  
-Rien, il est puni ! Le coupais-je.  
-Une au chocolat ! Insiste-t-il.

Après avoir réglé la vendeuse nous nous éloignons et déambulons parmis la multitude de stands proposant tout un tas d'activité. Un en particulier retient mon attention.

-Regarde !

Il jette un œil en grimaçant.

-« Lancer de Gnomes » ? C'est cruel !  
-C'est surtout amusant ! Je te parie que le miens ira plus loin que le tiens.  
-Tenu.

Nous allons à l'attraction et prenons chacun un gnome dans les filets du stand. Je prends bien garde de prendre le moins grassouillet. Teddy s'avance vers la zone de tir et prends son élan avant de lancer le sien avec toute sa force. Je plisse les yeux pour voir la distance parcourue et me mets à rire.

-10 mètres ?! Wahou incroyable.  
-C'est… Bien ?  
-Nullissime. Regarde la pro à l'œuvre.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière et m'élance tout en prononçant une petite incantation au passage. Mon gnome décolle et vient s'écraser plus de 25 mètres plus loin.

-Tricheuse ! M'accuse-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as triché !  
-Tu es mauvais, pas ma faute.

Il abandonne la partie et me fait signe de continuer. Je l'attire une nouvelle fois vers un autre stand. Celui-ci propose de toucher avec sa baguette un maximum de Trolls miniatures sortant de terre. Après une énième victoire je prends ma récompense : un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande avec un farfadet dansant sur les coutures.

-Cadeau ! Fais-je en lui lançant l'objet.  
-Magnifique ! Me remercie-t-il en l'enfilant.

Maintenant c'est officiel : ce garçon est une cause perdue en termes de goût vestimentaire. Soudain, mon brasse met à me brûler. Teddy me regarde, inquiet.

-C'est…  
-La Marque, oui. Confirmais-je en grimaçant. Quelque chose se prépare.  
-Tu sais quoi ?  
-Non. Je n'ai pas eut de vision de cet instant dans es souvenirs de Potter.  
-Tu lui as arraché des souvenirs ? S'exclame-t-il.  
-Des tous petits, assurais-je. Il fallait bien que je sache à quoi me préparer.  
-Tu m'as caché ça.  
-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.  
-Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu agis comme ça ?

J'hausse les épaules. Nous continuons notre visite jusqu'au coucher du soleil, moment où nous rejoignons la gros de la foule pour accéder au stade. Arrivé aux escaliers nous montrons nos billets pour qu'on nous indique nos places.

-Tout en haut ? M'étonnais-je.  
-Les meilleures ! M'assure Teddy. On aura une super vue du terrain !

J'acquiesce puis commence mon ascension. J'aperçois à quelques personnes devant nous le groupe de Potter. Celui-ci est stoppé par un homme situé en contrebas muni d'une canne.

-Profite tant que tu le peux encore Potter, finit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Mon cœur semble s'envoler lorsque j'aperçois mon cousin Drago avec tante Cissy. Celle-ci me jette un regard et se stoppe net. Par Merlin j'aurais dût garder ma teinture de cheveux. Je rajuste mon capuchon et accélère le pas non sans avoir lâché au passage de Molly :

-Je ne savais pas que les traîtres à leur sang avaient de quoi payer des places de Quidditch.

Je sens le regard de la grosse Weasley derrière mon dos avec un air outrée. Teddy m'agrippe le bras une fois arrivé tout en haut, de mauvaise humeur.

-ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu insultes les Weasley gratuitement !  
-Je les hais ! Fais-je en haussant le ton à tel point que quelques spectateurs se retournent vers moi. Surtout elle !  
-Elle ne t'a rien fait !  
-Elle a tué ma mère !  
-Pas encore ! Et c'était en cas de légitime défense je te signale. Elle aussi essayait de la tuer !  
-Et s'il le faut je la tuerai avant que ça ne se passe !

Cette fois je vois dans son regard un mélange de colère et de peine.

-Tu ne le penses pas vraiment…  
-Bien sûr que si ! Assurais-je toute rouge.  
-Ta mère a tué la mienne et est-ce que je veux la tuer pour autant ?

Cette fois je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Finalement je me contente de m'assoir sur mon siège et de me murer dans le silence. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se met à côté de moi et passe son bras sur mes épaules. Je reste toute raide, attendant le début du match. Au bout de près d'une heure et après le passage des mascottes, la voix du Ministre retentit dans tout le stade.

-Bienvenue à la Finale de la Coupe de Quidditch !

Rugissements de la foule. Les deux équipes se font désormais face au milieu de terrain, Krum en tête.

-Que le match… Commence !

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

La nuit est tombée et les festivités battent leur plein pour fêter la victoire de l'Irlande. Teddy bavarde avec entrain avec une jeune supporter, commentant avec plusieurs gestes exagérés l'une des manœuvres du champion Bulgare. Moi je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je m'éloigne de mon ami, celui-ci ne remarquant même pas ma disparition. La Marque me ravage tout l'avant du bras, me poussant dans une direction bien précise. Une tente anonyme attire mon attention. Après avoir écarté doucement le tissu qui fait office de porte, une baguette me tient en joue.

-…loigne ça de moi Barty !

Le Mangemort dévoile un sourire carnassier en rengainant son arme.

-Je vois que tu as entendu mon appel.  
-La prochaine fois envoi un hibou au lieu de me brûler la peau !  
-Pauvre gamine… Alors tu es prête pour la suite du programme ?  
-Qui est ?  
-Les anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres préparent quelque chose.  
-Ici ?  
-Oui. Très bientôt.  
-Ce sont des lâches.  
-Exactement. Incapables de soutenir notre Maître lorsqu'il en avait besoin mais toujours prêt à se pavaner en public ! Crache-t-il.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On leur montre ce que sont véritablement des Mangemorts ! Fait-il en créant un masque de mort pour masquer ses traits.

Il approche sa baguette de mon visage et murmure une incantation. Un masque de fumée noir vient immédiatement se coller sur mon visage, matérialisant un autre masque identique.

-Monte ton capuchon, me conseille-t-il.  
-Que faisons-nous ?  
-Le Chaos. Montrons à ces sales idiots qui sont les véritables Sorciers de ce monde !

Des cris retentissent dehors ainsi que des bruits de fracas.

-Ils ont commencé.  
-Fuyez ! Fait une voix. Les Mangemorts ! Ce sont des Mangemorts !  
-Pff écoute-les ! Ces larves osent se prétendre serviteurs du Seigneur Noir ! Montrons-leur qu'ils ont tort ! Prouve-moi ta loyauté et fait honneur à notre Maître.

Je comprends que mon attitude durant cette nuit va conditionner la réussite ou l'échec de ma mission. Je dégaine la Baguette de Sureau et hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je suis prête. Nous sortons ensemble de la tente. Dehors un désordre sans nom règne. Les bruits de musiques ont disparus, remplacé par des cris de peurs et de paniques. Barty attaque la personne la plus proche : un Sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'année qui a le malheur de se trouver trop près de lui. Une femme portant l'insigne du Ministère nous repère et avertit un autre de ses collègues. Je suis la plus rapide et lui envoi un maléfice en pleine poitrine. Je sens monter l'adrénaline, encouragé par l'Orbe de Sia qui m'encourage à continuer. Une joie malsaine s'empare de moi peu à peu. C'est presque sans réfléchir que j'enchaîne mes attaques envers l'autre vigile. Barty est occupé à me regarder combattre, évitant avec aisance les mauvais sorts lancés contre lui. Après avoir mis à terre mon adversaire je lance une boule de feu sur une tente toute proche. Des cris s'en échappent. Je ne pousse pas le maléfice au maximum de sa puissance et laisse ses occupants s'enfuir dans la nuit. Un Stupéfix vient me frôler l'épaule gauche. Je réplique par un Réducto et l'envoi valser à quelques mètres. Barty envoi un Sortilège de Mort sur un homme arborant l'uniforme des Aurors.

-Alors Lyra ! Bouge-toi ! Me lance-t-il en rigolant.

Il court vers le stand de lancé de gnomes et l'incendie sans plus de cérémonie. Je pars de mon côté, lançant à l'aveugle plusieurs maléfices plus ou moins puissants. Tout n'est désormais que ruines sur mon passage. Les tentes volent, les objets explosent et les malheureuses victimes de mes sortilèges tombent les uns après les autres. J'exulte, me sentant enfin à ma place : au cœur de l'action, puissante et redoutée. Un Auror a le malheur de croisé ma route. Un duel féroce s'engage jusqu'à ce que je le vainque avec la Baguette de Sureau, renvoyant son propre sort d'Incarcerem contre lui. Un rapide Petrificus et il arrête de se débattre. J'aperçois au loin les éclairs de lumières des anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Apparemment leur attaque a totalement pris au dépourvu les organisateurs qui ne cessent de courir d'un point à un autre sans but précis. Soudain je sens un souffle d'air près de moi. Je me retourne. Rien. Nouveaux bruissements. Une paire de main me pousse en avant. Je lance un sortilège à l'aveugle mais ne touche rien. On m'agrippe alors la taille avec force.

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, me souffle une voix claironnante appartenant sans nul doute à celle d'une jeune fille. Je vais te lâcher, continue-t-elle, et tu ne m'attaqueras pas.

J'hoche la tête et attends qu'elle relâche son étreinte. Je me tourne vers elle et dévisage une fille d'à peu près mon âge et me ma corpulence, entièrement de noir vêtue avec une bure de même couleur. Mais ce qui me frappe est la couleur de ses yeux que je distingue grâce aux multiples flashs de lumière. Ils sont rouges et sa peau blanche semble irradier dans la nuit. Je comprends tout de suite à qui j'ai affaire… Ou plutôt à quoi.

-Que veux-tu, Vampire ?!  
-J'ai un nom ! Crache-t-elle avec la même hargne que moi. Et c'est Raven !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle abaisse une de ses manches et me montre la Marque des Ténèbres à son bras.

-La même chose que toi.  
-Tu es avec eux ? Fais-je en désignant les traîtres au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Non ! Eux ne sont que des pions, de vulgaires pantins ! Moi je suis libre. Comme toi… Je t'ai observé et je suis sûre que toutes les deux nous pourrions nous entraider…  
-Dans quel but ?  
-Voldemort a volé quelque chose de sacré pour les Vampires, avec quoi il espère contrôler notre communauté. Je veux le lui reprendre.  
-Et pourquoi me le dire ? Tes paroles respirent la trahison envers le Maître !  
-Je ne suis pas idiote, répond-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Une jeune Sorcière aussi puissante que toi a forcément un autre objectif en tête que de devenir un fidèle toutou de Voldemort.  
-Tu supposes beaucoup de choses… Fais-je menaçante. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Elle me tend sa main avec un sourire éclatant.

-Tu peux lire en moi, tu verras que je suis sincère.

Hésitante, je la lui prends et ferme les yeux pour m'immerger dans ses pensées. Son esprit est plus complexe que tout ce que j'ai vu jusque là, sans doute à cause de sa condition de Vampire. D'anciens souvenirs remontent avec une netteté ahurissante. Des sensations exacerbées, la douleur et la peine. Je finis pas trouver ce que je cherche. Un deuil. Une promesse faîte. Elle dit la vérité. Je rouvre les yeux et hoche la tête. Elle continue de me dévisager, apparemment soulagée de mon assentiment.

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te dénoncer ? Tu prends un grand risque en me dévoilant tout ça…  
-Crois-tu que tu es la seule à pouvoir lire l'esprit des autres ?

Je comprends aussitôt que je me suis faite piégée.

-Lorsque tu as pénétré mes pensées j'en ai fait de même, fait-elle en tournant autour de moi. Si j'avais vu que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance je t'aurais tué dans la seconde qui aurait suivit.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, honteuse de m'être laissé avoir aussi facilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, continue-t-elle. Je n'ai pas réussit a bien comprendre d'où tu viens ni pourquoi tu es là. Mais je sais au moins que tu n'as aucune loyauté envers Voldemort… Et que tu as besoin d'aide.

Je réfléchie un instant et l'invite à ce qu'on scelle cet accord par un Serment Inviolable. Elle acquiesce tandis que je pointe ma baguette sur nos deux bras enlacés.

-Toi, Raven, jures-tu de ne pas me trahir ?  
-Je m'y engage. Et toi Salem (je sursaute à l'évocation de mon véritable nom) t'y engages-tu également ?  
-Je m'y engage.  
-Toi, Salem, Promets-tu de m'aider ?  
-Je m'y engage. Et toi Raven ?  
-Je m'y engage.

Deux filets d'ors nous lient désormais. Raven sort un objet de sa cape et me le tends. Il ressemble à un bracelet, avec une petite pierre rouge incrustée sur fond noir.

-Lorsque tu voudras qu'on se voie, il te suffit d'appuyer dessus. Je saurais alors où tu es et inversement. A bientôt… Lyra Daroski.  
-On se reverra bientôt ? Lui demandais-je interrogatrice.  
-Plus vite que tu ne le penses. Voldemort commence à mettre en œuvre son plan et il aura besoin de nous tous pour réussir.

Elle disparait alors dans la nuit, me laissant seule au milieu du chaos. J'aperçois alors près d'un feu de camps abandonné une petite fille en pleure. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Je m'approche d'elle, regardant aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un la cherchait. En me voyant arriver elle pousse un cri de terreur et tente de s'enfuir à quatre pattes. Je la rattrape en serpentins noirs et la prend dans mes bras.

-Où sont tes parents ?  
-Je ne sais pas, hoquet-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu vas me tuer ?  
-Mais non, fais-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Viens avec moi, c'est dangereux ici.

Je la cache dans ma cape, la tenant d'une main tout en gardant ma baguette levé. Au bout de quelques pas j'aperçois un couple terrifié, hurlant à plein poumons le nom d'une petite fille. Je les désigne de la tête demandant à ma petite protégée :

-C'est ta maman ?

Elle fait oui avec sa petite bouille en redoublant de pleurs. Je m'approche de la femme doucement tout en tendant la fillette. La mère m'aperçoit et pousse un cri de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive mon masque.

-Pitié ! Fait-elle en se mettant à genoux. Rendez-moi ma fille !

Je dépose la petite à terre et la laisse la rejoindre. Après tout je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne laisse pas le couple me remercier que je me remets à courir de nouveau. La foule a disparut, laissant le terrain vide d'où s'élève plusieurs flammes de tentes en lambeaux. J'aperçois alors dans le ciel un grand éclat vert, suivit de la Marque des Ténèbres flottantes parmi les nuages. Je suis tellement absorbé dans ma contemplation que je ne vois pas arriver le sortilège rouge contre moi. Je m'écrase à terre, le souffle coupé. J'agrippe ma baguette et réplique en lançant un Endoloris avec hargne. Mon agresseur pousse alors un cri de douleur. Je me relève en furie et viens vers l'ombre qui se tortille par terre.

-Tu pensais pouvoir m'avoir par derrière sale lâche ! Cracmol puant ! Voilà pour toi ! Endoloris !

Nouveaux cris. Puis je vois le visage de ma victime et sursaute. Je stoppe mon maléfice et me baisse vers elle. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. D'un geste de baguette je fais disparaître mon masque en essayant d'articuler :

-Dé… Désolée Teddy… Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Il ne répond pas, à moitié inconscient. J'agrippe sa main et transplane immédiatement. Nous nous retrouvons dans une des ruelles de l'Allée des Embrumes, le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé avant de disparaître. J'essaye de soutenir Teddy avec un bras afin de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. A l'intérieur il y a tellement de monde que je dois jouer des coudes pour passer et aller récupérer notre clef. Toutes les discutions tournent autour des récents évènements. Enfin nous sommes dans la chambre. Je dépose Teddy sur le lit et le débarasse de ses vêtements en apportant une bassine d'eau. Je trempe une serviette dans l'eau et éponge son front. Ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement.

-Idiot, répétais-je d'une petite voix.  
-Tu… Y a été fort…  
-Légitime défense.  
-Je… Ne savais pas… Que tu avais commencé ta formation de petite Mangemort.

Je sens de nouveau des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?! Criais-je de colère. Qu'il suffisait de faire quelques courbettes à Voldemort pour pouvoir attirer ses bonnes grâces ? Je suis obligée de faire ces choses !  
-Tu semblais y prendre… Beaucoup de plaisir.  
-Espèce d'hypocrite ! Toi tu te contentes de trainer dans les bars à faire ami-ami avec des imbéciles de futurs Rafleurs tandis que je prends tout les risques ! J'espérais que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'endure ! Mais non ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu m'enfonces et me reproches toute la misère du monde !

Il détourne les yeux avec un air coupable, mes mots ayant fait mouche.

-Salem… Commence-t-il.

La Marque me brûle de nouveau. Le Maître appelle. Je me lève sans rien dire, me dégageant de sa tentative de me prendre la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais sûrement tuée un jour ou l'autre et tu seras débarrassé de moi. Lui dis-je en me retournant.  
-Ne dit pas ça. Salem… Attends !  
-Je dois y aller. A plus tard Teddy.

Je claque la porte et disparait.

**Voilou la suite en écriture ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Soeurs de Sang

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 21 : Sœurs de Sang.**

**Manoir Jedusor.**

Je suis de retour dans le lugubre manoir de la famille Jedusor. Voldemort se tient toujours dans son vieux canapé miteux tandis que Raven vient de faire son apparition. Barty se tient face à nous, Queudver en retrait.

-Il est temps de vous expliquer la suite des opérations, annonce Croupton. Avec ton arrivée, fait-il en me désignant, notre Seigneur a imaginé un nouveau plan afin d'assurer sa Renaissance.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Imaginer un nouveau plan ?

-Comme tu le sais, continu-t-il à me parler en ignorant la Vampire, je vais prendre la place de l'Auror Alastor Maugrey, un proche de Dumbledore, afin de m'infiltrer dans Poudlard.  
-Vous voulez capturer Harry Potter ?  
-C'est notre but… Hélas il est protégé par un impressionnant système de sécurité qui empêche toute tentative d'extraction conventionnelle.  
-Alors comment ?  
-La Tournoi des trois Sorciers, ce légendaire concours de magie est sur le point de débuter cette année avec les écoles de Poudlard, Durmstrang (petit moment de nostalgie) et Beauxbâtons. Nous avons imaginé un plan visant à faire concourir Potter à ces épreuves, et lorsque tout le monde aura baissé sa garde, au dernier moment du Tournoi, nous le ferons venir ici afin d'accomplir le Rituel.  
-Pourquoi ne pas tenter de le kidnapper tout de…  
-Parce que je l'ai décidé ! Siffle Voldemort furieux. Accomplissez ma volonté, ne vous posez pas de questions à par celles visant à savoir comment me servir !

J'incline la tête en signe de soumission.

-Oui Maître.

Barty me dévisage un instant avant de reprendre :

-Je vais également avoir besoin de ton aide Lyra. En tant que professeur je ne pourrais pas garder perpétuellement un œil sur Potter. Et il est évident qu'il va avoir besoin de soutient… D'amis, crache-t-il dédaigneux.  
-Et où est-ce que j'interviens ?  
-Tu vas te rapprocher de Potter en tant qu'élève et t'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu.  
-Moi ? En élève ? Qui nous dit qu'il se confiera à moi ?

Le Mangemort arbore un horrible sourire qui me fait frissonner.

-Le profil psychologique que nous avons de ce parasite est qu'il est très sensible à ceux qui sont généralement mis de côté… Les sang-de-bourbes, les moldus, les hybrides…  
-Et ?  
-Et tu vas prendre l'apparence d'un de ces hybrides pour l'amadouer.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils avant de jeter un regard à Raven. Aussitôt je sens la colère monter en moi.

-Il est hors de question que je devienne une… Une… Hybride ! Fais-je avec rage.  
-Ce ne sera que temporaire, assure Barty nullement impressionné par ma crise colère.  
-Et comment ?  
-Le sang de Vampire.

Devant mon air interrogatrice Raven fait un pas en avant pour m'expliquer la procédure.

-Pour transformer définitivement un humain en Vampire il faut d'abord le vider de son sang et ensuite lui faire boire du sang de Vampire.  
-Je sais tout ça !  
-J'en doute… Bref si une personne boit du sang de Vampire sans être toutefois vidé du sien et en le combinant avec du venin, l'effet n'est que temporaire.  
-ça veut dire que si je bois ton sang…  
-Tu prendras l'apparence d'une Vampire… Mais pas de manière définitive.  
-Et pour ce qui est des pouvoirs vampiriques…  
-Ta force, ta vision et ta vitesse seront améliorés. Mais pas autant qu'un véritable Vampire. Tu n'éprouveras également qu'une partie de nos faiblesses : besoin de sang, réaction à la lumière.  
-Dans quelle proportion ?  
-On ne sait pas vraiment…  
-Super.  
-Si tu crois que ça m'amuse… Commence la jeune Vampire.  
-Silence ! Intime Voldemort.

Je me tais, fulminant intérieurement.

-Il en sera fait ainsi, conclu-t-il d'une voix sifflante. Sortez maintenant ! Exécutez ma volonté !  
-Je te ferais parvenir un hibou très vite, me lâche Barty junior.

Raven me fait signe de la tête de venir avec elle et c'est ensemble que nous sortons du Manoir. La suceuse de sang m'agrippe la main sans prévenir et transplane. L'effet est différent que la manière sorcière. Les images défilent devant moi, tandis que la nausée habituelle tarde à se faire sentir. Nous arrivons dans une lande déserte, où une veille cabane apparaît à la lissière d'une forêt. Raven me fait signe d'avancer pour nous rendre dans l'abri. Après avoir refermé la porte, plusieurs torches s'embrasent, révélant un petit intérieur miteux avec pour seuls meubles un vieux lit dépareillé et une table rafistolée avec deux chaises. La jeune fille lève son capuchon, dévoilant un petit visage gracieux encadré par une chevelure blonde dorée. Ses yeux me mettent quelque peu mal à l'aise tandis que je m'installe devant son air revêche. Elle sort de sous sa cape une petite fiole et la pose sur la table avant de me faire face.

-Tu dois savoir que pour une Vampire faire boire son sang à un inconnu est considéré comme extrêmement dégradant. Voldemort le sait et cette simple idée de pouvoir rabaisser mon espèce doit être tout bonnement délicieuse pour lui.  
-Je n'y suis pour rien.  
-Je sais ! Tonne-t-elle. Ça n'empêche pas que ça ne me plait pas !  
-Et il n'y a pas une autre solution pour que cela soit…. Acceptable ?  
-Non, fait-elle résignée. Mis à part si nous sommes parents ou liées.  
-Et comment devient-on… Liée ? Demandais-je curieuse.  
-En échangeant notre sang. C'est une sorte de pacte magique très ancien.  
-Rien que ça ? Fais-je avec un sourire.  
-N'arbore pas cet air méprisant ! Pour nous un tel acte n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Si nous pratiquons le Rituel ce sera irréversible. Nous serons unies à jamais et nous ressentirons ce que l'autre ressent.  
-Un peu comme des… Sœurs ? Risquais-je.  
-Oui… Des Sœurs de Sang. Des jumelles… Une famille…

Je réfléchis un instant, indécise. Visiblement cette idée semble la troubler.

-Tu… Tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses ?  
-Qui voudrais s'unir à quelqu'un comme moi, finit-elle par lâcher amère. Depuis ma transformation jamais personne ne s'est soucié de ce qui m'arrive. Ma propre famille m'a rejeté le jour où j'ai été transformé. Et depuis la mort de mes « créateurs » je suis resté toute seule.

Je sens monter en moi un horrible sentiment de pitié mêlé à un air de déjà vu. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent. Elle a dut être rejeté toute sa vie, comme moi. Seule contre tous avec aucune personne sincère pour l'épauler. En un sens nous sommes déjà des Sœurs. Les indésirables, les mal-aimés…

-Je vais le faire, assurais-je en sortant un couteau de ma tunique.  
-Pardon ? Demande Raven étonnée.  
-Tu avais raison lors de notre première rencontre. Nous sommes pareils. Seule et sans personne sur qui vraiment compter. Constatais-je en repensant à l'air accusateur de Teddy.

Décidée, je mets la lame sur ma main et l'entaille au point que je me mette à saigner abondamment. Raven arbore un sourire de joie et entreprend la même chose. Ouf j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait me sauter dessus ! Sa main ensanglantée vient rejoindre la mienne pour la serrer. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre en moi, nos deux corps ne faisant un instant plus qu'un et nos pensées s'entremêlant. Une fois séparé j'invoque un rapide sortilège pour faire apparaître plusieurs bandages et stopper l'hémorragie.

-Nous sommes une famille maintenant, part-elle d'un rire cristallin. Excuse-moi mais c'est nerveux.

J'hoche la tête, sentant au fond de moi la même joie à peine dissimulée d'avoir enfin trouvé mon alter-égo, quelqu'un qui comprend ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je ressens. Une fois la fiole contenant le breuvage dans ma main, Raven reprend :

-A la tienne… Ma Sœur…

Inspirant deux grandes goulées d'air je prends mon courage à deux mains et descends le liquide d'une traite. La substance me fait grimacer de dégoût et c'est avec grande peine que je ne recrache pas le tout dans la seconde.

-C'est… Horrible ! Réussis-je à articuler.  
-Polynectar, sang et venin de Vampire, décompte-t-elle sur ses doigts. Un mélange plutôt explosif. J'aurais sans doute dût rajouter des herbes elfiques pour le goût…

Je ne réponds pas et sens sous ma peau des milliers de petits fourmillements ainsi qu'une vive douleur dans ma tête au point que j'en tombe de ma chaise et me place en position fœtal, gémissant de douleur. Je sens mes muscles se contracter et se détendre successivement dans plusieurs spasmes de souffrance. J'arrive à entrevoir dans mon champ de vision défaillant Raven qui est accroupie près de moi et qui essaye de me rassurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon calvaire dure mais le processus me paraît ne jamais finir. Mes tremblements cessent enfin et c'est avec soulagement que je tente de me relever. Aussitôt je sens que quelque chose cloche. La vitesse à laquelle je fais le mouvement est anormalement élevée. J'entends Raven rire devant mon air ahurie.

-Doucement !

Elle s'avance vers moi à allure Vampirique et me dévisage en souriant.

-J'ai l'impression d'être devant ma sœur jumelle.  
-Donne-moi quelque chose pour m'admirer, fais-je sarcastique.

Elle se rue vers une commode et m'amène un petit miroir de poche. Ce que je voie dedans me pétrifie. Je suis obligée de faire quelques grimaces dans la glace pour m'assurer que c'est bien moi que je contemple. J'ai désormais des cheveux blonds, le teint très pâle sans aucunes imperfections et la peau lisse comme le marbre. Une vraie petite déesse sortie tout droit d'un conte pour enfant ! Tout mes sens semblent exacerbés. Je me mets à courir, plus par amusement que par nécessité et m'extasie de mes nouvelles capacités.

-Et encore, tu n'es qu'à 50% des pouvoirs Vampiriques, me dit Raven en me regardant faire. Au fait… Il te faut des nouveaux vêtements !

Elle me lance des affaires à elle, les miens étant désormais légèrement trop grands… Surtout au niveau de la poitrine. Tout en m'habillant je demande :

-Combien de temps la transformation agit-elle ?  
-A peu près 3-4 heures. Il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de boire ta potion régulièrement. J'ai ensorcelé ton bracelet pour qu'il te brûle lorsque l'effet est sur le point de s'estomper.  
-Et pourquoi Vold' ne t'a pas confié ma tâche ? Tu jouerais mieux le rôle de la petite Vampire que moi.  
-Je ne sais pas, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Surement dût au fait que je ne suis pas une Sorcière et connaissant ses théories sur la supériorité des humains… Ou alors il te fait plus confiance tout simplement.  
-On se demande pourquoi… Au fait, maintenant que nous sommes Sœurs, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il a volé à ton espèce ?  
-Pas tout de suite. Il me manque certaines informations pour pouvoir te répondre.  
-Autre chose… Pour le besoin de…  
-Sang ? Finit-elle pour moi.  
-Oui.  
-Tu n'es pas une vrai Vampire donc tu ne ressentiras pas ce besoin aussi intensément que nous autres. Néanmoins je te conseille d'en prendre une certaine quantité de temps en temps.  
-A quelles fréquences ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lorsque tu en auras besoin tu le sentiras, crois-moi.

J'hoche la tête continue de m'admirer dans le petit miroir.

-Pour les yeux…  
-Ah oui. Avec un peu de pratique tu devrais pouvoir les assombrir. Sinon il existe des sortilèges qui peuvent les masquer… En partie. Pour ta peau, un peu de poudre et tu deviendras moins… Effrayante pour les autres.  
-Et le soleil ?  
-De nos jours avec les potions nous arrivons à rester au soleil plusieurs heures d'affilées. Pour toi aucun problème. Mais si tu veux jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout évite de sortir bronzer.  
-Je vois…

Après avoir fait un tour sur moi-même, je range toute les autres fioles que Raven me tends dans mon sac et dévisage l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu vis dans ce trou ? Finis-je par lui demander.  
-Pas le choix. Je n'ai ni les moyens ni les droits à prétendre à un logement décent depuis la nouvelle loi de la sous-secrétaire Dolores Ombrage.

Je sens la colère monter en moi devant tant d'injustice. Okay je n'ai jamais considéré les hybrides comme les égaux des Sorciers mais quand même !

-Viens avec moi ! On va se prendre un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu connais les prix ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assurais-je en lui montrant une pierre précieuse sortie d'une de mes poches.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

-C'est à toi ?  
-Oui. Héritage familial. Tu rassembles tes affaires ? Je ne laisserais pas ma Sœur ici une minutes de plus !

Elle sourit de joie et s'empresse de tout ranger dans une petite valise. L'opération ne prends que 2 minutes montre en main.

-Il faudra aussi penser à te racheter des vêtements.  
-Il t'en faudra également, rigole-t-elle. N'oublie pas que tu as une rentrée à faire et que nous ne faisons pas le même taille !  
-C'est vrai. Mais d'abord il faut que l'autre barbu accepte.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Barty sais être très persuasif.

J'acquiesce et nous sortons de la cabane sans un regard en arrière. Nous transplanons dans la seconde et arrivons devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Il faut attendre que je reprenne forme humaine pour prendre un logement, lui dis-je en chuchotant.

Elle approuve de la tête et me suis à travers l'auberge. Je monte à l'étage tout en priant que Teddy soit partit. Je prends la peine de toquer et pénètre dans la chambre. Heureusement elle est vide.

-Qui était là ? Me demande Raven en plissant le nez.  
-Un… Ancien ami.  
-Il pue le chien !

C'est donc ça l'odeur qui me dérangeait dès que l'on est rentré.

-Son père était un loup-garou.  
-ça explique cette puanteur qu'il traîne sur lui.  
-N'abuse pas.  
-C'est ton… Petit ami ?  
-Non, lui assurais-je. Il aurait peut-être put le devenir… Mais non. Il est comme les autres.

Elle ne fait pas plus de commentaires, ce dont je lui suis grée, et rassemble à mon tour mes affaires en avertissant Slyss de notre changement de domicile.

-« Et Teddy » ? Me susurre le serpent.  
-« Il se débrouillera très bien tout seul », lui répondis-je en Fourchelang.

Après avoir tout embarqué j'envoi un hibou à l'agence immobilière du Chemin de Traverse et patiente avec ma nouvelle Sœur. C'est avec amusement que je vois la serveuse apporté deux chopine de sang rhésus B positif. J'hume délicatement le breuvage et sens une brûlure au fond de ma gorge se réveiller.

-A la tienne, me fait Raven.  
-S'il le faut…

Nous vidons nos verres, elle plus rapidement que moi. Malgré mon dégoût j'avoue aimer le breuvage sous cette apparence.

-Au fait, tu as quel âge ? La questionnais-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

La Vampire me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me répondre.

-22 ans. Je suis considérée comme une « jeune » parmi ma race.  
-Tu es déjà plus veille que moi. Constatais-je avec mauvaise humeur.  
-Je suis donc l'ainée, fait-elle taquine.  
-Moué. Ça fait quoi de vivre éternellement ?  
-Je n'ai pas assez vécu pour te répondre. Je suppose que je vais m'en lasser un jour. Il arrive que des Vampires choisissent de mettent fin à leur existence. L'éternité c'est long.  
-J'imagine. Et il existe un chef Vampire ?  
-Le comte Dracul fait référence en termes d'autorité. Mais la plupart des clans ont été décimé durant la dernière guerre. C'est un peu chacun pour soi. Et avec les nouvelles règles de non-prolifération notre espèce tant à diminuer.

J'hoche la tête et nous continuons à papoter gentiment. Au bout de trois heures je sens tout d'abord mon bracelet me brûler puis quelques minutes plus tard mon corps changer de nouveau pour reprendre une apparence normale. Le hic : mes vêtements sont désormais légèrement trop petits. Après m'être rapidement changé et avoir laissé une lettre d'explication à Teddy, nous nous dirigeons vers l'agence avec laquelle nous avons prit rendez-vous. Au terme d'une longue négociation et l'équivalent de quelques milliers de Gallions, nous obtenons une petite maison proche de la boutique d'Ollivander. L'intérieur est déjà meublé et finement décoré. Raven semble au comble de la félicité, profitant enfin d'une habitation décente. Epuisées (hé oui les Vampire aussi ont besoin de moments de repos !) nous restons le reste de la journée dans l'appartement à bavarder et à jouer à la bataille. En fin de soirée, tandis que Raven déguste une sucette saveur sang, un hibou nous m'apporte une lettre. Je renvois l'animal et la déplie.

-Qui c'est ? Me demande de loin ma Sœur.  
-BC  
-Barty. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
-On a rendez-vous demain soir avec l'amoureux des Moldus pour mon inscription.  
-Dumbledore ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce n'est pas un si mauvais sorcier. Je sais qu'il s'est battu pour l'amélioration des droits des créatures magiques.  
-Oui, soupirais-je. C'est un véritable héros, comme saint Potter.

Je voie mon amie se lever et ouvrir la porte.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Chasser, me répond-elle tout simplement. Cette sucette n'a fait que m'ouvrir l'appétit.  
-Ok. Je vais dormir. Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit en rentrant.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'entendras rien.  
-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

**Et voili voulou en espérant que vous avez apprécié l'introduction de notre petite Vampiresse ^^**


	22. Chapter 22: Répartition, 2ème Round

**Voici la suite de notre petite aventure. Plusieurs passages suivront les événements du FILM et sont donc crédité de JK Rowling (comme la chanson du Choixpeau). Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 22 : Répartition, 2****ème**** round.**

Je suis de nouveau en Raven-la-vampire et marche aux côtés de Barty transformé en Maugrey. Le bruit de sa jambe de bois sur les graviers commence à m'énerver lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée du Château de Poudlard. En jetant un regard avec ma vision vampirique je le retrouve tel qu'il est resté dans mes souvenirs : beau élégant et synonyme de tristesse. Malgré la pénombre je distingue parfaitement les tours de la salle commune de Griffondor pourtant plongée dans le noir.

-Reste concentré, me reproche mon accompagnateur.  
-Si tu voyais tout ce que je vois toi aussi tu aurais du mal à rester « concentrer ».  
-Contente-toi de jouer ton rôle de gentille petite Vampire et tout se passera bien. Et pour tes yeux…  
-J'ai encore du mal à les assombrir.  
-Raven ne t'a pas montré ?  
-Si tu crois que c'est si facile que ça ! A la moindre émotion je perds totalement le contrôle !  
-Moins fort ! M'intime-t-il.

Je me tais et reste boudeuse. La version plus jeune de Mc Gonagald vient nous accueillir, son éternelle cape émeraude sur les épaules. J'ai malgré moi un moment de recul devant le Sorcière, me ressassant notre dernière altercation datant de mon renvoi. Celle-ci me dévisage avant de saluer mon compagnon.

-Bonjour Alastor .  
-Minerva, salua le faux-Maugrey.  
-C'est… La jeune fille ?  
-Oui, fait-il en grondant.  
-Je vois. Enchantée Miss ?  
-Lyra, juste Lyra, professeur.  
-Bon, Albus est là ? Coupe court Barty déguisé.  
-Oui. Il vous attend Alastor.  
-Bien. Viens Lyra, fait-il en m'agrippant le bras.

Notre petit groupe traverse le château désert pour monter directement vers le bureau du Directeur. Au détour d'un chemin nous croisons Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, visiblement très occupé à faire des provisions de ce qui ressemble à des craies blanches. Il se contente de nous jeter un regard curieux avant de se mettre à rigoler en tournant dans un couloir. Après avoir traversé la moitiée du château, la vieille Sorcière se tient face à la gargouille qui garde l'accès au bureau directorial et prononce :

-Citrouille Glacée !

Aussitôt la statue en forme de Phénix se met à tourner sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Barty, ou plutôt Maugrey, monte les marches avec difficulté avant d'arriver dans la porte d'entrée. Minerva toque et attends un « entrez » pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur règne le même joyeux désordre que dans mes souvenirs. J'aperçois dans un coin la pensine, sur les murs s'étalent les mêmes tableaux que dans mon époque (mis à part celui de Dumbledore) et au fond le vieux choipeau pique un petit somme sur une des étagères. Le vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche s'approche de nous et se met à enlacer son « vieil ami ».

-Alastor, ravi de te revoir.  
-Pareillement Albus.

Il me regarde avant de me tendre la main.

-Et ce doit être Miss Lyra, la jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé.  
-Effectivement.  
-Enchantée monsieur, fais-je de ma plus douce voix possible.  
-Moi de même Miss. Me répond-t-il tout en me serrant la main.

Je sens nettement un léger frisson de sa part au contact de ma peau. Il continue, faisant mine de rien.

-Alors vous voulez intégrer Poudlard ?  
-Effectivement.  
-Seulement cette année, intervient Maugrey.

Tout en retournant derrière sur bureau il nous demande :

-Mais nous savons tous que Lyra est… Spéciale. Barty déguisé prend une chaise tout en soupirant.  
-Ce n'est pas une « vrai Vampire » Albus. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais demandé ce service.  
-Comment cela ?  
-C'est une hybride, mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Sa mère était une Sorcière et son père un Vampire.  
-Je ne croyais pas qu'une telle chose était possible.  
-Très rare, confirme Maugrey. Mais possible. Son père, une vieille connaissance, a été tué par des Mangemorts durant la première guerre et sa mère n'a pas survécut à l'accouchement. Je m'en occupe lorsque je le peux sinon je la laisse à une personne de confiance. Grâce à elle j'ai plusieurs infos sur le monde Vampirique.  
-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, constate Dumbledore.  
-Chacun à ses secrets Albus. Si je dois venir à Poudlard cette année j'aime autant la savoir près de moi. Surtout avec ce qui se prépare.  
-Tu as de nouvelles informations à ma communiquer ?  
-L'incident à la Coupe du Monde n'est pas un cas isolé. De partout on constate une agitation générale chez les adeptes de magie noire. Tu dis toujours que Potter cours un grave danger.  
-Exact.  
-Avec Lyra à ses côtés il sera un peu plus en sécurité, crois-moi.  
-Quelles sont vos « pouvoirs » jeune fille ?  
-Vitesse, force, instinct. Enumérais-je. Je suis une très bonne légilimens également. Je sais lorsque quelqu'un me ment.  
-Quel âge avez-vous ?  
-15 ans.  
-Depuis ?  
-Depuis, plus de 20 ans, fais-je avec un sourire.  
-Votre période de nouveau-née est donc derrière vous ?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça professeur. Je ne suis qu'à moitié Vampire.  
-Et votre soif ?  
-Je la maitrise.

Après un bref moment de réflexion il hoche la tête.

-Si tu me proposes cette solution c'est que tu y a bien réfléchit je suppose Alastor.  
-Tu me connais.  
-Effectivement… Bon nous allons faire comme ça. Pour ce qui est de la paperasserie administrative je m'en occuperais.  
-On se revoit donc au 1er septembre Albus. Fait Maugrey en se levant.  
-Tu pars déjà ?  
-Beaucoup de chose à faire. Dit-il en guise d'excuse.  
-A dans une semaine alors.  
-Au revoir Albus.  
-Au revoir professeur, le saluais-je avec un sourire éclatant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois distinguer dans ses yeux une tentative d'intrusion de l'esprit, que je repousse sans même réfléchir. Je fais comme si je n'ai rien remarqué et sort du bureau en compagnie de Barty. Une fois dépassé les grilles du parc, nous transplanons, fière d'avoir réussit à berner l'un des plus grands Sorciers du Monde.

1 semaine plus tard, Quai 9/4, 1er septembre.

C'est dans un panache de fumée que je tire ma valise jusqu'au bagagiste du Poudlard Express. A mes côtés se trouve Raven, encapuchonnée et discrète. Après avoir enregistré mon bagage je détaille la foule du regard, à la recherche de ma proie. Raven me fait un signe de la tête derrière moi. Après avoir jeté un œil je le remarque aussi : Potter avec ses laquais Weasley et Granger.

-Quand je pense à ce que je vais devoir faire…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, tente de me rassurer ma « Sœur ».  
-Et s'il ne mord pas à l'hameçon ?  
-Il mordra ne t'inquiète pas, rigole-t-elle. De toute façon personne ne peut rester insensible au charme vampirique. Et en cas de problème utilise ton pouvoir de séduction comme je t'ai montré.  
-Obligée de faire ami-ami avec Saint Potter… Je suis tombée bien bas.  
-ça fait partie du plan, confirme Raven. Tes yeux, me rappelle-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me concentre et l'interroge du regard.

-C'est bon, tu es parfaite.

Un bruit de cloche retentit sur le quai, les enfants terminent de dire au revoir à leurs parents tandis que je prends dans mes bras mon alter-égo.

-Bonne chance, me souffle-t-elle.  
-Il m'en faudra.  
-Et n'oublie pas de boire ton Polynectar surtout.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton collier me le rappellera.

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse monter. Le train comment à démarrer et je salue une dernière fois Raven à une fenêtre avant de partir à la recherche du balafré. Sur le chemin je croise quantité d'enfants qui me dévisagent, les garçons plutôt charmés et les filles curieuses. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, j'aperçois au loin une vieille Sorcière vendant des bonbons avec un Harry occupé à la payer. Une jeune fille arrive en même temps, tirant à Harry un sourire idiot dès qu'il la voit.

-Deux patacitrouilles, demande la petite dinde.

Devant l'air ahuri de Potter ses amies se mettent à glousser, me faisant immédiatement penser aux filles de mon époque. Je reste un peu en retrait et attends qu'il finisse pas rentrer dans son compartiment. Le petit groupe de filles passe devant moi.

-Tu as vu comment il te regarde, Cho ? Demande l'un d'elle.  
-Oui, hi hi hi. Lui répond l'intéressée.

Arrivée à ma hauteur elles me jettent un regard intrigué. Je le leur rends avant de continuer mon chemin. Une fois à la porte, je prends deux grandes inspirations avant de me lancer. Alors que je finis d'ouvrir le compartiment, j'entends une fin de conversation :

-…Devrais le dire à Sirius, finit la sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Le trio me jette un regard surpris.

-Dé… Désolée, fais-je d'une voix craintive. Je peux m'assoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Je tente d'envoyer en même temps que je parle une bonne dose de phéromones Vampires destinés à les amadouer. Après plusieurs secondes d'un lourd silence, c'est le rouquin qui me répond en rougissant.

-Bien sûr.

Harry hoche la tête ainsi que celle-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-peigner. Je m'installe avec un faux soulagement avant de me présenter.

-Je m'appelle Lyra. C'est la première fois que je viens à Poudlard.  
-Ron Weasley, s'empresse de me dire le grand dadais. Et voici Hermione Granger et mon meilleur ami Harry Potter.

Je prends un air surprise en regardant « L'Elu ».

-Harry Potter ? Waw incroyable.  
-Et tu viens d'où ? S'intéresse Hermione.  
-De Roumanie.

Elle hoche la tête en continuant de me dévisager. Pas de doute elle soupçonne déjà ma « nature ».

-Mon frère Charlie étudie les dragons là-bas ! S'exclame Ron. Tu en a déjà vu ?  
-Quelques uns.  
-Dément !  
-Tu étais où avant d'aller à Poudlard ? Me demande Harry.  
-Cours particuliers.  
-Tes parents voyagent beaucoup ?  
-Ils sont morts… Je n'ai que ma sœur.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

-Au moins tu as ta sœur, soupire Potter. Moi je n'ai personne à part mes amis.

J'hausse les épaules en faisant une petite grimace. Pauvre chou.

-Il est joli ton bracelet, continue la sang-de-bourbe. Tu peux me le montrer de plus près ?

J'approche le bras, découvrant ma peau blanche quelque peu atténuée par de la poudre foncée. A mon contact Hermione braque ses yeux sur moi où je lis la compréhension.

-Tu préfèrerais être dans quelle maison ?  
-Griffondor.  
-Super ! J'espère que tu seras avec nous !  
-Moi aussi, vous avez l'air sympathique.

Je le vois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avec ce banal compliment. Le reste du voyage se passe dans le calme, Harry écrivant une lettre qu'il fait partir avec sa chouette, Ron qui ne cesse de me poser des questions sur l'endroit d'où je viens et Hermione qui me fait quelques sourires crispés. Ça promettait. Au bout de quelques heures le train s'immobilise. Nous sortons du compartiment et sommes happés par la foule. Je me sépare du trio en les saluant pour rejoindre les premières années. Le géant Hagrid nous regroupe, ne manifestant aucune surprise à ma présence. Sans doute le vieux barbu l'a prévenu. Après quelques minutes nous prenons le chemin des barques….

POV Harry.

-Enfin ! S'exclame Ron en s'affalant sur le banc. Je croyais qu'on n'allait jamais arriver !  
-Ron…  
-Ba quoi ? On n'a pas le droit d'être un peu fatigué ?

Je détaille la Grande Salle, identique comme chaque année. Sauf que depuis deux ans nous n'avons pas réussit à assister à la Répartition. C'est donc le cœur léger que je salue les restes de mes amis, et lâchant un regard noir à Drago qui lui lançait des sourires narquois. Ron, qui m'a vu, commence à dire :

-Dommage que son père n'a pas été attrapé à la Coupe du Monde. Je suis sûr qu'il faisait partit des Mangemorts qui ont attaqué.  
-Tu n'as pas de preuve. Décrète Hermione avec con habituel air de première de la classe.

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Nous nous retournons tous pour apercevoir les premières années arrivées avec une jeune fille un peu plus grande.

-Regarde, c'est Lyra ! Me fait remarquer Ron en essayant de lui faire quelques signes d'encouragements.  
-Tu la connais ? Demande Seamus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Tu me la présenteras.  
-Ou plutôt à moi, fait Dean. Tu as vu la couleur de sa peau ?  
-Un peu pâlotte mais ça lui va très bien.  
-Elle n'est pas humaine, me chuchote Hermione en se penchant vers moi.

Je lui fais un petit sourire en la taquinant.

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse ?  
-Moi ? Ja… Jalouse ? N'importe quoi Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demande Ron en s'arrachant de la vision de cette fille.

Je croise moi aussi le regard de Lyra, sentent monter une drôle de sensation.

-Tu as raison Hermione.  
-Raison sur quoi ?  
-C'est peut-être une Vélane ? Suggérais-je.

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?  
-Des soupçons. Rien de plus. Mais si c'est ce que je pense c'est incroyable, même de la part de Dumbledore.  
-Taisez-vous, fait Ron. Le choipeau va chanter.

Le vieux chapeau commence à s'animer et récite :

Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,  
Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison !

Toute la salle accueillit le récital avec de grosses acclamations. Mc Gonagald réclame le silence et commence à appeler les premières années un à un. A l'appel de Lyra, quelques sifflements retentissent, vite stoppés par un regard noir de la Directrice des Griffondor. Le choipeau reste immobiles quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Griffondor !

Toute notre table accueille la nouvelle avec fracas. Pas de doute, son charme, magique ou non, avait déjà opéré sur ses condisciples. C'est avec une démarche gracieuse qu'elle vient se mettre à côté de nous, tout le monde voulant lui serrer la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Ron en tête sous le regard mauvais d'Hermione.

POV Salem

Une fois assisse sur le tabouret, le choipeau est posé sur ma tête.

-Ah, que voilà une étrange voyageuse… Hum… Je vois…  
-Griffondor, pensais-je silencieusement. Envoi moi à Griffondor.  
-Hum… Oui… Si tu insistes… Griffondor !

C'est toute contente que je rejoints ma table, l'accueil étant nettement moins froide que dans le passé. Ou plutôt dans mon futur... Enfin bref. Tout le monde veut me saluer en même temps, ce que je trouve au fond plutôt comique. Seul Hermione reste distante. Il faudra que je m'en occupe le moment venu. Après avoir serré maintes et maintes mains, je m'assieds à côté de Ron et attends la fin de la Répartition. Une fois cela fait, Dumbledore s'avance vers l'estrade pour réclamer le silence.

-Avant de commencer notre festin annuel de bienvenue, j'ai une grande déclaration à vous faire. En effet Poudlard ne sera pas que votre foyer cette année.

Argus Rusard apparaît alors, courant de manière grotesque vers le Directeur pour aller lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

-D'accord, oui faîtes-les patienter. Lui répond le vieux Sorcier que j'entends grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppé.

Le concierge repart dans l'autre sens, à bout de souffle.

-Car cette année, reprend Albus, Poudlard va accueillir le légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Plusieurs chuchotements retentissent dans toute la salle. Derrière la table des professeurs, je vois apparaître par une porte dérobée Maugrey avec sa canne.

-Regard c'est Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror, fait remarquer Ron tout excité.  
-L'Auror? Demande un des Griffondor perplexe.  
-Chasseur de mages noirs, expliquais-je de ma voix claironnante.  
-Exactement. La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui !

Barty déguisé me dévisage de loin et va rejoindre la table des professeurs sans un mot. Dumbledore lève les bras en signe d'apaisement et continue son petit discours. Tout se passa comme dans les souvenirs de Potter. L'arrivée des invités, les interminables remarques des élèves ainsi que les bravos pour les démonstrations de magie des deux écoles. Oui tout se mettait en place, comme prévu. C'est avec un air ennuyé que j'attends la suite, moment qui coïncide avec l'arrivée de Bartemius Croupton père, celui qui a osé abandonner son fils lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Barty braque son regard sur lui. Un regard plein de haine pour qui sait observer. J'affiche un sourire que je veux neutre et reporte mon attention sur lui.

-Après mûre réflexion et débats, commence-t-il gêné, il a été décidé qu'aucuns élèves âgés de moins de 17 ans ne seraient autorisés à soumettre sa candidature.

Un formidable tonnerre de protestations retentis dans toute la salle, avec en tête les jumeaux Weasley. J'en profite pour sortir une fiole de ma robe et boire une gorgée de Polynectar. Toujours aussi horrible.

-Silence ! Tonne Dumbledore pour revenir au calme.

Il dévoile alors une grosse coupe d'or d'où une flamme bleue se mets à sortir.

-La Coupe de Feu. Tout élève qui voudra soumettre sa candidature devra déposer un bout de papier avec son nom et la placer dans la coupe. Cependant n'oubliez pas qu'une fois choisi on ne revient pas en arrière et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que les épreuves qui attends les sélectionnés ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs… Je terminerais par ceci… Bon appétit ! Finit-il en claquant des mains.


	23. Chapter 23: Un air de déjà vu

**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez de nombreuses scènes familières crédité bien évidemment de JK Rowling (mais transformé bien sûr) qui sont indispensables pour comprendre la suite des événements ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'inédit sera là au prochain chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 23 : Un air de déjà vu.**

Une fois le repas finit et m'être demandé de longues minutes si l'homme aux cheveux graisseux à la table des professeurs pouvais être mon père (franchement dans ce cas je ne vois pas la ressemblance !) nous commençons à faire la queue pour sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque nous tombons nez-à-nez avec mon cousin. Je me retiens de lui sauter au cou. Je me contente de lui faire un sourire que je veux agréable… Vite refroidie par sa remarque qui ne tarde pas à fuser.

-Tiens Weasmoche tu essayes de te trouver une copine potable ? Tu en as marre de Granger ?  
-Tais-toi Malefoy ! Intime le rouquin.

Mon grand cousin a toujours sût m'énerver, mais là je suis carrément furieuse. Comme ose-t-il me comparer à cette Moldue ! A peine m'avoir regardé, qu'il recule. Apparemment quelque chose lui a fait peur. Pestant intérieurement je détourne le visage pour que mes yeux reprennent une couleur normale.

-Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Elle n'est pas humaine ! Fait-il paniquer.

Tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de nous nous dévisagent. Je me retourne vers lui avec un sourire.

-Exact. Alors maintenant dégage !

Il fait signe à ses amis de le suivre avant de partir précipitamment en courant. Y voyant une occasion de me rapprocher du Trio, je fais volte-face sans accorder un regard à Potter et à ses toutous avant de m'enfuir en faisant semblant de pleurer. Arrivé au niveau des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde je m'accoude au lavabo en attendant. Des bruits de pas ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. J'invoque un rapide sort d'œil-oignons pour verser quelques larmes supplémentaires. La porte s'ouvre timidement tandis que je détail les nouveaux arrivants dans la glace. Hermione, Potter et Weasley sont là. Parfait.

-Heu… Lyra ? Me fait Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Fais-je entre deux faux-sanglots.  
-On voulait te dire que… Peu nous importe tes origines, nous ne sommes pas comme Malefoy.

Ça c'est sur. Comment pouvaient-ils se comparer à mon grand cousin ? A sa démarche sûre, son regard droit et sa classe naturelle ?

-Mes origines, fais-je en ricanant. Je suppose que tu las a deviné.

Hermione s'approche en me tendant un mouchoir que je prends pour renifler.

-Hé bien je pensais à… Enfin… Vampire ? Fait-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron et Harry font de grands yeux de surprise. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas la même sagacité que Miss Je-sais-tout.

-Seulement demie-vampire, corrigeais-je. Ma mère était Sorcière.  
-Waw, incroyable fait Ron. Et… Enfin tu es aussi fort qu'eux ?  
-Pas vraiment. Je suis plus forte qu'un humain normal mais pas autant que les véritables Vampires.  
-Dément !  
-Si on allait dans la Salle Commune ? Propose Harry. On sera mieux pour discuter.  
-Comment les autres vont-ils réagir à votre avis ? Demandais-je d'une voix inquiète.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je pense que tu risques de devenir le centre d'attention de l'école, rigole la sang-de-bourbe.  
-Peut-être ne vaut-il pas mieux le cacher ?

Ron soupire d'exaspération avant de dire :

-Tu peux être sûre que Pansy Parkinson est entrain de lancer plusieurs ragots à ton sujet. Autant dire ce qu'il en est avant.

Pansy… Celle que je considérais comme ma grande soeur dans le futur ! J'avais toujours apprécié cette amie de Drago, sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. Toujours là pour m'emmener faire les magasins, tester les salons de beauté et me prendre avec elle à son travail à la Gazette du Sorcier lorsque ma Tante était trop occupée. Sa nouvelle rubrique « Les histoires de Pansy » faisait un carton auprès des lecteurs ! Pas étonnant qu'écolière elle avait déjà des prédispositions pour ce job. Je me tire de mes pensées et acquiesce de la tête avant de les suivre vers la salle des Griffondor. Tout se passa comme Hermione le prévoyait. Pour dissiper les malentendus tous mes condisciples furent mis au courant de ma condition. A l'inverse de ce que je pensais je fus tout de suite accepté, chacun me posant des questions et voulant en savoir plus sur moi. Bon okay il faut dire que je n'arrêtais pas d'envoyer des phéromones vampiriques à tout vas pour faciliter la chose. Hermione me proposa de dormir dans son dortoir auquel on avait rajouté un lit et c'est ainsi que se termina ma première journée à Poudlard.

**Quelques jours plus tard, 1er Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

-Alastor Maugrey, se présente le « professeur » au tableau en écrivant son nom au tableau.  
-Ex-Auror, continue-t-il dans sa barbe. Ministère mécontent… Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé ! Fin de l'histoire! Rideau! Tonne-t-il d'un coup.

Je souris intérieurement, félicitant du regard les talents de comédien de Barty.

-Pour commencer… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire combien existent-ils de Sortilèges Impardonnables ?

J'étouffe un petit rire. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop… Granger est évidemment la première à lever la main.

-Oui ?  
-Trois, monsieur.  
-Et ils sont nommés comme tels ?  
-Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables, dit fébrilement Hermione. L'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux…  
-Vous fait gagner un allez simple pour Azkaban ! Exact !

Je dévisage Barty, me demandant ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

-Et maintenant quelqu'un peut-il me citer l'un de ces sortilèges ?

Ron lève la main, ce qui m'étonne étant donné sa nature discrète et abrutie.

-Weasley ?  
-Je… Mon père m'a parlé de l'un d'entre eux.  
-Oui ?  
-Le sortilège de l'Imperium.  
-Ah oui. Il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre au Ministère par le passé. Peut-être ceci va te montrer pourquoi ?

Il sort une espèce de scorpion bizarre et le soumet à l'Impardonnable. Aussitôt il lui fait faire plusieurs cabrioles dignes des meilleurs dresseurs de rue. Tout le monde rit aux éclats, s'arrêtant mystérieusement lorsque « Maugrey » pousse les limites du pouvoir jusqu'au presque suicide de la bête. Lorsqu'il demande un autre sortilège le modèle « adolescent » de cet empoté de Londubat cite celui du Doloris. Je le vois presque gémir comme un bébé tandis que Barty soumet l'animal au sortilège.

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyer pas que ça le perturbe ? S'emporte la sang-de-bourbe.

Maugrey semble gêné avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille, située juste à ma gauche.

-Peut-être connaissez-vous le dernier Sortilège Impardonnable Miss Granger ?

Elle fait non de la tête.

-Vraiment? Et vous Miss Lyra ? Fait-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Tout le monde semble me fixer, retenant son souffle dans une image grotesque

. -Le Sortilège de la Mort, lui répondis-je d'une voix traînante qui peut rivaliser avec celle de mon cousin. L'Avada Kedavra.

Il hoche la tête, visiblement satisfait avant d'illustrer le sort. L'animal tombe raide mort sous mon regard amusé. Dommage qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de l'exécuter, ça m'aurait maintenu en forme. Je me désintéresse petit à petit du reste du cours, fermement impatiente de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Quelques semaines plus tard, Grande Salle, moment de la Sélection des Champions.**

Je suis de nouveau avec tout le reste de l'école dans la Grande Salle. Le moment que j'attendais depuis des jours et des jours est enfin arrivé. Le début des évènements qui vont amener à la résurgence du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche. Alors que je pourrais tout arrêter, tout stopper je ne fais rien. J'aperçois à quelques rangées de moi les frères Weasley que j'ai bien malgré moi commencé à apprécier. A eux seuls ils semblent symboliser le combat intérieur que je livre chaque jour. Car après tout, quel mal ont-ils fait pour mériter ce qu'ils vont endurer d'ici deux ans ? A ces pensées je me maudis intérieurement. Que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Ces gens sont mes ennemis ! Peu m'importe leur destin, aussi tragique soit-il. Seul compte ma mère. C'est l'unique chose qui doit changer dans cette… Réalité. Je retourne la tête vers le vieux Directeur qui est entrain de tendre sa main vers la Coupe. Une volute de flamme en sort avec un petit bout de papier. Dumbledore commence à le déplier et proclame :

-La Championne de Beauxbatton est… Miss Fleur Delacour !

Plusieurs applaudissements retentissent, acclament la demi-Vélane qui s'empresse de serrer la main du Directeur et de sortir de la salle par une porte dérobée. Un nouveau jet de couleur et le champion de Dursmtrang est sélectionné. Viens enfin le dernier Champion, celui devra représenter Poudlard durant cette année. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers le séduisant Cédric Diggory qui semble tendu comme une Harpie avant son repas. Il croise un instant mon regard en m'accordant un sourire charmeur. Idiotement je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, atténuer heureusement par ma peau blanche.

-Le Champion de Poudlard… Cédric Diggory !

La clameur est telle que je dois me couvrir les oreilles, mon hyper-sensibilité vampirique m'étourdissant de sons. Cédric va saluer Dumbledore avant de disparaître par le même endroit que Fleur et Viktor.

-Parfait ! Clame le vieux Sorcier. Nous avons nos Trois Champions ! Et maintenant je compte sur vous pour…

Son discours est interrompu par la Coupe qui flamboie de nouveau. Je jette un œil à « Maugrey » qui reste impassible. Un nouveau petit papier apparaît alors, celui-ci vite attrapé par le vieux barbu.

-Harry Potter… Lut-il incrédule.

Plusieurs chuchotements se font entendre tandis que tout le monde se retourne vers « L'Elu ». Le garçon balafré semble vouloir disparaître sous la table tandis que Dumbledore répète :

-Harry Potter!  
-Vas-y Harry, lui intime Hermione.

Le garçon se décide à se lever sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres. Harry s'approche tout doucement du Directeur avec un air figé. Il prend le bout de papier, le lis en espérant sûrement que tout cela est une méchante farce, et arbore des traits horrifiés. Personne ne parle tandis qu'il se tourne vers l'endroit où se sont rendus les autres Champions. Plusieurs voix énervées retentissent ici et là.

-C'est un tricheur ! Dit quelqu'un.  
-Il faut avoir 17 ans ! En rajoute un autre.

A peine a-t-il disparue qu'une cacophonie de discutions se fait entendre. Les professeurs ne s'occupent même pas de faire revenir le calme et conversent entre eux, certains véritablement indignés et d'autres carrément en colère. Maugrey se mêle à la discussion et bataille entre Dumbledore et Karkaroff. Finalement il s'approche de moi avec sa démarche habituelle pour venir me tirer par le bras.

-Viens avec nous Lyra. On a besoin de toi.

J'hoche la tête, mes camarades désormais intrigués par le rôle que je peux jouer dans ce qui vient de se passer.

-Aie. Vous me faîtes mal, grognais-je.

Il ne répond pas et m'emmene avec les autres professeurs vers la porte que tout les sélectionnés ont emprunté. Nous descendons un petit escalier pour déboucher sur une salle richement décorée. Dumbledore se rut vers Harry en lui criant :

-Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?!  
-Non, professeur, fait-il littéralement terroriser.  
-As-tu demandé à un autre élève plus âgé de le faire ?!  
-Non monsieur.  
-Tu en es absolument sûr ?!  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Il ment c'est évident ! Clame la Directrice de Beaubaton.  
-Je connais un moyen de le savoir Albus. Si tu me donnes la permission…  
-Je t'en prie Alastor.

Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un signe de tête. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il veut. Je m'approche d'un Harry terrifié et lui prends les mains en le fixant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Demande Karkarof. Et qui est cette jeune fille ?  
-Cette jeune fille est une demi-vampire… Et la meilleure Legilimens que je connaisse. Gronde Maugrey. Si Potter ment elle le saura.  
-Alors Miss Lyra ? Me questionne Dumbledore.

Je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour pénétrer son esprit, chose inutile car je sais bien qu'il est innocent... Et qui est coupable. Après quelques secondes à jouer la comédie je déclare :

-Il n'a rien à voir dans ce qui s'est passé.

Mon jugement ne semble pas faire grand effet.

-Bartémius (je sursaute à l'utilisation de ce prénom), je m'en remets à vous. Fait Dumbledore

Je regarde Maugrey, me demandant ce que je ressentirais à sa place si je me trouvais à quelques mètres d'un père qui m'aurait abandonné. Sa maîtrise de soi m'impressionne toujours un peu plus chaque jour... Il faudra que je lui en parle. Après tout une fois son apparence redevenue normal il n'est pas si mal... Après un moment de réflexion celui-qui-a-abandonné-son-fils déclare :

-Le règlement est très clair. Les noms qui ont été tirés de la Coupe doivent concourir. Monsieur Potter n'a pas le choix. Il est dès aujourd'hui un Champion du Tournoi.

Nous nous tournons tous vers le garçon qui semble ne plus savoir où se mettre. Parfait, pensais-je avec un petit sourire. Une bonne humiliation de saint Potter, rien de tel pour finir la journée ! Je sens au fond de moi que je vais bien m'amuser durant les prochains jours…

**La suite arrive **** J'espères que sa continue à vous plaire **


	24. Chapter 24: Diablotine et amour

**Chapitre 24 : Diablotine et Amour.**

-Tu es diabolique en fait, me complimente Drago en détaillant ma dernière invention. -Diaboliquement géniale tu veux dire, fais-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarde avec intérêt avant de rajouter :

-En fait j'avais déjà pensé à ce genre de truc. Tu aurais dût être à Serpentard.  
-J'aurais préféré.  
-Et moi qui te prenais pour une amie de saint Potter.

Je fais une grimace de dégoût.

-Et puis quoi encore. Ça me pèse déjà assez de fréquenter toute cette racaille de Moldus et de traître à leur sang.  
-Je te comprends.

Après un instant de silence je lui dis :

-Mais il faut que ça reste secret. Si on apprend que c'est moi qui ait fait les badges… En échange tu pourras te vanter d'avoir créé ça tout seul.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller d'excitation. L'idée d'être le centre d'attention de ses amis semble le séduire. Typique de mon cousin.

-Dans ce cas ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je n'aimerais pas perdre mon informatrice chez les Griffons. Dit-il tout en s'amusant à faire défiler le badge anti-Potter. Tu en a fais combien ?  
-Suffisamment. Je les ai cachés près de l'entrée des Cachots, salle 104. Dans un coffre qui s'ouvre lorsque tu prononces « balafré ».  
-Magnifique, s'émerveille-t-il. Je ne le dis pas à grand monde mais… Merci.  
-Je t'en prie. Allez à plus.  
-Tchao.

Je pars devant, faisant bien garde à ce qu'aucun élève ne me surprenne avec le Serpentard, pour rejoindre mon prochain cours.

**2 semaines plus tard.**

D'humeur joyeuse je traverse les couloirs de l'école, tentant de m'empêcher d'arborer une mine satisfaite à chaque fois que je vois un élève avec mon badge « à bas Potter ». Après avoir parcourut quelques mètres j'aperçois le beau Cédric qui m'attend sous le porche d'une arcade en pierre menant sur une petite cour. En me voyant il me fait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui me font tant craquer tandis qu'une petite dizaine filles toute proche me jettent plusieurs regards noirs. Il faut dire que le fait que moi, la jolie petite demi-Vampire, sorte avec le Champion de Poudlard n'est pas passé inaperçue. Notre relation avait débuté quelques jours après sa sélection par la Coupe. A la base de notre rencontre un stupide devoir de Métamorphose, matière dans laquelle il excelle, et une sortie à Près-au-Lard où il m'a défendu contre un vulgaire Chasseur de Vampire de passage. Même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais dût me rapprocher autant de lui, ma raison a été emportée par ce corps si parfait, ses yeux à en faire perdre la raison et son esprit vif. Nous échangeons un rapide baisé sur la bouche avant de nous diriger vers un banc libre.

-Alors tu as eut ta note ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.  
-Oui.  
-Et ?  
-Elle a dit que j'avais « parfaitement cerné le problème de comptabilité entre les objets inanimés et ceux ensorcelés ». Bref je suis devenue la nouvelle Granger l'instant d'un cours.  
-Et je suis sûr que tu les éblouiras une nouvelle fois. Fait-il en souriant. Enfin si on reste ensemble.

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude amical en lui demandant, faussement outrée :

-Monsieur Digory, sous-entendriez-vous que je suis obligée de continuer à vous fréquenter pour que vous m'aidiez dans mes études ?  
-C'est à peu près ça.  
-Goujat.  
-Au moins je suis moins cher qu'un prof particulier. Fait-il remarquer en haussant les épaules.  
-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir payé quoique se soit d'ailleurs. J'aurais donc des dettes à votre égard ?  
-Possible…

Je lui fais un sourire malicieux avant de m'amuser à entortiller ses cheveux blonds.

-Il va donc falloir y remédier.  
-Seulement si tu le veux.  
-Quel doux Sorcier attentionné vous faîtes. On se dit ce soir ?  
-Où ?  
-Hum il paraît que la Salle de Bains des Préfets vaut le détour…  
-Je serais ravis de te la faire visiter…  
-Disons 20h ?  
-Disons ça…

Son petit groupe d'amis nous rejoints très vite, Cédric se couchant sur le banc et moi lui faisant plusieurs massages de la tête. Une des filles m'Avada Kedavrise d'un seul regard, ce que j'ignore. Tous portent un badge où un « à bas Potter » scintille. Un grand brun me montre le sien en disant :

-Tu n'as pas ton badge Lyra ?  
-Non, désolée.  
-ça veut dire que tu ne soutiens pas le véritable Champion de l'école ? Me provoque la fille jalouse.  
-ça veut dire que je suis une Griffondor et que de ce fait je ne peux pas me mettre à dos toute ma maison… Une Serdaigle aussi intelligente que toi doit pouvoir comprendre ça…

Elle devient toute rouge de colère avant que Cédric ne dise :

-Je n'aime pas trop cette idée de badge. Seul un esprit tordu a pût inventer ça... (je sursaute) Aie ! Lyra tu m'as tiré les cheveux !

Je m'excuse brièvement avant de reprendre.

-C'est Malefoy d'après les rumeurs. Dis-je d'une voix neutre.  
-ça ne m'étonne pas. Un vrai Serpentard celui-là.  
-Allez Cédric, tente de le faire rire son ami. Ce n'est pas bien méchant. Et en plus il l'a cherché à toujours vouloir attiré le feu des projecteurs sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses la Griffonne ?  
-Je n'en pense rien, la belette.

Cédric s'esclaffe et me donnant une petite tape.

-Mais c'est qu'elle devient hargneuse la petite !

Je vois arriver Potter vers la cour, stoppé par un couple de Poufsouffle.

-Il te plaît mon badge ? Entendais-je d'une oreille distraite.  
-Excusez-moi, fait « l'Elu » en les poussant pour passer.

A ma grande surprise il se dirige vers nous pour venir parler à Cédric. Le petit groupe se moque un peu de lui en exhibant leurs badges.

-Cédric, je peux te parler ? Réussit-il à articuler.  
-Bien sûr, lui répond mon nouveau chéri.

Ils s'éloignent tout deux, sous les moqueries des Poufsouffle. Harry lui chuchote quelque chose qui fige ses traits. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir fouillé un peu plus dans les souvenirs de Potter adulte, de trop grosses parties de l'histoire commencent à m'échapper. Au bout de quelques secondes il revient vers nous et se rassoit.

-S'il-vous-plait faites passer le mot d'enlever les badges.

Ses amis le regardent comme s'il a perdu la tête.

-Comment ça ? Finit par demander Johanna. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de te dire ?  
-Il vient de m'aider, répondit-il tout simplement. Et comme nous sommes des Poufsouffle et non ces vicieux de Serpentard, il est normal de lui rendre la pareille.

Je détaille Cédric, sincèrement impressionnée par son geste. Chacun commence à se regarder avant d'enlever leurs badges.

-Je vais leur dire, se résigne Johanna en partant de son côté avec les autres.

Une fois éloigné, je lui dis :

-Quelle âme généreuse… Je suis impressionnée.  
-C'était le but, fait-il en m'embrassant.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes est un vrai délice, son odeur commençant à m'enivrer les sens. Avec lui je me sens bien. Aucun jugement, aucuns faux-semblants. Une relation sincère et pure. Sincère ? Me dis-je dans ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? S'il existait bien une relation que l'on peut qualifié de sincère ce n'est sûrement pas la nôtre. J'ai l'apparence d'une autre, je cache mon véritable nom et ma nature. Comment pouvait-ce être sincère et vrai ? Je le repousse gentiment avant de prendre congé.

-A ce soir ?

J'hoche la tête, tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas l'altercation entre Malefoy et Potter.

**20h05, deuxième étage.**

Je suis sous la cape d'invisibilité, marchant prudemment avec tout les sens aux aguets. J'arrive enfin devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain réservée aux Préfets. Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe j'entre, la porte se refermant brutalement derrière moi. Cédric, qui se trouve déjà dans l'immense piscine (car cela ne pouvait pas être appelé autrement au vu des dimensions phénoménales) sursaute en se retournant. Je m'amuse à admirer ses traits si parfaits, à la recherche du motif du bruit. Il hésite un instant à sortir de l'eau lorsque finalement je me dévoile.

-Salut.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-Comment tu as fait ?

En voyant ce que je pose à terre, il s'exclame :

-Une cape d'invisibilité ? Vous êtes pleine de surprises Miss Lyra.  
-Héritage familial, lui dis-je amusée en repensant à la manière dont je l'avais acquise. Désolée du retard.

Il regarde la grosse horloge au mur.

-20h06 ? Il y a du relâchement. Il faudra que j'en parle à votre Directrice.  
-Il faut don me punir... Mais je pourrais également acheter votre silence ?  
-Ah oui ?

Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

-On vous rendre incapable de parler.

Il fait un sourire nerveux. Je me mets à rire tout en baissant mon arme.

-Allez rigole la belette !  
-Désolée petite Griffonne mais nous n'avons pas le même humour.  
-ça c'est sûr.

Je pose ma Baguette à terre tout en retirant délicatement mes vêtements uns à uns en souriant. Cédric ne détourna pas le visage, visiblement sous le charme. Une fois nue, j'entre dans l'eau pour le rejoindre et venir l'embrasser. Notre baisée se fait passionnée, mon envie montant en flèche au contact de son corps… Et apparemment lui aussi. Ses caresses se font de plus en plus osées, jusqu'à arriver au point que je peux pudiquement appeler de « non-retour ». Nos corps sont désormais liés, chacun gémissant de plaisir dans nos ébats. Puis c'est l'explosion, le sentiment le plus fort que je n'ai jamais ressentit de ma vie. Crédric ne cache pas non plus sa profonde satisfaction.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Moi aussi…

A peine après avoir laissé échapper ça je me raidis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il inquiet.  
-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
-Je pense que oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien aimer en moi ? Mon corps ?  
-Pas seulement. Fait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait partie d'un tout. L'apparence si forte que tu t'échines à dégager comme un masque alors qu'au fond je ressens une profonde tristesse en toi.

Je pars d'un petit rire sans joie.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi Cédric.  
-J'en sais suffisamment.  
-Je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.  
-Si. Même tu ne le sais pas encore.  
-Ah oui ? Et si je te disais que tout ça, fais-je en me détaillant, ce n'est qu'un costume ? Que ce corps n'est pas véritablement le mien ? Fais-je en sentant des larmes venir.

Il ne semble pas comprendre, ce que je comprends aisément.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Une idée saugrenue me gagne aussitôt. Excédée, je vais prendre ma baguette et me pointe.

-Finite !

Je sens l'effet du Polynectar se dissiper, reprenant petit à petit forme normal sous les yeux ahuris de mon amant. Une fois le déguisement tombé je le toise du regard en lui demandant :

-Alors ? M'aimes-tu toujours Cédric Diggory alors que je ne suis qu'une Sorcière sous ma véritable apparence ?

Il semble incapable du moindre mot avant de me répondre :

-C'est… Enfin… Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça… ça ne change rien. Tu es une espionne ? Fait-il en souriant. En tout cas tu es toujours à croquer.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, hébétée devant tant de bons sentiments à mon égard. Est-ce possible que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis ? Je me reprends très vite et pointe la Baguette de Sureau vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce…  
-Oubliette !

Mon sortilège balaie les souvenirs de ma métamorphose tandis que je reprends la forme de Raven. Il continue à me dévisager avec un regard rêveur avant de reprendre :

-Pourquoi tu es sortie ? Tu en as déjà assez ?  
-Jamais, fais-je d'une voix d'où transparait mon trouble. Je n'en aurais jamais assez.

**Voilou les zami(e)s! J'attends vos petits commentaires sur cette nouvelle relation qui j'espère vous plait ^^**


	25. Chapter 25: Une dernière danse

**Voili voilou la suiiiite. Je pense cependant qu'à ce niveau de l'histoire, un petit résumé s'impose:  
Salem Lestrange est la fille de la redoutée Bellatrix née juste avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Orpheline et élevée par Narcissa Malefoy, elle se révèle une petite fille particulièrement hargneuse et souffrant de la disparition de sa mère. Après avoir entamée une première année à Poudlard d'où elle a été expulsée pour avoir agressée une camarade, elle a suivis sa scolarité à Durmstrang. Arrivée à ses quinze ans elle met la main sur un grimoire décrivant un rituel qui lui permettra de remonter le temps pour empêcher le meutre de sa mère. Avec l'aide de Teddy Lupin, les deux adolescents reviennent à l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Salem se met au service de Voldemort sous une fausse identité et infiltre Poudlard sous l'apprence d'une demi-vampire grâce à du Polynectar... Elle tombe malgré elle amoureuse de Cédric Diggorry, ce qui remet en cause toute ses convictions...**

**Chapitre 25 : Une dernière danse.**

Tout Poudlard semble en effervescence depuis l'annonce du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A chaque détour de couloirs je peux croiser des troupeaux de filles, car je ne vois pas comment les qualifier autrement, chuchotant et s'extasiant des derniers potins concernant qui invite qui. Pour ma part j'ai eut le droit à pas moins d'une dizaine de demande. Que j'ai toute refusée. Car de tous les élèves, un seul m'intéresse. Hors à ce jour il ne s'est toujours pas lancé, ce qui me plonge malgré moi dans une mauvaise humeur chronique. Arrivé à quelques pas de ma salle de classe, j'entends une conversation qui me pousse à m'arrêter et à tendre l'oreille.

-Hé bien je me disais… Enfin tu sais bien, dit une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je jette un œil et aperçois l'autre gourdasse de Serdaigle, l'horripilante Cho. En face d'elle un Cédric Diggory gêné.

-Tu voudrais que l'on y aille… Ensemble c'est ça ? Demande le Poufsouffle.

Elle hoche la tête comme une idiote avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Quelle salle roulure ! Oser me piquer mon chéri ! Je sorts sans m'en rendre compte ma Baguette et la pointe sur elle. Attends un peu…

-Nidiento, murmurais-je.

Aussitôt la petite asiatique se met à hurler comme une truie. Et ça se comprend : ses cheveux ont désormais pris la forme, la couleur et l'odeur d'un vieux nid d'oiseau. Je vois Cédric réprimer un sourire en tentant un contre-sort avec sa baguette. Peine perdue. Cho se met à courir dans ma direction en gémissant, laissant mon homme sur place. Arrivée à ma hauteur je lui fais un léger croche-pied. Gamine, moi ? Et alors ? La Serdaigle s'étale à terre, l'air étonnée. Elle se retourne vers moi et se relève en fulminant.

-Toi… Toi ! Crache-t-elle.  
-Moi ?  
-Enlève-moi ça ! Je sais très bien que c'est ton œuvre.

Je ricane d'un air méprisant.

-Un conseil Cho : éloigne-toi de Cédric ou il se pourrait que ta vie devienne un enfer ! Insistais-je sur le dernier mot.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Je souris encore plus, forçant mes yeux à prendre leur teinte rouge de vampire. Devant pareil spectacle elle recule de quelques pas avant de s'enfuir de nouveau. Je pense que j'en suis débarrassée pour un moment. Je vais rejoindre un Cédric à la mine inquiète. En m'apercevant il se met à me dévisager avec curiosité.

-Tu as vu Cho ? M'interroge-t-il.  
-Cho ? Non. Bon tu viens ? J'ai une faim de Troll.  
-Hum.

Pas de doute il a un soupçon. Peu importe, je suis l'innocence incarnée. Nous partons en direction de la Grande Salle main dans la main et c'est alors que nous passons les portes qu'il m'attire à lui pour me chuchoter :

-Lyra…  
-Oui ?  
-Je suppose que tu n'as pas prévu d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un ?  
-J'ai une petite idée mais mon soupirant tarde à m'inviter, fais-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Il prend un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas et me fait sa demande. Alléluia ! Même si je m'y attendais je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

-Bien sûr que oui… Fût ma réponse.

Il approche sa bouche de la mienne, me délectant à l'avance de l'embrasser. Enfin sa y est, je mordille doucement sa lèvre supérieure, profitant au maximum de l'instant. Son baiser se fait de plus en plus passionné, sa langue touchant désormais ma langue. Je dois réfréner mes pulsions, n'oubliant pas que nous sommes dans le passage de la Grande Salle à la vue de tous… Et de toutes ! Après nous être décollé l'un de l'autre, nous rejoignons la table des Poufsouffle pour déjeuner. Plusieurs filles me lancent des regards noirs, que je leur rends. Hé oui il est à moi ! Un plat de viande saignant apparaît soudainement pendant que Johanna raconte les derniers potins.

-D'après ce que je sais Potter n'a toujours pas de cavalière.  
-Bien fait. Et Fleur ?  
-Un Serdaigle apparemment. Quant à Viktor personne ne sait avec qui il y va.  
-La plupart des jolies filles ont déjà un cavalier. Fait remarquer un ami de Cédric. Et si l'unes d'entre elles y allait avec Krum elles n'arrêteraient pas de se vanter. C'est étrange.

Nous passons tout le repas à commenter les dernières invitations lorsque Maugrey débarque.

-Lyra ? Fait-il à moitié en grognant.  
-Oui Professeur ?  
-Suivez-moi.  
-Mais je man…  
-Tout de suite ! Ordonne-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, fait un dernier baiser à mon amoureux en m'excusant avant de monter dans le bureau de Fol Œil. Il claque la porte d'entrée et la verrouille par plusieurs enchantements. Il vient s'affaler dans son fauteuil en me dévisageant.

-Alors on s'acoquine avec les blaireaux ?  
-Franchement Barty ça ne te regarde pas.  
-N'oubli pas pourquoi tu es là !  
-Je ne l'oublie pas ne t'inquiète pas.

Le « professeur » se met à trembler de toute part. Je tourne les yeux et patiente un moment. Une fois retournée je vois devant moi le Mangemort sans son déguisement.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait monter ici pour me faire la morale, rassure-moi ? Fais-je d'un ton cassant.  
-Non. Tu vas m'aider pour prendre quelques cheveux du véritable Maugrey. Je n'en ai plus pour mon Polynectar.

Il fait un signe de sa baguette et ouvre la malle située au fond de la pièce.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! Invoquais-je pour faire léviter l'ex-Auror emprisonné.

Barty s'approche du prisonnier et lui fait un sourire mauvais.

-Charogne ! Graine de Mage Noir ! Vocifère-t-il. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !  
-Personne ne peut t'entendre, alors épargne ta salive ! Ordonne le Mangemort en frappant l'homme à la tempe.

L'ami de Dumbledore cesse de geindre tandis que je sors un couteau de ma manche pour lui arracher quelques mèches. Une fois cela fait il le remet dans sa prison et la referme. Tout en ouvrant un petit nécessaire à Potion, il me dit :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait sans doute très intéressé de savoir que tu couches avec un de ces morveux. Je savais bien qu'une gamine dans ton genre n'avait pas les épaules pour…  
-Pour ta propre santé je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase… Fais-je menaçante.  
-Oh mais c'est que la petite montre les crocs.  
-Le Seigneur Noir n'a pas de raison de douté de moi.  
-Pas encore.  
-C'est réciproque.  
-Comment… Oses-tu ?! J'ai prouvé ma loyauté bien plus de fois que toi ! Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me voler la place qui me revient de droit au côté de notre Seigneur !  
-Nous verrons Barty… Nous verrons. Ça sera tout ?

Je vois bien qu'il fulmine. Amusant.

-Oui. Finit-il par lâcher. Mais un dernier conseil.  
-Je suis tout ouïe ?  
-Ne t'attache pas à ce Cédric… Il pourrait subir une mort imprévue…  
-Si tu le touches sans raison c'est moi qui te tuerais.  
-Ah ! J'aimerais voir ça !  
-Tu le verras si tu continues. Et j'accomplirais la volonté du Lord sans toi.

C'est sur ces mots que je quitte le bureau, laissant derrière moi un Barty songeur…

**Soirée du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.**

Je descends les escaliers en provenance du dortoir dans ma nouvelle petite robe achetée pour l'occasion. Entièrement noire et fait d'un des tissus les plus chers c'est avec aisance que je rejoins un Cédric en costume. En vrai gentleman il s'incline légèrement en me prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Waw, fais-je étonnée.  
-Surprise ?  
-Pour un blaireau tu as de bonne manière.  
-Pour une Griffonne tu es plutôt jolie.  
-Plutôt ?  
-Bon d'accord. Disons qu'en te voyant j'ai plus envie de m'enfuir avec toi dans un endroit plus discret que de me pavaner sur une piste de danse.  
-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre cher ami.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?  
-A ton avis, lui dis-je pleine de désir dans les yeux.  
-Je me savais irrésistible mais à ce…  
-Cédric Diggory, vous avez l'égo d'un Hypogriffe.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraim… Non d'une chouette. Regarde derrière-toi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Wealey ! Son costume !

Il se retourne et se retient difficilement de rire.

-Effectivement.  
-Sa mère a dût trouver ça dans une brocante, me moquais-je.  
-Tu sembles ne pas l'aimer.  
-Bingo. Vous devriez envisager une carrière dans la voyance monsieur Digorry.  
-Pourtant vous êtes dans la même Maison.  
-Quel raisonnement imparable.  
-Merci.  
-Hypogriffe !  
-Griffonne !  
-Jolie Griffonne ! Rectifiais-je.

Il s'esclaffe une dernière fois avant que Mc Gonagald vienne nous demander de nous préparer.

-Au fait tu sais danser ? Me demande-t-il tout sourire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'étais la meilleure de ma classe.  
-Quelle classe ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
-Un jour peut-être, lui dis-je pour couper court à la discussion.

Il ne fait pas de commentaire et patiente avec moi devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Après quelques minutes il me donne un petit coup de coude pour me désigner quelqu'un. Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'indique et aperçois la sang-de-bourbe Granger spécialement coiffée pour l'occasion, aux bras de Krum.

-Comme quoi tout arrive.  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Ba une célébrité avec cette demie-sorcière.  
-Demie ?  
-Elle est d'ascendance Moldue, non ?  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des préjugés là-dessus. Surtout étant donné ta condition… Des fois j'ai l'impression de sortir avec une petite fille de bourgeoisie Sorcière au lieu d'une demi-vampire.

Je me mords les lèvres devant ma gaffe.

-Désolée. On passe à autre chose ?

Il hausse les épaules d'indifférence. Heureusement la Directrice des Griffondor vient nous chercher. Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations nous nous lançons dans la fosse aux Scroutts. Nous passons au milieu d'une haie « d'honneur » composée des élèves de Poudlard autorisé à assister au bal, chacun allant de son petit encouragement ou de sa jalousie. Après avoir failli m'étaler avec mes chaussures à talons, Cédric place sa main sur mes hanches (wow du calme, petites hormones) et attendons la musique. Enfin elle débute et nous commençons la valse d'un pas entrainant. L'espace de ces quelques minutes, j'oublie tout mes soucis, profitant de l'instant présent avec celui qui avait réussit à éclipser tout les mauvaises choses de mon existence. J'ai une rapide pensée pour Teddy que je n'ai pas revu depuis notre dispute. Que peut-il bien faire ? Avec qui ? Peu importe. Je sens que mon cavalier commence à ralentir la cadence.

-Déjà fatigué ? Lui demandais-je moqueuse.  
-Il faut dire que tu es une danseuse… Plutôt fougueuse.  
-N'est-ce pas ?  
-Un rafraichissement ça te dit ?  
-Si c'est alcoolisé oui !

Il stoppe ainsi la danse et nous nous retirons vers le buffet. A l'attaque !

**Quelques Bierreubeurres plus tard.**

C'est le ventre plein que nous montons dans les étages, pouffant comme deux adolescents débiles. J'ai la tête qui tourne et c'est avec difficulté que nous nous engouffrons par une porte du 3ème étage… Enfin nous essayons. Un sortilège de protection me propulse en arrière de quelques mètres. Cédric fait de grands yeux ronds avant de me rattraper au vol.

-Apparemment on n'a pas le droit de rentrer, en conclu mon compagnon en commençant à s'éloigner.

Je prends ma Baguette de Sureau et m'approche de la récalcitrante. En me voyant faire il tente de m'en dissuader. Pas question ! C'est une question de fierté ! On n'envoi pas valdinguer Salem Black comme ça ! Surtout une Salem à moitiée éméchée!

-Alohomora !

Un bruit de cliquetis se fait entendre puis la poignée se déverrouille.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un sortilège de 1ère année pouvait marcher.  
-Ma Baguette est puissante.  
-Quand même.  
-Tu viens ?  
-Si elle était fermée c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Poltron.

Son égo semble piquer au vif et c'est ensemble que nous passons le seuil. Je détaille la salle avec curiosité. Elle est quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un grand miroir dont le cerclage est entouré de runes.

-Waw, s'exclame Cédric.  
-Quoi ?  
-Mais c'est… Je n'y crois pas !

Je commence à m'énerver façon Salem.

-Quoi !  
-C'est le Miroir de Riséd.  
-Et ? Il a quoi de spécial ?  
-Il te montre tes désirs les plus secrets !  
-Ah ? Et toi tu vois quoi ?

Il se met devant et me fait un sourire énigmatique.

-J'ai gagné le Tournoi... Et tu es magnifique dedans.  
-Quoi ?

Je le pousse violemment pour regarder.

-Mais on ne voit rien !  
-Il n'y a que la personne qui se contemple qui peut voir quelque chose.  
-Et tu me vois dedans ?  
-Je suppose. Ton visage n'apparaît pas clairement.  
-Et je fais quoi dedans ?

Il ne me répond pas et me laisse sa place. Exaspérée je regarde à mon tour. Durant les premières secondes rien ne se passe. Puis tout à coup mon reflet, le vrai celui de Salem, apparaît en robe, tenant la main d'une petite fille me ressemblent étrangement. Ma mère, la redoutable Bellatrix Lestrange, se tient derrière moi avec un air bienveillant. Ainsi qu'un homme. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. Il arbore un air goguenard et amusé en me regardant. Son regard… J'ai un mouvement de recul lorsque je le reconnais enfin. Teddy. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Non ! Non !

-Alors me demande-t-il ?  
-Je…

Puis tout à coup l'image se trouble. Cette fois c'est une femme portant une cape noire qui me contemple, les yeux étranglements flamboyants et des stigmates noirs les enserrant. La version sombre de ma personne tient la Baguette de Sureau et affiche un petit air supérieur. Deux visions. Deux destins. Je m'enfuis de la salle sous le regard médusé de Cédric.

-Pourquoi tu…

Je ne l'écoute plus et sorts en courant en larmes. Je dévale les escaliers en poussant au passage une pléthore d'élèves et part dans le parc. Une fois hors de vue je me transforme en Louve, courant, fuyant pour aller me perdre pour quelques heures dans la Forêt Noire…

**Aimé? Pas aimé? La suite très vite avec un petit extrait cadeau: "Il est là, devant moi. Ma Baguette est braquée sur lui. Que dois-je faire? Changer le passé au risque de tout perdre? Et le puis-je seulement? Indécise je me prépare..."**


	26. Chapter 26: Changer le passé?

Comme promis voici la suite ^^ On attaque désormais le cœur de la Fic ^ ^ Certaines scènes créditées de JK Rowling comme d'hab :)

**Quelques Jours plus tard, Finale du Tournoi, Parc de Poudlard.**

Cette fois ça y est, nous y sommes. Maugrey est entrain de d'ensorceler la Coupe au milieu du Labyrinthe. Je le regarde faire, à moitié absente. Je sais que la suite va arriver très vite et que je dois tenir mon rôle coûte que coûte. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

-C'est un Portoloin désormais, ricane Barty toujours déguisé.  
-Je sais, fais-je d'une voix distante.  
-Tu as comprit ce que tu dois faire ?  
-Patrouiller dans le Labyrinthe une fois le départ donné. Enumérais-je. Neutraliser les pièges et les concurrents de Potter de manière à ce qu'il gagne et arrive jusqu'à la Coupe le premier.  
-Exact ! J'ai jeté un Sortilège de traçage sur les quatre Champions. Lorsque tu prononceras leur nom à voix haute ta Baguette t'indiquera leur position.  
-Au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ? Lui demandais-je dubitative.  
-Surtout à la barbe, s'esclaffe-t-il. Allez retourne avec les autres sinon ça va paraitre suspect. L'heure est proche !

J'hoche la tête, peu enthousiaste alors que j'approche enfin de mon but, et me transforme en serpentins noirs pour sortir du Labyrinthe. Je vais rejoindre un Cédric tendu comme jamais. Son uniforme épouse parfaitement son corps, me remplissant encore plus de regrets.

-Anxieux ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Je le serais à ta place.  
-Tu as avalé une bouse de dragon ou quoi ? Fait-il en souriant.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-La tête que tu fais.  
-J'ai l'esprit occupé. Désolée d'être de mauvaise compagnie.

Il m'agrippe la taille avant de m'embrasser et de me dire :

-Pour moi tu ne seras jamais de mauvaise compagnie comme tu dis.  
-Nous verrons bien. Bonne chance.  
-On se revoit après, me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'espère, pensais-je avec dépit. C'est comme dans un rêve que je rejoins tout le reste de l'école dans les gradins. Les frères Weasley ont clôturé les paris. Apparemment Cédric et en favori. Dumbledore place alors les Quatre Champions qui sont désormais sur la ligne de départ.

-Monsieur Diggory partira donc en première place. Annonce-t-il. Viendront ensuite Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Krum et Miss Delacour.

Plusieurs applaudissements retentissent. Les imbéciles. S'ils savaient ce qui se prépare… Malgré toute sa puissance le vieux Directeur ne vois rien. Sa stupidité est incroyable. Je vois mon adoré s'engouffrer dans les haies du Labyrinthe érigé par Hagrid et me lève tout aussitôt. Une fois à l'écart je transplane pour me retrouver au cœur d'un dédale de chemins tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

-Krum. Prononçais-je à voix basse.

Aussitôt ma Baguette se met à vibrer de manière inhabituelle pour m'emmener dans une direction. Je la suis. Un peu plus loin un Centaure me barre la route avec une lance.

-Si tu veux passer il faudra répondre à mon énigme, annonce-t-il d'une voix mélodramatique.  
-Avada Kedavra ! Fût ma seule réponse.

Une lumière verte resplendie dans l'obscurité, laissant le canasson mort. Il n'est pas question que je perde du temps. Je continue mon chemin sans adresser un regard au cadavre. Au bout de quelques minutes j'aperçois la lumière d'une Baguette. J'enfile la cape d'invisibilité et attends patiemment. Enfin il passe devant moi sans me voir. Une fois de dos je lance mon sort :

-Impero !

L'Impardonnable le frappe de plein fouet. Aussitôt il s'arrête en plein milieu du passage, le regard vide. Ce qui ne le change pas de d'habitude. Je sorts de ma cachette et m'avance vers lui :

-Tu vas abandonner l'idée de gagner et neutraliser Fleur Delacour et Cédric Diggory. Les neutraliser seulement ! Pas les tuer ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Il ne répond pas et continu sa route, toujours sous l'emprise de mon sortilège. Et d'un, pensais-je. Finalement ce sera peut-être plus facile que prévu…

-Fleur Delacour.

Ma Baguette ne fait rien.

-Barty, sale Cracmol puant ! Pestais-je. Incapable de lancer un sort convenablement !

J'entends alors un cri aigu. Un cri de fille. Viktor doit avoir trouvé Fleur. Parfait. Ne reste plus que Cédric et Harry. Je me transforme en Louve pour utiliser mes capacités olfactives et retracés ainsi les deux Finalistes. Trottinant à travers le Labyrinthe pendant plusieurs longues minutes, je finis par trouver la trace de mon amant. Un doux fumet de parfum m'enivre la tête. Mon cœur s'accélère. Il est tout proche du Trophée. Trop proche. Je me mets à courir, folle d'inquiétude. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchie à la manière d'opérer avec lui. Je sais qu'il doit mourir mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'entends à quelques mètres devant moi un combat de Sorcier. Je me retransforme et disparaît de nouveau sous ma cape. Au détour d'un virage je vois Cédric et Harry au chevet du Bulgare, inconscient. Alors qu'il allait lancer un nouveau maléfice, Harry l'arrête en le poussant.

-Arrête Cédric, il est ensorcelé !

Celui-ci grogne avant d'abandonner. Je les vois tourner la tête en même temps vers une lumière blanche. Le Trophée ! Je sais maintenant que je dois me décider. Il est là, devant moi. Ma Baguette braquée sur lui. Que dois-je faire ? Changer le passé au risque de tout perdre ? Et le puis-je seulement ? Indécise je me prépare lorsqu'ils se mettent à courir tout deux, chacun essayant de se dépasser. Je me mets à courir aussi, lançant plusieurs Sortilège sur la végétation pour ralentir, voir immobiliser, Cédric. Malheureusement il réussit à les éviter. Je continue, des larmes commençant à me monter aux yeux. Hors de question qu'il agrippe le Portoloin pour aller mourir dans un cimetière ! Enfin une racine l'immobilise.

-Harry ! Appelle-t-il à l'aide.

L'Elu se retourne et semble envisager de l'abandonner à son triste sort mais se ravise et envois plusieurs sorts pour le libérer. Sale adorateur de Moldus ! Si Cédric meurt à cause de lui, héros ou pas je le tue de mes mains ! Je saute en l'air et me réceptionne de nouveau en Louve, cette fois hurlant et montrant les crocs. Je passe par-dessus Cédric et met au défi Harry de passer. Son instant d'hésitation permet aux haies d'avoir le temps de se refermer sur lui, l'isolant de manière définitive avec le Trophée. Satisfaite je me retransforme et me retourne vers le Champion. En me reconnaissant il bégaie :

-Lyra ! Pourquoi ? Enfin je ne… Ta peau !

Je regarde ma main, indifférente. Je sais que l'effet du Polynectar s'efface petit à petit. Une fois redevenue moi-même je regarde Cédric tristement. Aussitôt le jeune homme se tient la tête. Mon Sortilège d'amnésie se dissout, lui faisant revenir en mémoire notre discussion dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il semble sans voix.

-Je te l'avais dit Cédric. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.  
-Qui es-tu vraiment ? Et qu'es-tu ?  
-Je suis une Sorcière. Une Mangemort… Et mon véritable nom... Je ne peux pas te le révéler pour l'instant  
-Et pourquoi cette supercherie ?  
-Pour Potter.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
-ça viendra. Lui assurais-je.

Il s'affaisse sur lui-même, reprenant d'une voix emplit de tristesse qui me brise le coeur:

-Alors tout était faux… Entre nous je veux dire ?

Après un instant de réflexion je lui réponds :

-Non. Pas tout. L'amour que j'ai pour toi est vrai. Même si je me le suis caché longtemps.  
-Mais tu m'as menti ! Explose-t-il de colère. Et maintenant… ça ! Tu laisses Potter gagner !  
-Crois-le ou pas, mais je viens de te sauver la vie.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Si tu avais touché le Trophée tu serais mort. Mais encore une fois tu comprendras assez vite.

Je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

-Au revoir Cédric… Lorsque tu te réveilleras tu me haïras peut-être… Mais sache que tout était vrai pour moi. Mais ce que tu as vu dans le Miroir… Je ne peux pas te l'offrir.  
-Attends !  
-Stupéfix !

Il cesse de bouger. Mon rôle à Poudlard et achevé. Je laisse tomber ma fiole de Polynectar vide au sol que je brise du talon. Je transplane vers un certain cimetière qui va être le théâtre du commencement de la nouvelle guerre.

**To be continue... ^^ Ptite Review? :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Renaissance

**Voici un nouveau chapitre marqué par le retour de notre cher Voldy ^^  
-**

**Chapitre 27 : Renaissance.**

J'arrive dans le cimetière dans un panache de fumée noire, juste devant un Harry prisonnier d'une statue représentant la Mort avec sa faux. A ses pieds se trouve la pierre tombale où la famille Jedusor repose, dernière trace prouvant l'existence d'une part d'humanité de Voldemort. Le garçon se tord de douleur tandis que Queudver lui entaille le bras à l'aide d'un couteau rouillé. Après avoir récupéré le sang de L'Elu, le serviteur s'en va en mettre dans l'énorme chaudron d'où plusieurs bulles s'élèvent. Un picotement au bras commence à se faire sentir à l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres est placée.

-Que renaisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres, finit de dire Queudver.

Cette fois le liquide est en totale ébullition. Puis, après quelques secondes, le chaudron se met à exploser, laissant voir un corps vaguement humain qui prend lentement forme. Des fumerolles noires se glissent autour de la silhouette blafarde, créant une sorte de cape aussi sombre que la nuit elle-même. L'être nouvellement formé se ratatine sur lui-même avant de se redresser dans un râle horrible. Ses yeux se mettent à dévisager les alentours, se posant un instant sur moi. Leur couleur rouge me fait frissonner d'effroi ainsi que son nez réduit à deux fentes telles un serpent. Je pose un genou à terre en signe de soumission lorsqu'il demande d'une voix glaciale :

-Ma Baguette, Queudver !

Le petit rat couinant la lui apporte, le dos courbé.

-Ton bras !

L'homme lui tends son côté manchot en souriant bêtement.

-Ton autre bras ! Ordonne d'une voix impérieuse Voldemort.

Après un petit geignement il s'exécute. A l'aide de sa baguette, le Seigneur Noir se met à toucher la Marque des Ténèbres du serviteur, me déclenchant une fulgurante brûlure. Aussitôt le ciel s'assombrit encore plus et plusieurs serpentins ne tardent pas à apparaître, atterrissant ça et là pour dévoiler des personnes cagoulées.

-Mes amis ! Siffle Voldemort d'une voix faussement amicale. Beaucoup de temps à passé depuis notre dernière rencontre…

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, fixant un Harry Potter gesticulant dans tout les sens pour tenter vainement de s'échapper. Je m'approche de lui par de petits pas, curieuse. Celui-ci m'aperçoit et me dévisage en me défiant du regard.

-Economise tes forces, petit Potter, lui susurrais-je.  
-Harry Potter !

Je me retourne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchant de nous d'une démarche pressée.

-Lyra, laisse-moi le contempler.  
-Lyra ?! Fait la voix étonnée du garçon. Voldemort part d'un rire sans joie à vous glacer le sang.  
-Hé oui. Lyra, la personne que tu as côtoyée durant toute ton année. Et qui t'a aidé. N'est-ce pas amusant ?  
-Traîtresse !

Je tends ma baguette pour le faire taire, stoppée par le Mage Noir.

-Pas encore, pas encore jeune fille.

Il est désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Le garçon qui a survécut… Pas très impressionnant dites-moi. Ta légende est bâtie sur des mensonges Potter. Veux-tu savoir comment tu as réussit à me faire perdre mes pouvoirs ? Lui demande-t-il en faisant en sorte que toute l'assemblée l'entende.  
-Ce n'est pas grâce à ta supposée puissance ou que sais-je encore… Ce n'était rien d'autre que l'amour… Si chère à Dumbledore. Si chère à ta mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Quelle faiblesse…

Plusieurs ricanements des Mangemorts présents retentissent. Je tourne les yeux vers eux avec un air méprisant. Ces créatures n'ont pour moi rien d'autre que des marionnettes. Je remarque que celui que le Seigneur Noir avait appelé Macnair me regarde avec un air sournois et cruel. Pas de doute il faudra me méfier de celui-là.

-Allez Potter, prends ta baguette et affronte-moi en homme !

Je regarde l'étrange spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux. D'un côté le plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque et de l'autre un petit gringalet binoclard. Mon estime pour Voldemort vient de descendre d'un cran.

-Incline-toi ! Lui ordonne-t-il en le faisant s'abaisser par magie.

Les cagoulés applaudissent. Pauvres idiots. S'ils savaient…

-Endoloris ! Lance Voldemort.

Harry se prend le maléfice de plein fouet et commence à convulser. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illumine de cruauté. Pas de doute il prend son pied. Après quelques douloureuses secondes, il cesse le sortilège de torture et s'esclaffe de la facilité qu'il a de battre « l'Elu ». Harry en profite pour se faufiler derrière une tombe, évitant au passage un nouveau mauvais sort.

-Harry ! Vient te battre ! Sale lâche ! Tonne Voldemort.

Intérieurement je me demande qui est le vrai lâche dans cette histoire. Le garçon se relève alors, droit comme un piquet et le regard déterminé. J'hausse un sourcil de surprise devant cet acte courageux mais totalement idiot. Voldemort cesse de rire comme un forcené.

-Avada K…  
-Expelliarmus ! Lance Harry en même temps.

Les deux sortilèges se croisent d'une gerbe d'énergie aveuglante, créant au fur et à mesure une sorte de bouclier qui nous sépare désormais des combattants. Je crois apercevoir à travers les rayons aveuglants un semblant de peur sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis plusieurs silhouettes fantomatiques apparaissent, sortant de la baguette de Voldemort. A ma grande surprise ma propre Baguette se met à vibrer de manière incontrôlée. Est-ce à cause de la présence des spectres ? Après tout ne suis-je pas la nouvelle « Maîtresse de la Mort » en détenant les trois Reliques ? J'ai toujours pensé que cette expression n'est qu'une image mais devant pareille phénomène ma conviction s'ébranle. Un vent d'air glacial semble me recouvrir à cette pensée. Simple fruit de mon imagination ? J'espère. Les fantômes semblent chuchoter à l'oreille du garçon. Quelques instants après le lien entre les baguettes est rompu. Les esprits se précipitent sur Voldy pour le déconcentrer, permettant à Harry de s'enfuir en attirant le Portoloin à lui. A peine l'a-t-il touché qu'il disparaît.

-NOOOOOOOOOON ! Explose de colère le Seigneur Noir.

Il jette un sortilège de rage sur un de ses « fidèles » Mangemorts, qui s'écroule de douleur.

-Lyra !

Je sursaute à l'évocation de mon nom et me tient droite devant lui, baguette prête à être dégainée si l'envie de m'attaquer lui en prenait.

-Oui, Maître ?  
-Va à Poudlard ! Rejoins Barty et capturez Potter !  
-Il va être difficile de l'en exfiltrer, constatais-je d'une voix neutre.  
-Silence ! Va !

Je transplane immédiatement avant de me prendre un Doloris.

**Poudlard, aux abords du Parc.**

J'atterris sur les fesses devant les hautes grilles du Parc, pestant contre les sortilèges de protection du Château. J'entends au loin plusieurs cris et m'y dirige. Si mes calculs sont justes Potter ne dois avoir qu'une poignée de minutes d'avance. Je commence à courir pour rejoindre les gradins où la foule s'est rassemblée. C'est lorsque j'aperçois un couple d'élève qui semble vouloir un peu d'intimité derrière un bosquet qu'il me vient une idée pour ne pas me faire repérer. Le garçon est le premier à m'apercevoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu…  
-Petrificus Totalus !

Il tombe aussitôt comme une pierre. La fille veut s'échapper mais mon Stupéfix l'arrête. Je viens vers elle et lui vole sa cape d'élève (Serpentard cool !) et je continue ma petite course. Arrivée en lisière des spectateurs, j'entends plusieurs chuchotements parlant de l'arrivée remarquée de Potter.

-Où est Harry ? Demandais-je à une troisième année de Poufsouffle.

Alors qu'elle va ma répondre elle sursaute en voyant mon écusson.

-Le professeur Maugrey l'a emmené au…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et me rue vers l'école. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée d'avoir perturbé le continuum-espace-temps avec la survit de Cédric. Il ne fallait surtout par que Barty réussisse à ramener Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma propre survit en dépends. Saleté de Serment Inviolable, pestais-je. Teddy et ses idées lumineuses… Bref. A peine arrivé dans le Hall que je tombe sur… Watch pas lui !

-Que fais une Serpentard… Dans les couloirs ? Demande Severus Rogue d'une voix plate mais lourde de menace. Qui plus est… Que je ne connais pas, complémente-t-il en faisant mine de sortir sa baguette.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse je bégaie une réponse digne des plus grands acteurs de la comédie Sorcière :

-Je… Mais si. Rappelez-vous j'ai fait explosé mon chaudron il y a de ça 1 mois et vous m'avez mise ne retenue.

Vu son air fermé ma réponse semble le laisser sceptique. Ses grands yeux noirs se mettent à me sonder. Pas de doute il utilise ses talents de Legelimens. Je lui envois alors dans son esprit une image de… Scroutts à Pétards s'accouplant. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, ce qui me permet de sortir ma propre Baguette et de la pointer sur lui.

-Stupéfix !

Le sortilège l'atteint au torse sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir et va s'écrouler au loin. En jetant un regard derrière moi j'aperçois avec horreur un Albus Dumbledore arrivant à vive allure vers les portes. Sans perdre de temps je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avant de tourner dans un couloir je vois le Directeur se pencher sur son collègue. Je continue à courir comme une folle, priant silencieusement de ne pas me tromper de chemin. Au prix d'un effroyable point de côté j'arrive enfin devant la porte fermée du bureau de Fol œil. Je plaque mon oreille dessus et réussit à entendre :

-Imagine, quelle sera ma récompense lorsque je lui aurais am…  
-Blintera !

Mon sort vient percuter la porte pour allez la faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Barty se retourne, surpris.

-Expelliarmus ! Accio !

Sa baguette vient faire un looping dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans ma main gauche. Harry se retourne et me reconnait.

-Lyr…  
-Chut Potter !  
-Lyra, qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
-Je t'avais dit Barty qu'un jour tu regretterais de m'avoir insulté.  
-Sale petite traînée ! Traîtresse ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'écorchera vive pour ça !  
-Adieu Barty. Avada Kedavra !

Mon sortilège de Mort vient le cueillir comme toutes mes précédentes victimes. Les effets du Polynectar s'effacent dans la seconde. Harry me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

-Le vrai Maugrey se trouve dans la malle. Lui désignais-je.

Alors que j'allais partir il m'interpelle.

-Pourquoi ?

Je le regarde en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-J'ai fait une promesse… Et je ne l'aimais pas.  
-Mais dans quel camp tu es ?  
-Dans le mien.

C'est sur ces paroles que je m'enfuis en serpentins noirs dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une fenêtre. Je croise Dumbledore, Rogue et Mc Gonagald qui courent également vers le bureau de Maugrey. Le sorcier qui pourrait être mon père aperçoit ma trace et me lance un sortilège. Je n'arrive pas à l'éviter et m'étale dans les escaliers. Pas si proche du but ! J'essaye de me lever malgré ma cheville qui me lance. Une lumière rouge vient me frôler l'épaule gauche, m'électrisant plusieurs mèches de cheveux. J'agrippe ma Baguette et riposte. Rogue dévie mon attaque et est rejoint par Mc Gonagald.

-Albus est avec Harry, Severus ! Il va bien, lance-t-elle.

Elle m'envoie un maléfice que je lui retourne.

-Reverbio !

Le Stupéfix ricoche contre le mur derrière la vieille Sorcière qui est obligée de se coucher. Waw elle est encore souple pour son âge, je dois l'admettre. Grâce à la Baguette Sureau je crée un bouclier me protégeant des sortilèges combinés de Rogue et la vieille pie tandis qu'avec celle de Barty je riposte tout en reculant doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie. C'est vraiment maintenant que je constate les pouvoirs de la Baguette de Sureau.

-Elle va s'échapper ! Préviens Sinistra.

Je leur fait un petit sourire avant de prononcer :

-Feudeymon !

Un serpent de flammes sort de ma Baguette et vient encercler mes deux adversaires. Aussitôt j'en profite pour sauter par-dessus la rambarde et envoyer valdinguer plusieurs armures derrière-moi pour les ralentir. Je me mets alors à courir comme jamais, ne perdant pas de temps à regarder derrière moi. Après plusieurs grandes enjambées j'aperçois enfin le portail. Encore quelques mètres… Encore… Alors que je pense avoir réussit un immense flash de lumière atterrit juste devant moi. Après avoir dérapé sur le gravier je plisse les yeux pour voir ce qui me barre le passage. Une grande silhouette avec un chapeau pointé, une barbe blanche et des yeux bleus pétillants. Albus Dumbledore. Devant moi, pauvre petite Salem Black. Après le plus grand Mage Noir me voici devant son contraire. Gloups. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui, tremblante.

-Laissez-moi passer !  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-ça ne vous regarde pas !  
-Pourquoi avoir aidé Harry ?

En jetant un œil derrière-moi j'aperçois d'autres Sorciers arrivé. Le temps est compté.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Le suppliais-je presque malgré moi. Je dois partir ! Sinon tout sera perdu !

Songeur, il commence à tourner autour de moi tout en me dévisageant, me permettant ainsi de m'approcher de la limite des protections de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi avoir sauvé Cédric ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et commence à reculer, étant désormais dos aux grilles.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, me dit-il avec un air paternaliste.  
-Trop tard pour quoi ? Lui lançais-je à 2 mètres de la sortie.  
-Nous rejoindre.  
-Je… Enfin…  
-Vous savez où me trouver, fait-il en croisant les bras.  
-Et vous aussi. Terminais-je en transplanant.

**Alors vous avez aimé? ^^ la suite bientôt ^^ Hé oui la petite Bellatrix sera bientôt parmi nous... Prochaine chapitre: Evasion à Azkaban brrrr ^^**


	28. Chapter 28: Les Courtières de la Nuit

**hé bien voilà la suite... Mais désolée Azkaban ça sera pour le prochain chapitre (ainsi que le retour de la grannnnnde et puissannnnnte Bellatrix!) ^^. Voici donc une petite Salem plus sombre qui gagne progressivement en expérience et en noirceur... Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 28 : Les Courtières de la Nuit.**

**9 mois plus tard, Quartier Rouge, Allée des Embrumes.**

Je suis avec Raven dans l'un des quartiers les plus réputés de l'Allée des Embrumes. Réputés… Façon de parlé. Tout autour de nous se tiennent des Sorcières en petite tenue, aguichants les hommes de passage par des regards enjôleurs ou des propositions que je qualifierais d'indécente. Moi-même je porte une robe rouge affriolante ainsi qu'un maquillage me permettant de me faire passer pour l'une d'entre elles. Ça fait près de deux semaines que je travaille sur cette mission qui m'a été confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même et il me tarde de la finir. Mon objectif : attirer un obscur petit fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie qui a ses habitudes ici et qui a, malheureusement pour lui, un accès total aux Archives Magiques du Gouvernement. Après avoir rembarré plusieurs Sorciers voulant mes faveurs, j'aperçois enfin ma cible. Je fais un signe de tête à Raven qui se place derrière moi pour déclencher ses phéromones vampiriques. Alberto, le fonctionnaire, pose immédiatement son regard sur moi avec un sourire qui me donne des envies de meurtre. Il s'approche tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant sur mon décolleté et vient me parler.

-Je ne crois pas vous connaître, Miss ?  
-Lyra.  
-Vous êtes tout à fait charmante… Il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu par ici. Vous êtes nouvelle ?  
-Effectivement, fais-je en prenant plusieurs poses que j'espère séductrice.

L'homme semble sous le charme et me tends sa main.

-Si vous voulez me suivre, charmante jeune fille ? Il se trouve que j'ai un petit appartement en lisière du Chemin de Traverse que j'aimerais bien vous montrer…  
-Avec plaisir.

Il m'agrippe la taille de manière peu galante et m'emmène avec lui dans les rues pavées de l'Allée sous le regard furieux de quelques habituées. Même si je ne l'entends pas je sais que Raven est juste derrière nous. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous retrouvons devant une petite garçonnière à l'air sombre. Il se décolle enfin de moi pour ouvrir la porte. A peine passé le seuil, qu'il la claque derrière lui et se jette littéralement sur moi. Il commence à me baver dessus lorsque je sors un couteau attaché à ma cuisse et le menace avec. Il regarde mon arme avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'en profite pour sortir ma baguette tandis que Raven pénètre dans la maison. Alberto nous regarde chacune avant de s'énerver :

-Ah d'accord ! Sales traînées ! Vous voulez me voler !  
-Silence, fais-je blasée.  
-Vous me le paierez ! J'ai des connaissances qui…  
-Endoloris !

Le fonctionnaire s'écroule en hurlant de douleur sous mon Sortilège. Parfait.

-Pas la peine d'ameuter tout le quartier, me fait remarquer mon amie.  
-ça me démangeait.

Elle hausse les épaules, indifférente.

-Bon on prend ce qu'on est venu chercher et on part.

Je m'approche de l'homme et lui arrache plusieurs mèches de cheveux pour les mettre dans une petite boîte tandis que Raven vole sa baguette et fait le tour du logement avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte. Je reste derrière elle en dévisageant l'être méprisable qui se trouve à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Commence à s'énerver la Vampire. On ne doit pas perdre de temps !  
-On ne peut pas le laisser en vie.  
-Alors tue-le. Fait-elle en sortant.

Alberto me regarde alors, un air suppliant dans les yeux. Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant de lever ma Baguette et de lui dire :

-Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, fais-je avec une once de cruauté dans la voix.  
-Je… Quoi… Pitié… Pitié…  
-As-tu eut pitié des filles dont tu as abusé ?  
-Toujours consentantes… Toujours consentantes… Répète-t-il.  
-Tu mens ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Sale chien ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'attarde ici.  
-Pitié… Pitié… Gémit-il.  
-Ceux qui réclament de la pitié de la mérite pas… Inflamare !

Ma Baguette projette un feu magique sur l'homme qui se met à crier de douleur. Fascinée par les effets du Sortilège que Voldemort m'a lui-même apprit, je regarde avec une curiosité malsaine le temps que prends la mort du sujet. Une vingtaine de secondes au final. Intéressant. Je tourne les talons pour verrouiller la porte à l'aide de Sortilèges et trotte pour rejoindre mon amie.

-Tu as finit de faire mumuse ? Me reproche Raven. -Tu peux parler.  
-Moi ? Il n'y a pas plus sage !  
-Et l'Auror que tu as vidé de son sang ?  
-J'avais faim.

Elle me regarde de pied en cape avant de me complimenter.

-Tu sais que tu es à croquer comme ça ?  
-Evite le terme « à croquer ». Ça me fout la trouille.

Elle s'esclaffe avant de me tendre la main. -Prête ?

J'hoche la tête et la lui prends. Nous transplanons pour retourner directement dans notre appartement du Chemin de Traverse devenu notre repaire. Plusieurs jeunes filles que j'ai recruté sont là, certaines se reposant et bavardant tandis que d'autres compilent et assemblent plusieurs rapports. Fière de ma création, je contemple avec un air satisfait mon propre réseau de trafic d'informations clandestin. Mes recrues : principalement quelques anciennes prostituées, des stripteaseuses et des employées de seconde zone qui opèrent désormais pour mon compte. Bref toutes celles qui sont mises au banc de la société Magique en temps normal. Malgré ses quelques mois d'existence, j'ai désormais à ma disposition une quantité non-négligeable d'indics et d'informations dont je peux user ou monnayer contre de petites fortunes. Récemment encore un politicien qui voulait rester anonyme nous a demandé de fouiner un peu sur le passé d'un de ses concurrents. Résultat ? Elimination dudit concurrent et nomination de notre client au Mangenmagot. Un coup de pub incroyable. Comme toute organisation nous avons dût choisir un nom : Les Courtières de la Nuit. Une idée de Raven. Un nom assez vendeur il faut l'avouer. Après avoir salué plusieurs des filles je me dirige vers un petit chaudron d'où de la fumée sort pour prendre un peu de la mixture dans un bol. Une fois les quelques cheveux récoltés mis dedans, je tente de le boire sans tout recracher.

-Toujours aussi dégueu… Commentais-je.  
-Tiens ! Me dit Raven en me donnant des affaires d'homme.

J'attends que le Polynectar fasse effet pour me retrouver sous l'apparence d'Alberto avant de les prendre.

-Horrible, commente mon amie en me détaillant.  
-Je confirme Courtière, intervient Jaina.

Courtière… Un simple surnom qui me permet de conserver un certain degré d'anonymat dans ma nouvelle activité. Je souris à la jolie blonde d'une vingtaine d'année que j'ai fait échappé d'un réseau de proxénète soutenu pas un de mes « collègues » Mangemort (aujourd'hui mystérieusement porté disparue), et qui s'occupait de toute la partie « comptabilité ».

-Merci, fais-je les dents serrées en me changeant.

La Vampire me fait un petit sourire espiègle avant de poser un badge sur la table ainsi que la baguette du défunt.

-Tu sais quoi faire ?  
-M'infiltrer dans le Ministère puis descendre au niveau – 5 pour accéder aux Archives Magiques. Résumais-je à haute voix.  
-Continue.  
-Trouver la section « Détention Niveau 1 » et dupliquer les plans d'Azkaban.  
-Facile pour une pro comme toi !  
-Bien sûr…  
-Normalement à cette heure il n'y aura pas les gardes, rajoute Jaina. Ils commencent leur service à 8h00.  
-Ok.  
-Une de nos « amies » a fait en sorte de glisser un somnifère très puissant dans le verre du collègue à Alberto. Vous devriez être seule une fois dans les Archives. Ça limitera le risque que vous vous fassiez découverte. M'informe Zanna, une petite asiatique qui passe son temps à soulager les bourses des passants.  
-Beau travail les filles.  
-Il y a autre chose… Commence Jaina.  
-Je t'écoute ?  
-Une de nos nouvelles recrues a sa fille qui est retenue par un gang de Rafleurs du Nord. Leur repaire est un nouveau « bar » dans la banlieue de Londres côté Moldu. Nous soupçonnons que ça cache quelque chose de plus gros encore.  
-Introduits quelques filles dans la place. On s'en occupera dès que j'aurais finit ma mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se demande pourquoi je mets autant de temps à obtenir les plans et qu'il glisse son vilain nez dans nos affaires.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un nez, pouffe Jaina en s'éloignant.

Je lui fais une petite tape sur la tête pour sa petite blague et m'apprête à partir.

-Bonne chance Courtière.  
-La chance n'a rien à voir avec ça. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle part d'un petit rire et prend congé en allant vaquer à ses affaires.

-Une fille bien, commente Raven en la regardant s'éloigner.  
-Oui, fais-je songeuse. Très bien même…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en s'esclaffant.

-Tu es terrible… Au fait, reprend-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Je te dois des excuses.  
-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ton idée de monter cette Organisation.  
-Je n'aurais pas réussit sans toi.  
-Oh je pense que si. Quand tu as une idée derrière la tête…

Je lui fais un petit geste amical avant de jeter de la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre en prononçant « Ministère de la Magie ».

-Si tout va bien je serais vite de retour.  
-Si tout va bien.

Je ne lui réponds pas et ferme la porte derrière moi avant de disparaître dans des flammes vertes. Le tourbillon habituel m'emporte, faisant défiler des centaines de cheminées raccordées au réseau. Puis un grand flash et j'arrive dans le grand hall du Ministère. A l'inverse de toute les fois où je suis déjà venue, celui-ci est quasiment désert. Je me presse d'avancer, mes pas résonnants sur le carrelage sous les yeux des quelques vigiles de garde. Un gros Sorcier à l'allure de morse me barre la route alors que je vais rentrer dans un des ascenseurs.

-Ba alors Alberto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je prends une voix enrouée, en déclarant :

-Oublié un dossier urgent que je dois rendre demain.  
-ça doit être sacrément urgent vu l'heure, constate-t-il en prenant mon badge et ma baguette. Tu es malade ?  
-Rhume…  
-A trop trainer dans le Quartier Rouge, hum ? Me fait-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Après avoir jeté un regard négligent sur mes effets il me les rend.

-Ne traîne pas trop.

Je le remercie tout en grognant une nouvelle fois. Une fois dans la cage j'annonce :

-Département des Archives Magiques.

L'ascenseur se met à bouger et file dans les entrailles du Ministère à vive allure. Le trajet ne dure que quelques secondes, secondes qui me paraissent être des heures avant de se stopper avec un petit « ding ».

-Lumos.

Ma baguette s'éclaire pour me dévoiler une salle immense avec de multiples étagères dont je n'arrive même pas à voir le haut. Un silence de mort règne dans cette espèce de mausolée dédié aux secrets les plus noirs du Ministère. Une horrible sensation d'engourdissement me saisit, me faisant frissonner de froid.

-Allez Salem, murmurais-je pour me donner courage. Ce n'est pas une petite bibliothèque qui va te faire peur.

Je me dirige vers une pancarte indiquant les différents rayonnages et me rends vers la section indiquée. Je laisse courir mes doigts le long des allées, impressionnée par le nombre d'étagères, d'alcôves et de tables encombrées par des centaines voir des milliers de parchemins et de livres. Je crois apercevoir une tête de Gobelin passé sur ma droite avec une lanterne, mais à peine avoir tourné la tête qu'il a disparut.

-Qui est là ?! Demandais-je d'une voix d'où transparait mon inquiétude.

Seul le silence me répond. Un silence glacial.

-Expecto Patronum !

Ma baguette fait apparaître mon Patronus : une belle Louve blanche rassurante qui reste à mes côtés. Sa luminosité me permet de mieux voir à travers la pénombre, scrutant avec appréhension l'endroit où l'hypothétique Gobelin a disparut. Peu rassuré, je poursuis ma route. Après avoir passé une alcôve, je sens une sensation familière de picotement me parcourir. Par Morgane ! Mon déguisement vient de disparaître. Sûrement la conséquence d'une protection magique quelconque. Pestant contre moi-même je ressors en urgence une tenue que j'ai apportée dans mon sac en bandoulière. Après avoir enfilé un jean Moldue à la va-vite avec une tunique (ba oui ça à beau être Moldue c'est plus pratique qu'une des robes Sorcières que je mets habituellement), je continue ma progression, plus que jamais sur le qui-vive. J'arrive enfin devant une pancarte m'indiquant que je suis dans la zone voulue. Un bruit de livre tombé me fait sursauter. Je me retourne, pointant ma baguette vers son origine en intimant à mon Patronus de s'y diriger. En attendant je m'empresse de chercher le volume qui m'intéresse.

-Allez, allez où es-tu saleté de… Ah. « Azkaban », ça doit être ça.

Je tire le volume et le pose sur le rebord de l'étagère pour le feuilleter rapidement. Enfin je trouve un chapitre situant la fameuse prison des Sorciers. Je sorts de ma poche un parchemin vierge et exécute un Sortilège de duplication. Satisfaite, je me retourne et constate que mon Patronus a disparut. Un bruit de respiration rauque se fait entendre ainsi que celui de tissu raclant le sol. Pas de doute ça vient vers moi.

-Stupéfix !

Mon sort va se perdre dans le noir sans rien toucher.

-Revelio !

Aucun effet.

-Avada Kedavra !

Toujours personne. Je pense un instant de lancer un Feudeymon mais me ravise au dernier moment. Après tout je suis entouré de vieux parchemins et de livres qui ne doivent pas bien réagir au contact des flammes… Je range précipitamment ma copie des plans et me met à courir en direction de la sortir. A un embranchement je crois apercevoir une ombre entre deux rangées de livres.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient… Fait une voix sans aucune trace d'émotions.

Prise d'effroi je continue ma course en jetant un Reducto derrière moi. La silhouette sombre que je distingue semble absorber le sort sans broncher en continuant d'avancer. Ma Baguette se met à vibrer de plus belle, m'obligeant à ralentir pour ne pas la perdre des mains.

-Diffindo ! Stupéfix ! Expecta ! Confundo ! Colloshoo! Sectumsempra!

Ma flopée de Sortilèges n'a pas plus d'effets. Cette fois je suis totalement paniquée, mon cœur commence à s'emballer et des larmes perlent sur mes joues.

-Montre-toi ! Hurlais-je hystérique.

Pas de réponse. J'aperçois la cage d'escalier à quelques mètres devant moi et m'apprête à sprinter lorsque je glisse à terre. Je me retourne sur le dos, reculant sur les fesses de manière peu élégante en reniflant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir la chose qui est à quelques tables de moi. Je me redresse et fonce vers la sortie sans regarder devant moi lorsque je percute quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Sous le choc je me mets à crier comme une folle tout en me retrouvant une nouvelle fois par terre. En relevant la tête je vois alors des yeux me scrutant.

**Prochain chapitre: Evasion à Azkaban (promis juré! ^^)**


	29. Chapter 29: Evasion à Azkaban

**Vous l'avez attendu... Et voilà! Place au retour de Bellatrix Lestrange ^^ Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 29 : Evasion à Azkaban.**

Sous le choc je me mets à crier comme une folle en me retrouvant une nouvelle fois par terre. En relevant la tête je vois alors des yeux me scrutant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que faites-vous ici ! Crie le garde rencontré lors de mon arrivée. Où est Alberto ?!

Je sorts mon poignard et lui entaille l'abdomen pour toute réponse avant de me relever en reprenant ma baguette. Alors que le garde essaie de me lancer un sort je le frappe violemment à la tempe pour m'échapper. Une fois dans la cage, j'appuie sur le bouton pour retourner à la surface en laissant l'homme derrière moi inconscient avec la chose qui me poursuit. La remontée est interminable. Enfin j'arrive dans le hall principal du Ministère où deux Sorciers de sécurité se trouvent devant moi. Je hurle tellement fort en leur sautant dessus qu'ils en perdent leurs moyens. Après un déboitement de mâchoire et un coup de pied dans le ventre je les immobilise de plusieurs Sortilèges. Une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le Ministère tandis que des Sorciers de la brigade des Baguettes d'Elites apparaissent un peu partout. Je me transforme immédiatement en serpentins noirs pour filer vers l'une des cheminées. Plusieurs traits de lumière viennent me frôler dont l'un d'eux qui m'entaille la tête du côté droit. Les grilles de protection des âtres se ferment une à une, mais pas assez vite pour me faufiler dans l'une d'elle et de m'enfuir. J'atterris dans un grand fracas sur le Chemin de Traverse, heureusement désert à cette heure-ci. Encore toute tremblante je me mets à courir en direction de mon logement, faisant bien garde que personne ne me suive. Après avoir refermé la porte, Jaina vient m'accueillir.

-Courtière… Votre tête ! Venez vous assoir je vais désinfecter ça.  
-Je ne te savais pas Médicomage. Fais-je en souriant.  
-Vivre dans la rue est la meilleure des écoles, me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Bien que de par ma formation je sache parfaitement quels sortilèges utilisés, je décide de me laisser faire, heureuse de pouvoir souffler un peu en me faisant pouponner. La Sorcière s'absente un moment pour revenir avec une petite bassine remplie d'eau. Après avoir trempé un gant dedans elle me nettoie doucement la plaie, prononçant en même temps une incantation avec sa baguette.

-Je suppose que votre mission est une réussite ?

Pour toute réponse je lui montre le parchemin avant de le lancer sur la table.

-L'autre vipère va avoir ce qu'il veut.

Et moi aussi, pensais-je silencieusement. Mon « employée » hausse un sourcil en me demandant :

-Vous comptez lui faire parvenir le document tout de suite ?  
-Pas avant de l'avoir dupliquer encore une fois… Pour raison personnelle. De plus ce soir je n'ai pas le cœur à faire des courbettes devant lui. J'ai besoin de me détendre, insistais-je sur le dernier mot.

Elle me lance un regard pétillant qui me fait sourire. Pas de doute elle a comprit où je veux en venir.

-Ce serait un plaisir que de vous… Détendre, Courtière.

J'hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de me lever du siège.

-Dans ce cas je vais dans ma chambre.  
-Je suis juste derrière vous, me fait avec un air malicieux la jolie blonde en me prenant la main.

**Le lendemain, 10h25.**

Une vive lumière vient m'agresser les yeux, me tirant de ma torpeur matinale. Je jette un œil meurtrier à celle qui a osé me réveiller de si bonne heure.

-J'en ai tué pour moins que ça ! Lui dis-je acerbe.

Raven me sourit en terminant de tirer les rideaux. Soufflant d'exaspération je me lève tout en poussant délicatement ma conquête de la nuit. Jaina pousse un petit grognement avant de s'enrouler de nouveau dans la couette.

-Je vois que cette nuit fût… Bonne. Me dit la Vampire pendant que je m'habille d'une robe noire.  
-Très, lui assurais-je en lui lançant les plans d'Azkaban.

Elle les regarde avec un air curieux sur le visage.

-C'est donc ça la fameuse prison. Intéressant. Tu as sa localisation ?

Je lui désigne la fin du parchemin.

-Latitude, longitude… Je ne suis pas une experte en cartographie mais je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura quoi en faire.  
-Assurément. Des infos à me communiquer ?

Raven prend une moue dubitative.

-Rien de spécial à part que ta petite expédition d'hier soir n'est pas passé inaperçue. Un garde a été retrouvé mort dans les Archives. Je te conseillerais d'être plus discrète à l'avenir.

Le garde dans les Archives mort ? …tonnant.

-Oui maman.  
-Ne rigole pas avec ça.  
-Il y a aussi Fudge qui se prépare à remplacer Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Sa marionnette, Ombrage, est devenue une « Grande Inquisitrice ». Bref elle obtient petit à petit tous les pouvoirs pour surveiller l'autre barbu. Plusieurs Décrets sont dans son bureau prêt à être utilisé.

Je reprends les plans de ses mains et en fait une nouvelle copie pour mes archives avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, la Vampire sur mes talons.

-Tu vas lui donner ?  
-Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
-Certes. Tu crois qu'il va organiser une évasion ?  
-Assurément et je veux en être. Sinon pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ?  
-Et les Détraqueurs ?  
-Ils ne poseront pas de problèmes étant donné qu'ils sont déjà à sa botte.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Qui a entamé les négociations avec eux à ton avis ?  
-Je suis impressionnée.

Je reste indifférente à ses compliments en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Je dois y aller.  
-Bonne chance.

Après un petit salut de la tête je transplane. J'arrive dans « CRAC » devant les hautes grilles d'un Manoir familier. Je garde la tête haute tandis que je suspends les sortilèges de défense d'un coup de baguette magique. Au fur et à mesure de ma progression je sens l'air se rafraîchir, de la buée commençant à sortir de ma bouche. Un Mangemort de seconde zone de faction devant la porte me stoppe à l'entrée.

-Vérification gronde-t-il.  
-Tu sais qui je suis espèce de vermine ?!  
-Ordre du Seigneur. Fait-il indifférent à mon insulte.

Je lui tends ma baguette avec un air dédaigneux comme une reine accordant une faveur à un être inférieur et attends qu'il fasse son œuvre.

-C'est bon.  
-Pas trop tôt.

J'ouvre la porte avec énergie et me dirige droit vers la salle de réception, le nouveau quartier général du Lord Noir. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce je le vois, assis au bout d'une grande table et présidant une petite réunion avec ses fidèles. En me voyant il m'invite à m'assoir à sa droite en sifflant :

-Lyra. Nous ne t'attendions plus.

Quelques uns de mes « collègues » se permettent de ricaner, cachant ainsi leur jalousie que je sois devenue la nouvelle favorite du Maître. Je m'incline légèrement puis m'approche avec le parchemin dans la main. Une fois arrivé à ma place je m'assieds et lui donne les plans d'Azkaban.

-Ah, dit-il de contentement. Tu as bien travaillé jeune fille.

Après l'avoir feuilleté quelques minutes dans un silence de plomb il s'exclame :

-Mes amis ! Grâce à la jeune Lyra nous avons désormais les moyens de libérer nos chers camarades qui sont retenus prisonniers.

Mon cœur se remplit lentement d'allégresse à l'idée de revoir ma mère.

-Quand voulez-vous que nous agissions ? Demande Macnair de ses lèvres décharnées.  
-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
-Laissez-moi mener l'assaut, réclame Lucius presque en suppliant.  
-Je crois que je le mérite plus que toi ! Lui dis-je méprisante.  
-Une enfant pour chef ? Se moque-t-il.

Je regarde Voldemort qui n'esquisse pas le moindre geste ou commentaire, comme s'il adorait le fait de voir ses serviteurs se battre pour tenter de gagner un peu de prestige auprès de lui. Je me lève, furieuse, et pointe ma baguette sur mon oncle.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle peut te faire l'enfant ?!

Alors que mon oncle va répliquer, un rire se fait entendre, un rire sans joie et glacial.

-Voyons, voyons, Lyra, me réprimande le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en société. Tu me fais de plus en plus pensé à l'une de mes plus ferventes partisanes… Intéressant… Range ta baguette je te prie.

Je m'exécute tout en me rasseyant.

-De toute façon j'ai déjà prit ma décision. Lyra s'occupera d'organiser l'évasion.  
-Mon Seigneur, plaide Macnair choqué. Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est une responsabilité…  
-Endoloris !

Le Mangemort est frappé du sort de Voldemort sur la seconde.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui donne les ordres ? Demande-t-il l'air serein. Si Lyra échoue, elle sait bien que cela ne restera pas sans… Conséquences pour elle. Mais j'ai toute confiance en elle, bien entendu.

L'homme habillé de noir se relève difficilement en baissant le regard.

-Oui Maître. Excusez mon impétuosité Maître. Je…  
-Il suffit ! Contentez-vous d'appliquer ce que je demande.

Il se lève alors de son petit trône et commence à partir.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Je vous laisse donc.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, fascinée par le charisme et la volonté dont il fait preuve. Pas étonnant que tant de Sorciers et de Sorcières se rangent derrière lui. Moi-même il en faudrait peu pour que je sois gagné par sa cause. Alors que j'étale le plan sur la table, Macnair s'approche de moi pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu me paieras cette humiliation.  
-Dégage.  
-Désormais surveille tes arrières, gamine.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il s'éloigne avec un rictus malfaisant. Lucius vient à mes côtés en regardant le Mangemort partir d'un regard inquiet.

-Tu devrais faire attention, me conseille-t-il entre ses dents.  
-Lui aussi. Maintenant on peut se mettre au travail ?

Il hausse les épaules d'indifférence en se penchant sur les plans. Je lui désigne un point sur la carte.

-Là ce doit être le poste de garde. Je propose…

**Deux jours plus tard, falaise surplombant la Mer du Nord.**

La pluie tombe en cascade en cette nuit de pleine lune. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel dans de grands fracas. Bref une nuit de circonstance. Nous sommes une dizaine sur la falaise, dix Mangemort en tenue noire munis chacun d'un masque de mort. Je suis à leur tête et regarde au loin. Même si je ne la vois pas je sais qu'elle est là : Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers. L'endroit où est détenue ma mère depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année. Une femme seule et abandonnée. Rien que l'idée de ma génitrice face aux Détraqueurs me met dans un état de fureur intense. Je me retourne vers mes compagnons, essayant d'identifier qui est qui. Peine perdue. Le bruit de la foudre résonne encore une fois, comme un signal de passer à l'action.

-A l'attaque ! Criais-je en courant vers le bord de la falaise.

Les autres Mangemort crient avec moi en me suivant, ce qui me rappelle énormément les entraînements à Durmstrang. Arrivée au bord, je me transforme en serpentins noirs pour foncer droit devant, accompagnée de mes camarades. La durée du vol est interminable, plus que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. La difficulté est de rester concentré car dans le cas contraire des vagues monstrueuses nous attendent en contrebas, prêtent à nous emportées dans l'abîme. Au bout de plusieurs heures, j'aperçois enfin notre destination : un immense bâtiment au milieu des flots secoué par des vagues monstrueuses. Tout autour des ombres semblent planer : les Détraqueurs. Alors que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques mètres, un éclair vient éclaircir notre groupe. Puis deux, puis trois. Et une dizaine comme ça. Sûrement un Sortilège de protection du Ministère. J'arrive à percevoir un cri et le bruit d'un corps s'écrasant dans l'eau. Enfin nous arrivons sur la toit de la prison dans de grandes volutes de fumées noires. Je regarde mes compagnons arriver également et constate qu'il en manque un : Kevin, une jeune recrue. Paix à son âme. Je jette un œil autour de nous et remarque que les gardiens silencieux d'Azkaban n'ont pas bougé de leur poste. Parfait. Notre arrangement est donc concluant.

-Halte ! Nous interpelle un Sorcier qui vient de sortir d'une des trappes.  
-Avada Kedavra ! Lançais-je en le tuant sur le coup.

Après avoir enjambé le corps, je fais signe aux autres de me suivre à l'intérieur en descendant par un petit escalier en pierre. Arrivé dans le couloir, je jette un sort d'orientation pour me situer.

-Nous sommes juste au-dessus de la salle des gardes, leur dis-je en baissant la voix. Selwyn, Jugson, vous allez au poste de sécurité du niveau 2. Goyle, tu sécurises le périmètre pour nous garder une porte de sortie. Le reste avec moi on va les prendre par surprise avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alarme.

Ils hochent tous la tête pour s'acquitter de leur tâche. Nous courons à pas de loup vers notre destination, vérifiant chaque pièce que nous croisons. Les couloirs se ressemblent tous et sans les plans en poche, il est assuré que nous nous serions perdu depuis longtemps. Après avoir descendu un étage, nous arrivons devant les portes du poste de garde principal qui abrite également les dortoirs du personnel humain ainsi que les casiers des prisonniers. L'un d'eux nous tourne le dos, visiblement occupé à contempler la tempête à travers une meurtrière. Sachant qu'un Sortilège attirerait l'attention sur nous, je sors mon poignard et arrive tout doucement vers lui. Arrive juste derrière lui je lui tranche la gorge par derrière pour qu'il s'écroule sans bruit avant de lui casser la nuque d'un geste précis. Au moins il ne souffrira pas. Un petit sentiment de culpabilité me prend soudain, que je refoule immédiatement. De toute façon il était d'avance condamné. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être s'amusait-il à tourmenter ma mère lors de son incarcération ? Je reviens près des autres et décomptent silencieusement trois secondes sur mes mains. Arrivé au terme Lucius brandit sa baguette et fait exploser la porte. Nous nous ruons dans la pièce qui révèle une petit dizaine de Sorciers, la plupart désarmés et à moitié endormis.

-Avada Kedavra !  
-Stupéfix !  
-Incarcerem !  
-Avada Kedavra !  
-Endoloris !  
-Blocjambe !

Nos sortilèges se croisent dans un tableau magnifique qui me tire plusieurs frissons d'excitation. J'affronte pour ma part un géant d'au moins 1M90, la trentaine avec une mine presque réjouie.

-Je vais enfin tuer du Mangemort, s'exclame-t-il.

Je suis la première à lancer les hostilités, lui se contente de bloque le coup et de contre-attaquer par un sortilège de stupéfixion.

-Reverbio !

Les chaînes magiques qui allaient m'emprisonner sont renvoyées à l'expéditeur qui se couche pour les éviter. Il est doué pas de doute.

-Avada Kedavra !

Je dois carrément sauter sous une table pour éviter l'Impardonnable. Un de mes maléfices « maison » lancés à hauteur des genoux lui sectionnent la jambe droite. Le Sorcier s'écroule en hurlant de douleur. Je l'achève d'un Sortilège vert et constate que le combat est fini. Sur les 9 vigiles, 4 ont survécu, dont 1 blessé à l'abdomen qui sont tenus en joue par mes collègues. De notre côté un seul mort dont je ne prends même pas la peine de quérir l'identité. Je m'approche de celui qui porte un badge le désignant comme le chef de garde et l'agrippe au col.

-Combien vous êtes ! Parle où je te fais regretter le jour où ta Cracmol de mère t'a mise au monde !  
-Je… Nous sommes 15 au total. Pitié ne nous…  
-Il y en a 9 ici. Plus celui que tu as liquidé sur le toit et dans le couloir. Ce qui en reste 4.  
-Sûrement en ronde. Toi, toi et toi vous restez ici pour les attendre au cas où ils reviennent. Les autres directions les cachots.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des prisonniers ?

Je leur jette un regard, indifférente.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas de survivants. Faîte disparaître les corps lorsque vous aurez finis.

Avant de partir je me dirige vers les casiers et trouve celui de ma mère. J'en retire une superbe robe noire et une baguette plus que familière. Je fais ensuite signe au restant du commando de partir. Seulement avant de passer le seuil je lance aux autres :

-Changement de plan. Utilisez le Sortilège d'amnésie pour les prisonniers.  
-Quelle… Clémence lâche Macnair méprisant.  
-Idiot. Un jour ou l'autre on saura qui a attaqué la prison. Ce jour-là je préfère des ennemis qui savent que nous qu'ils ont une chance de survie en se rendant plutôt que de se battre jusqu'à la mort.  
-Un point de vue intéressant, me concède Lucius.

J'acquiesce et m'engouffre une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs sombres d'Azkaban. Nous metton une quinzaine de minutes à parcourir la distance qui nous sépare des geôles. Les premières cellules occupées arrivent enfin à notre niveau.

-Libérez-les ! Leur ordonnais-je d'une voix intraitable. Mais assurez-vous de leur identité d'abord.  
-Et s'ils ne sont pas des nôtres ?  
-…liminez-les. On va rendre service à la société pour une fois.

Plusieurs ricanements se font entendre. Je les laisse faire les cellules une à une, trop obnubilée par la N°231. Enfin je suis devant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les barreaux me font deviner une forme humaine à l'intérieur. Je m'approche doucement, ma baguette éclairant petit à petit l'intérieur.

-Mam... Bellatrix Lestrange? Demandais-je.

Alors que mon ventre est plaqué contre la porte de la cellule, des mains viennent m'agripper la gorge. Je tente de le dégager mais l'étreinte est telle que je commence à suffoquer. Me voyant en difficulté, Lucius arrive en courant pour m'aider.

-Bellatrix, lâche-là ! Cris-t-il en me m'enlevant les deux mains qui me font suffoquer.

Une fois l'exploit réussit je me tiens le coup en hurlant :

-Tu es malade ou quoi !

Lucius finit de déverrouiller la cellule, laissant apparaître une Bellatrix Lestrange en piteux état mais avec une ferveur étrange dans le regard. Enfin elle est là, devant moi. Ma mère.

**Le prochain chapitre marquera le retour du petit Teddy ^^. Un petit com's ? **


	30. Chapter 30: Le Rafleur de mon Coeur

**Notre petit Teddy revient ! Tout est dans le titre! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 30 : Le Rafleur de mon Cœur.**

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

-Non, non tu ne dois pas faire comme ça ! Plus souple le mouvement du poignet ! S'énerve Bellatrix.

J'essaie d'ajuster ma main comme elle me le dit, sans grand succès.

-Comme ça !

Elle agite un instant sa baguette et fait exploser l'arbre devant nous. Waw.

-Allez !

Je soupire d'exaspération en recommençant. Peine perdue.

-Je suis fatiguée !  
-Oh pauvre petite fille, je suis vraiment une mauvaise enseignante… Arrête de geindre et apprends ! Siffle-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

De colère je lui jette un sort mineur, qu'elle dévie.

-Petite garce ! Endoloris !

J'évite le maléfice et contre-attaque en faisant léviter une branche de l'arbre abattu sur elle. Ma mère se contente de le faire s'envoler plusieurs mètres dans l'air avant de le rediriger vers moi. Gloups. Je dois me jeter à terre pour éviter la collision. La Mangemort s'approche de moi de manière nonchalante en souriant.

-Alors tu en as assez ?

Pour toute réponse je tente un Stupéfix. Raté. Elle m'enlève ma baguette du pied et me soulève à la force de son bras en me tenant par ma robe. Robe qu'elle m'a offerte par ailleurs. Alors qu'elle va me lancer une réplique cinglante, nous entendons un petit claquement de main qui nous fait regarder dans la direction. Un Lord Voldemort visiblement réjouit nous rejoints. Aussitôt ma génitrice s'abaisse plus bas que terre pour le saluer. Je l'imite pour ne pas lui manquer de respect.

-Alors Bella, notre jeune protégée progresse ?

Ma mère relève la tête, une ferveur quasi-religieuse emplissant ses yeux. …cœurant.

-Oui Maître. Elle a un bon potentiel mais reste affreusement… Indisciplinée ! Lâche-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.  
-Laisse faire le temps, ma chère Bellatrix. Elle te ressemble tellement… Comme un miroir…

Ma mère se retourne vers moi d'un geste sec en me scrutant comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois à tel point que je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise.

-Un miroir, murmure-t-elle en continuant à me regarder. Un miroir…  
-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, siffle Voldemort avec un air amusé. Une ressemblance aussi frappante…

Il se tourne alors vers moi.

-Lyra… Ma chère Lyra… Mais est-ce vraiment ton nom ? Hum ?

Je sens ses yeux me transpercer de part en part, comme s'il arrive à sonder mon âme et à en extirper les plus profonds secrets. Je me suis déjà préparé à ce moment, sachant pertinemment qu'avec mon physique on finirait par se poser des questions. A moi d'être convaincante. Je vois ma mère du coin de l'œil tendre sa main vers sa baguette. Il est temps d'agir.

-Je suis…  
-Oui ? Fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire faux.  
-Mon nom est… Black. Salem Black.  
-Black ?! Hurle Bellatrix. Black ?! De quel droit portes-tu ce nom ?!  
-De celui de mon père ! Hurlais-je en commençant mon bluff.  
-Quel père ?!  
-Ton frère !  
-Je n'ai pas de frère !  
-Cygnus a eût un fils en dehors de son mariage et personne ne l'a jamais sût !  
-Une… Une bâtarde !  
-Une Sorcière de sang-pur ! Et accessoirement ta nièce !  
-Ma nièce ?!  
-Oui !  
-Où est la preuve ?! Fait-elle hystérique.  
-Un simple sort de test sanguin te prouvera que le sang des Black coule dans mes veines !

Cette fois elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Voldemort semble avoir apprécié notre échange en riant.

-Une Black de plus ! Voilà qui explique bien des choses et qui peut devenir très intéressant… Bienvenue donc, Salem Black. Mais je te conseillerais à l'avenir de ne plus me mentir. Dans le cas contraire, même ton sang ne t'aidera pas à échapper à ma colère.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il part en sifflant et crachant avec Nagini. Bellatrix est songeuse tout en continuant de me dévisager. Au bout de quelques secondes passées à se regarder l'une et l'autre, elle me dit :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
-Pour toi.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

-Et que cherches-tu ?  
-Une mère.  
-Une mère ? Tu n'en a pas une ?  
-Non. La mienne est morte à ma naissance. Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour toi.

Bellatrix tourne sur elle-même au ralentie et commence à partir. Elle se ravise un instant en me lançant :

-Salem…  
-Oui ?  
-J'aime bien ce nom.

Alors que je vais répondre elle rajoute :

-Mais j'attends toujours la preuve. Et si tu mens je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Je suis enfin de retour à mon Quartier Général. Tout les meubles ont été poussé sur le côté afin de dégager un grand espace dans le salon afin d'accueillir la quinzaine de Sorcières qui se prépare au combat. Chacune porte une tunique noire, pantalon noir et cape assortie ainsi que des bandes noires qui barrent nos visages et nos yeux similaire à ce que les commandos moldus utilisent afin de dissimuler leurs traits (hé oui le cinétruc n'a pas eût que du mauvais !). Raven se tient à côté de moi, tout sourire devant ce spectacle magnifique.

-Elles sont prêtes ? Lui murmurais-je.  
-Bien sûr. Elles ont passé avec brio l'entraînement que je leur ai réservé. Il n'y a pas plus mortelle.  
-Magnifique…

Je fais quelques pas vers le groupe afin d'attirer leur attention. Toute cesse leur préparatif pour me regarder et m'écouter. Je lis dans leurs yeux une dévotion qui me galvanise et je commence à comprendre l'effet que ressent Voldemort devant son armée de fidèle. Un effet quasi-orgasmique, un sentiment de toute puissance et d'invulnérabilité que rien ne peut effacer.

-Mes Sœurs ! Commençais-je en levant la voix. Aujourd'hui est un jour qui restera gravé dans l'histoire de notre Organisation ! Car dans quelques minutes, nous allons entreprendre notre premier coup d'éclat ! Après cette nuit nous inspirons la peur et le respect dans le cœur de ceux qui auraient l'audace de s'opposer à nous ! Vous avez toutes subies un entraînement pour préparer ce jour et j'ai foi en vous ! Montrez à ceux qui vous ont bafoué qu'ils avaient tort ! Montrez-leur votre puissance et imposez votre volonté ! Soyez fortes et indépendantes ! Soyez des Némésis !  
-Nous sommes les Némésis ! Scandent-elles avec énergie.  
-Où as-tu apprises à parler comme ça ? Me demande la vampire lorsque je la rejoint.  
-A mon ancienne école on faisait des mises en situation de combat. Un petit discours d'encouragement permettait souvent de faire pencher la balance de notre côté.  
-Quelle école ?

J'hausse les épaules comme si je n'ai rien entendu et fait signe à mes recrues de se mettre en cercle autour d'une tasse à café en en la touchant.

-Prêtes ?

Elles hochent toutes la tête, concentrées comme jamais.

-Un, deux, trois, Go !

L'effet ne dure que quelques secondes et c'est dans une rue mal éclairée que nous atterrissons. Plusieurs lampadaires Moldus grésillent, signe du délabrement et de l'abandon de ce quartier. Quelques échoppes semblent condamnées par des planches, certaines couvertes de graffitis avec des textes pour le moins équivoques. Seul une petite enseigne lumineuse rouge avec pour nom « Au Renard Assoupi » offre une lumière continue dans les environs. Je fais signe à mes Némésis de rester un peu en retrait.

-Ne venez qu'à mon signal.  
-Comment est-ce qu'on le reconnaîtra ? Me demande Jaina de sous sa capuche.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je les laisse derrière moi et pénètre dans l'Auberge. A l'intérieur règne un énorme brouhaha, tinté de rires alcoolisés et de conversations diverses. L'endroit me fait un peu pensé au Chaudron Baveur, en plus sal et plus… Dépravé. J'aperçois sur ma droite une jeune fille de mon âge très légèrement habillée qui me dévisage. Elle met alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux, me faisant ainsi voir son tatouage distinctif des membres de mon Organisation : une marque tribale noire partant de son poignet et se terminant en tourbillon sur le dos de sa main. Je lui fais un signe de la tête qu'elle me retourne. Mon entrée n'est pas passez inaperçue au vu du nombre de client qui me dévisage. Le visage toujours cachée par ma capuche, je me dirige vers le bar, la Baguette de Sureau tenue fermement dans ma main. Le barman à l'allure négligé m'observe un moment avant de venir vers moi. Une forte d'odeur de crasse submerge mes narines à tel point que l'envie de vomir me gagne.

-Vous êtes perdue ma jolie ? Me demande-t-il avec son haleine de Cracmol.  
-Et pourquoi je le serais ? Fais-je acerbe.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour vous, fait-il tout sourire. A moins que vous ne cherchiez un travail…  
-« Sale petite vermine », sifflais-je en Fourchelang. « Slyss, prépare-toi ».

Evidement il ne comprend rien mais l'effet de surprise est total.

-Où se trouvent les filles que vous retenez ?

Cette fois ses traits se figent avant de désigner bien malgré lui une porte sur la droite. Se reprenant, il semble faire un appel des yeux à une personne derrière moi. Grave erreur. Que le combat commence.

**POV Teddy.**

-Je t'assure, la marchandise vaut le coup d'œil. M'assure mon interlocuteur, un jeune Rafleur Irlandais.  
-Et d'où vient-elle ?  
-D'ici et d'ailleurs, fait-il évasivement. La plupart ramassée dans la rue mais si tu peux attendre un peu, on prévoit d'ici quelques mois un surcroît d'activité qui fera baisser les prix.

Je rage intérieurement contre cette espèce de raclure, essayant de me calmer en buvant le fond de mon verre. Pas mauvais soit-dit en passant. C'est alors que je la voie : une silhouette indubitablement féminine enveloppée dans une cape noire, le visage caché. Je prends note de sa main droite qui semble tendu comme si elle tenait un objet. Une baguette probablement. Sa démarche est droite et digne, rien à voir avec les clients habituels de l'auberge. Sans doute d'origine bourgeoise. C'est alors qu'un signal d'alarme intérieur commence à me gagner. L'inconnue se dirige vers le bar et attends que Jeff, le barman, ne vienne à sa rencontre. Malgré le chahut général et le bruit des discussions environnantes j'entends très distinctement une sorte de sifflement, comme un serpent qui se mettrait à parler. Ce pourrait-être ? Non pas elle ! Alors que je me lève, un grand « bang » accompagné de fumée retentit dans la salle, éblouissant tout le monde. J'aperçois entre mes paupières malmenées un serpent menaçant un Jeff terrorisé que je reconnais immédiatement comme étant Slyss, « l'animal de compagnie » de Salem. Mon ancienne amie, car c'est elle c'est désormais certain, sort alors sa baguette et fait voler en éclat le miroir situé derrière le comptoir. Du Salem tout craché. Elle ensorcèle alors les éclats de verre et les dirigent vers un groupe de gardes. Le spectacle est assez violent. Un éclair vert passe à quelques centimètres de ma tête, envoyé par l'une des serveuses de l'auberge en direction d'un des vigiles. Le colosse est frappé par le sortilège et s'écroule, mort. Les vitres volent alors en éclat ainsi que la porte d'entrée, déversant une dizaine de personnes encapuchonnées lançant des sorts à tort et à travers, frappant, mutilant ou tuant les clients au hasard. Je me contente de rester accroupi derrière un pilier, tentant de rester en vie dans ce maelstrom d'éclairs verts et rouges. La surprise est totale et il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'une vingtaine de corps jonche le sol, inertes. Alors que tout semble finit, j'aperçois le Rafleur avec qui je discutais il y a de ça encore quelques instants tendre sa main vers sa baguette et viser Salem par derrière. Je me lève dans l'instant.

-Stupéfix ! Cirais-je en l'immobilisant.

Tout les combattants vêtus de noirs se retournent vers moi et me tiennent en joue. Une lame de couteau vient même me frôler la gorge.

-Ne bouge pas… Me conseille l'ancienne serveuse derrière moi.  
-Attendez ! Cris mon ancienne amie.

Salem s'avance vers moi en me dévisageant. J'abaisse peu à peu mes barrières mentales, la laissant à loisir fouiller mon esprit. D'un coup ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. De si beaux yeux qui je le sais maintenant, m'ont énormément manqué…

-Teddy ? Me demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

J'hoche la tête pour confirmer. Je vois sa main se rapprocher de moi doucement, l'autre tenant toujours sa baguette. Que va-t-elle faire ? Me tuer ? Quelle haine a-t-elle accumulé durant tout ce temps ? Puis l'attaque vient.

**Prochaine chapitre: Bataille au Département des Mystères (hum ça vous dit quelque chose?) ^^**


	31. Chapter 31: Bataille Mystérieuse

**Hé bien je suis contente de constater que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient le retour du petit "Héros" ^^ Bon finalement le chapitre sera divisé en deux parties ^^ Et voiciiiiiiii l'attaaaaaaaaaaque :) certaines scènes créditées JK Rowling bien chur ^^**

**Chapitre 31 : Bataille au Département des Mystères, 1****ère**** partie.**

**POV Teddy**

Salem vient m'agripper le visage de sa main droite, laissant courir ses ongles sur mes tempes tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Terrifiant.

-Teddy…  
-Je…  
-Tu es un idiot.

Soulagement. Elle fait un signe de la tête à l'ancienne serveuse qui me relâche dans la seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demande-t-elle en desserrant son emprise.  
-Je peux te retourner la question.  
-Je viens mettre fin à des siècles d'exploitation envers les femmes. Clame-t-elle avec son habituelle arrogance.  
-Noble tâche.  
-Masque mieux ton ironie la prochaine fois. M'averti-t-elle. Ou je pourrais laisser Jenny s'occuper de toi.

Elle se retourne vers les autres personnes habillées de noires, toute des femmes apparemment, et se met à leur parler comme un général à ses troupes.

-Raven, je veux deux Némésis qui gardent la porte d'entrée. Jaina, Azaan et Kelly avec moi on va dans le couloir. Les autres fouillez les corps et prenez tout ce qui a de la valeur. « Slyss tu restes ici », finit-elle en Fourchelang.  
-Et moi ? Demandais-je.

Mon ancienne amie me regarde des pieds à la tête avant de dire :

-Viens si tu veux mais évite de nous ralentir.  
-Charmante.

Elle hausse les épaules et fait signe à son petit commando de commencer à avancer. Je la regarde, mi-fasciné, mi-inquiet de la nouvelle Salem que je découvre. En à peine 1 an de séparation, je vois désormais non-plus une adolescente pleine de fougue mais une véritable femme sûre d'elle avec une aura de leader incontestée. Elle fait voler la porte du couloir en éclat avant de s'engouffrer dans l'étroit passage. Plusieurs portes s'alignent de part et d'autre et c'est une à une que les « Némésis » les enfoncent et en font sortir de certaines des filles de tout âge confondu. Deux « clients », ont le malheur de ne pas avoir pût s'enfuir à temps et sont exécuté sans autre forme de procès. Salem continue son avancée jusqu'à la pièce du fond, un débarras reconverti en accueil. Un petit sorcier à l'air rabougri se tient derrière, tremblotant de tous ses membres. La jeune Sorcière appui négligemment sur le petit « ding » du comptoir en souriant.

-Vermine, sors de là ! Tonne-t-elle en soulevant le petit homme d'une main.  
-Pitié, pitié madame.  
-Courtière ! Je suis la Courtière de l'Ombre ne l'oublie pas !

Courtière ? C'est donc son Organisation dont le milieu commence à parler.

-Oui, madame la Courtière, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez madame…  
-Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta langue je te conseille de m'écouter !

Il se tait de suite.

-Tu va porter un message à tes chefs. Dit-leur que désormais il devra compter avec les Némésis de la Courtière et que nous n'accepterons aucune intrusion dans nos affaires. Est-ce clair ?  
-Ouiouibiensûrtoutcequevousvo ulez, fait-il en accéléré.

Salem le balance à terre.

-Accompagnez cette engeance dans la rue. Fait-elle à ses recrues. Sa vue m'insupporte. Le réceptionniste est prit par les épaules et emmener tandis que la leader se glisse derrière le bar.  
-On peu savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Je cherche… Ouch. C'est lourd. Viens m'aider.  
-Pour ?

Elle sort plusieurs gros classeurs d'en dessous et me les tends.

-Je savais bien qu'ils consignaient leurs clients. Avec ça je vais avoir un moyen de pression fabuleux sur eux.

Je suis choqué.

-Alors ce n'était que pour ça ?! Fais-je indigné. Tous ces morts pour pouvoir simplement assoir ton influence ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir avant d'exploser de rire.

-Tu es toujours aussi naïf, mon pauvre ! Tout tourne autour de l'influence et du pouvoir qui peut en découler ! Imprime toi ça dans la caboche !  
-Tout ça pour pourvoir ramper auprès de ton Maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vois dans ses yeux une étincelle de colère qui me fait reculer. Peut-être ais-je été trop loin. Sûrement.

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis une carpette de Voldy ?! Me crie-t-elle dessus en me pointant du doigt. Tout ce que je fais, c'est uniquement pour moi et pour celles qui me suivent ! Encore une fois tu te permets de me juger comme ça ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bien depuis notre dernière discussion ? Hum ? As-tu tiré des gens de la misère ? As-tu sauvé des vies comme je l'ai fait ?  
-Je sais que tu as épargné Cédric Diggory…  
-Entre autre.  
-Mais aussi que tu as sûrement participé au massacre d'Azkaban.  
-Ils étaient déjà condamné et tu le sais. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, un concept avec lequel tu as beaucoup du mal !  
-ça ne justifie pas tes actes pour autant.  
-Ah oui j'oubliais, tu es un Héros ! Filleul du grand Harry Potter ! Fils de Remus Lupin ! Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec un tel modèle de pureté et d'abnégation ?! Moi, la fille de Mangemort…

Cette fois c'est moi qui m'énerve.

-Arrête de sortir à chaque fois l'excuse de la gamine malheureuse que personne n'aime !  
-Va te faire voir !  
-Les insultes n'y changeront rien ! Tu es… Pathétique !

Elle arrive sur moi furieuse et me donne une claque magistrale pour toute réponse, me faisant lâcher les livres.

-Je t'emmerde Teddy !

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle me pousse et s'en va.

**POV Salem**

Je pars du couloir avant de me décider à lui faire fermer sa bouche pour toujours. Comment ose-t-il, cette espèce d'hybride répugnant ! Je devrais y retourner et le tuer pour avoir osé me parler comme ça ! Cracmol puant ! Je passe en furie devant Jaina et sorts prendre l'air. Une fois dans la nuit fraîche je vais m'assoir sur un des rebords de fenêtre en faisant signe aux Némésis de me laisser quelques instants. Je prends de sous ma cape un briquet et une cigarette piquée à Dolohov et l'allume. A la première inspiration je commence à tousser. Saloperie ! Je la jette de rage et tape du pied pour me calmer. Comment peut-on aimer ce truc ?! Je lève la tête et contemple les étoiles. Vraiment magnifique. J'entends un claquement de porte mais ne prends pas la peine de me tirer de ma contemplation. Le nouvel arrivant vient se mettre à côté de moi en silence. Il regarde la cigarette par terre et me donne un petit coup d'épaule.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.  
-J'ai la tête d'une fille qui fume ?  
-Tu as la tête d'une fille malheureuse.

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui, intriguée.

-A quoi tu joues ? Il y a de ça encore quelques minutes je n'étais qu'une petite paranoïaque qui n'arrête pas de se complaire de sa misérable existence, qui…

Il pose son doigt devant ma bouche tout en cherchant mon regard.

-Je suis désolé.

Je fais un signe de la main agacée.

-Laisse tomber va. Alors tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu devenais ?  
-Hé bien après notre dernière « altercation » je me suis posé beaucoup de questions et je pense que ça m'a permit d'évoluer.  
-Abrège.

Il me foudroie du regard avant de continuer.

-En bref j'ai infiltré un petit groupe de Rafleurs avant de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.  
-Waw. Tu fais partie des proches de Dumby ?  
-On peut dire ça. Et toi alors ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Me demande-t-il en englobant l'auberge.  
-Hé bien j'ai monté une Organisation essentiellement féminine de trafic d'informations. Les filles que tu as vues en font partie.  
-Les « Némésis »… Fait-il songeur. Un nom qui en dit long. Ça me fait penser aux Mangemorts de Voldemort.  
-C'est l'idée.  
-Charmante… Tu as revu ta mère alors ?

J'hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

-Et ?

Je fronce les sourcils un instant avant de déclarer :

-C'est… Bizarre. Je veux dire d'un côté je suis contente de la voir, mais d'un autre c'est frustrant de rien pouvoir lui dire. Pour le moment elle croit que je suis une sorte de nièce cachée. Mais c'est surtout sa véritable dévotion envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est… Etrange.  
-Comment ça ?  
-C'est plus que de l'admiration. Presque de l'amour. Mais un amour contre-nature.  
-D'après ce que je sais elle a toujours été attiré par les Forces Noires. Voldemort l'incarne et donc l'attire.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lui assénais-je acerbe. Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose. Comme un envoûtement ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Vraiment ? Fait-il septique. Tu crois que Lord Voldemort userait d'un sortilège pour garder sous contrôle ses troupes ? C'est ce qu'on appelle le charisme Salem. Ce que tu as d'ailleurs. Ce qui pousse les gens à te suivre.  
-Peut-être… Moi-même quelques fois en sa présence je me sens galvanisée, presque euphorique. C'est assez perturbant.

Il ne répond pas et regarde à son tour le ciel.

-Tu savais que dans ma famille c'est une tradition de donner aux enfants le nom d'une constellation ?  
-Non. Alors pourquoi elle t'a appelé « Salem » ?  
-Pour me démarquer je suppose.  
-Dans ce cas c'est réussit, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi !

Je pars d'un petit rire digne d'une adolescente mielleuse en lui agrippant la main.

-Idiot.  
-Et tu en préfères une en particulier ?

Après un instant de réflexion :

-Cassiopée. Si j'ai une fille je l'appellerais comme ça.  
-Cassiopée ? Pourquoi pas.  
-Cassiopée Black.  
-ça dépend avec qui tu la feras.  
-Ma fille portera MON nom en premier !  
-Waw. En tout cas je ne savais pas que la grande Salem voulait des enfants.  
-Qui n'en veut pas ? Toi ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
-Combien ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Combien tu en veux ?  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore le temps il me semble.  
-Sans doute.  
-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? On parle couche-culotte jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ou on fait en sorte de la terminer ?  
-Toujours aussi rabat-joie, soupirais-je.  
-Toujours.  
-Allez viens on va terminer. Décrétais-je en sautant de mon rebord. Au fait, tu as déjà vu un bordel brûler ?

Il lève les yeux en ciel. Pas de doute j'ai retrouvé mon Teddy.

-Gamine.  
-Idiot.

**Trois jours plus tard, Manoir Malefoy.**

-Le Maître n'acceptera pas l'échec, décrète mon oncle en passant devant nous. Cette mission est primordiale et il convient de la mener à bien.  
-Comment peut-on être sûr que Potter sera là ? Demande Macnair septique.  
-Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a dit ! Lui crache ma mère au visage. Ça devrait te suffire !

Il ne répond pas, n'osant pas défier la redoutable Bellatrix. Lâche ! Pensais-je avec un sourire que je fais en sorte qu'il remarque.

-Tu as un problème la bâtarde ?! Me dit-il menaçant.

Je deviens toute rouge et sort ma baguette, mouvement stoppé par Lucius.

-Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment ! Réglez vos comptes plus tard !  
-Je saurais attendre, ricane-t-il.

Je me contente de le foudroyer du regard durant tout le reste du discours du père de Drago.

-Nous allons utiliser mon réseau personnel de cheminée pour investir le Ministère. Ensuite nous irons attendre « L'Elu » (rires de la plupart d'entre nous) dans la Salle des Prophéties au Département des Mystères. Des questions ?  
-Autorisation de le tuer ? Demande Dolohov.  
-Pas avant d'avoir la Prophétie ! Et Potter reste au Seigneur des Ténèbres Antonin.  
-Ok, grogne-t-il.  
-Reste à côté de moi, me souffle Bellatrix tandis que nous nous mettons en rang pour passer l'un après l'autre dans l'âtre du Manoir.  
-Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, lui dis-je contrariée.  
-J'en suis sûre sinon je ne m'embarrasserais pas de toi.

Charmante. Chacun notre tour nous passons par le tourbillon magique pour débarquer dans le bureau de fonction de Lucius. Classe. Je m'approche d'une petite table et prends ce qui y est posé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Me demande mon oncle arrivé juste après moi.  
-Ba quoi on n'a pas le droit à un stylo-souvenir ?

Il me l'arrache des mains, exaspéré, avant de partir vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir. Tandis que l'attention de tous est tournée vers la porte de sortie, je vais à reculons vers une étagère et loge dans un bibelot un magico-micro espion de mon invention. Déformation professionnelle appellerons-nous ça… Je quitte la pièce avec les autres pour se rendre dans les cages d'escaliers désormais familières. Je commence à avoir chaud sous mon masque et l'enlève pour m'aérer un peu sous les regards amusés des autres.

-En chaleur la gamine ? Me taquine Jugson.  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
-Oh je disais sa comme ça.

Je lui tire la langue et tire ma baguette. Nous arrivons avec un petit « ding » dans l'allée familière menant au Département des Mystères. Après avoir passé la grande salle circulaire nous entrons dans une immense salle, peut-être même plus grande que celle des Archives, où s'alignent des centaines d'étagères montant jusqu'au plafond. Dessus sont posées des boules de cristal contenant une sorte de brume fantomatique. Un silence de mort m'étreint la poitrine, seulement ponctué par nos pas. Flippant quoi.

-Là ! Cris ma mère. C'est écrit Harry Potter. On le prend ?  
-Seul ceux dont font l'objet la Prophétie peuvent retirer l'objet ! Siffle mon oncle. Alors laisse tes mains où elles sont Bella !

Elle lève les mains avec un haussement de sourcil avant de venir m'agripper le bras.

-Potter ne devrait plus trop tarder, nous informe Lucius. Allez vous cacher dans les allées.  
-Tu aimes jouer à cache-cache ? Me demande ma mère en souriant.  
-Un peu. Lui dis-je avec le même sourire carnassier.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

-Harry ?!  
-Il devrait être ici !

Je continue à épier le petit groupe de saint Potter depuis leur arrivée au Département des Mystères. Toujours dans l'ombre je fais un signe de tête à Lucius qui se trouve juste derrière moi.

-Attends qu'il tienne la Prophétie, mime-t-il sur le bout de ses lèvres.

J'hoche la tête.

-Harry ! Viens voir, il y a ton nom ici ! Appelle la sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Le petit binoclard court la rejoindre pour voir ci qui a attiré son attention. Il hésite un moment puis il finit par la prendre. La Prophétie. Mon oncle se relève et approuve d'un regard. Bien. Ma mère part d'un rire cristallin à vous foutre la chair de poule ! Harry et son commando se retournent, baguettes levées. Je me place à la gauche de ma mère, droite et fière. Harry m'aperçois et semble perturbé.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, souffle le plus grassouillet de tous.  
-Neville Londubat, hum ? Fait d'une voix méprisante ma mère. Comment vont tes parents ?!  
-Mieux maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés ! Hurle-t-il en tendant son bras.

Je m'interpose aussitôt et le menaçant.

-Je ne te le conseille pas ! Lui intimais-je.  
-Que tout le monde se calme, tente de tempérer mon oncle. Harry, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est la Prophétie. Donne-là moi et nous nous retirerons sans violence et sans morts.

Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

-Vous êtes encerclés, continue Lucius posément. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance… Alors, donne-moi cet objet. Termine-t-il en tendant la main.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il en montrant l'orbe comme pour gagner du temps.  
-La Prophétie t'unissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres bien sûr. A l'intérieur se cache toute les réponses que tu te poses depuis ta naissance.  
-J'ai attendu tellement de temps, commence Harry en fixant l'orbe dans sa main.  
-Je sais, va dans son sens le père de Drago. Grâce à cet objet tu pourras enfin connaître l'origine de ton lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout pourra t'être révélé. Mais seulement si tu me la donne pour que je puisse l'ouvrir.

Il semble réfléchir un instant avant de relever les yeux.

-Non ! Je refuse ! Allez, sauvez-vous ! Stupéfix ! Le sortilège de Potter est dévié par mon oncle qui prend à son tour sa baguette pour attaquer. Le groupe d'adolescents se dispersent dans tout les sens, envoyant valser plusieurs étagères. J'aperçois Jugson qui va valser dans un coin sous la baguette d'Hermione, qui ensuite tente de m'envoyer un Incarcerem.

-Endoloris ! Lançais-je vengeresse.

La jeune fille se couche et évite mon maléfice pour ensuite se mettre à courir. Je me transforme en serpentins noirs et la poursuit, lançant une flopée de lumières rouges sur ses pas.

-Stupéfix !

J'évite en éclatant de rire son attaque, prenant de l'altitude et savourant la traque.

-Bdlina !

Un vent surnaturel s'échappe de ma baguette, formant petit à petit des mini-tornades qui viennent poursuivre ma cible.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Hurlais-je excitée comme jamais.

Je sens l'adrénaline s'écoulé dans mes veines, la voix de Sia redoublant également d'intensité dans le feu de l'action. Je vois ma mère poursuivre la petite Luna avec Neville. Bon elle a l'air de s'amuser aussi. Je me permets un petit piqué, éclatant plusieurs orbes au passage et envoyant les éclats dans toutes les directions. Un jet de lumière bleu me frôle, me ramenant sur la brune.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Lui lançais-je de défi.

Elle se remet à courir. Youhou go ! Je la suis en ricanant et alors que je vais la coincer dans une allée, j'entends une voix :

-Reducto !

Je suis tellement obnubilée par ma proie que je ne vois pas le sortilège de la fille Weasley arriver sur moi. L'effet est assez étrange, tout mes mouvements sont alors ralentis, ma concentration perdue et je vais m'encastrer sur une étagère, puis deux, puis trois pour me retrouver par terre et me cogner la tête. Puis plus rien.

Note:

**Trop sûre d'elle la petite... Un ptit com's fait toujours plaisir :)  
Voici un petit extrait cadeau du prochain chapitre pour vous faire patienter:  
"Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupit à son niveau. Il réussit à tourner sa tête vers moi avec difficulté.  
-Je voulais te dire… Que tu saches… Que je vais tuer tout les membres de ta famille pour ce que tu as tenté de me faire. Mère, femme et enfants si tu en a. Je les trouverais et ils périront de ma main."**

Brrrr mais à qui dit-elle ça? ^^


	32. Chapter 32: Bataille Mystérieuse Act2

**Voici la fin du chapitre précédent ^^  
Un peu plus court donc... Good lecture!**

**Chapitre 32 : Bataille au Département des Mystères, 2****ème**** partie.**

J'essaie d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux, du liquide rouge me dégoulinant de la tête et brouillant ma vision. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis recouverte de débris de verre, certaines m'entaillant les bras et d'autres ma robe. Saleté de traître à son sang ! A peine je tente de me relever que le monde se met à tanguer devant mes yeux. Je sorts d'une poche une fiole de vitalité et la vide d'une traite. Je sens l'énergie me revenir peu à peu, oblitérant la souffrance et la brume qui commencent à assaillir mon esprit. Les débris glissent sur mes vêtements et c'est avec un air affligé que je constate l'étendue des dégâts. Mon corsage et le bas de ma robe sont déchirés en plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître la peau avec de vilaines coupures sanguinolentes. Une colère sourde commence à m'envahir. Comment ais-je pus être aussi idiote ?! Je ramasse ma baguette et trottine en direction de la sortie pour tenter de rattraper les autres. Soudain Macnair apparaît devant moi et me barre la route.

-La gamine s'est fait bobo ? Se moque-t-il.  
-Va te…  
-Expelliarmus !

La Relique de la Mort décolle de ma main pour atterrir par terre.

-Crétin, je te jure que…

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et m'aggripe les cheveux en les tirant de manière à ce que je mette à genoux. Il rapproche alors son visage du mien en souriant de toutes ses dents avec une haleine de Troll. Il jette un regard appréciateur sur ma tenue avant de me dire :

-Plutôt pas mal la petite bâtarde. Je suis sûr que tu peux être encore mieux sans tes vêtements, termine-t-il en tentant de déchirer ma robe d'une main.

Je commence à me débattre et à prendre mon poignard, que je lâche après m'être prise en violent coup de poing. Une fois totalement à terre il me saute dessus, m'assène un deuxième coup et se mets à baver dans mon cou tout en faisant courir ses salles pattes sur mes cuisses. J'essaie de lui mettre un coup de genou bien placé qu'il arrive à esquiver.

-Débats-toi, vasy, je préfères!

C'est à cet instant précis, alors que la panique commence à me gagner, qu'elle arrive, un éclat de fureur intense dans les yeux qui me noue l'estomac. Bellatrix vient attraper mon agresseur par la gorge pour le jeter plus loin.

-Comment, oses-tu ! Tenter d'abuser une Black ! Chien galeux ! Endoloris ! Hurle-t-elle hystérique.

Le sortilège vient frapper Macnair de plein fouet, lui tirant des cris de douleur.

-Sale porc ! Explosia Diffindo !

Plusieurs coupures apparaissent sur sa tête dans des hurlements de souffrance pure. A ce moment précis je m'aperçois que je suis encore bien loin d'égaliser ma mère en termes de puissance et de connaissance de la Magie.

-Endoloris ! Endoloris !

J'ai presque pitié du Mangemort tellement il souffre. Presque. Je me relève en vitesse et récupère ma baguette.

-Sectumsempra ! Lançais-je à mon tour.

Macnair se met à convulser, une véritable mare de sang baignant désormais le tour de son corps. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

-Merci. Dis-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Ma mère me fait un petit hochement de tête en tournant les talons. Pas de doute, je l'ai déçu.

-Dépêche-toi, on va coincer Potter et sa bande, me dit-elle froide.

J'approuve avant de jeter un dernier regard au Mangemort agonisant. Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupit à son niveau. Il réussit à tourner sa tête vers moi avec difficulté. Je plante mon regard dans ses yeux en lui murmurant :

-Je voulais te dire… Que tu saches… Que je vais tuer tout les membres de ta famille pour ce que tu as tenté de me faire. Mère, femme et enfants si tu en a. Je les trouverais et ils périront de ma main.  
-Qu… Tu… Réussit-il à articuler.  
-C'est pourquoi tu vas vivre. Continuais-je. Pour que tu puisses ressentir la douleur que je vais t'occasionner. Et ensuite lorsque l'envie me prendra je viendrais t'achever. Terminais-je en sortant un flacon de sang de licorne.

Je lui en fais boire et l'emprisonne par un Incarcerem avant de conclure:

-Les Aurors viendront te chercher. On se reverra.

Je sorts mon couteau et lui trace un V sur le front dans un déluge de hurlements.

-Et ça c'est pour que tu te souviennes de moi.

Je me transforme en serpentins et part sur les traces de ma mère.

**Salle de la Mort, Département des Mystères, 2 minutes plus tard.**

J'arrive enfin dans la salle, découvrant un Harry seul près du Voile avec mes compagnons disposés en cercle autour de lui avec chacun un prisonnier.

-Maintenant donne-moi la Prophétie ! Commence à s'énerver Lucius. On tes amis meurent.  
-Ne lui donne pas Harry ! Cris Neville.

Ma mère raffermit son emprise sur lui pour le faire taire. Je vois Potter hésite un instant et finit par tendre doucement la main vers mon oncle pour finalement lui remettre l'orbe. Alors qu'il s'apprête à lever en triomphe l'objet, une vive lumière blanche m'éblouit. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux un homme se tient à côté de Lucius.

-Eloigne-toi de mon neveu ! Gronde-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Lucius est déséquilibré et s'écroule de tout son long, brisant la Prophétie. Plusieurs autres serpentins blancs arrivent, renversant successivement tout les Mangemorts pour leur faire lâcher leurs proies. J'aperçois entre autre Alastor Maugrey apparaître, Kingsley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora ainsi que… Teddy sous l'apparence de Mike, sa couverture. Ma mère s'envole à son tour et prend pour cible la future mère de mon ami, lui envoyant une quantité de sort impressionnant. Je rentre dans la mêlée et envoi le premier sortilège du combat. Après avoir rejoint Jugson nous nous concentrons sur Kingsley, l'un des plus redoutables de la bande. Après quelques passes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un véritable artiste de la baguette, déviant, renvoyant et contre-attaquant dans la foulée sans nous laisser la moindre ouverture. Son visage est ferme et concentré, à vous pétrifier un bébé Mangemort. Je fais signe à mon compagnon de se décaler afin de le prendre des deux côtés à la fois, ce qu'il fait difficilement. Voyant le combat tourné à son désavantage l'Auror cris :

-Alastor, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus !

Le professeur hoche la tête en le regardant, termine d'immobiliser un des nôtres avec une facilité déconcertante, et vient à sa rescousse. Mais comment font-ils ça ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas des gens de ce calibre avec nous ? Je fais un pas de côté pour éviter un éclair blanc et prononce :

-Hydra tentacula !

Plusieurs lanières vivantes apparaissent et viennent enrouler les chevilles de ma cible, l'incapacitant temporairement.

-Sale traître, roulure ! Fait une voix que je connais. Je vais t'exterminer !

Je tourne la tête et vois ma mère affronter Nymphadora en duel à mort. Teddy sous son déguisement arrive à son secours et tente de distraire ma mère. Oubliant Jugson je fonce vers eux à mon tour et me place à côté de la Mangemort.

-N'oublie pas, elle est à moi ! Me rappelle-t-elle.  
-Ok.  
-Avada Kedavra ! Lance-t-elle avec un regard hystérique.

Tonks s'échappe de justesse en se mettant à couvert derrière un des rochers se trouvant dans la pièce. De mon côté j'essaie de faire en sorte que mes sortilèges ne la touchent pas, le serment Inviolable toujours en mémoire. Sans compter la peine que j'occasionnerais à Teddy… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Rien à faire de ses sentiments ! La seule chose qui me retient de tuer la bâtarde de la famille c'est uniquement le Serment ! Enfin je crois…

-Laisse-moi seule ! M'ordonne ma mère. Tu me gênes !

Je vais répliquer lorsque je vois Lucius qui affronte Harry et Sirius seul. Bon il doit avoir besoin de plus d'aide. J'arrive en jetant mon premier sort, aussitôt est dévié par le dernier des Black mâle qui me dévisage en souriant.

-Une gamine maintenant ? Se moque-t-il. Voldemort est donc si lâche que ça pour envoyer des enfants se battre à sa place ?  
-Ferme-là cousin ! Insistais-je sur le dernier mot.  
-Cousin ?  
-Je suis Salem Black ! Et toi tu es un traître à ton sang !

Il a un petit temps d'arrêt, suffisant pour me permettre de lui entailler le bras gauche à l'aide d'un Diffindo. Il se reprend très vite en réaffichant son air goguenard.

-Une petite dernière de la « Très Noble Lignée des Black » ? Intéressant. Toi aussi tu rêves de tuer des Moldus? Qui sont tes parents ? Incarcerem !  
-ça ne te regarde pas ! Reverbio ! Endoloris !  
-Raté ! Rigole-t-il. Tu as encore beaucoup à ap…  
-Expecta !

Il est enfin touché et exécute un salto arrière avant d'atterrir sur ses fesses. Au même moment Harry réussit à toucher mon oncle et à le Stupéfixer d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se tourne vers moi et se met en position.

-Un air de déjà vu, me dis-je en chuchotant.  
-Expelliarmus !

Ah oui, l'attaque favorite de Saint Potter. Rien à craindre. J'arrête son attaque d'un geste rapide.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Me moquais-je.  
-Stupéfix !  
-Protego ! Allez, tu peux faire mieux ! Vas-y !  
-Expelliarmus !  
-Pff, Genevra !

Du givre arrive alors du néant, lui déposant du givre sur ses lunettes et du blanc de froid sur son visage.

-Rien d'autre ?  
-Prends ça ! Lance Sirius en revenant à la charge.

Son maléfice enfonce mes barrières de protection en un éclair et me met à terre. Tandis qu'il s'approche de moi tout sourire, un éclair vert vient le toucher, le faisant reculer jusqu'au voile. C'est avec de grands yeux surpris que je le vois flotter puis disparaître à travers.

-Nooonnnnn ! Hurle Harry.

Je regarde dans le sens d'où venait le sortilège et vois ma mère, un air réjoui sur le visage. Harry se tourne vers elle et comprend aussitôt. Il s'apprête à lui sauter dessus, vite empêché par Remus.

-Je vais la tuer ! Cri-t-il de désespoir.

Ma génitrice file vers la sortie en glapissant de joie. Harry continue de se débattre et réussit à se débarrasser de l'étreinte du père à Teddy pour courir sur les pas de Bella. Pas question qu'il fasse quelque chose à ma mère ! Je vois le visage du Loup-garou qui semble dévaster par la perte de son ami, fixer l'Arcade avec des yeux vides. Autour de moi les combats se terminent, les adeptes de Voldemort se repliant en désordre afin d'échapper aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Moi-même je me remets sur mes deux pieds et commence à reculer. Remus semble enfin remarquer ma présence et commence à me menacer de sa baguette.

-Ne bouge plus !  
-Va te faire voir loup puant !  
-Je t'aurais prévenu !  
-Moi aussi !  
-Stop ! Gronde une voix rocailleuse derrière moi que j'identifie sans mal.

Maugrey, le meilleur Auror de cette époque me tient également en joue. Un coup d'œil rapide m'informe que tout mes compagnons sont soit partis soit dans les vapes et prisonniers. Aucune chance de recevoir de l'aide.

-Baisse ta baguette !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je tente de fuir il est à parier qu'une dizaine de sortilèges me stoppera net. Il faut que je prenne une décision. Maintenant.

**Oups c'est finit ^^ La suite arrive... :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Le Procès

Vous avez douté? Vous vous êtes interrogés? Et bien voici la réponse ^^

**Chapitre 33 : Le Procès.**

Il faut que je prenne une décision. Maintenant. Alors que je continue à regarder à droite à gauche pour tenter de trouver une sortie, Teddy arrive en courant et me saute littéralement dessus pour m'immobiliser et me prendre ma baguette. Son visage sur le mien je lui crache au visage.

-Idiot, j'allais m'en sortir !  
-Tu allais te prendre une raclée oui ! Ne te débats pas !  
-Va te faire voir chez les harpies !

Il se remet sur ses pieds, me retourne et me coince les mains dans le dos. Horrible.

-Je vous mets en état d'arrestation, me dit-il très sérieusement.  
-Sale hybride, traître à ton sang, adorateur de Moldus ! Lâche-moi !  
-Une vraie furie, constate Remus aux côtés de son futur fils.  
-Dumbledore est en chemin, informe Alastor. Kingsley, Mike, Tonks, Remus, gardez les prisonniers ! Les autres avec moi !

Le petit groupe de justiciers se séparent en deux et tandis que l'un s'en va, l'autre nous regroupe entre Mangemorts dans un coin de la salle. Teddy me fait assoir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu me le paieras ! Lui assurais-je le regard flamboyant.  
-Toujours des promesses…

Je tente de lui donner un coup de pied. Raté.

-Tu fais quoi ?! Immobilise-lui les chevilles ! Conseille la métamorphomage en passant. Teddy ne cache pas sa joie en finissant de m'emprisonner.  
-Je ne te savais pas adepte de ce genre de pratique, dis-je en chuchotant.  
-Pardon ?  
-En temps normal j'aime bien qu'on m'attache mais là…

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête.  
-Sale Cracmol puant !  
-Tu veux que je te mette un foulard pour t'empêcher de parler ? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu ne te calmes pas !  
-J'en rêve tant, lui assurais-je d'une voix faussement sensuelle.  
-Comme tu veux.

Le jeune homme détache son foulard de son cou et me le mets à la bouche. Troll des Cavernes ! Cependant j'avoue que l'odeur qui s'en échappe m'émoustille… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Teddy finit de me mettre dans un coin et s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses compagnons. En tournant la tête je vois Jugson dans les vapes, Lucius prostré et deux autres saucissonnés. Super. Une vraie réussite cette mission…

**Deux jours plus tard, Salle du Magenmagot, Procès.**

-Dossier suivant, fait l'orateur en faisant sortir un Lucius digne de la salle du tribunal.

Deux Aurors du Ministère m'emmènent à une chaise placée au centre de la salle qui s'anime dès que j'ai les fesses posées dessus. Un vieux Sorcier à l'air fatigué affublé de son costume rouge de juge s'avance devant la cours en gardant ses bras croisés dans son dos de manière théâtrale. Il finit par se tourner vers moi en déroulant un parchemin afin d'énumérer la liste des inculpations. Tant que ça ?

-Voici la dénommée Salem Black (j'hausse la tête fièrement). L'accusée n'a pas voulut nous donner son âge ni ses origines à part son nom, mais nous savons déjà grâce à un sortilège d'âge qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure.

Plusieurs chuchotements retentissent dans la salle où l'indignation règne.

-Elle est soupçonnée des actes suivants : meurtres, association d'adeptes de magie noire, tortures, vols, prostitution et aide au retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Des faits assez graves pour mériter le même châtiment que ses camarades adultes. Accusée, une remarque ? Finit-il par me demander.  
-Je ne parle pas à un sang-de-bourbe ! Lui assenais-je acerbe.

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse avant de continuer son plaidoyer :

-En outre un psychologue a examiné l'accusée afin de dresser son profil. Sa conclusion se passe de commentaires : prédisposée à la psychose, instable et violente avec une nette tendance à la cruauté. De plus…

Je ne l'écoute plus et dévisage une à une les personnes présentes pour tromper l'ennui de cette mascarade de procès. Je croise entre autre Teddy, Kingsley et Dumbledore qui me fixe d'une étrange manière. Je lui rends son regard, tentant de paraître plus sereine que je ne le suis en vérité.

-Je recommande donc une incarcération immédiate à Azkaban avec une obligation de surveillance de niveau Deux.

Le Juge finit par rejoindre son siège et attends le vote.

-Ceux qui sont pour une condamnation ? Demande le principal Magistrat.

Tout le monde commence à lever la main, exception faite de Dumbledore. Une absence de vote très remarquée qui fait hésiter une partie d'entre eux. Néanmoins le jugement reste sans appel.

-Salem Black, vous êtes déclarées coupable pour chacun des chefs d'inculpations. La Cour vous condamne à perpétuité à Azkaban. Vous aurez la possibilité de demander un nouveau jugement dans un délai de 15 ans en cas de bonne conduite. Affaire terminée ! Déclare-t-il en donnant trois petits coups de marteau. Dossier suivant !

Une fois les chaînes enlevées, je me lève et vocifère :

-Sales chiens ! Vous me le paierez ! Azkaban ne me retiendra pas très longtemps ! Vous ramperez tous comme les sangs-de-bourbes que vous êtes, je vous le jure !  
-Faites sortir l'accusée ! Tonne le Juge en colère.

On m'emmène manu-militari en me soulevant presque tant je me débats. Je réussis à donner un violent coup de pied à l'un de mes gardes et à cracher sur l'autre. Puis l'un deux sort sa baguette et me fait plonger dans le néant…

**Azkaban, 1 mois plus tard.**

-A la soupe !

Je me lève de ma paillasse à bout de force, dans mon uniforme de prisonnière et approche des barreaux. Un des gardiens s'approche avec un bol fumant à l'odeur détestable. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me le montre.

-Alors on est décidé à se montrer gentille aujourd'hui ? Fait-il avec un horrible sourire.  
-Approche un peu et tu vas voir, fais-je d'une voix séductrice.

Visiblement contente de lui, il fait quelques pas et arrive enfin à ma portée. Je lui prends le bol des mains, lui jette à la tête et réussit à agripper sa gorge de toute mes forces.

-Aaaaah ! Kevin ! Viens m'aider ! Réussit-il à articuler alors que je l'étrangle.  
-Crève ! Dis-je en hurlant. Sale crevure ! Crève !  
-Enlève-moi cette harpie !  
-Détraqueur ! Appelle le dénommé Kevin affolé.

La silhouette désormais familière du gardien d'Azkaban arrive en flottant, me tirant un cri strident. L'air devient froid, d'horribles souvenirs m'assaillent. Une humiliation à Poudlard. Julia. La mort d'Alexia. Ma mère morte. Poudlard.

-Assez ! Laissez-moi ! Hurlais-je en me tenant les cheveux comme une démente.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir à carreau !  
-Je te tuerais ! J'en fais le serment ! Dès que je sortirais d'ici je te tuerais ! Lui hurlais-je dessus. Je tuerais tes amis ! Tes enfants ! Tous ceux que tu as connus !  
-Mais oui gamine, finit-il par dire en rigolant. Fais-nous signe lorsque tu te seras calmé.

Je me recroqueville dans un coin de ma cellule, l'air misérable, et renifle plusieurs fois en refoulant mes larmes. Je ne leur ferais jamais ce plaisir. Jamais. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller. Peut-être aurais-je dût effectivement être plus conciliante… Peu importe. Je regarde par-delà la meurtrière qui me sert de fenêtre et distingue une nuit de pleine-lune. Magnifique. C'est la tête levée vers le ciel que je commence à somnoler. Soudain des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Je prends dans ma main une petite pierre et la cache derrière moi. S'ils reviennent me donner une « correction » comme ils disent, ils seront bien reçus. Salem Black ne se laissera pas avoir sans combattre ! C'est avec étonnement que je reconnais Dumbledore, là derrière la porte de ma prison. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grinçant, faisant pénétrer le vieux fou avec le gardien toujours derrière ses basques.

-Laissez-nous, demande-t-il poliment à Kevin.  
-Monsieur, cette fille est une véritable teigne. Je me dois…  
-Je vous remercie, mais je crois pouvoir me débrouiller.  
-Bon. Je serais à côté en cas de besoin.  
-Merci.

Kevin s'en va, me laissant seule avec le professeur. Je me redresse et prend un air ennuyé.

-Que me vaut la visite de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore ? Fais-je ironique.  
-Je…  
-Attendez ! Je sais ! Vous faîtes un reportage sur les conditions en milieu carcéral ! Il était temps! On va commencer par la nourriture. Horrible. Franchement même un Elfe de Maison refuserait de...

Il soupire un instant avant de me tendre ce qui ressemble à… Une pomme ! Méfiante, j'hésite, ne sachant pas à quoi il pense.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'elle parait.

Je l'agrippe rapidement et croque à pleine dent dedans. Huuuum. Exquise. C'est à peine si je laisse le trognon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Lui demandais-je après ma dernière bouchée en me léchant les doigts pour ne pas en perdre une miette.  
-J'avais dans l'espoir que nous pourrions avoir une petite discussion.  
-Sur quoi ?  
-Vous le savez bien.  
-Voldemort.

Il se met à sourire de manière idiote.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Vous l'appelez par son nom.  
-Autant appeler un hibou, un hibou.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ?  
-ça ne regarde que moi.  
-Et pourquoi avoir empêché Cédric de toucher la Coupe ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je l'appréciais.  
-L'amour, dit-il en baissant la voix. La plus belle chose qu'une personne puisse exprimer.  
-Arrêtez de faire ça !  
-Faire quoi ?  
-De paraître gentil et bienveillant avec moi !  
-Vous ne semblez pas en avoir l'habitude…  
-Pour les psy j'ai déjà donné ! Vous voulez quoi ? Des renseignements sur Voldy ? Je ne vous en donnerais pas ! De toute façon ça fait un mois que je suis bloquée ici sans nouvelles !  
-En fait non. Je suis venu ici dans le but, sans doute fantaisiste, de vous convaincre de nous rejoindre.  
-Vous rejoindre ? Pour battre Voldemort ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
-Intuition.  
-Alors pourquoi le soutenir ?  
-Je ne soutiens personne ! Lui chuchotais-je, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre entende. La seule personne dont je me soucie c'est moi ! Si je suis avec Voldemort c'est parce que pour le moment je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
-Je vois… Une alliance entre nous n'est donc pas à exclure ?

Je fronce les sourcils un moment, réfléchissant à vitesse grand V. Un pacte secret avec lui pourrait être… Profitable à long terme.

-Si je suis avec vous, Voldemort le saura tout de suite. Votre précieux Ministère est déjà infiltré.  
-Je m'en serais douté… Néanmoins vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux garder ce secret entre nous.  
-Si je vous aide, je veux un parchemin magique écrit par vous attestant de ma collaboration dans le combat contre Voldy. Vous devrez le déposer dans le Bar de l'Allée des Embrumes appelé « La Baguette Folle ». Demandez Jaina et remettez-lui.  
-Très intriguant. Mais dans ce cas donnez-moi une information susceptible de me prouvez votre bonne foi.

Je reste plongée dans mes songes un moment avant de lui lâcher :

-McHonia.  
-L'Auror ?  
-Oui.  
-Il est…  
-A la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne lui faites pas confiance.  
-Je vois. Merci de cette information.  
-Autre chose.  
-Je vous écoute ?  
-Il va bientôt le découvrir.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-La Baguette.

Il me regarde, visiblement décontenancé.

-Soyez plus explicite.  
-Je pense que vous avez compris. Faîtes en sorte qu'il n'en devienne pas le nouveau Maître, ou se sera l'échec assuré.  
-Vous êtes pleine de surprise Miss. Je dois y aller mais…  
-Je ne pense pas que je serais encore là lors de votre prochaine visite.

Dumbledore voit passer un Détraqueur et me dit :

-Je le sais bien.

**Alors vous avez apprécié? ^^ La suite arrive :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Je suis une Lestrange

**Notre petite prisonnière est bien malheureuse toute seule... mais pas pour longtemps niark niark niark**

**Chapitre 34 : Je suis une Lestrange.**

**Un mois plus tard.**

Ça fait deux mois et deux jours. Deux mois et deux jours ! Pestais-je intérieurement. Pourquoi personne ne vient ? Voldemort veut-il nous donner une leçon ? A nous, les fidèles Mangemorts qui se sont battus pour lui ? Sale vermine de Sang-mêlé ! Vipère ! Crevure de Troll ! Face de serpent visqueux ! J'aimerais bien le voir ici à notre place à être réduit à devoir parler aux murs pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie tout en subissant les Détraqueurs jours et nuits.

-Misérable chien ! Dis-je à haute voix tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.  
-Toi !

Je sursaute et me retourne vers le côté opposé de ma cellule. L'obscurité semble y être plus forte mais j'arrive tout de même à y distinguer une personne portant une longue cape noire.

-Qui es-tu ?! Criais-je.

Un doigt accusateur se lève de sous bure.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit-elle.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement Salem Lestrange.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Il re-pointe son doigt sur moi.

-Moi ?

Un nouveau bruit me fait faire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Des bruits de pas. Vers moi. Deux silhouettes apparaissent derrière la porte de ma cellule et tentent de regarder dedans à l'aide d'un « Lumos ».

-Elle est avec quelqu'un ? J'ai entendu une conversation.  
-Non elle fait ça depuis quelques jours. Ça arrive de temps en temps ici. Certains débloquent au bout de 2 mois, d'autre au bout de 2 ans. Dans tout les cas c'est inéluctable.

La serrure se met cliqueter.

-Vous avez 10 minutes, termine le gardien. Si vous avez un problème venez me voir.

A cause de la pénombre permanente qui règne ici mes yeux ont du mal à s'accoutumer à la vive lumière de la baguette de l'inconnu et je dois protéger les yeux avec ma main, à moitié aveuglée.

-Salem ? Me demande celui-ci indécis.  
-Ted… Teddy !

Folle de joie, je lui saute littéralement dans les bras, pleurant et à bout de force. Il semble hésiter un moment puis commence à me caresser le dos comme un adulte le ferait avec une enfant pour la réconforter. Ou un bon ami. Ou un amant. La chaleur de son corps, son souffle qui me caresse les cheveux sont autant de réconfort dont je profite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce que je fais et me dégage aussitôt en écrasant quelques larmes.

-Qu'es… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu viens me provoquer ?!  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'exaspère-t-il.

Il me regarde de bas en haut avant de dire :

-Tu as l'air mal en point.  
-Sans blague ?! Viens faire une cure de quelques jours ici et tu comprendras !  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pût venir plus tôt mais ces dernières semaines ont été très agitées.  
-Je suis obligé de te croire sur parole.  
-Je suis étonné que Voldy ne soit pas encore venu vous délivrer.  
-Il aime se faire désirer.  
-Sans doute. Au fait, j'ai laissé ta Baguette à ton amie, Raven.  
-Comment est-ce que tu la connais ?  
-Disons qu'elle est passée me voir avec pour intention de punir celui qui avait osé emprisonner sa chef. Après une petite explication tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
-Tu as de la chance d'avoir survécut.  
-Je sais. Mais…

Je sens alors une intense brûlure à mon bras. La Marque des Ténèbres. Des cris retentissent dans les couloirs ainsi que des bruits de sortilèges qui ricochent contre les murs. J'agrippe mon ami par sa veste et le plaque contre le mur qui jouxte la porte de la cellule pour qu'on ne le voie pas de dehors.

-Salem, tu…  
-Tais-toi ! Fais-je affolée. Tais-toi ou tu vas mourir ! Les Mangemorts sont là ! Couche-toi !

Je vais chercher ma paillasse, l'éventre avec sa baguette et enlève toute la paille qui s'y trouve pour le recouvrir.

-Surtout ne bouge pas ! Compris ? Ne bouge pas ! Chuchotais-je de manière précipitée.  
-AAAAAAAH, fait la voix appartenant à Kevin.

Je me transforme immédiatement en Louve et bondit hors de ma prison grâce à la porte qui est restée ouverte. Dans le couloir le chaos règne en maître. J'aperçois le collègue de Kevin qui n'a cessé de me tourmenter durant mon incarcération se battre en duel avec Rodulphus tandis qu'un Détraqueur se saisit de Kevin pour le vider de sa vitalité. Je saute en l'air et percute mon ennemi pour le faire tomber avant de reprendre forme humaine et lui voler sa baguette. Je me penche vers lui, proche de l'euphorie.

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais te tuer ! Avada Kedavra !

La lumière verte si rassurante illumine le garde, le tuant sur le coup. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule qui me fait tressaillir.

-Bien joué, me complimente Rodulphus.

Bellatrix nous rejoint en courant et après un temps d'arrêt viens me serrer dans ses bras, ce qui m'étonne au plus haut point. Elle semble prendre conscience de ce qu'elle fait et se dégage quelques secondes plus tard.

-Contente de te revoir, fait-elle simplement en s'empourprant.  
-Que me vaut tant de considération ?

Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur de manière assez arrogante.

-Tu es une Black. Je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre ma nièce.

Rodulphus donne un petit coup de coude à sa femme avec un sourire. Celle-ci le dévisage avant de soupirer.

-Dis-lui toi.

Le Mangemort prend une grande goulée d'air avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens et de me dire :

-Bellatrix et moi avons réfléchis. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants et notre héritage se doit d'être préserver et ne pas disparaître avec nous. Je sais que tu as déjà émis le souhait de rejoindre notre famille. De plus ton sang est pur et tu corresponds à ce que nous pourrions attendre d'un de nos enfants.

Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Est-ce possible que…

-Nous voudrions que tu deviennes notre fille de manière officielle. Que tu deviennes une Lestrange. -Vous… Voulez m'adopter ?

Ils hochent la tête ensemble tandis que je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Ne pas pleurer ! Ne pas pleurer ! Raté!

-J'accepte.

Mon nouveau père me tend une bague avec l'écusson de la famille gravé dessus. Je la prends avec précaution et l'enfile à mon doigt. Elle est telle qu'elle est restée dans mes souvenirs : magnifique.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, me fait Bellatrix d'une voix neutre. Evite de nous faire honte ou nous pourrions revoir notre décision.

Ça c'est bien ma mère, toujours un mot gentil quelque soit la circonstance.

-On termine de libérer tout le monde et on part. Le Maître a besoin de nous tous.  
-Il nous en veut d'avoir échoué ?  
-Pas à toi.

J'acquiesce avant que nous ne partions tous ensemble, comme une vraie famille.

**Manoir Malefoy, 2 jours plus tard.**

-Mes amis, nous voilà de nouveau tous réunit ! Clame le Seigneur des Ténèbres de manière assez théâtrale.

Je suis assise entre Rodulphus et Bellatrix, me sentant enfin à ma place.

-Avec une nouvelle qui vous ravira sans doute, poursuit-il. Notre chère Bellatrix vient de prendre sous son aile notre jeune camarade ici présente.

Plusieurs Mangemorts se penchent légèrement pour me voir. Sales voyeurs !

-Elle n'est pas bien impressionnante, ricane l'un deux.  
-Les apparences sont trompeuses, intervient Jugson. Je l'ai vu se battre et crois-moi elle mérite son nom, Hector.  
-Je t'emmerde, réplique l'autre.

Jugson me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête. De tous c'est l'un de ceux que je préfère. Au lieu de me brimer il ne cesse de me prodiguer plusieurs conseils ainsi que son soutient. Voldemort, qui semble avoir apprécié cette petite prise de bec, reprend la parole :

-Je vous annonce que d'ici la fin de l'année Dumbledore sera… Mort.

Un silence pesant s'installe alors, chacun se regardant avec un air perplexe.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous allez faire, Maître ? Demande timidement ma mère.  
-Ah Bellatrix, toujours aussi curieuse et prête à me servir… Malheureusement cette information doit rester secrète pour le moment.

Elle semble blessée de son manque de confiance en prenant la mine de quelqu'un qui a avalé de travers son steak de dragon.

-Oui, Maître.  
-Yaxley, des nouvelles du Ministère ?  
-Scrimgeour en a repris les rennes mais son autorité est contestée, nous informe le Mangemort en posant ses coudes sur la table. J'ai infiltré dans son équipe un de mes hommes, comme ça on pourra savoir ce qu'il prépare.  
-Oui… Son élimination s'imposera donc un jour… Et cette Dolores Ombrage ?  
-Nous l'avons approché et il semble que les informations de cette mystérieuse Courtière de l'Ombre soient bonnes. Elle a beaucoup d'ambition. Trop pour rester en dehors du pouvoir. Avec sa récente éviction il sera facile de la corrompre.  
-Bien. Elle pourra nous être fort utile.  
-Fenrir, pour les loups-garous ?

Le colosse sourit de tous ses crocs en se levant de sa chaise pour nous prendre en témoin.

-J'ai déjà fédéré plusieurs clans. Néanmoins certains hésitent encore à cause de quelques idéalistes comme ce Remus Lupin.  
-Il fait partie de l'Ordre, intervient Rogue en venant s'assoir en me lançant au passage un regard de glace.  
-Severus. Nous ne t'attendions plus. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles à Poudlard ?  
-Dumbledore a rappelé Horace Slughorn comme professeur des potions.  
-Slughorn… Cette espèce de gros morse abruti a donc finit par choisir son camp. Dommage. Et Harry Potter ?  
-Toujours plus arrogant de jours en jours maintenant que tout le monde l'appelle « L'Elu ».  
-Un nom de circonstance, siffle Voldemort pensif. Bien, bien. Yaxley, tu vas rester j'ai besoin de voir plusieurs choses avec toi. Les autres, laissez-nous. Fait-il d'un geste monarchique.

Nous nous relevons dans une cacophonie de chaise raclant le sol pour nous éclipser après nous être légèrement incliné. Je me dirige avec une partie mes « camarades » dans le salon et me mets sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table. Jugson allume un feu de cheminée et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil habituel en soupirant.

-Putain de métier, jure-t-il tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes.

En le détaillant quelques instants je m'aperçois que l'étui est différend de ceux vendus habituellement dans le commerce.

-C'est de l'herbe d'Ecosse, dit-il en me voyant le dévisager. Ça détend.

Il m'en tend alors une que je prends avec plaisir. Après avoir passé plus de deux mois en prison j'ai bien le droit à un petit remontant. A peine vais-je l'allumer que ma mère me la retire de la bouche et me met une claque retentissante.

-Que je te vois encore prendre une de ces saloperies et je t'assure que tu t'en souviendras pendant tout le reste de ta misérable vie !

Elle se retourne vers Jugson et le menace à son tour.

-Et toi, proposes encore une fois ce genre de chose à ma fille et je tues après t'avoir arraché les yeux !

Voyant qu'elle ne plaisante pas, le Mangemort s'excuse aussitôt. Discrètement, je frotte ma joue encore chaude du coup. Malgré cela je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'avoir enfin une mère qui se soucie de moi…

Note:

**C'est ti pas mignon? ^^ Non? :) Le prochain chapitre: La Chute du Sorcier Blanc ^^ suspenseeee :)**


	35. Chapter 35: La Chute du Sorcier Blanc

**Quelques scènes familières créditées Warner ou JK Rowling. Nous faisons un grand pas dans l'intrigue et nous approchons tout doucement du dénouement... ^^**

**-**

**Chapitre 35 : La Chute du Sorcier Blanc.**

**Londres, Opération Baguette, Millenium Bridge.**

Nous filons en petits serpentins noirs dans le ciel de Londres en direction du Pont. Ma mère lance un premier sortilège pendant notre premier passage, vite imité par Fenrir et moi-même. Les cordes d'aciers tenant le pont se détachent une à une, faisant tanguer l'accès piétons que les Moldus ont construit dessus. Les quelques passant se mettent à courir en pagaille dans un déluge de cris et de peur. Notre petit groupe commence à s'éloigner de l'endroit, mais je me stoppe très vite en entendant un hurlement particulièrement puissant. Je me retourne et aperçois une femme criant à une petite fille de venir la rejoindre. La petite s'exécute mais dérape et commence à glisser vers le précipice. Ni une ni deux je rebrousse chemin et me précipité vers la petite en danger. Alors que sa mère essaie désespérément de la rejoindre, j'atterris à côté d'elle dans un panache de fumée et lui tends ma main. La petite fille me regarde avec de gros yeux surpris, oubliant momentanément son état précaire.

-Co… Comment tu as fait ?  
-C'est de la Magie, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Attrape-moi la main je vais te ramener avec ta maman.

La Moldue réussit à me rejoindre et à s'agripper à moi.

-Prête ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement inquiète. Je m'envol de nouveau avec elle en la tenant bien contre moi pour qu'elle ne glisse pas et la dépose derrière sa mère à l'air stupéfait. L'enfant va la rejoindre en pleurant. L'adulte continue à me dévisager.

-Oubliette !

Mon Sortilège vient balayer ses souvenirs de moi et c'est l'esprit serein que je tente de rattraper mon retard sur mes collègues. Après tout je ne suis pas un monstre.

**Quelques semaines plus tard, 23h52, Allée des Embrumes, Magasin de Barjo et Beurk.**

Nous entrons un à un dans le magasin miteux, tous habillés de noir et à l'air grave. Après des mois et des mois d'attente, le moment est enfin arrivé. Le moment où l'obscurité prendra l'ascendant sur la lumière. Etrangement, je ne ressens aucune joie particulière à ce que nous nous préparons de faire. Le dirigeant de la boutique nous accueille, la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

-C'est une grande joie que de vous…  
-Dégage ! Ordonne Fenrir.  
-Oui, oui, oui, mes excuses. L'Armoire est au fond de ma…  
-Nous le savons ! Lance ma mère d'un ton glacial.

D'un coup de baguette Jugson baisse les volets de la devanture et nous suis dans l'arrière-boutique. A l'intérieur se trouve notre moyen d'infiltration à Poudlard : l'Armoire à Disparaître. Je l'ouvre doucement et regarde à l'intérieur, l'air septique.

-On est sûr que ça marche au moins ? Demandais-je indécise.  
-Bien sûr, ça a marché sur un oiseau.

Je le regarde de travers. Sur un oiseau ? Génial, maintenant je suis carrément terrifiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassure mon père adoptif en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Tout va bien se passer.

-Arrête de lui parler comme à une enfant ! S'énerve Bellatrix. Et toi, rajoute-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, conduis-toi comme une véritable Lestrange et ignore ta peur !

J'hoche la tête en gardant le silence. Inutile de la contredire quand elle part dans ses délires. Elle est la première à entrer dans l'Armoire, vite suivis par nous-autres. Barjo referme la porte sur nous dans un horrible grincement. Terrifiant quoi. Le bruit de nos respirations règne en maître dans cet endroit exigu jusqu'à ce qu'un grand « BANG » retentisse, nous téléportant dans la seconde vers sa jumelle. Une fois passé le choc, Fenrir donne un violent coup de pied pour rouvrir les portes avant de sortir. J'aperçois dehors Drago qui nous attend, tenant une horrible main desséchée avec une mine encore plus fatiguée que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Je vais l'enlacer un moment pour le saluer et me range aux côtés de mes parents tout en détaillant la pièce : elle est immense et envahit de plusieurs objets pour le moins étonnant. J'aperçois ici et là un cahier, des balles, des balais usagers, plusieurs babioles et divers instruments.

-C'est la Salle sur Demande ?  
-Exact, me confirme mon cousin.

Il sort de la poudre noire et nous la montre.

-L'école est remplie d'Aurors. Grâce à ça nous pourrons passer inaperçue.  
-Comment ? Demande Jugson.  
-Elle plonge dans le noir l'endroit où elle est jetée afin de nous dissimuler.  
-Ah oui ! M'exclamais-je. Un sang-de-bourbe m'a échappé avec ce truc lors de notre « petite visite » chez le Mage Vivian.  
-Astucieux, complimente ma mère. Tu sais où est Dumbledore ?  
-Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il se trouve dans son bureau.  
-Alors c'est par là que nous commencerons.  
-Je vais avec Drago, déclarais-je. A deux équipes on le trouvera plus facilement et deux étudiants attireront moins l'attention qu'une bande de Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents !  
-Ok. Bonne chasse ! Me fait Rodulphus en dégainant sa baguette.

Drago va ouvrir la porte de la Salle et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de jeter sa poudre et nous guider grâce à la Main de Gloire. Juste avant de nous disperser il la remet à Bellatrix. Je lui prends le poignet et me met à trottiner dans les couloirs du château. Nous croisons quelques élèves un peu surpris de voir une adolescente inconnue de mon allure accompagner un Drago visiblement sur les nerfs.

-Nerveux ? Lui demandais-je en finissant de jeter un œil dans la Grande Salle où quelques élèves terminaient leurs repas.  
-Un peu. Pas toi ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est vrai que tu as plutôt l'habitude de ce genre de choses… J'aimerais bien être comme toi mais j'ai beaucoup de mal.  
-Crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas être comme moi. J'ai fait des choses que tu regretterais avoir sur la conscience.  
-Je m'en doute. Viens on va monter vers la grande horloge.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons aux escaliers et nous montons avec énergie vers le sommet. Au fur et à mesure de notre ascension je commence à entendre une conversation. Je fais signe à Drago de faire moins de bruit et de dégainer nos baguettes respectives. Mon cousin dérape à une marche en jurant, signalant immédiatement notre présence. Il se met alors à finir de monter les marches quatre à quatre en criant :

-Expelliarmus !

Le temps que je termine mon escalade, Dumbledore est déjà désarmé et tenu en respect par mon cousin. Je pointe également ma baguette et le vise.

-A qui vous parliez ?! Demande Drago à deux doigts de craquer.  
-A personne. Il est à un âge où il est bon de réfléchir à haute voix. Les solutions apparaissent souvent lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, et voici Salem lestrange. La fille de Bellatrix. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, jeune fille.  
-C'est réciproque, dis-je en baissant mes barrières mentales pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas oublié notre arrangement.

Il fronce un instant les sourcils, usant de ses dons pour lire en moi les informations que je veux bien lui donner. Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour me signifier qu'il a compris.

-Et toi Drago, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? L'interroge-t-il de manière douce.  
-Je… Je vais devoir vous tuer ! Clame-t-il incertain.  
-Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Assure-t-il malgré l'expression qu'il arbore. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable ! De tout ce que j'ai fait durant cette année !  
-Tu veux sans doute parler du collier de Katie Bell ou de l'hydromel empoisonné ? Franchement Drago je…

Alors que je change de main, ses yeux s'abaissent sur ma baguette. La Baguette de Sureau. Quelle idiote !

-Comment…

Il est interrompu par le rire de ma mère, débarquant avec le reste des Mangemorts.

-Bravo Drago ! Dit celle-ci en rigolant. Enfin ! Albus Dumbledore !  
-Bonjour Bellatrix. Jugson, Rodulphus. Ah et même Fenrir.

Je vois du sang couler de ses lèvres et essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il a pût faire.

-Je vois que les nuits de pleine-lune ne te suffise plus pour faire du mal aux autres.  
-ça te choque n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ?! Fait le loup-garou, provoquant.  
-Je ne dirais pas que cela m'inspire de la joie… Je ne pensais pas que tu aiderais un tueur pareil venir dans ton école Drago… En fait comment avez-vous…  
-L'Armoire à Disparaître !  
-Ingénieux en effet…  
-Tue-le ! Intime ma mère à son neveu.

Drago tient toujours sa baguette, son corps tremblant de toute part.

-Allez ! Dépêche-toi !  
-Il ne le fera pas, remarque Jugson.  
-Il est comme son père, rajoute Fenrir. Lâche et faible ! Laisse-moi le tuer Bellatrix !  
-Non ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que ça soit lui ! Allez Drago !  
-Non ! Fait une voix par derrière qui nous fait tous nous retourner.

Severus Rogue apparait alors, sombre et indéchiffrable comme à son habitude. Il se met en face du vieux Sorcier et semble attendre quelque chose.

-Severus, dit faiblement Dumbledore. Aidez-moi.  
-Avada Kedevra !

Le Sortilège vient frapper le professeur, le faisant basculer dans le vide. Ma mère hurle de joie et envoie la Marque des Ténèbres haut dans le ciel. Severus attrape Drago et l'emmène avec lui pour redescendre. Une fois revenu dans le hall, plusieurs Sorciers commencent à venir en courant et lançant des sorts à tout va.

-Stupéfix !  
-Petrific… aaaah  
-Endoloris !  
-Blocjambe

Je me faufile avec ma mère dans la Grande Salle et monte sur la table des Griffondors avec elle pour envoyer valser tout les ustensiles prêts pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Quelle douce vengeance ! Après l'humiliation que cette école m'a faite subir, c'est la moindre des choses que je lui retourne la pareille. Arrivée au bout je tends les mains vers les vitraux de derrière et les fait exploser par la puissance de ma simple volonté, dispersant des bouts de verres dans tout les coins. Après s'être occupée de la table des Poufsouffle, ma mère envoie un Sortilège afin de faire flotter la Marque des Ténèbres sur le Plafond Magique de la Salle. Les bougies habituellement chaude et rassurante s'éteignent dans une bourrasque venant du dehors, plongeant les lieux dans la nuit seulement éclairée par la tête de mort verte. Je vois passer le reste de notre groupe qui se dirige vers la sortie et appelle ma mère pour qu'on les rejoigne. Plusieurs élèves commencent à arriver dans le Hall, attiré par le bruit que nous venons de faire. Severus prend notre tête et traverse le parc à vive allure. Ma mère se met à courir et envois un puissant Sortilège contre la cabane d'Hagrid qui la fait s'enflammer.

-Hagrid ! Youhou ! Appelle-t-elle en dansant tout autour.

Les aboiements de son chien se font entendre. Alors que Bellatrix se détourne du spectacle, j'invoque un rapide contre-sort pour dégager un passage à Crockdur à travers les flammes. Je ne suis pas une sadique.

-Lâche ! Cri une voix que j'identifie comme appartenant à Potter.

Rogue se retourne et fait signe à Drago de continuer sans lui.

-Expelliarmus ! Lance Harry.

Le bras-droit de Voldemort dévie le sort d'un geste nonchalant.

-Toujours aucune discipline, Potter, se moque-t-il. Vous n'avez donc rien appris ?

L'Elu foudroie du regard son ennemi.

-Sectum S…  
-Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Harry va voler au loin tandis que Severus s'avance, visiblement furieux. -Comment osez-vous m'attaquer avec un de mes Sortilèges ?! Vous être comme votre père ! Ma mère les rejoints et pointant sa baguette sur notre ennemi.

-Non ! Clame Severus. Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

La Mangemort prend un air contrarié avant d'obtempérer et de rejoindre les autres derrière la grille du Parc. Rogue lâche un dernier regard dégouté sur Potter et m'emmène avec lui. Quelques instants plus tard nous avions transplané.

Note:

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^ Le prochain chapitre la petite Raven prendra une part plus importante dans l'action. ^^ Je n'en dit pas plus! bis


	36. Chapter 36: Plus dur sera la chute

**Et voilà hé bien comme d'habitude j'ai rallongé un peu la fic et donc Raven fait juste un passage-éclair dans ce chapitre. Mais le prochain juré elle arrive... Enfin peut-être…**

**Chapitre 36 : Plus dur sera la chute.**

La porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas, vite suivis par les rideaux, libérant la lumière dans la chambre. Furieuse qu'on me dérange encore une fois, je prends ma baguette lui envoi un Sortilège à l'imprudente qui m'a réveillé. Sortilège qu'elle évite grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'évertues à me réveiller systématique au lever du soleil ?!  
-Il est presque 11h, fait-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil. Et j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Etonnant.  
-Soit moins sarcastique lorsque tu t'adresses à un Vampire à l'avenir, sa pourrait te coûter cher la prochaine fois.  
-Je suis morte de trouille. Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Pour commencer, dit à tes « convives » de partir.

J'hausse les épaules et termine de réveiller Jaina, Lira et Steeve, un de nos récents indics à l'allure délicieuse, et leur intime de quitter le lit et d'aller se rhabiller. Une fois cela fait, j'enfile une robe de chambre en soie et m'assied sur un petit tabouret en face de ma coiffeuse.

-Tu disais ?  
-Tu deviens de plus en plus…  
-Je t'en prie finit ta phrase.  
-Décadente ! Lâche-t-elle.  
-On n'a qu'une vie pas vraie ? Enfin dans ton cas ça ne s'applique pas mais en règle générale c'est ce qui se passe. Autant en profiter!  
-Et donc tu as pour ambition de te débaucher jour et nuit ?  
-Seulement la nuit, précisais-je. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour mes histoires de galipettes que tu es venue ?  
-Non, en effet. Je t'avais dit que je cherchais quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a volé aux Vampires, non ?  
-Exact.  
-Je pense savoir où il est.  
-Et ?  
-Et tu vas m'accompagner.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous sommes Sœurs de Sang, ne l'oublie pas.  
-Argument imparable. Mais on va chercher quoi exactement ?  
-Tu le sauras en temps utile.  
-Pour moi c'est maintenant le temps utile.

Elle hésite un instant avant de me lâcher :

-C'est un Calice.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un Calice, une relique sacrée pour nous.  
-On va risquer notre peau pour une simple coupe ?  
-Ce n'est pas une simple coupe, s'énerve-t-elle. C'est le symbole de notre race, quiconque la détient est à même de gouverner notre espèce.  
-Vous êtes compliqués. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire… Non !  
-Il s'agit d'un Sortilège ! Impossible de résister ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas encore découvert son véritable pouvoir sinon il serait à la tête d'une armée de morts-vivants.  
-Il y a donc urgence, si je comprends bien…  
-Exact. Je veux que tu te tiennes prête.  
-D'accord… Mais pas tout de suite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a convoqués cet après-midi. Apparemment quelque chose se prépare. L'informais-je en me mettant du mascara.  
-Après dans ce cas. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, crois-moi !  
-Oui, oui. On fera vite. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es stressée ma parole.

Elle soupire d'exaspération et s'éloigne sans dire un mot. Et toc ! ça lui apprendra !

**Manoir Malefoy, quelques heures plus tard.**

-Yaxley, que dit le Ministère ? Exige Voldemort.  
-Potter sera transféré au tout dernier moment. Ils veulent profiter de la protection magique un maximum de temps. Ensuite il sera transféré dans un lieu tenu secret.  
-C'est faux, informe Severus. Il sera emmené bien avant, comme je l'ai mentionné.  
-Mes infos au bureau des Aurors prouvent le contraire.  
-ça fait longtemps que l'Ordre du Phénix ne fait plus confiance au Ministère. Ils pensent que nous l'avons infiltré.  
-Et ils ont raison ! Rigole Jugson.

Plusieurs petits rires retentissent.

-Effectivement, en convient le Seigneur Noir. Nous allons donc nous fier aux indications de Severus, qui je pense sont plus précises, fait-il en croisant ses doigts.

Yaxley semble être piqué dans sa fierté de ne pas être cru.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon cher ami. Tu rempliras dans un avenir très proche un rôle très portant, sinon indispensable.  
-Merci Maître, dit-il servilement.  
-Je mènerais personnellement l'attaque contre Potter. Il est primordial de le coincer avant qu'il ne se cache de nouveau… Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose… En effet, la baguette d'Harry et la mienne sont comme jumelles. Elles ne peuvent pas s'attaquer. L'un de vous va donc me donner la sienne. Voyons, qui aura cet honneur, se demande-t-il en passant derrière chacun d'entre nous.

Je garde la tête baissée comme les autres. Personne ne semble avoir envie de cet « honneur », même ma mère pourtant si contente de lui donner satisfaction.

-Ah ! Lucius !

Mon oncle sursaute à son nom et regarde avec un air apeuré le Maître. Sa mine est épouvantable, à croire qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des lustres. Lui que j'ai connu toujours élégant, il arbore une barbe de plusieurs jours, les cheveux en bataille et le teint blafard à faire pâlir d'envie un vampire.

-M… Maître ? Baragouine-t-il.  
-Ta baguette, Lucius, lui ordonne la face de serpent en tendant la main.

Je retiens mon souffle, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Mais non, il se contente de lui en détailler la composition de manière neutre, visiblement pressé qu'il détourne son attention de lui. Voldemort vient se rassoir avant de conclure :

-Mes amis, d'ici quelques jours, le Ministère sera à nous. Il faut donc prendre garde à ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Maintenant sortez et préparez-vous pour ce soir.

**23h21 au 4, Privet Drive.**

Nous volons sur nos balais en formation serrée, tel un escadron de chasseurs Moldus à travers les nuages, déchirant le ciel à une vitesse folle. Assise son mon Eclair de feu (cadeau de mes parents), mon père et ma mère se trouvent sur ma droite, le visage grave et concentré. Jugson me dépasse de quelques mètres en s'amusant à me faire quelques queues de poissons tout en me souriant. Crétin ! Au bout de quelques minutes nous apercevons le refuge de saint Potter depuis sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres : une simple maison de standing Moldue anonyme et incroyablement ordinaire. Pitoyable quoi.

-Stop ! Nous intimes Bellatrix. Que tout le monde se disperse et se tienne prêt ! Potter ne devrait pas tarder ! N'oubliez pas, les membres de l'Ordre sont là aussi ! Pas de pitié !

Quelques cris d'encouragements se font entendre avant que le silence ne domine de nouveau les cieux. Mes yeux sont rivés sur l'endroit où nos ennemis se sont retranchés, impatiente d'entamer le combat. Je tente de faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur, excitée comme une puce. Soudain la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre et laisse passer… Quoi ? Un, deux, trois… Sept Harry Potter ? Chacun accompagné d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-C'est lequel ?! Demande Yaxley en exécutant plusieurs tours sur place. Rogue, tu ne nous as pas mentionné ce détail !  
-Comment aurais-je pût le savoir ?! Gronde l'homme habillé tout de noir. Tu crois qu'ils me font encore confiance?!  
-Avec qui a-t-il le plus de chance d'être à votre avis ? Interroge Jugson.  
-Sûrement avec le plus puissant d'entre eux : Maugrey ou Kingsley ! Proposais-je.  
-ça s'annonce intéressant, siffle ma mère visiblement dans le même état que moi. Attendez qu'ils sortent du périmètre et ensuite attaquez !  
-N'oubliez pas, prononce une voix qui semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, il est à moi ! Dès que vous serez sûr du bon Harry, appelez-moi !  
-Là ! Ils décollent ! A l'attaque ! Cri Fenrir.

Nous sortons nos baguettes et fonçons en piqué sur les membres de l'Ordre.

-Stupéfix !  
-Endoloris !  
-Avada Kedavra !  
-Endoloris !  
-Diffindo !

Les sorts commencent à fuser de chacun d'entre nous, filant vers nos cibles qui commencent à zigzaguer pour les éviter avec plus ou moins de succès. Un Sombral passe juste au-dessus de moi, manquant avec une de ses ailes de me faire tomber de mon balai. Je fais demi-tour et le colle au train, lançant plusieurs Impardonnables sur les deux occupants de la monture. Le Harry qui se trouve derrière se retourne et m'envois quelques Stupéfix que j'évite sans mal. Le Sombral fait une soudaine embardée sur la droite, ce qui me force à prendre de l'altitude pour l'éviter et en même temps perdre sa trace. Après un looping acrobatique, je prends pour cible un des plus gros poissons : Kingsley. L'Auror manœuvre habilement son balai et envoi s'écraser un des nôtres qui a eut l'audace de le défier. Mon Diffindo vient lui entailler sa robe de mage bleue, centrant son attention sur moi.

-Incarcerem ! Lance-t-il en me prenant en chasse.  
-Protego !

Les chaînes viennent s'écraser sur mon boulier et vont se perdre dans les nuages inférieurs. Je continue à monter en chandelle, sentant la morsure de plus en plus glaciale du vent contre mon visage. Après avoir jeté un œil derrière moi je constate qu'il n'a pas abandonné la partie. J'ai peut-être eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre !

-Endoloris !

Il se décale légèrement sur la gauche et réplique sans paniquer. La Sortilège vient me frôler les cheveux. C'était chaud ! D'autres arrivent juste derrière, chacun manquant de me toucher de quelques millimètres. Au moindre écart c'est le crash !

-Hé Kingsley ! Appelle une voix que je connais bien.

L'homme noir se retourne et aperçois Rodulphus qui vient à mon secours en le percutant violemment pour le faire tomber. Raté. L'Auror est obligé de décrocher et de rebrousser chemin pour pouvoir contre-attaquer mon père qui prend la fuite à une vitesse ahurissante. Je stoppe mon ascension et reviens à une altitude normale pour constater que les combats battent leur plein. Au loin un bruit de pétarade retentit, puis une gerbe de flammes se dégage de la moto volante de Hagrid.

-Je le suis ! Dit Stan Rocade en me dépassant.

Le jeune homme toujours sous l'influence de mon Imperium file sur ses traces pour disparaître eu loin. Bonne chance petit. Un autre Sombral me passe devant en m'envoyant au passage un Endoloris dans le dos. Le choc me fait presque lâcher prise mais j'arrive à me rattraper in extrémis. Un Doloris qui ne fait presque pas mal ? Sûrement un des gamins. Je rattrape l'imprudent et réplique.

-Tu vas voir ce que c'est un véritable Impardonnable, hurlais-je malgré le vent. Endoloris !

Mon sort touche ma cible par derrière, lui tirant un cri de douleur aigu. Heureusement pour lui le cavalier réussit à le maintenir en selle au prix de plusieurs acrobaties. Je continue mes attaques, furieuse, et écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsque je sens une brûlure exploser dans mon dos. Je suis obligée de me coucher sur mon balai tellement la douleur est puissante. Un Balai me survole alors, occupée par une personne portant un masque qui me fait un petit salut de la main. Trahison ! Sale crevure ! Enfoiré de Mangemort !

-Je te tuerais ! Réussi-je à articuler.

Mon calvaire sous l'effet du Sortilège me fait finalement lâcher le manche, m'envoyant tel un pantin désarticulé inexorablement vers le sol. La sensation de chute est horrible et toujours sous l'effet de la douleur je ne peux que constater impuissante le fleuve qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Ma main ne me répond plus, je ne peux donc pas prendre ma baguette et invoquer un quelconque Sortilège. C'est la fin, constatais-je un peu triste. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, toute les épreuves surmontées tout ca s'arrêter. Mes pensées se tournent vers mes proches. Ma mère, mon père, Raven, Cédric un peu aussi, même si son souvenir s'estompe. Et Teddy. Teddy. A cette pensée je ressens un mélange de colère, d'exaspération et de… Manque ? Il est vrai que notre relation a toujours été assez spéciale. Tendue. Etrange. Mais aussi enivrante et passionnante. Même si j'ai souvent tenté d'analyser mes sentiments à son égard, tout cela reste encore flou pour moi. Mais il est trop tard. En me tirant de mes pensées je vois l'eau se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'exécute une rapide prière à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Le reste ne sera pas long à venir.

**THE END... Non jrigole ^^**


	37. Chapter 37: Sentiments Dévoilés

**Chers Lectrices, Lecteurs ! Dans ce chapitre pas d'action mais un tournant dans notre histoire ^^ Attention, la fin est … Caliente ! **

**Chapitre 37 : Sentiments dévoilés.**

Je ferme les yeux, sûre que ma dernière heure est arrivée. Soudain, je sens quelque chose passer tout près de moi accompagné d'un bruit de battements d'ailes. Après un coup d'œil j'aperçois un Sombral avec son cavalier et un Harry Potter me regarder. Celui-ci dirige approche doucement sa monture et me tends le bras. Teddy ! Malheureusement je suis encore tétanisée par la douleur et ne peux pas bouger. Il donne alors les reines à son passager et tente de venir me rejoindre en rampant sur la bête. Idiot ! Il va se tuer ! Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense suspense, il arrive enfin à m'agripper le bras et à me tirer vers lui.

-Remonte ! Cri-t-il au Harry en face de lui.

Celui-ci se met à tirer sur les rênes de toutes ses forces, obligeant Teddy à se cramponner d'une main à la sangle placée en travers du Sombral pour se stabiliser tout en me tenant de l'autre. Les sabots du cheval ailé finissent par toucher l'eau sans s'écraser.

-C'était chaud ! S'exclame le Harry aux commandes. On fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Direction le Terrier, comme convenu !  
-Avec une Mangemort ?! Tu as fumé de l'herbe de Gnome ?  
-Fais-moi confiance Fred ! Elle est avec nous.  
-Ok, comme tu veux. Et puis la réaction de Maugrey sera amusante. Allez hue la noiraude !  
-Ne le vexe pas !

Il se tourne vers moi et me redresse en position assise.

-ça va ?

Pour toute réponse je lui donne une gifle, qu'il évite en m'attrapant la main à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

-Donc ça va, remarque-t-il en souriant. Mais je te conseille de te montrer plus gentille là où on va.

-Vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose…

Alors que je vais répliquer il me lance un Sortilège de mutisme. Mufle !

-C'est mieux comme ça.

J'essaie sans succès de l'insulter et me renfrogne en croisant les bras, l'air mécontente.

-Si tu promets de te tenir tranquille je stopperais mon maléfice une fois arrivé. Ok ?

J'hoche la tête tout en le foudroyant du regard. Il me le paiera bien assez tôt.

-Tu penses que les autres s'en sont sortis ? S'inquiète Fred.  
-Je l'espère…

Le reste du vol se esans encombre, m'offrant une quiétude plus que bienvenue ce qui me permet de prendre le temps d'admirer la vue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passé dans les airs, mais l'atterrissage arrive trop vite à mon goût. Une fois posé à terre, plusieurs personnes commencent à sortir de l'espèce de construction qui ressemble à une maison. Arthur Weasley est le premier à venir à notre rencontre en se précipitant sur son fils.

-Tu vas bien Freddy ? S'inquiète-t-il en le tâtonnant de partout.  
-Ouch, oui papa. Tout va bien.  
-Tout le monde est rentré ? Interroge Teddy.  
-Oui, vous êtes les derniers, le renseigne Kingsley. Mais…

Ses yeux se posent alors sur moi. Il prend dans la seconde sa baguette et la pointe vers moi en posture de combat.

-Ecarte-toi, Mike. C'est une Mangemort.  
-Du calme, du calme ! S'interpose mon chevalier blanc. Elle est avec nous !  
-Permets-moi d'en douter.  
-Je t'assure Kingsley !  
-Elle porte la Marque et elle correspond au signalement la désignant comme étant la fille adoptive de Bellatrix Lestrange. Que te faut-il de plus ?  
-C'est elle, mais c'est aussi l'informatrice.  
-Tu veux dire… La Courtière ?  
-Oui.  
-Et j'ai un document magique signé par Dumby qui atteste que je ne suis pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rajoutais-je derrière l'épaule de mon ami.  
-Un peu de respect pour lui ! Tonne-t-il. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour notre combat.  
-ça c'est sur que ça ne lui a pas porté chance.  
-Silence ! Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Parce qu'un preux chevalier m'a sauvé d'une mort atroce, dis-je en prenant une pose de petite princesses gourdasse. Un vrai Héros.

Il hésite un instant avant de rengainer son arme.

-Je réserve mon jugement.  
-Oh mais je ne compte pas m'attard… Hé ! Doucement ! Fais-je tandis que Teddy vient me serrer le bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur.  
-Tu avais promis que tu serais gentille. Insiste-t-il sur le dernier mot.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne le suis pas !  
-ça c'est sur. Un minimum de reconnaissance aussi serait le bienvenu !  
-Tu la veux sous quelle forme ? En espèce ou en nature ?  
-Arrête !  
-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ?  
-Il faut soigner tes blessures. Au fait tu sais qui t'a fait ça ?  
-Un des larbins de Voldy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais qui c'est bien assez tôt et il regrettera le jour où sa chienne de mère l'a mis au monde !  
-Je vois que tu te fais toujours autant d'amis.  
-C'est un don.  
-J'imagine. Attention à la marche.

Je pénètre dans une énorme pièce qui doit servir de salon et de salle à manger en même temps et tombe nez à nez avec Harry.

-Tiens salut l'Elu !  
-Vous ! Hurle-t-il entre ses dents.  
-Doucement Harry, tempère Teddy. Elle est de notre côté !  
-Elle est uniquement de son côté ! Le contre-t-il.

Enfin voilà quelqu'un qui a compris ! Ça fait plaisir ! Il soupire en écartant le garçon visiblement troublé et m'emmène dans une des chambres pour me faire assoir sur un fauteuil miteux. Je vois juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte le jumeau de Fred qui arbore une horrible blessure à l'oreille.

-Il s'est fait avoir ?  
-Oui. Par Rogue apparemment.  
-Etonnant.  
-Il joue bien son rôle, fait-il en baissant la voix.  
-Je confirme. Même moi qui sais la vérité j'arrive encore à le croire par moment.

Il va chercher une trousse magique et reviens tout de suite après pour la poser sur le lit tout proche.

-Tu peux enlever ton haut ? Demande-t-il l'air innocent en me tendant un peignoir.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Tu as du sang collé au dos et plusieurs coupures. Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça mais il s'y connait en magie noire. Ça pourrait s'infecter ou se propager s'il y a un maléfice.  
-Pff… Je me débroui…  
-Salem, je n'ai pas le temps !  
-Hum. Il est propre au moins ?  
-Plus que toi vu ton état. Allez.

Je grommèle dans ma barbe et lui intime de se retourner le temps que j'aille me changer. Une fois cela fait je m'allonge sur le lit et abaisse le vêtement jusqu'au creux de mes reins pour qu'il puisse me soigner. Il se place à côté de moi et sort plusieurs lotions qu'il applique avec douceur. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal.

-Tu as des traces de griffures sur les omoplates, me fait-il remarquer. Et ça ne ressemble pas à un maléfice.  
-Que veux-tu, je suis plutôt bestiale !  
-Et moi qui pensais te connaître.  
-Que connais-tu de moi réellement ?  
-Je dirais… Ton humour, ta gentillesse, ta joie de vivre. Ta pudeur, continu-t-il en m'effleurant un peu plus bas que prévu.  
-Pour ta propre santé, je te conseille de ne pas refaire ça.  
-Pas fait exprès.  
-Dingue comment tu mens mal.  
-Je me suis quand même amélioré.  
-ça reste à prouver. Ouille doucement le dos ! Tu appuis dessus comme un Troll !  
-Désolé.

Il change de position et marmonne quelques formules pour cicatriser plus vite.

-Après tant d'épreuves un massage serait surement agréable…

Il soupire un instant avant de commencer par les épaules.

-Magnifiiiique. Waw ta petite Victoire te connaissait ce talent ?  
-Encore à parler d'elle… A croire que tu l'aimes.  
-Je la déteste cette petite dinde prétentieuse.  
-Jalouse ?  
-Pas du tout. Après tout c'est moi que tu masses et pas elle.  
-Exact.  
-Tu l'aimais ?

Ma question jette un petit blanc entre nous. Il arrive au milieu du dos avant de me répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je sortais avec elle et on s'appréciait.  
-Et vous avez eut des… Contacts physiques ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde ?  
-Simple curiosité. Tu as eut beaucoup de petite amie à part elle ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Pourtant tu étais plutôt mignon.  
-Etait ? Souligne-t-il.  
-Hum peut-être encore un peu. Tu es plutôt difficile?  
-Avec les filles ?  
-Non avec les gnomes… Oui avec les filles !  
-Je ne pense pas. Enfin je n'ai pas d'idéal féminin si c'est le sens de ta question. Et toi alors ?  
-Moi. J'en ai eut quelques uns. Mais jamais vraiment le grand amour.  
-Tu le cherches encore ?  
-Encore faut-il qu'il existe.  
-Je vois. Personne n'est assez bien pour la grande Salem Lestrange.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Nous restons sans rien dire quelques minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Je finis par lâcher :

-Tu sais à qui je pensais lorsque je tombais ?  
-Ta mère ?  
-Toi.

Cette révélation le stoppe dans son mouvement, laissant le contact de ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me dégage doucement et remonte le peignoir avant de me placer derrière lui sur les genoux et commence à lui tapoter le dos.

-Allez Héros, à toi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Enlève ton haut je vais te rendre la pareille. Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir une dette avec toi !  
-Tu veux que je me déshabille ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel de manière théâtral.

-Non juste le haut (même si au fond de moi j'aurais aimé qu'il enlève tout sans discuter… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?)  
-Bon.

Il commence à enlever son T-Shirt et à se mettre à la place que j'occupais il y a de ça quelques instants. J'exécute un petit sort de mon cru pour étaler un peu d'huile et commencer à le détendre. Ses petits gémissements de contentements me prouvent qu'il semble apprécier ce petit moment. Je masse doucement son coup, ses épaules et descend tout doucement sur le bas de son dos. Après être passé partout, je m'approche de sa tête et lui fait un rapide bisou sur la joue droite.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, lui dis-je dans un souffle avant de commencer à me relever.

Teddy m'arrête dans mon mouvement et m'attire à lui.

-Tu as dit que tu pensais à moi lorsque tu tombais ? Dit-il de manière très sérieuse.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

-Oui.

Je vois ses yeux s'éclaire.

-Moi je pense à toi tout le temps.

Je reste un instant interdite. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis que ses doigts me caressent doucement le visage. Reprenant son apparence normale, il approche ses lèvres des miennes… Sa bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Quelques millimètres… ça y est, son baiser qui se veut tout d'abord timide prend peu à peu de l'ampleur, accéléré par ma fougue naturelle. Je ne pense plus à rien, profitant du moment. Nos lèvres puis nos langues se touchent tandis qu'il ouvre mon peignoir délicatement pour glisser sa main sur mon ventre. Ses mains commencent à me caresser les hanches, le ventre puis… Il effleure mon intimité tout en renforçant son baiser. Je soupire sous ses caresses et enlève son pantalon à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Puis tout le reste. J'écarte entièrement mon peignoir et le plaque sur le matelas, moi au-dessus de lui. Il se redresse légèrement et vient me faire plusieurs bisous dans le coup. Lorsque je le sens mordiller le bout du lobe de mes oreilles, je ne peux plus me retenir. Je fais descendre également mes mains sur l'intégralité de son corps pour arriver à son sexe. Je fais un petit sourire coquin et lui dit avec malice :

-Tu m'avais caché ce talent.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de me couvrir de baiser une nouvelle fois. Comme en état seconde, je recule un peu et englobe son sexe dans ma bouche avant de passer ma langue plusieurs fois dessus. Quelques gémissements plus tard, je reviens vers lui et attrape ses cheveux pour faire descendre sa tête sur mes seins pendant que d'une main il me frôle les fesses. Un frisson d'extase me parcourt, me tirant plusieurs petits grognements. Mais j'en veux plus et plus vite. D'un coup, je le plaque de nouveau et le regarde avec plein de désir dans le regard.

-Je te veux... En moi, lui dis-je à bout.

Il hoche la tête et me pénètre, moi à califourchon sur lui. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que je fais bouger mon bassin pour accentuer mon plaisir. Teddy en profite pour me claquer les fesses, et même je suis étonnée de sa hardiesse, je ne peux qu'apprécier son excitation grandissante. Durant nos galipettes, tout avec lui n'est que douceur et complicité, chacun heureux de découvrir enfin l'autre. A croire que nous avons attendu ce moment toute notre vie. Puis viens l'orgasme qui me dévaste le corps dans une douce agonie. Mon amant a tôt fait de me rejoindre, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. L'instant du plaisir est incroyablement profond, d'une intensité encore jamais atteinte. Nos deux corps sont en sueurs et notre souffle coupé. Je m'effondre enfin sur lui, haletante comme si je sortais d'un combat contre Voldy lui-même. Nos échangeons un nouveau baiser complice, prolongeant nos regards chacun dans celui ce l'autre.

-Je t'aime, me déclare-t-il très sérieusement.

J'hoche la tête en me calant dans le creux de son épaule.

-Je t'aime aussi Teddy.

**Et voilà bon on s'y attendait tous, non? ^^ Votre avis sur cette petite « galipette » ? Je n'ai que très rarement écrit ce genre de choses alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ? hi hi**


	38. Chapter 38: Ne Jamais Naître?

**Hum quel titre mystérieux... Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 38 : Ne jamais naître ?**

**Lendemain, Terrier.**

Nous nous réveillons au chant du coq du Terrier, le corps encore fatigué de nos exploits de cette nuit. Je cherche ma baguette en tâtonnant et me lève discrètement à pas de loup en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur la cours.

-Laisse tranquille ce pauvre animal !

Je me retourne pour regarder un Teddy parfaitement réveillé et alerte affichant une expression amusée.

-Il m'a réveillé !  
-Et alors ? C'est un coq, c'est normal.  
-Peste soit-il !  
-Viens te recoucher.  
-Trop tard je suis réveillée et maintenant j'ai faim.  
-Molly a dût préparer quelque chose. C'est une sacrée cuisinière, crois-moi !  
-Et une sacrée meurtrière, crois-moi !  
-On ne va pas recommencer avec ça Salem. Je pense que ta mère tue beaucoup plus de monde en une journée qu'elle dans toute une vie.  
-Mesure tes paroles concernant ma mère !  
-Tu tiens vraiment à tout gâcher ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de commencer à me rhabiller.

-Voyons au moins si elle mérite sa réputation. Fais-je en soupirant.

Mon amant termine d'enfiler un pantalon et son haut avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et m'emmener dans la cuisine. Dedans se tiennent les jumeaux Weasley, leur mère, Ginny et, comble de l'horreur, Andromeda avec son mari. Un Moldu ! Dès qu'elle me voit elle a un mouvement de recul. Je lui lance un regard glacial en restant proche de Teddy.

-C'est toi Salem Lestrange ? Me demande-t-elle froide.  
-Et vous la Sorcière à Moldu ?

Teddy me donne un coup de coude pour m'intimer de me calmer.

-Incroyable la ressemblance, murmure-t-elle. A croire que tu es la vraie fille biologique de ma sœur.  
-Et si c'était effectivement le cas ?  
-Je ne vois pas comment.  
-Alors réfléchissez.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'i manger Molly ? Demande Teddy en haussant la voix pour couvrir la mienne.  
-Les mêmes yeux, continu-t-elle en me détaillant.  
-Occupez-vous de vos affaires !  
-Bon ça suffit, intervient son Moldu de mari. Viens Andromeda, il faut que nous y allions. Molly, les enfants à bientôt.

Le couple sort de la cuisine dans un silence de mort tandis que je m'attable avec les autres. La mère Weasley vient nous servir en me dévisageant au passage. Teddy se jette sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours pendant que je regarde ma pitance et arbore une moue dubitative. Après avoir prit quelques bouchée je repose délicatement ma cuillère près du bol.

-C'est froid, fais-je remarquer d'une voix neutre.

Les réactions sont immédiates : Molly et sa fille me foudroient du regard, Teddy s'étouffe avec sa viennoiserie et les jumeaux se mettent à sourire.

-Moi je trouve ça parfait, dit Teddy pour détendre l'atmosphère en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de la rouquine.  
-Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très difficile, fais-je en ricanant.  
-Si ça ne vous convient pas vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos amis Mangemorts, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas rester très longtemps avec vous, insistais-je sur le dernier mot avec un air dégouté.

Teddy tente encore une fois de me faire signe d'arrêter mais Molly enchaîne très vite :

-Notre présence vous gêne ?  
-Finement observé.

Les jumeaux, sentant la colère de leur mère arriver, se dépêchent de sortir de la pièce en se lançant plusieurs regards équivoques. Molly met alors les poings sur la table en essayant de me dominer de sa petite taille. Peine perdue lorsque je me lève également.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Mike vous fait confiance, mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil.  
-Contentez-vous de faire la popote pendant que d'autres risquent leur vie et ne me bassinez pas avec vos sentiments ! Rétorquais-je.  
-Sortez de ma maison ! Hurle-t-elle.  
-Une maison ? Ça ? J'espère que vous plaisantez !  
-Dehors !  
-Je suis une Sang-Pur ! Vous n'avez aucun droit à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Surtout vous !

Teddy vient s'interposer et me force à le suivre dehors sous les hurlements de la petite femme. Une fois à l'extérieur je commence à marcher droit devant moi à vive allure.

-Salem, dit-il en essayant de me rattraper. On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?  
-Désolée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec certaines personnes.  
-Tu as du mal avec tout le monde !  
-Faux !  
-Vrai !  
-Idiot !  
-Alors on en est encore là ? Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Pour toute réponse je me retourne et l'agrippe au col avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il met quelques secondes avant de me rendre le baiser, sa langue touchant une nouvelle fois la mienne. Nous restons collés l'un à l'autre un bon moment avant de se séparer à regret.

-On en est là. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour parler chiffon avec les traîtres-à…  
-Arrête avec ça, me dit-il doucement en me caressant la joue. Pour moi.

Après un moment d'hésitation j'acquiesce de la tête.

-J'essaierais.  
-Ok. Tu y retournes ?  
-Il le faut. Nous sommes proches du dénouement.  
-Exact. Alors à bientôt. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Je disparais en transplanant.

**Allée des Embrumes, quelques jours plus tard.**

**POV Raven.**

-Aaaaah, non pitié ! Arght…

L'odeur de sang remplit mes narines vampiriques, exacerbant mon excitation et mon envie. Je me penche vers ma victime et m'abreuve en le mordant à la jugulaire dans un horrible bruit de succion. Le goût du liquide chaud dans ma bouche est exquis et quasi-jouissif.

-Avada Kedavra !

Je me relève doucement et aperçois Salem au dessus d'un corps tenant sa baguette, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Typique d'elle. Autour de nous tout n'est que décombre : de l'ancien bar miteux il ne reste plus que chaises détruites, bouteilles cassées et une dizaine de cadavres. Plusieurs Némésis terminent de fouiller leurs victimes en s'appropriant leurs biens ou tout ce qui pourrait être utile tandis que je rejoins le dernier survivant mâle des lieux : un vieux Vampire de plus de 300 ans, tenu en respect par deux de nos Sœurs. Celui-ci ne semble pas effrayé le moins du monde mais plutôt ennuyé, comme si ce qui se passait actuellement n'était qu'une petite perte de temps sur son planning. Ses yeux rouges dévisagent ses gardiennes avant de se poser sur moi.

-Raven ! S'exclame-t-il en me faisant signe de m'assoir à côté de lui. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?  
-Trêve de mondanité Fabian. Tu sais ce que je veux.  
-Et je ne peux pas te l'offrir, dit-il à regret.  
-Je sais que tu connais le lieu où il est détenu.  
-Possible.  
-Dit-le moi ! Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si on le laisse entre ses mains.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? Alors que je vais répondre, la Courtière intervient.  
-Ta vie ! Si tu ne craches pas le morceau je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras le jour où tes canines ont pointé le bout de leurs pointes !  
-Ah ! Salem Lestrange. Heureux de te rencontrer en personne. Tu sais que tu deviens presque aussi célèbre que ta mère.  
-Raven vient de te poser une question. Je te conseille d'y répondre.  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu sais après plus de trois siècles d'existence, la mort est devenue une veille compagne.  
-Qui te parle de mourir ? Lui répond-elle.  
-La torture ? Franchement…  
-SanguaEndolor !

L'Ainé commence à pousser des cris suraigu devant le maléfice que mon amie vient de jeter. Un maléfice que je ne connais pas.

-Tu pensais que le simple Doloris ne te ferait rien ?! Dommage pour toi mais je sais être très inventive quand je le veux !

Elle commence à sortir un couteau de son fourreau et s'approche du Vampire en le menaçant.

-Par quoi je commence ? Demande-t-elle avec un air sadique. Les yeux ? La langue ? Ah je sais !

Elle se tourne vers Jaina et lui dit :

-Va dans notre appartement chercher une grosse pince.

Fabian ouvre de grands yeux et commence à s'agiter. Salem approche son visage du sien avant de lui dire :

-Les canines ! Ça ne repousse pas pour les gens de votre espèce, je me trompe Raven ?  
-Non, fais-je mal à l'aise quand à la tournure des évènements.  
-Commençons donc par ça !  
-Vous n'oserez pas ! Tonne Fabian visiblement très inquiet.  
-Je vais me gêner !  
-Non Courtière ! Dis-je en l'interpellant.  
-Pardon ?  
-Faire ce genre de choses est tabou chez les Vampires ! C'est la pire des hontes !  
-Arrête de me faire une leçon de morale ! Pour toi égorger des humains c'est bien, mais tailler les dents des suceurs de sang c'est mal ?  
-C'est…  
-Si tu ne veux pas assister à ça, libre à toi ! Je ferais le sale boulot seule encore une fois ! Mais n'oublie pas que c'est uniquement pour toi qu'on est ici !  
-Je… D'accord…  
-Non ! Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Supplie le Vampire désormais terrifié. Je vous dirais tout !  
-Vraiment tout ?  
-Tout ce que vous voulez savoir !  
-Hé bien voilà ! Gentil garçon ! Fait Salem en lui claquant les joues.

La Sorcière se relève et me fait signe.

-Il est tout à toi. Si tu as besoin de moi je serais juste à côté.

Je me tourne vers Fabian, désormais enclin à me révéler ce que je veux savoir. Je ne peux néanmoins m'empêcher de garder un certain malaise en regardant mon amie sortir…

**Terrier, soirée du Mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour.**

Un grand « boum » retentit sous le barnum que les parents des mariés ont dressé pour l'occasion. Plusieurs de mes camarades surgissent de partout, encerclant les invités et lançant des Sortilèges à l'aveugle. Moi-même j'apparais proche d'une table portant une grande pièce montée. Apparemment la fin de la soirée approchait. Je donne un violent coup de pied dedans et renverse le gâteau sur un Auror tout proche.

-Incarcerem !

Les chaînes enchantées manquent de peu ma cible : un Sorcier à l'allure modeste qui tente de Stupéfixer ma mère. Celui-ci se voit immédiatement emprisonné.

-Courez ! Cri ma mère en extase. Courez ! Vous ne nous échapperez pas ! Avada Kedavra !

Je cours de mon côté et me transforme en serpentins pour allez renverser un Teddy en plein combat contre mon père. Une fois re-matérialisée je le regarde avec amusement.

-Oups ! Rigolais-je.

Il me foudroie du regard et m'envoi un maléfice que je stoppe d'un geste de baguette.

-Levicorpus !

Mon ami se voit suspendu par la cheville dans une allure pour le moins comique. Je vois Yaxley s'avancer vers lui et m'interpose.

-Il est à moi ! Le menaçais-je.  
-Oh, comme c'est… Mignon ! Ecartes-toi !  
-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Yaxley !  
-A une saloperie de traînée !

Le sort part tout seul.

-Endoloris !

Il évite mon attaque et réplique par un Impero raté. Je sorts un couteau de ma manche et lui envoi, le manquant de peu.

-ça suffit ! Clame mon père. A quoi vous jouez !  
-C'est ta putain qui ne sait plus où est sa place.  
-Prends garde Yaxley. C'est une Lestrange désormais, lui dit-il menaçant.  
-Elle n'est pas digne de ce nom ! Crache-t-il. Tu l'as accepté dans ta famille sans réfléchir !  
-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.  
-Crét…

Rodulphus déclenche un uppercut bien placé sur son collègue Mangemort et l'envoi valser quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est pour te rappeler où est ta place. Viens Salem, me fait-il en me prenant le bras.

C'est sous le regard de haine de mon nouvel ennemi que je tourne le dos et retourne dans la bataille avec mon père. Je vois Fred Weasley occupé à évacuer des enfants qui se sont réfugiés sous une table et décide de le laisser en paix. Tonks quand à elle semble disponible. Parfait. La mère de Teddy me remarque et se met en position de combat.

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !  
-Idiote ! Petrificus Totalus !  
-Protego ! Tiens, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Stupéfix !  
-Reverbio ! Pas du tout !

Elle fait un pas de côté et évite la contre-attaque.

-Soit heureuse que ça soit moi et non ma mère qui t'affronte !  
-Tu fais partie de la même engeance ! Vouée entièrement au mal ! Incarcerem !  
-Ombaria ! Noctunia !  
-Mes yeux ! Cri-t-elle désormais aveugle.  
-Petrificus Totalus !

Cette fois elle encaisse mon sortilège et deviens toute raide avant de basculer par terre. Au moins cela ne mettait pas en danger le futur Teddy qui doit actuellement se trouver dans son ventre.

-Harry s'échappe ! Hurle Jugson en désignant le binoclard accompagné de ses deux amis qui fuient au loin.  
-Ils vont transplaner !

En effet le trio se volatilise quelques secondes après.

-Salem ! M'appelle Rodulphus. Retour au manoir !

J'hoche la tête et m'apprête à disparaître avant qu'un corps me percute et me téléporte avec lui. Je me débats durant le transplanage, obligeant mon agresseur à stopper très vite. Je vais rouler par terre dès l'atterrissage. Une fois relevé je hurle :

-Teddy ! Abruti tu m'as fait peur !  
-Il fallait… Que je te vois.  
-Et pourquoi ?! Si c'est pour ta mère ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai épargné !  
-Rien à voir. Enfin si, plutôt tout à voir ! Tu n'as rien remarqué ?  
-Tu as changé de coiffure ?  
-Sois sérieuse ! Ma mère ! Elle n'est pas enceinte !

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de dire :

-Comment ça ?  
-Selon mes calculs elle devrait être enceinte de moi ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas !  
-Tu en es sûr ?  
-Oui ! J'ai fait un Sortilège de découverte lorsque je l'ai soigné. Rien ! Aucune trace d'enfant !  
-ça voudrait dire…  
-Qu'on a bouleversé le temps ! Je ne vais peut-être pas naître du tout !  
-C'est idiot !  
-Et ta mère tu as remarqué quelque chose ?  
-Elle a fait un dénie ! Je ne risque pas de…  
-Alors procure-toi de son sang et vérifie !

Je sens peu à peu une peur irrationnelle monter en flèche. Serait-ce possible ?

-Je… Je vais voir. Il faut… Il faut que je consulte mon grimoire. Peut-être que… Je dois y aller. A plus tard !

Yeah yeah yeah, le prochaine chapitre: "Toujours Pur" ^^. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin


	39. Chapter 39: Toujours Pur

Youki voilà la suite ^^ Un peu court mais avec une révélation importante (voir 2 pour les plus attentifs/attentives) ^^ J'en profite pour vous remercier chers lecteurs/lectrices pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 39 : Toujours Pur.**

**Poudlard, 2 mois plus tard.**

Habillée d'une cape noire dissimulant mes traits, je marche seule dans l'immense château en direction de la Grande Salle. Arrivée sur place je constate que l'intérieur est à l'image de mon humeur : sombre et morne. Le silence est pesant, seulement troublé par le raclement des couverts de quelques élèves terminant leur repas, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant. Amycus Carrow et sa sœur Alecto semblent prendre plaisir à arpenter les lieux de long en large, dévisageant les élèves avec un sourire cruel. Derrière eux la table des professeurs est quasiment vide. Le frère de la famille m'aperçoit et s'empresse de me rejoindre, les bras croisés derrière son dos dans une attitude qui se veut sans doute noble. Il tente de m'identifier sous ma capuche en s'abaissant avant de faire une petite révérence.

-Miss Lestrange. Que nous vaut votre visite ?  
-Je viens voir le Directeur.  
-Severus ? Demande-t-il dans un souffle.  
-Qui d'autre ?! Où est-il ?!  
-Dans son bureau. Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?  
-Je connais le chemin, rétorquais-je en tournant le dos sans le saluer.

Je commence à monter quelques marches et croise au détour d'un couloir une petite fille de Griffondor d'à peu près 11 ans qui renifle bruyamment en tentant de retenir ses larmes. A ses côtés se tiennent les jumeaux Weasley qui tentent de la réconforter. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur je m'arrête et leur demande d'une voix froide :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Fred et Georges se retournent en même temps avant de me dire d'un air faussement assuré :

-Oh trois fois rien. Elle vient juste d'apprendre que sa mère a été arrêtée par le Ministère.  
-Le motif ?  
-Née Moldue.

Je dévisage la Griffonne avant d'hausser les épaules d'indifférence et de continuer ma route. Ces dernières semaines le Ministère, désormais sous la coupe de Voldemort, s'évertuait à purifier la communauté magique des sangs-de-bourbes et autres indésirables du nouveau régime avec l'aide très majoritaire des fonctionnaires déjà en poste avant notre prise de pouvoir. Des gens se faisaient arrêté, libérant ainsi des places assez alléchantes pour qui avait un tant soit peu d'ambition. Comme cette Dolores. Je me tire de mes songes et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau Directorial. Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer et ouvre directement la porte. Rogue ne lève même pas les yeux sur moi, pas surpris le moins du monde. Agaçant.

-Vous êtes comme votre mère, siffle-t-il. Vous ne savez donc pas vous annoncer ?

Je dénigre de la main avant de baisser mon capuchon et de venir m'assoir sur une des chaises.

-A quoi bon puisque vous savez que je suis là ?  
-En effet… Et que me vaut votre présence si agréable ?  
-Simple visite de courtoisie.  
-Vraiment ? Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Il est rare que Salem Lestrange, nouvelle favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne se déplacent pour une simple… Visite.  
-Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Ou du mépris ?  
-A vous de voir.  
-Je crois connaître la réponse.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Assurément.  
-Si vous le dites.

Je fais un rapide Accio sur un des instruments des lieux et joue avec en demandant :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait savoir si votre nouvelle fonction vous convient ?  
-Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, assure-t-il d'une voix neutre. Former la nouvelle génération de Sorcier du nouveau Régime… Un grand honneur.  
-Vous mentez bien.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Laissez, laissez…  
-Il y a autre chose que vous voulez me dire ? Car j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
-J'imagine. Le Maître m'a demandé de m'assurer ses consignes sont bien appliquées. Les interrogatoires des élèves sous sérum de vérité ont débuté ?

Il fronce un instant les sourcils en me scrutant avant de répondre, méfiant :

-Cela va de soi.  
-Formidable, nous aurons donc des résultats très rapidement, assurais-je en me levant rapidement.

Trop rapidement au vu des étourdissements qui commencent à me gagner. Rogue hésite un instant avant de se lever et de me demander :

-Tout va bien ?  
-J'ai quelques vertiges, rien de plus, lui dis-je acerbe.

Je lui fais un rapide salut de la tête et redescends tout me tenant au mur. La sensation passée, je vais en direction de l'infirmerie, désormais concentrée sur la réelle raison de ma venue. J'exécute un rapide Sortilège pour entrer dans l'infirmerie par effraction. Une fois dedans je me dirige vers le petit laboratoire et ouvre plusieurs casiers autrefois fermés. A l'intérieur se trouve plusieurs éprouvettes contenant un liquide rouge reconnaissable entre tous. Après une rapide recherche je trouve enfin celui qui m'intéresse. Dessus est apposée une simple étiquette avec écrit dessus : Severus Rogue. Je la prends d'une main et me dirige vers une petite table médicale en y déposant une petite coupelle creuse. Une fois installée je verse l'échantillon sanguin provenant de Rogue dedans et m'entaille la main pour y verser le mien avec. Le moment est crucial et c'est en tremblant que j'agrippe ma baguette et la tends au dessus du récipient. J'exécute un sort appris par cœur la veille et attends, tendue. Le liquide combinant mon sang et celui de Severus reste rouge. Encore rouge. Magnifiquement rouge. Sublimement rouge. Alors que je vais soupirer de soulagement, la couleur s'estompe peu à peu pour prendre une horrible et misérable teinte bleue. La couleur de la honte. Je commence à frissonner de partout et sens la colère monter en flèche. Une colère noire et meurtrière, mélangée à un sentiment de fureur encore jamais égalé. Je me lève et envoi valser la table d'un coup de pied rageur.

-Non ! Hurlais-je en me m'attaquant désormais aux étagères.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans toute l'infirmerie tandis que plusieurs briques du château s'expulsent du mur sous l'impact de mon maléfice. J'invoque un feu magique pour brûler l'endroit où le récipient s'est renversé, faisant disparaître les preuves de mon déshonneur. Désormais c'est certain : je suis la fille de Severus Rogue. Un sang-mêlé sans aucunes origines nobles. Une simple victime de la guerre, qui plus est amoureux d'une Moldue depuis longtemps disparue. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ma mère à bien pût lui trouver à ce type pour coucher avec lui ?! Je sais maintenant d'où viennent mes dons pour les potions. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commence le frère Mangemort en débarquant en panique.

Je me retourne vers lui et le menace.

-Toi dégage avant que je te massacre !  
-Mais…  
-Dehors ! Endoloris !

Il évite mon attaque et cours se mettre à l'abri. Sa sœur arrive également, suivie de Mc Gonagald, mais hésite quand à la démarche à adopter devant la situation. Je tends les mains et utilise mes pouvoirs pour déclencher une bourrasque de vent dans toute la pièce, faisant s'envoler les lits et tout le matériel des lieux. Il me faut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de cesser de tout détruire et de sortir sous les regards médusés de la foule qui s'est formée. Tout le monde s'écarte à mon passage, sage décision au vu de mon état. Je fulmine toujours lorsque je me téléporte au Chemin de Traverse et pénètre dans ma maison en claquant la porte. Les quelques Némésis présentent sursautent sur place avant de vite retourner à leurs affaires mis à part Jaina qui s'avance, hésitante.

-Co… Courtière ?  
-Quoi ?!  
-Il y a quelqu'un pour… Pour vous dans le bureau.

Je trace directement là-bas sans prendre le temps de la remercier pour débouler dans mon espace de travail. Teddy se trouve là, accoudé à mon bureau. Il remarque mon humeur et constate :

-Mauvaise journée ?  
-A ton avis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux !  
-Oh, calme ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais inutile de passer tes nerfs sur moi.  
-Viens-en au fait !  
-Tu as vérifié pour ta mère ?

Je m'assieds en soupirant.

-Oui. Pas de trace de bébé, ne serait-ce qu'un embryon.  
-Nous n'allons donc pas naître… Tu as une explication à ça ?  
-Le Grimoire mentionne certains cas similaires de Sorciers déclarant avoir remonté le temps et empêcher leur naissance. Ça viendrait du fait qu'une personne ne peut pas vivre à un moment donné et en même temps y naître. L'auteur appelle ça un paradoxe temporel.  
-Comment peut-on rectifier ça ?  
-On ne peut pas.  
-Je vois…  
-Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

Il commence à me dévisager avant de dire :

-Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi furieuse ?  
-ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Je pense que si, étant donné que l'on sort ensemble.  
-On sort ensemble ?  
-Non ?  
-On a couché ensemble, rectifias-je.  
-Et le « je t'aime » que tu m'as dit ?  
-Un moment de faiblesse.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Crois ce que tu veux.

Teddy passe derrière le bureau, s'approche de moi me fait lever de mon siège en me tenant les poignets avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Je profite quelques instantes du contact de nos lèvres et de nos corps enlacés avant de finir par lui donner une claque.

-Ne crois pas que je suis si facile à séduire !  
-Sympas, fait-il en se frottant la joue. Toujours aussi douce.  
-Tu ne t'en es pas plaint la dernière fois.  
-Exact. D'ailleurs…  
-Plus tard. Peut-être.  
-J'attendrais… Maintenant il faut que l'on parle d'une chose sérieuse ?  
-C'est-à-dire ? Fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu sais que la purge a commencé.  
-Sans blague ?  
-Il se trouve que certains personnes cherchent désormais à partir du pays et à échapper à cette folie.  
-Jusque là je te suis.  
-Tu disposes d'un important réseau.  
-Hum.  
-Et donc je pensais…  
-Utiliser mes ressources pour aider ces personnes.  
-C'est presque ça.  
-C'est totalement ça, tu veux dire.  
-Aussi.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui proposer la chose suivante :

-A une condition.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Tu va venir avec moi pour une mission que Raven et moi devons accomplir.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Ces derniers temps elle est devenue instable. J'ai besoin d'une personne sur qui compter.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de confirmer.

-Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que sa serait si facile de te convaincre.  
-Les gens changent.  
-Les gens oui. Toi, non.  
-Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ça…  
-A toi de voir.  
-Tu par les comme…  
-Comme qui ? S'intéresse-t-il.  
-Quelqu'un.

Teddy semble se contenter de ma réponse et vient me faire un bisou sur la joue que je lui accorde avant de partir.

-Rendez-vous ce soir, l'informais-je.  
-Déjà ?  
-Oui.

Mon amant me jette un regard oblique avant d'acquiescer.

-A ce soir ma chérie.

Heureusement pour lui il a juste le temps de fermer la porte pour éviter mon maléfice. Quel mufle !

**Et voilà! Dans le prochaine épisode vous saurez enfin ce que Raven recherche désespérément ^^ la fin approche chers ami(e)s :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Le Rêve de Raven

**Youpla un nouveau chapitre centré sur la quête de la petite Vampire ^^ Et encore quelques indices pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas deviné sur la 2ème grandeeeeee révélation du précédent chapitre !**

**Chapitre 40 : Le Rêve de Raven.**

**Corniche de la Lune.**

-Vous êtes prêts ? Nous demande la Vampire.  
-Bien sûr, lui rétorquais-je arrogante. Et toi le loup-garou ?  
-Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.  
-Tu es un louveteau-garou. C'est plus hargneux !  
-Silence vous deux !  
-Désolée.  
-Tu t'excuse maintenant ? Me taquine Teddy.  
-Stop ! S'interpose Raven pour m'empêcher de lui répondre. On y va alors restez concentré !  
-Oui chef.

Nous descendons dans la petite crique baignée dans la lumière de la lune, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique et irréel. Nos baguettes sont levées et allumées afin de nous permettre d'éviter les irrégularités du petit sentier.

-Etonnant que le Maître ai choisit cet endroit.  
-A l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'est plutôt astucieux.  
-Plutôt stupide oui.  
-L'endroit doit être gardé de nombreux sortilèges.  
-« Je confirmes, Femme de la Nuit » Me susurre Slyss toujours enroulé autour de mon cou.

Je sursaute devant la modification de mon surnom habituel.

-« Femme de la Nuit ? Je ne suis plus la Fille ? »  
-« Non, plus maintenant. »  
-Que dit-il ? Demande Teddy.  
-Chut. « Et que ressens-tu sur cet endroit ? ».  
-« La Magie Noire a été pratiquée ici. Prends garde Femme de la Nuit. »  
-« Merci ».  
-Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ça.  
-Etre Fourchelang ne s'apprends pas, ignare !  
-Merci je suis au courant je ne suis pas idiot !  
-Tu le fais bien dans ce cas !  
-ARRETEZ ! Craque la Vampire. FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS…

Un grondement commence à se faire entendre ainsi que plusieurs tremblements.

-Protego Maxima ! Lançais-je pour créer une sorte de halo afin de nous protéger de la brusque chute de pierres.  
-Elles sont ensorcelées ! Arrive à crier Teddy qui a également sortit sa baguette pour renforcer mon sortilège.  
-Il faut tenir bon !  
-Je suis d'accord !

Un gros bloc vient percuter notre protection, affaiblissant notre bouclier au point de la faire presque exploser. Heureusement les pouvoirs de la Baguette de Sureau permettent de tenir bon encore plusieurs longues secondes, le temps que la pluie de rocs s'arrête enfin.

-On a eu chaud, s'exclame mon amie.  
-La preuve que cet endroit doit nous réserver encore quelques surprises.

Nous arrivons enfin au fond du petit gouffre, nos pieds touchent le sable mouillé et c'est énervé que je râle :

-Des bottes toutes neuves !  
-Je t'en achèterais des nouvelles.  
-Avec quel argent ?  
-Tu crois que je suis pauvre ?  
-Je crois que tu n'es pas aussi riche que moi.  
-Lorsque vous aurez finit vos gamineries, vous penserez à venir m'aider ! Siffle de colère Raven.

Je pousse Teddy de l'épaule (en me faisant mal au passage même si je n'en fait rien paraître) et approche de l'entrée de la grotte. Après un rapide coup d'œil je prends une pierre dans ma main et la balance dans le trou. Le bruit de la roche se répercute assez longtemps pour nous apprendre que la descente sera longue et pentue.

-ça va directement en enfer ou quoi ?  
-En quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber, un truc de Moldu.

Je soupire d'exaspération et prends la tête du groupe juste après avoir ordonné à Slyss de nous attendre dehors, pour commencer à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Nos bruits de pas se répercutent à la lumière de nos baguettes, accompagnés de nos respirations respectives.

-Tu fumes ? Demandais-je à Teddy.  
-Pourquoi cette question ?  
-T'as vu comment tu souffles ? On dirait que t'a participé à une course contre un Centaure.

Il préfère ne pas répondre. Sage décision mais qui me frustre un peu je dois dire. Un horrible cri à vous glacer le sang retentit alors, nous faisant sursauter tout les trois en même temps.

-ça vient de devant !  
-C'était quoi ?  
-On dirait une Harpie, dit Teddy.  
-Parce que tu as déjà entendu crier une Harpie ?

Il me regarde intensément avec un sourire. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre et tente de lui donner plusieurs coups de poings sur l'épaule.

-Sale Elfe de Maison crasseux ! On ne traite pas une dame comme ça !  
-Une dame? Ou ça? Se moque-t-il.  
-La prochaine fois trouvez-vous une chambre avant de faire une mission ensemble ! Clame Raven avec hargne.  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.  
-Mais bien sûr.

Un soudain bruissement d'ailes me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Stupéfix !

Mon Sortilège va se perdre dans le noir sans rien toucher.

-Lumos maxima ! Prononce Teddy pour augmenter l'intensité de la lumière de sa baguette.  
-Là ! Nous désigne Raven.

Nous tournons la tête et apercevons dans une anfractuosité une horrible créature avec un corps d'oiseau et une tête de femme à l'air féroce. Celle-ci pousse un hurlement strident et fonce en piqué sur nous, toutes serres ouvertes.

-Avada Kedavra !

La Harpie exécute un tonneau et évite mon Impardonnable. Une douleur fulgurante me déchire soudant le dos, m'obligeant à poser les genoux à terre en criant.

-Elles sont plusieurs !

Mon amie commence à courir à l'allure vampirique et prends appuis sur le mur pour faire un gigantesque bond et se retrouver sur le dos de la première créature. Ni une, ni deux elle tord le cou de la Harpie, la tuant sur le champ. Je me concentre sur ma propre situation et invoque un Feudeymon pour embraser l'endroit, faisant tournoyer l'énorme Serpent de feu.

-Je vais vous griller comme des poulets ! Hurlais-je. Saloperies ! Prenez ça !

La Harpie qui m'a déchiqueter le dos s'embrasent au contact de mon Maléfice et va s'écraser au sol. Une troisième se décroche du plafond et subit le même sort. Je continue à regarder à gauche et à droite, prête à faire faire un bond à mon invocation.

-C'est bon ! C'était la dernière ! Nous informe Raven.  
-Tu es sûres ?  
-Mon ouï de vampire ne capte plus rien, donc oui.

J'hoche la tête et fait disparaître mon Sortilège, replongeant l'endroit dans le noir.

-Lumos !

Ma baguette éclaire de nouveau l'endroit, nous permettant de nous regrouper et de continuer notre descente.

-C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ? Demande Teddy. J'ai les extrémités gelées.  
-Toutes les extrémités ?  
-Tu veux vérifier ? Me fait-il taquin.  
-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, se plaint la Vampire.

Nous nous excusons brièvement avant de marcher de nouveau en silence. Après plusieurs minutes de descente nous arrivons enfin sur un sol plat. Au fond de la nouvelle salle se dresse une sorte de coffre-fort encastré dans la roche. Une douce lumière l'encercle, comme une invitation à le rejoindre. Un gargouillement horrible résonne soudainement de partout à la fois.

-Pas bon signe, commente Raven.  
-Aie !  
-Quoi ? S'inquiète mon ami.  
-La Pierre de Résurrection ! Elle me brûle ! Fais-je en la retirant de ma petite poche.  
-Tu as la Pierre ? S'étonne Raven.  
-Il y a peut-être un lien avec cet endroit.  
-Je n'espère pas !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il y a des belles cochonneries ici !  
-Du genre ? S'inquiète-t-il.  
-Du genre mort-vivant.

Je vois Teddy frissonner et Raven se mettre la main devant la bouche, horrifiée.

-Des… Inferis ? S'exclament-ils en chœur.  
-Probablement, fais-je impassible.  
-Quel rapport avec la Pierre ?  
-Elle permet d'en créer. Du coup elle doit les détecter lorsqu'ils ne sont pas loin.  
-Rassurant.  
-Allez, on fonce vers le coffre, on prend son contenu et on s'arrache !  
-J'approuve, fait en hochant la tête Teddy.

Nous avançons prudemment, nos pieds baignant dans un petit cours d'eau.

-On se croirait dans un film d'horreur.  
-Un quoi ? Demandais-je.  
-Tu connais le cinéma Moldu ?  
-Oui.  
-Hé bien c'est pareil sauf que c'est sur un plus petit écran.  
-Drôle de truc.  
-Tu devrais essayer et… Attention ! Inflamare !

Une langue de feu vient frapper une main cadavérique qui est à deux doigts de m'agripper la cheville.

-Inferis ! Cri Raven en sortant une épée magique de sa ceinture.

Un autre de ces monstres se dirige vers moi, que j'envoi valser d'un Sortilège. Puis encore un autre. Et un autre.

-Ils se dirigent tous vers toi ! M'informe Teddy aux prises avec l'un deux. Ça doit être la Pierre qui les attire ! Lance-là !  
-T'es malade ? Je ne vais pas balancer une des Reliques de la Mort !  
-Tu préfère devenir comme eux ? Arrête de faire ton entêtée pour une fois et jette-là !

Je regarde un instant le précieux objet avant de prendre ma décision, la mort dans l'âme. Je prends un peu d'élan et la lance au loin. Elle atterrit dans un petit « plouf », vite suivie par tout les Inféris qui disparaissent l'un après l'autre dans les eaux sombres du petit lac intérieur pour la suivre.

-Belle intuition, complimente la Vampire à Teddy une fois le calme revenu.  
-Merci.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme une pointe de jalousie qui monte rapidement. Bizarre.

-Oui, bon ba c'est bien, bravo le Héros ! On peut terminer ?  
-Calme la Harpie.  
-Je…

Une soudaine envie de vomir me prend le ventre et c'est en courant que je m'éloigne pour leur épargner ce triste spectacle.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiète Teddy.

Je fais signe du pouce que oui.

-Merveilleusement.  
-Estomac fragile ? Se moque-t-il.

Je vais lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle montée arrive. Mon état dure près de 5 minutes avant que j'arrive enfin à me relever et invoque un verre d'eau pour me rincer la bouche.

-Quelque chose qui a dû ma passer.  
-Sûrement, fait Raven avec un sourire que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Nous finissons par nous approcher du petit coffre encastré dans le mur de calcaire tandis que Teddy invoque un Sort pour l'ouvrir, sans succès.

-Il est bien protégé, constate-t-il.

Je réfléchis un instant et essaie à mon tour plusieurs fois sans réussir à le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Je m'accroupis un peu et remarque un serpent de gravé dessus. Une des histoires que me lisait tante Cissy pour m'endormir lorsque j'étais petite me revient en mémoire. Celle parlant de la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Peut-être que… Je prends une grande inspiration avant de prononcer en Fourchelang :

-« Ouvre-toi ».

L'effet est immédiat : plusieurs bruits de cliquetis se font entendre puis la petite porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, dévoilant une petite fiole ainsi qu'un parchemin usé où s'aligne diverses formules. Raven se précipite et attrape le tout en hurlant de joie.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a risqué notre vie ?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interroge Teddy.  
-ça ! Exulte la Vampire. Ça c'est le remède au Vampirisme !  
-Un remède ? Je croyais que c'était impossible.  
-Faux ! Et lorsque Voldemort a apprit son existence il s'est empressé de le voler.  
-Pas bête. Comme ça il peut menacer ceux qui craignent le remède et les autres qui voudraient en bénéficier.  
-Exactement !  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, toi ? Demande le petit Héros.  
-Le cacher et en faire profiter ceux qui le souhaitent.  
-Ou qui ont les moyens, proposais-je.  
-Aussi, me confirme mon amie avec un air vicieux.  
-Alors c'est tout ? On peut y aller ?  
-Après vous, s'incline Raven.

La remontée est longue et laborieuse et c'est avec ennuie que je marche en trainant les pieds.

-Une si belle pierre, marmonnais-je.  
-Tu n'en avais pas besoin, m'affirme Teddy.  
-J'étais la Maîtresse de la Mort…  
-Tu l'es toujours.

D'un coup je me sens toute chose et ressent un nouvel étourdissement qui me fait chuter à terre, m'égratignant les mains. Après avoir poussé un juron je me relève, encore plus énervé qu'avant.

-Saleté de cavernes !  
-ça t'arrive souvent de perdre l'équilibre ?  
-J'ai trébuché !  
-Faux, il n'y avait pas de trous.  
-Occupe-toi de tes affaires le louveteau.

Il hausse les épaules et ne dit mot. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes nous arrivons enfin à l'air libre, heureux de nous en être sortit. Je fais remonter Slyss sur mon bras et ne peut m'empêcher de scruter la Vampire d'un œil discret. Mais pourquoi continu-t-elle de me regarder comme ça ?

**Alors bien? Ou bien? ^^ et le nouveau arrive bientôt ^^ un ptit com' toujours le bienvenu ^^**


	41. Chapter 41: Elle est née la divine

**Quel titre incroyablement génial, non? ^^ Bon plusieurs réponses sur l'intrigue et la fin qui approche toujours plus snif :)**

**Chapitre 41 : Elle est née la divine Sorcière…**

**Chemin de Traverse, quelques jours plus tard.**

-Attention, des Rafleurs !

Je tourne la tête vers la provenance des cris et aperçoit un groupe de minables marcher dans la rue comme si elle leur appartenait. Toutes les personnes autour s'empressent de ne pas croiser leur chemin, certains baissent les yeux ou rentrent dans les rares boutiques encore ouvertes et d'autres courants carrément dans le sens inverse. Moi je reste là, droite et digne en les foudroyant du regard. Une jeune fille d'au bas mot 16 ans a le malheur de ne pas avoir réussit de fuir la grande rue à temps et se voit apostropher par les cinq individus.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclame l'un deux.  
-Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait seule dans la rue ?  
-Peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe, avance un autre en essayant de lui toucher le visage. Quel est ton nom ?!

Devant sa résistance le premier à avoir prit la parole lui agrippe les cheveux en la forçant à poser un genou à terre. S'en est trop. J'avance dans leur direction en sortant ma baguette discrètement de sous ma manche.

-Hé ! Toi l'abruti, lâche-là !

Le Rafleur se retourne et me regarde de bas en haut en tentant de m'identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?! Dégage avant qu'on s'occupe de toi ! M'intime le plus gros de la bande en brandissant un doigt menaçant.  
-Sectumsempra !

Mon maléfice vient trancher sa main qui tombe mollement par terre dans un hurlement de douleur.

-Je suis Salem Lestrange, ver de terre ! Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton !

Les autres ont un mouvement de recul à l'annonce de mon nom en laissant leur collègue mutilé à terre. Contre toute attente un à l'audace de me lancer un regard qui ne me plait pas.

-Avada Kedavra !

L'homme est frappé par l'Impardonnable et s'écroule, mort. Le reste de la bande détale dans la seconde sans demander leur reste. Je m'approche de la jeune fille encore terrorisée et lui tends la main.

-Allez, la pressais-je. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle hésite un instant et finit par la prendre pour se relever.

-Pourquoi traînes-tu dans les environs ? Demandais-je indifférente aux pleurs du Rafleur que j'ai attaqué.

Je lis la peur dans son regard et attends patiemment sa réponse.

-Je… Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Je discerne sans mal le mensonge dans ses yeux mais fait mine de rien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

L'adolescente ne bouge pas, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre. Soupirant, je lui attrape la main et la traine avec moi en direction de mon QG.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? M'interroge-t-elle presque en larmes.  
-Dans un endroit sûr.  
-Je sais déjà où aller !  
-Mensonge.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte et la toise avant de dire :

-Ecoute, soit tu viens avec moi soit tu te débrouilles toute seule. Fais ton choix mais fais-le vite !

Elle finit par hocher la tête et accepter de ma suivre. Une fois dans mon repaire, j'appelle une de mes Némésis à la prendre en charge. Raven, qui conversait avec Jaina, me rejoint aussitôt.

-Qui est-elle ? Me demande-t-elle en la désignant de la tête.  
-Aucune idée. Mais elle a besoin d'un abri.  
-Ses parents ?  
-Sûrement arrêtés par le Ministère.  
-Ce Teddy a une drôle d'influence sur toi.  
-Drôle ?  
-Etonnante serais plus juste.  
-N'importe quoi.  
-En fait, pourquoi utilise-t-il le nom de Mike ?  
-Une simple couverture, expliquais-je rapidement.  
-Je vois.  
-Et le remède alors ?  
-La composition est simple mais la préparation assez complexe. La mixture doit reposer plusieurs mois avant d'être prête.  
-Tu vas la prendre ?

Elle attend un moment avant de confirmer.

-L'immortalité est une malédiction. J'ai envie de grandir, d'évoluer et de changer. Ne pas être éternellement coincée dans un corps d'adolescente à se protéger des effets de la lumière. Tu peux le comprendre ?  
-Tout à fait. Je te conseille quand même d'attendre la fin de la guerre.  
-Tu sembles bien renseigner sur la tournure des événements futurs…  
-Je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée d'où je viens.  
-Oui, même si je ne sais pas comment tu as put faire. D'ailleurs…

Je sens une vibration dans la bague des Lestrange que je porte et la coupe.

-Ma mère m'appelle. A plus tard.  
-Bonne chance.

Je prends rapidement une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lance dans l'âtre de la cheminée en prononçant :

-Manoir Malefoy !

Après avoir mit un pied dedans je me téléporte.

**Manoir Malefoy.**

A peine être arrivé que j'entends ma mère hurler :

-Où as-tu eut cette épée ?!

Le Rafleur en face d'elle lui sourit en annonçant :

-La fille l'avait sur elle. Elle est à moi maintenant.

Bellatrix fait apparaître plusieurs lanières qui viennent étouffer l'imprudent pour le faire lâcher l'épée de Griffondor. Je trottine pour la récupérer tout en dévisageant le Trio infernal désormais prisonnier. Ma génitrice s'empresse de me la prendre des mains pour vérifier l'objet avant de se jeter sur une Hermione terrorisé.

-Enfermez les autres dans la cave ! Elle et moi allons avoir une petite discussion ! Entre filles !

Je tiens en joue un Harry furieux et son ami Ronald pour les forcer à avancer. Une fois arrivé dans le sous-sol et après avoir refermé la porte sur lui, l'Elu m'attrape une de mes manches pour me parler.

-Si vous êtes vraiment dans notre camps, ne la laissez pas faire du mal à Hermione.

Je me dégage d'un coup sec avant de lui répondre :

-Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices Potter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en remettra.

C'est sur ces mots que je remonte dans le salon pour voir ma mère penchée sur la Sang-de-Bourbe en la menaçant de son couteau.

-Comment avez-vous prit cette épée ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez prit d'autre ?! Gronde-t-elle hystérique.  
-Rien, rien du tout, gémit la captive.

Bellatrix commence à lui entailler le bras pour inscrire dans sa chair « Sang-de-Bourbe » sous ses hurlements.

-Sale gamine, cri ma mère en se relevant. Endo…  
-Stop ! Lui dis-je. Elle ne sait rien.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?  
-N'oublie pas que je suis legilimens.  
-Alors comment a-t-elle obtenu l'épée dans ce cas ?  
-Il faudrait peut-être interroger les Gobelins à Gringotts, proposais-je d'une voix neutre. En tout cas elle ne pourra rien nous apprendre de plus.

Ma mère réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce. Lucius arrive dans la salle avec Drago et sa mère, alertés par les cris de douleur de la jeune fille. Je m'éloigne du corps sanglotant et m'assied dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée que j'allume d'un geste de baguette. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que ma mère va reprendre l'interrogatoire, une voix retentit dans le salon :

-Eloignez-vous d'elle !

Je me retourne et aperçois Harry et Ron côte à côte, toutes baguettes brandies. Drago tente de prendre sa baguette mais est désarmé par le binoclard. Lucius, tante Cissy et moi-même sortons les nôtres et commençons à attaquer. Pour ma part je fais exprès de rater plusieurs Sortilèges, sachant pertinemment comment la suite des événements doit se passer. Comme dans les souvenirs de Potter, Bellatrix stoppe les combats en menaçant Hermione avec un couteau. Puis l'Elfe renégat apparaît et fait tomber un lustre sur elle, qu'elle évite au dernier moment. Au moment où ils transplanent elle a juste le temps d'envoyer son couteau qui disparaît avec les fuyards. Ma mère commence à se tordre les cheveux, hurlant et fracassant tout ce qui se trouve à portée de main. Ma tante se contente de la regarder en se tordant les mains, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adpté devant tant de signe de démence. Elle attrape un vase qui se trouve sur une petite table et se prépare à le casser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Non ! Bella ce vase… tente d'intervenir Narcissa.

CRASH. Dommage il était assez beau…

-J'y tiens… Finit-elle dans un souffle.

A cause du vacarme qu'elle faisait un des Rafleurs déboule dans la pièce, l'air affolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il jette un regard à la salle et écarta les bras d'incompréhension.

-Où sont les prisonniers ?  
-Avada Kedavra ! Lance Bellatrix de rage avec la baguette de sa sœur qu'elle vient de lui arracher des mains.

Une lumière verte illumine la pièce un court instant puis s'éteint. Le corps de l'homme qui a eut l'audace d'indisposer la mangemort est désormais étendu à terre, les yeux grands ouverts et sans vie. Bella repart d'un rire hystérique tandis qu'un autre de ses complices arrive dans le salon. Ses yeux vont de son ancien ami aux deux sorcières sans comprendre. Ma mère va de nouveau attaqué, arrêté juste à temps par Narcissa.

-ça suffit Bella.

Celle-ci la fusille du regard avant de vociférer à l'homme :

-Sorts de là, sale cloporte ! Et toi et tes amis, quittez tous la propriété où je vous extermine !

Ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste.

-Bella… Tente de raisonner sa cadette.  
-Quoi ?! Fait celle-ci en se tournant vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

Elle va répondre lorsqu'elle remarque quelque chose, située à l'endroit où Bellatrix se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt : du sang. Serait-ce possible ? Pourtant…

-Tu es blessée ? S'inquiète-t-elle en se précipitant vers sa sœur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

La Mangemort stoppe nette sa phrase en s'écroulant sur le parquet, lâchant sa baguette au passage. Elle cligne un instant des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive, et tente de se relever, sans succès.

-Allonge-toi, Bella. Tu perds du sang.  
-Je… Je n'ai reçu aucun coup… D'où…

Ma tante l'ausculte rapidement et déclare :

-Je ne comprends pas on dirait que… Que tu accouches.  
-Quoi ? Impossible ! C'est impossible !

Ses yeux se perdent un instant de la vague avant qu'elle ne dise :

-Personne ne doit être au courant ! Ni Rodulphus, ni le Maître ! Personne !  
-Drago, va chercher le Docteur Orlando ! Ordonne Narcissa à son fils. Lucius, empêche quiconque de venir ici.

Les deux hommes obtempèrent, nous laissant toutes les trois.

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago revient très vite accompagne du Médicomage qui s'empresse de venir à son chevet pour faire un diagnostic.

-Elle a perdu les eaux et le travail a déjà commencé.  
-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Narcissa. Nous n'avons rien remarqué.  
-Déni de grossesse. J'ai déjà vu ça. Lui répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il regarde sa patiente dans les yeux pour lui dire :

-Respirez doucement Mme Lestrange. Allez, oui comme ça…  
-Cissy ! Appele Bella d'une voix stridente.

Sa sœur vient à son chevet pour lui tenir la main.

-Courage. Fais ce que le docteur dit. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Celle-ci hocha la tête énergiquement en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Alors que l'accouchement s'opère, car c'est une certitude maintenant, je sens un drôle de goût dans ma bouche. Après avoir passé des doigts dedans je constate que c'est du sang. Sans doute la conséquence de cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Je tente de passer outre et m'approche pour assister à ma propre naissance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle dura mais c'est une Bellatrix épuisée qui finit son accouchement. Le docteur Orlando s'empresse d'allez nettoyer le nouveau-né dans une bassine pendant que ma mère reprends difficilement une respiration normale.

-Félicitation. C'est une jolie petite fille Mme Lestrange, annonce fièrement le Médicomage.

Il lui tend le bébé qu'elle prend maladroitement.

-Ma fille, murmure-t-elle.

Narcissa me regarde sans mot dire, visiblement inquiète de ma réaction.

-Il faut lui donner un nom, dis-je en m'agenouillant près de moi version bébé.

La Mangemort réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

-Quel est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Cygne ?  
-Gallina.  
-Alors ce sera Gallina. Gallina Lestrange, en l'honneur de mon père.

Gallina ? Pourquoi pas.

-Elle a tes yeux. Fait remarquer Narcissa avec un sourire. Et elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Euh… Tout comme moi, non ?

Narcissa tend son doigt devant la petite fille qui le lui agrippe avec sa toute petite main.

-Il faudra garder le secret Cissy. Salem, je compte sur toi.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Le temps est venu. Il faut qu'elle sache, ce secret est désormais trop lourd à porter.

-Tu n'as donc toujours rien compris ?

Les deux femmes me regardent avec un air étonné.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Finit par dire tante Cissy.  
-Ma ressemblance avec ce bébé.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Quel est le nom que tu aurais donné à ce bébé si tu ne m'avais pas connu ? Demandais-je à ma mère.

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde.

-Salem.  
-Et mon nom est Salem.  
-Où veux-tu en venir ?  
-Je suis ta fille. Ta véritable fille biologique. Je l'ai toujours été.  
-Qu… Quoi ? Co… Comment ça pourrait être possible ?  
-J'ai voyagé dans le temps. Je viens du futur, un futur dans lequel tu n'existe pas. Et je suis ici pour te sauver.  
-Je… Me sauver ? De quoi ?  
-Tu ne devines pas ? Tu n'as pas survécut à la guerre. J'ai toujours été orpheline et élevée par tante Cissy.  
-Je suis… Morte ? Comment ? Qui a gagné ?  
-J'ai fait un Serment, je ne peux rien dire. Juste que je ne laisserais pas la chose se reproduire.  
-C'est impossible, tente Bellatrix.  
-Faisons un test sanguin dans ce cas. Tu verras que j'ai raison.

Cette fois elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Narcissa également ainsi qu'Orlando qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Je sens une nouvelle fois ma tête tourner à tel point que je manque de m'accrocher à une chaise non loin.

-Je…

Puis c'est le néant.

**Quelques heures après.**

Je me réveille doucement dans une des chambres du Manoir, le Médicomage à mon chevet. A peine qu'il a remarqué mon réveil qu'il vient prendre ma tension avant de me faire quelques examens avec sa baguette.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
-Un léger malaise. Sans doute la conséquence de toute cette agitation.  
-Où est ma mère ?  
-Elle se repose ainsi que la petite.  
-Elles vont bien ?  
-Très bien même. Ainsi que votre bébé.

Je me stoppe net et met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Comment ça « votre bébé ».

Il semble surpris de ma question.

-Oui, votre bébé. Vous êtes enceinte. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Devant mon air interloqué il rajoute :

-Apparemment pas.

Brillante déduction. Je replonge dans le noir.

**Et voila encore 4 chapitres et c'est la fin ****… Ou pas ? Une suite peut-être ? niark niark. A vos reviews ^ ^**


	42. Chapter 42: J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre ^^. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez ces trois derniers volets des aventures de la petite Salem ^^. Et merci encore pour vos reviews ! Bisoussss**

**Chapitre 42 : J'ai quelque chose à te dire…**

**Manoir Malefoy.**

-Attention en vous relevant, me préviens le Médicomage.

Je tente de reprendre totalement mes esprits, la tête encore embrumée par le flot d'informations que j'ai reçu. Une fois assise, je passe ma main droite sur le ventre en encaissant la nouvelle. Moi ? Enceinte ? Pourtant toute mes relations avaient été protégé par de nombreux Sortilèges. Toute ? Non, pas une en fait. Teddy. Le père de mon futur enfant. Etrangement je sens un grand calme m'envahir à cette pensée. Car désormais je ne suis plus seule. Plus jamais. Je vais être maman et avoir la responsabilité de ce petit être.

-Garçon ou fille ? Demandais-je.  
-Je peux vérifier.  
-Aussi vite ? A combien je suis ?  
-A peu près 1 mois. Les Moldus sont obligés d'en attendre cinq pour savoir avec certitude le sexe de leur enfant mais heureusement il existe des sorts pour que nous le sachions plus vite. Voulez-vous que je regarde ?  
-S'il vous plait.

Il hoche la tête et prononce une formule magique au dessus de mon ventre. Quelques secondes après une étrange lumière bleue apparaît juste au-dessus.

-Garçon, en conclu-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

-Je vous conseillerais d'éviter le stress durant le reste de votre grossesse même si je sais que ça va être assez compliqué vu votre situation.

Brillante déduction cher ami… Eviter le stress. Je prends note. Tandis que le docteur range ses affaires, il rajoute :

-Votre mère a voulu que je vous prenne un peu de sang pour vérifier votre affiliation.  
-Et ?  
-Et ça concorde. Vous êtes bien la fille biologique de Mme Lestrange. Elle a eut un sacré choc si vous voulez mon avis.  
-J'imagine.  
-Je dois dire que cela m'intrigue beaucoup mais je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.  
-Bonne idée. Vous vivrez plus vieux.  
-Je l'espère bien.  
-Gardez le silence sur ce qui s'est passé ici. Dans votre intérêt bien sûr.  
-Bien sûr… Je reste à votre disposition, voici ma carte. N'hésitez pas.  
-Merci.

Il sort de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je finis par décider de me lever et de me rhabiller avant de me diriger vers la chambre de ma mère. Après avoir toqué trois fois à la porte, j'entends un petit « oui ». A l'intérieur se trouve ma mère, assise sur sa couverture entrain de bercer la nouvelle-née. Au moment où ses yeux se posent sur moi je comprends qu'elle a enfin accepté la vérité.

-Entre Salem.

Je passe le seuil et vient d'un petit pas à ses côtés. Après avoir déposé la version nettement plus jeune de moi-même dans un petit berceau au-dessus duquel s'agite des baguettes miniatures, elle écarte les bras et me fait signe de la rejoindre. J'hésite un instant, peu habituée à une telle démonstration de sentiment de sa part. Je finis, je ne sais toujours pas comment, par lui rendre son étreinte dans un moment de tendresse encore jamais égalé.

-Tu es ma fille, me dit-elle dans un souffle.  
-Tu es ma mère, lui dis-je pour toute réponse.

Après nous être écartée l'une de l'autre, elle enchaîne :

-C'est une situation… Bizarre.  
-Assister à sa propre naissance ? Je confirme.  
-Comment as-tu fait pour voyager dans le temps ?  
-J'ai utilisé un ancien rituel.  
-C'était… Dangereux.  
-Mais vital pour moi.

Après un instant de silence elle me demande :

-Je suppose que tu sais qui est ton père.  
-Mon père biologique, oui, insistais-je sur le « biologique ». Mais pour moi il n'y a que Rodulphus. C'est lui mon vrai père.

Bellatrix me prends la tête dans ses bras pour me caresser les cheveux en acquiesçant.

-Exactement.  
-Il est au courant ?  
-Oui.  
-Pardonnée ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-Il faudra lui dire.  
-Pour toi ?  
-Oui. Mais pas tout de suite.  
-Je suis d'accord.

La Marque commence à me brûler l'avant-bras, signe de l'appel de notre Maître. Nous nous regardons en même temps.

-J'y vais, annonçais-je. Repose-toi, on parlera plus tard.  
-A tout à l'heure.

A peine passé le seuil du portail du manoir, je transplane dans un tourbillon argenté. Ma téléportation m'amène devant la Banque Gringotts. Des débris jonchent les alentours, des reporters sont repoussés tant bien que mal par des Sorciers de sécurité tandis que des Mangemorts gardent l'entrée du bâtiment. J'avance dignement, passant les barrages sans problème afin de pénétrer dans le hall principal. Je suis stupéfaite de ce que je découvre. Là où se trouvait le toit on peut voir désormais le ciel désormais perpétuellement nuageux. Des débris de verre et de murs sont éparpillés un peu partout, des ouvriers font léviter des poutrelles afin de renforcer les structures chancelantes. Plusieurs Gobelins s'agitent en tout sens, certains piaillant comme des Elfes de Maison et d'autres marchant dans le calme et la réflexion. J'aperçois Dolohov qui me fait signe, accroupi près de l'énorme trou qui se trouve au beau milieu de la pièce, une cigarette au bec. Arrivée à sa hauteur je jette du bout du pied un petit caillou dans l'orifice.

-Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Me demande-t-il.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Potter et ses amis se sont crée un passage à l'aide d'un dragon.  
-Un dragon ?  
-Pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui gardait le coffre de Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être furieux.  
-Tu ne pourrais dire mieux, siffle une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous redressons et baissons la tête en signe de soumission.

-Maître…  
-Suivez-moi.

Nous hochons la tête et nous transformons en serpentins noirs afin de plonger dans les entrailles de la banque derrière Voldemort. Après quelques secondes de vol nous atterrissons proche du coffre de ma mère. Plusieurs des gardiens de Gringotts se trouvent là accompagnés des propriétaires Gobelins des lieux. A peine le Seigneur Noir arrivé que tous se raidissent. Le chef des Gobelins avance courageusement vers lui, lui fait une petite révérence, et annonce :

-Des intrus ont réussit à s'introduire dans ce coffre, Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Qu'ont-ils… Emporté ? Demande-t-il menaçant.  
-Rien de bien important Seigneur. Une petite coupe sans véritable valeur, nous…

Un cri de rage retentit soudant dans les lieux, se répercutant dans toutes les grottes des coffres.

-Comment ?! Comment Potter et sa bande ont-ils fait pour entrer ?!  
-Ils ont été aidé d'un ancien employé que nous avons capturé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons tôt fait de…  
-Misérable larve ! Avada Kedavra !

Le chef Gobelin s'écroule dans la seconde, mort.

-Et vous ! Gonde-t-il en désignant les gardes. Vous avez été incapable de retenir une bande d'adolescents ! Salem, Antonin, Jugson, Rodulphus, tuez-les tous !

Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour dégainer nos baguettes et commencer le massacre.

-Sectumsempra !  
-Endoloris !  
-Avada Kedavra !  
-Protego !  
-Stupéfix !  
-Endoloris !

En moins de deux minutes le combat est finit. Une quinzaine de corps humains et gobelins jonchent désormais le parterre rocailleux.

-Vous allez les retrouver ! Nous ordonne-t-il lorsque le dernier cri d'agonie s'arrête enfin.  
-Oui Maître, assures-t-on en chœur.

Il s'éloigne à grand pas, l'air crépitant encore autour de lui au vu de sa fureur. Après être parti Jugson s'exclame :

-Tout ça sent mauvais. Vous avez remarqué son expression lorsqu'il a apprit que cette coupe a été volée ?  
-De la peur, murmure mon père.  
-Je le croyais incapable d'exprimer une telle émotion, susurre Antonin.  
-Il faiblit, osais-je exprimer à voix haute.

Tous me regardent comme si je suis devenue folle.

-Fait attention ma fille, me prévient Rodulphus. Tes paroles respirent la trahison.  
-Elle ne fait qu'énumérer un fait, prend ma défense Jugson. Combien de fois a-t-il essayé de le tuer sans y parvenir ? Et si Potter était effectivement plus fort que lui ? Et si la Prophétie disant qu'il le vaincrait est vraie ?

Nous ne répondons pas, tous plongés dans nos pensées.

-C'est une… Eventualité assez ennuyeuse, constate Dolohov. Surtout pour ceux qui seront du côté des perdants.

-Nos familles en disgrâces… Des arrestations, énumèrent un Jugson songeur.  
-Il suffit, intime mon père. Retournons à nos affaires et essayons de trouver l'Elu.

Nous acquiesçons ensemble et partons. Je passe le reste de la journée à déambuler au hasard des rues, mon esprit désormais entièrement tourné vers mon futur enfant et le combat final qui s'approche à grand pas. J'arrive sans vraiment le vouloir devant une devanture d'un magasin encore ouvert auquel je n'aurais jamais fait attention en temps normal. L'enseigne : « Au bébé Sorcier ». A l'intérieur la lumière est encore allumée et c'est toute tremblante que je pénètre à l'intérieur. Je passe de rayon en rayon, regardant avec curiosité toute les petites nouveautés de l'endroit. J'arrive au rayon chaussure et en prend une. Pas plus grande que mon doigt.

-Je peux vous aider ? Me demande une petite sorcière approchant la cinquantaine.  
-Je ne fais que regarder.  
-C'est pour vous ?

Je fais passer ma main sur mon ventre avant de confirmer.

-L'heureux évènement est prévu pour quand ?  
-J'en suis à 1 mois.  
-Mes félicitations. Je vous laisse jeter un petit coup d'œil, mais avant de partir venez me voir, nous avons des offres promotionnels pour les futures naissances. Et si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas, termine-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je reste encore quelques minutes et finit par sortir sans rien acheter. A peine la porte refermée que je tombe nez-à-nez avec… Teddy !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il surpris.  
-Une affaire à traiter, inventais-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et regarde le magasin derrière moi d'où je viens de sortir.

-« Au bébé Sorcier », lit-il idiotement. Une affaire à traiter ? Vraiment ?  
-Occupe-toi de tes affaires. L'envoyais-je balader en accélérant le pas.

Il me rattrape et me force à le regarder en face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans, Salem ?

Devant mon manque de réponse il se met à rigoler. Aurait-il deviné ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi prend-t-il ça à la légère ?

-Alors toi aussi tu es… Née ? Me demande-il en souriant.

Quel idiot, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. En même temps il s'agit de Teddy.

-Tu vas acheter à ta version « bébé » des bottes toutes neuves ? Plaisante-t-il.  
-Tu veux dire que toi aussi ?  
-Oui, exulte-t-il. Je n'y comprends toujours rien mais ma mère a finit par accoucher de moi il y a deux jours.

Après un instant de silence il enchaîne :

-Je devrais peut-être y faire un tour également. Histoire de me faire un cadeau…

Alors qu'il va s'éloigner, la vendeuse de la boutique sort en trottinant et vient à ma rencontre en me hélant :

-Madame, madame, j'ai oublié de vous donner votre bon de naissance. Lorsque vous aurez accouché, passez nous voir.

Gênée, je prends les tickets et n'ose pas lever les yeux vers mon amant. Une fois la vendeuse partie, il bégaie :

-Ce… Ce n'était pas pour… Enfin, c'est pour quoi alors ?  
-Je te laisse deviner.

Il ne répond pas. Toujours pas. Exaspérée je m'apprête à le quitter lorsqu'il déclare, sérieux :

-Tu es… Enceinte ?

J'hoche la tête, impassible et tendue comme jamais.

-De qui ?  
-A ton avis.

Il écarquille les yeux en grand avant de répliquer :

-Moi ?

Nouvelle confirmation de ma part. Je reste droite comme un « i » durant un long moment, appréhendant sa réaction. Il finit par me prendre délicatement la tête dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, me souffle-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il touche à son tour mon ventre avant que je ne dise, au bord des larmes.

-Comment va-t-on faire ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maintenant. Aujourd'hui est un moment de bonheur.

Je place ma tête sur son épaule en sanglotant.

-J'ai peur Teddy. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.  
-Je serais toujours là pour toi et notre futur bébé. Tu n'es pas seule Salem. Et ensemble nous réussirons. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.  
-Je ne sais plus qui je suis, sanglotais-je cette fois.

-Tu es Salem Lestrange. Celle qui a volé mon cœur et qui porte notre enfant. Nous sommes une famille désormais.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment avant de partir ensemble, main dans la main.

**Et le prochain chapitre: "La Bataille de tout les Espoirs". Au programme: bataille, révélation et presque-fin... ^^**


	43. Chapter 43: Nous sommes prêts

**Tadaaaaaa finalement j'ai du inclure ce chapitre avant celui que j'annonçais précédemment... Mais ça n'en sera que meilleur... J'espère! ^^ Et merci encore pour tout vos encouragements et de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire :)**

-

**Chapitre 43 : Je suis prête… Nous sommes prêts.**

**J-1, Bataille de Poudlard.**

La Nuit commence à peine. La dernière avant la Bataille. L'instant tant attendu. Le moment où le futur de la communauté Sorcière se jouera. Ainsi que mon avenir. Notre avenir, rectifiais-je intérieurement. Je me décide enfin à prendre ma plume et de tremper la pointe dans l'encrier. Je tire le parchemin un peu plus vers moi et commence à écrire.

_Teddy, Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai échoué. Echouer à réaliser notre rêve commun. Echouer à mettre au monde notre enfant. Echouer à t'aimer. Ne m'en veux pas, car j'ai sans doute fait de mon mieux. Ne me pleure pas non plus car cela ne ferait qu'accentuer la tristesse de ce monde. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'ai toujours aimé ni depuis notre première rencontre. T'en souviens-tu ? Tu récupérais ta Baguette chez Ollivander. Un grand moment, non ? Ta grand-mère et ma tante. Deux sœurs déchirées. Une famille anéantie. Le genre de chose que j'aurais aimé évité dans notre avenir. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments donc je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre mais dans le cas contraire sache que mon amour pour toi sera à jamais éternel._

Salem.

Après un instant de réflexion je pli ma lettre et fait couler un peu de cire dessus avant d'apposer ma bague pour cachet.

-Jaina ! Appelais-je.

La Némésis arrive promptement. Je lui donne le parchemin en lui transmettant mes instructions.

-Si je ne reviens pas tu sais à qui la donner.

Elle hoche la tête en reniflant.

-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ne nous autorisez-vous pas à vous suivre au combat ?  
-Pour plusieurs raisons.  
-Nous avons toutes une dette envers vous Courtière. Laissez-nous vous la payer.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise.  
-Je suis sincère.  
-Je le sais.  
-Et Raven ?  
-Elle ne viendra pas également. C'est elle qui prendra la tête de l'Organisation en mon absence.  
-Nous ferons comme vous le voudrez, fait-elle en courbant légèrement la tête pour me saluer.

Une fois Jaina partie, je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre en grand pour choisir mes affaires en vu de la bataille. Je finis par choisir une jolie petite robe bustier de couleur rouge sombre offerte par Teddy il y a de ça quelques semaines. Après l'avoir enfilé pour la première fois, je constate qu'elle me va très bien, épousant mes formes comme il se faut en me donnant une allure de femme fatale. Raven profite de ce moment pour entrer. Après lui avoir jeté un 1er rapide coup d'œil et m'être retournée je me stoppe, comme un de ces robots Moldus auquel on aurait coupé son énergie. Je me lève brutalement et la dévisage plus attentivement. Son teint me paraît moins… Blanc. Ses yeux ont désormais une jolie petite teinte bleue. Quelque chose a indubitablement changé. Il me faut encore quelques secondes pour comprendre.

-Alors finalement tu l'as fait plus tôt que prévu ?  
-Oui, fait-elle tout sourire. La potion était prête et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.  
-Alors Raven la Vampire est morte ?  
-Remplacée par la vraie Raven, rectifie-t-elle en me faisant assoir devant ma coiffeuse. La Sorcière. L'humaine. Celle qu'elle aurait toujours dût être.

L'ancienne Vampire commence à arranger mes cheveux en fredonnant.

-Quel effet ça fait ? Finis-je par lui demander.  
-Plutôt… Etrange. Le monde me paraît… Plus flou, moins brillant. Ma nouvelle vitesse m'exaspère aussi mais après tout on ne peut pas tout avoir, pas vrai ?  
-Il faudra que tu fasses attention maintenant. Genre ne plus sauter des toits lorsque l'envie t'en prends.

Elle se met à rigoler, mais avec un rire plus humain, moins cristallin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pense plutôt à toi. Alors tu es décidé ?  
-C'est le moment que j'attends depuis des années.  
-La Bataille finale… Murmure-t-elle. La question est dans quel camp tu combattras.  
-J'ai deux choses à faire avant de me décider.  
-Explique.  
-La première concerne ma mère. L'autre… Je la dois à une vieille amie qui m'a autrefois sauvé la vie.  
-Tu ne veux toujours pas que je t'accompagne ?  
-Non, lui dis-je de manière catégorique en me relevant.  
-Alors je te souhaite bonne chance, Salem Lestrange. Fait-elle en venant m'enlacer. Prends soin de toi, j'espère bien partager ma nouvelle mortalité ensemble.  
-Je l'espère aussi. Au revoir Raven.

Je termine de prendre ma baguette, invoquer un rapide sort de maquillage et lance dans ma cheminée personnelle un peu de poudre.

-Manoir Malefoy !

A peine mit un pas dans l'âtre que le monde se met à tourner.

**Quelques instants plus tard.**

-Il n'en est pas question ! Gronde ma mère avec une lueur menaçante. Et tu viendras également !  
-Tu ne comprends donc toujours pas ! Commençais-je à m'énerver.  
-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, ma fille !  
-Tu vas mourir là-bas !  
-Pas maintenant que tu es là ! Me contre-t-elle. Tu vas faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! Et me dire comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a finit ?  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! J'ai fait un Serment ! Et même si je n'en avais pas fait, je ne dirais rien ! Après tout ce temps tu restes aveugle à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ! Tu continues à fantasmer sur l'incroyable héritier de Serpentard ! Tu ne remarques pas qu'il nous mène à notre perte !  
-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?! Je suis ta mère et tu me dois…  
-Je ne te dois rien ! Finissais-je pas exploser. Je suis venue du futur te sauver ! Mais je commence à douter du bien-fondé de cette entreprise !  
-Espèce de petite…  
-Je suis enceinte !

Grand silence.

-Qu… Quoi ? Finit-elle par articuler.  
-Je suis enceinte.  
-Qui ? Hurle-t-elle.  
-Le fils de Tonks.  
-QUOI ?  
-Tu dois l'accepter.  
-Jamais ! Comment as-tu osé faire une telle chose ?! Tu as souillé le nom que tu portes !

Je baisse la tête en signe de découragement. Le test a échoué. Finalement cette femme que j'adulais n'est rien d'autre qu'une énième esclave engluée dans sa vision erronée de l'être parfait qu'est Voldemort. Il y a encore quelques semaines je l'aurais accepté. Peut-être même suivie. Mais désormais la donne a changé. Si elle ne veut pas faire en sorte de tenter de garder sa famille et de m'y accueillir, je m'en créerais une autre.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Je redresse la tête et tourne les talons avant d'avoir lâcher :

-Au revoir maman. J'espère que tu sauras faire le bon choix.

Elle ne me retient pas. Dommage. Une fois dehors je transplane vers la demeure des Dolohov. J'ai une dette que je dois rembourser. Après avoir toqué à la porte, une femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'allure familière m'ouvre et me salut.

-Miss Lestrange, que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Adamanta, Antonin est là ?  
-Oui, entrez.

Je pénètre dans le salon, où des cris d'enfant retentissent. Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite. J'accompagne la compagne de Dolohov pour arriver devant un berceau. Dedans pleure un petit nouveau-née. Ou plutôt une petite.

-Voici Alexia, me confit la maman.  
-Alexia, murmurais-je en me penchant.

Ma futur-ex amie me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés et me tends un petit bras potelé.

-Salem ? Me demande une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et hoche la tête.

-Antonin.  
-Que fais-tu ici ?

Je tire ma baguette lentement pour le mettre en joue. Le Mangemort tente de récupérer la sienne que j'envoi voler d'un sortilège.

-Ne bougez pas, tout les deux.

Adamanta rejoint son mari, inquiète.

-C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'envoie ?  
-Non. Je viens empêcher Alexia de grandir sans père.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ma ressemblance avec Bellatrix t'a sans doute frappé n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, dit-il en ne comprenant pas.  
-Trop pour être une simple fille adoptive ou une nièce éloignée.  
-Où veux-tu en venir ?  
-Je suis la vraie fille de ma mère. Je viens du futur. Et dans ce futur Alexia s'est vu privé de père car il moisissait en prison.  
-Que… Quoi ? Comment ?  
-Là n'est pas le problème. Je viens faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas en t'empêchant de participer au combat final.

Le couple semble à court de mots. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps.

-Stupéfix !

Mon sortilège percute Antonin qui s'écroule à terre. Adamanta s'agenouille à ses côtés mais ne manifeste aucune intention de m'attaquer.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire ?  
-Il n'aurait pas accepté de rester en retrait, affirmais-je. S'il bouge, rendez-lui service : immobilisez-le encore.  
-Tout sera donc bientôt fini ?  
-Oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois Alexia je quitte les lieux et récupère Slyss pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, prête à attendre la venue de « l'Elu ».

**Quelques heures plus tard après.**

-Alarme ! Cri un des Sorciers de garde.

Je me réveille en sursaut, m'étant légèrement assoupie sur un banc sous un petit porche.

-Quelqu'un a transplané ! Hurle un autre. Trouvez-les !

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi les laquais du Ministère courir dans tout les sens. Ridicule. Je me contente de petit pas en direction du pub de « La Tête du Sanglier » tenu par le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. J'entends des aboiements de chiens, utilisés pour tenter de localiser les intrus. J'aperçois devant moi quelques traces de pas imprimés dans la neige qui trahissent le passage du Trio. Après un rapide sortilège je balaie les traces afin de les dissimuler. Deux hommes portant le bandeau des Rafleurs arrivent en courant.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose madame ? Me demande l'un deux.  
-Non. Retournez avec les autres.  
-C'est le boui-boui d'Abelforth ! Clame son collègue. Faudrait ptete' vérifier ! Après tout c'est un Dumbledore !  
-Foutez-moi le camp ! Ordonnais-je.

Ils ne semblent pas comprendre et il faut que je montre ma Marque pour qu'ils obéissent. Je poursuis ma route et arrive au seuil de la porte de service du pub. Un homme imposant arrive alors, me barrant le passage.

-Vous désirez ? Gronde-t-il.  
-Laissez-moi passer !  
-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une Mangemort que…  
-Idiot ! Lui dis-je acerbe. S j'avais voulu arrêter Potter c'est avec une dizaine de gardes que je serais là ! Je sais qu'il est là alors écartez-vous où j'appelle les larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il hésite de longues secondes avant de me dégager le passage.

-Vous faîtes partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Finit-il par me demander.  
-Membre honoraire je dirais.  
-Hum.

A l'instant où nous pénétrons dans une petite pièce misérable j'aperçois le grand Héros sans peur avec ses deux amis ainsi qu'un Londubat ahuri de me voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
-Elle est de notre côté, annonce Dumbledore.  
-Comment peut-on en être sûr ?  
-Elle est venue seule, dit-il simplement. Maintenant dépêchez-vous avant que d'autres ne viennent.

Je leur jette un sourire glacial et leur enjoint de prendre le passage secret.

-Après vous jeunes Héros.

Ils me foudroient chacun leur tour du regard avant d'entamer le voyage. Un voyage long et pénible si on prend en compte mes compagnons.

-Je ne connaissais pas ce passage, dit Harry.  
-Il est nouveau. On l'a fait pour échapper aux Mangemorts et aux Détraqueurs.  
-Brillant.  
-Merci.  
-C'est quoi cette blessure ? L'interroge le rouquin.  
-Ah ça, fait-il comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est les Carrow. Le frère et la sœur. En guise d'exercice ils ordonnent de lancer des Doloris sur des premières années. J'ai refusé.  
-Un vrai Héros, ricanais-je.

Personne ne semble faire attention à moi, le groupe ayant décidé de m'ignorer purement et simplement. Plusieurs très lonnnnnngues minutes plus tard nous arrivons au bout et déplaçons ce qui sert pour boucher le tunnel. Une vingtaine d'étudiants se trouvent de l'autre côté, l'air fatigué et éprouvé.

-Ah Neville, tu en as mit du temps ! S'exclame l'un deux.  
-Regardez qui j'amène !

Soudain c'est l'émeute. Tout le monde veut venir saluer l'Elu, le toucher, respirer son air, se coucher à ses pieds… Bon peut-être que j'exagère mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait.

-Harry !  
-C'est Harry !  
-Harry !  
-Il est là !  
-Enfin!  
-Silence! Demande Londubat à l'assistance.

Le futur professeur de botanique se tourne vers le binoclard dans une posture grotesque et lui dit :

-Et maintenant Harry, quel est le plan ?  
-Hé bien… Je… Je cherche quelque chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-En vérité je ne sais pas trop.  
-Et c'est où ? Demande un autre élève.  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais ça doit être un vieil objet, quelque chose d'important dans la culture magique. Peut-être une relique des Fondateurs. Vous avez une idée de ce sa pourrait être?

Tout le monde dit non de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix dise :

-Il y a bien le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.  
-Le quoi ?  
-Le diadème perdu, répète-t-elle comme si c'est évident.  
-Il est à Poudlard ?  
-Je pense.  
-ça peut correspondre, avance la sang-de-bourbe aux affreux cheveux.

La porte de derrière s'ouvre en grand pour laisser passer un élève de Griffondor annoncé :

-Rogue réunit tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !  
-Il faut y aller ! Tout le monde sort !

Harry s'approche de son ami grassouillet et lui murmure :

-Il faut appeler les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu sais comment les contacter ?  
-Abelforth ! J'y retourne ! A tout de suite ! Dit-il en retournant dans le tunnel.

Très vite la salle se vide, me laissant seule. Je sens Slyss bouger sur mes épaules. Après l'avoir désillusionner, je le laisse tomber à terre dans un sifflement.

-« Est-il l'heure, Femme de la Nuit ? »  
-« Oui », approuvais-je en Fourchelang.  
-« C'est un honneur d'être à tes côtés ».  
-« Egalement. »  
-« Nos ennemis n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. ».

J'approuve en souriant.

-« Je pars en avant » déclare-t-il.  
-« A bientôt, Serpent de la Nuit ».

Il siffle d'amusement avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'où est parti Londubat quelques instants auparavant. Devant mes yeux débarque plusieurs Sorciers et Sorcières inconnus, Kingsley, le couple Lupin ainsi que pour finir leur rejeton. Teddy. En m'apercevant il se jette sur moi, m'enlaçant tendrement sous les regards sidérés des autres.

-Que fais-tu là ? Me demande-t-il au bord des larmes.  
-J'ai fait mon choix, lui dis-je tout simplement. Je veux être au côté de celui que j'aime.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui.  
-Dans ce cas… Je voulais te le demander après la Bataille mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
-Je te demande pardon ?

Il commence à mettre un genou à terre en farfouillant dans ses poches. Non. Il ne va tout de même pas… Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Il finit par me tendre un petit boitier rouge. Je n'ose pas bouger.

-Salem Lestrange, annonce-t-il sur un ton très cérémonieux.  
-Ou… Oui?  
-Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Je n'arrive plus à parler, ni même à penser. C'est comme une sensation d'être en dehors de son corps, comme si je suis devenue spectatrice de ce qui se passe. Sans trop savoir comment je finis par tendre mon doigt et lui répondant :

-Oui.

Il me passe sa bague de fiançailles, un fin anneau portant une jolie petite pierre verte. Pour conclure il se relève et m'embrasse passionnément. J'ai envie de crier ma joie tellement je voudrais que ce moment dure encore une éternité. Néanmoins un « hum hum » y met fin.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Nous interroge Remus tout sourire.  
-Papa, lui dit-il.  
-Papa ? Fais-je surprise.  
-Ils sont au courant, m'apprend-il. J'y étais obligé.  
-Nous savons également pour vous, me dit Tonks. Et même si je ne vous fait pas confiance, je me plierais à la décision de mon fils.  
-Encore heureuse.  
-Ne recommence pas, m'avertit mon nouveau fiancé.  
-Il faut y aller ! Nous annonce l'Auror.

Je prends la main de Teddy et c'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeons enfin vers notre destin…

**Hé bé voilà ils sont prêts... La suite arrive ^^ Alors vous êtes prêts pour le final? ^^**


	44. Chapter 44: La Bataille

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Mes chèr(e)s ami(e)s voici la 1ère partie de la Bataille de Poudlard. Au cœur des combats peut-être remarquerez-vous un petit indice sur la suite... Prochain chapitre 2ème partie et fin bientôt... ^^

**Chapitre 44 : La Bataille de tout les Espoirs.**

Nous sommes pour la majorité rassemblés devant les portes du château jouxtant la forêt, prêts. Teddy se trouve à mes côtés, sa baguette à la main.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Il se tourne vers moi en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-La Marque me brûle. Il rassemble ses partisans.  
-Combien sont-ils à peu près ? Me demande Kingsley.  
-Aucune idée. Une centaine peut-être.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Il faut prendre en compte les Rafleurs et ceux soumis à l'Imperium.  
-Vous qui les avez côtoyé, une idée de leur stratégie ?  
-Je pense que la première vague sera composée de ces idiots de Rafleurs. Ils leur serviront à tester nos défenses. Ensuite les Trolls, les Géants et les Détraqueurs pour saper notre moral. Et pour finir les Mangemorts avec tout le reste.

Personne ne dit mot, chacun probablement plongé dans ses pensées.

-Avons-nous une chance ? Demande un élève de sixième année de Serdaigle venu compléter nos rangs.

Je le dévisage et m'apprête à répondre lorsque Teddy intervient.

-Bien sûr.

J'hausse les épaules. Autant ne pas leur faire perdre leurs espoirs. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on…

-J'en vois qui arrivent ! Lance un guetteur.  
-Levez le bouclier !

Une lumière blanche provenant de la forêt s'élève alors dans le ciel, éclairant momentanément nos visages graves. Pourquoi des Mangemorts feraient ce genre de chose ? Je continue à réfléchir lorsqu'un Patronus déboule entre nous en forme de chauve-souris.

-« Nous venons vous aider », clame l'incantation.

Je sens mon cœur se soulever lorsque je comprends enfin.

-Laissez-les passer ! Je les connais.

Mes paroles ne rassurent pas mes compagnons. Tant pis. Je viens me mettre au-devant du groupe et croise les bras en prenant une pose impatiente. Une vingtaine de personnes encapuchonnées arrivent en silence et viennent se mettre en rang bien ordonné. La personne à leur tête se détache des autres et vient me saluer.

-Les Némésis sont à vos ordres, Courtière.

Je dévisage Raven avec une fausse sévérité.

-Justement, quels étaient mes dernières instructions ?  
-N'était-ce pas de vous aidé ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Mes excuses, j'ai du mal comprendre à ce moment. Sans doute les effets de ma métamorphose.  
-Sans doute.  
-Hélas nous ne pouvons faire demi-tour car l'ennemi a commencé à encercler le secteur.  
-Dommage effectivement.

Je finis par la prendre brièvement dans mes bras.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là.  
-Où se met-on ?  
-La moitié des effectifs reste ici et l'autre dans le château. Il faut protéger les petits et faire gagner du temps à Potter.  
-On se bat pour lui désormais ?  
-Non, pour nous, pour notre futur.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-A vos ordres.

Elle se tourne vers mes recrues et leur transmet les instructions. Teddy se rapproche doucement de moi et me murmure :

-Elle n'était pas une Vampire avant ?  
-Finement observé Héros.  
-La mortalité lui va bien.  
-Prends garde mon amour, je suis de nature jalouse.  
-Tous ensembles maintenant ! Clame la Directrice adjointe en levant sa baguette au ciel.

C'est enfin le moment. Nous l'imitons et nous concentrons.

-Protego Maxima !  
-Protego Maxima !  
-Protego Maxima !  
-Protego Maxima !

Et c'est dans une longue litanie monotone que nous dressons le bouclier de protection du château. Une fois étanche nous restons tous debout, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. La pluie commence a tombé, me faisant frissonner de froid. Un temps à l'image de la soirée. Puis je les vois : de multiples ombres au loin clairsemées de petits traits de lumière dégagés par des baguettes.

-Nous y voilà.  
-Rafleurs ! Cri Slughorn.

Un petit groupe de ces véritables débris se ruent dans notre direction, faisant exploser les grilles du parc en beuglant. Je regarde avec délectation les premiers de ces idiots se frotter à notre protection. Protection un peu modifiée par la Baguette de Sureau. A peine l'un deux touches la bulle translucide qu'il se met à se consumer en une seconde à peine. Teddy se retourne vers moi. Je prends aussitôt une tête innocente.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

Raté. Il ne me croit pas. Mes talents d'actrice sont peut-être à revoir. Les autres Rafleurs ralentissent l'allure en voyant le sort de leurs compagnons et restent désormais à distance, attendant de pouvoir avancer sans risques. Un jet d'énergie verte vient frapper notre protection, la faisant s'onduler sur elle-même.

-Voldemort, dis-je entre mes dents.  
-Il utilise la Baguette de Sureau !  
-Dommage pour lui alors car j'ai sa petite sœur !

Nouvel éclair, nouveaux tremblements.

-Il va réussir !  
-C'est maintenant que tout se joue ! Hurlais-je à mes troupes pour les galvaniser. N'ayez aucune pitié car ils n'en auront aucune !

Les filles me répondent avec la même hargne. Parfait. Un bruit de déchirure assourdissant retentit alors, nous obligeant à nous couvrir les oreilles avec nos mains.

-Le bouclier ! Pointe du doigt un des élèves.

Nous levons la tête pour nous apercevoir que celui-ci ne cesse de clignoter jusqu'à se fendre en plusieurs points et disparaître totalement. Des rugissements de guerre retentissent partout aux alentours, les Rafleurs reprennent leur course tandis que des nuées noires traversent les lieux aidées des Mangemorts à pieds.

-A l'attaque !  
-Stupéfix ! Lance Jaina et plusieurs de mes acolytes.  
-Nous ne sommes plus à l'entraînement désormais ! Les rabrouais-je. Utilisez les Impardonnables ! Avada Kedavra !

Mes consignes commencent à prendre et chacune des Némésis enchaînent désormais les Sortilèges interdits dans un déluge de Sorcellerie magnifique.

-Endoloris ! Cri un homme encapuchonné qui se réceptionne juste derrière moi.

Je me plie de douleur à l'impact et tente de passer outre en lançant un contre-sort.

-Protego ! Se protège mon adversaire. Mais qui voilà ? Salem, toujours sur mon chemin, pas vrai ?  
-Yaxley, crachais-je entre mes dents. Crétin gominé !  
-Oh la vilaine fille ! Ton papa chéri n'est plus là pour te tenir la main ! Diffindo !

J'hurle sous l'effet du sort de découpe qui m'entaille le bras.

-J'ai peut-être raté mon coup lorsque je t'ai fait tomber de ton balais… Endoloris !

Nouveaux cris.

-Mais cette fois je compte bien me rattraper !  
-Je te tuerais !  
-Non, c'est moi… Avada Ked…  
-Secta Membra !

La jambe droite de mon adversaire se coupe nette au niveau du genou, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Ses traits sont passés de celui du conquérant à la pauvre victime ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Qui…  
-Avada Kedavra !

Mon sauveur vient me tendre son bras que j'agrippe.

-Alors gamine, on s'acoquine avec le loup ? Arrive-t-il à plaisanter.  
-Jugson !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec eux ? Demande-t-il en montrant du doigt les défenseurs de Poudlard.  
-Voldemort est fou ! Tu l'as bien compris ! Il n'a que faire de nous et de nos noms ! Il dit se battre au nom de la grandeur des familles de Sorciers mais ce n'est même pas un Sang-Pur !  
-Il reste notre Maître…  
-Il reste un imbécile ! Et il nous entrainera tous dans sa chute ! Car il va chuter crois-moi !  
-Salem…  
-Jugson, je viens du futur ! Aie confiance en moi !

Il est désarçonné.

-Je ne sais pas…  
-Rejoints-nous Jugson ! Il est encore temps !  
-Pas pour…  
-Tu as toujours été là pour moi ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! Insistais-je en évitant un Sortilège. Et mon bébé aussi !  
-Ton…  
-Je suis enceinte et je veux que tu sois son parrain !  
-Parrain…

Je vois bien qu'il est sous le choc. Quoi de plus normal. Il met plusieurs longues secondes avant de lâcher :

-Et merde ! De toute façon je déteste ce masque ! Fait-il en l'enlevant d'un geste de baguette magique.

Alors que nous combattons côte à côte, un groupe de trois élèves d'à peu près 15 ans se voient acculer par quatre Rafleurs à l'air mauvais. Jugson se transforme en serpentins et vient les bousculer. S'ensuit un incroyable duel entre les belligérants. Pas doute c'est un grand mage noir.

-Par ici ! Appel à l'aide Teddy.

Je le vois aux prises avec un Macnair concentré à envoyer un maximum de maléfices sur le père de mon futur enfant. Dommage pour lui. Je me transforme en Louve et cours vers lui, évitant les combats, sautant par-dessus les graves et hurlant à la mort pour détourner son attention. L'effet est réussit et c'est ainsi que j'arrive à le mettre à terre en lui mordant la main droite.

-Saloperie ! Lâche-moi !

Une rapide retransformation et je lui assène un violent coup de pied.

-Garce !  
-On ne parle pas comme ça à ma femme ! Annonce Teddy en l'attrapant par le col pour lui donner un formidable coup de tête.

Le Mangemort tombe à terre, KO.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais un cérébral, me moquais-je.  
-Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de moi, mon amour.  
-Il me tarde, fais-je avec un sourire coquin.  
-Teddy, Salem ! Nous lances Kingsley. Il y a un Troll qui essaie de passer la Grande Porte ! Venez nous aider !

En effet un de ces gros abrutis est en train d'exploser avec le tronc d'un arbre les Statues Enchantées de Mc Gonagald.

-Impluvia Malicia !

Un torrent d'eau acide commence à sortir de ma baguette pour aller arroser le géant et lui brûler le torse. Sa réaction est à la hauteur de mes espérances : il se contorsionne pour tenter d'endiguer les effets de feu en donnant des coups d'arbre à l'aveugle. Résultat : deux Mangemorts écrabouillés, un Troll assommé et les défenseurs de Poudlard criant victoire. De courte durée car ils sont bien vite submergés par les partisans de Voldemort. Mon fiancé et moi nous filons au cœur des combats qui se déroulent désormais dans le Grand Hall du château. Les sorts se croisent et ricochent un peu partout, agrémenté des cris des combattants.

-Stupéfix !  
-Ici, ici !  
-Il est à toi, tue-le !  
-Impero !  
-Exp… aaaah  
-Venez m'aider ici !  
-Derrière ! Là !

J'aperçois Raven aux prises avec Goyle senior. A ses pieds je reconnais Jaina, visiblement morte. Mon cœur se serre en même temps que l'adrénaline ne monte en flèche.

-Nonnnnn ! Hurlais-je à la mort. Endoloris !

L'homme massif commence à se tordre de douleur. J'avance vers lui en dégainant un poignard de ma cheville, lui attrape la tête et l'égorge sans autre forme de procès. Un geyser de sang s'écoule de sa blessure, me tachant les mains et le visage. L'ancienne Vampire s'accroupit un instant aux côtés de la Némésis et me confirme mes craintes.

-Elle est morte.

Je refoule mes larmes et déclare sèchement :

-Alors occupons-nous des vivants !  
-Oui.  
-Vous ne me vaincrez pas ! Tonne la voix de Augustus Rookwood par-dessus les autres. Explosium !

Un fort retentissement éclate alors, laissant à la place de l'ancien Mangemort un cratère fumant. -Fred ! Je tourne la tête et aperçois l'un des rouquins se ruer vers son jumeau touché par l'explosion. Bien que je caresse l'idée qu'il ait survécut, je sais au fond de moi qu'il est trop tard. C'est… Dommage. -J'aurais dût être plus attentif, se lamente Teddy.  
-On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Diffindo !  
-Je sais. Mais tout de même ! Il ne méritait pas de mourir !  
-Beaucoup des morts mériteraient la vie. Et des vivants la mort. On y peut rien ! Reprends-toi ou tu vas te faire tuer !

Il se ressaisit vite et c'est tant mieux car une nouvelle vague de tueurs débarquent. Ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Une petite idée germant dans ma tête, je tends la main gauche vers le plafond et me concentre. Plusieurs fissures apparaissent. Une, puis deux, puis trois. Des petits gravats tombent les uns après les autres, vite suivis par un bloc qui compose l'arche principale. Trois hommes en noirs n'ont pas le temps de l'éviter et finissent aplatis.

-Bien joué ! Me complimente Jugson.  
-Encore là ? Le taquinais-je.  
-Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ! Attention ! Protego !

Une boule de lumière vient frapper sa protection sans plus d'effets.

-Je n'ai pas vu ma mère ni mon père !  
-Ils sont restés en retrait, m'informe-t-il. Voldemort réserve ses meilleurs troupes dans le cas où sa se dérouleraient mal.  
-J'ai vu Yaxley et Fenrir !  
-Eux ne comptent pas, fait-il de manière méprisante.  
-Salem ! Hurle Fenrir. Viens te battre !

Je toise mon nouvel adversaire et dévie son sortilège. L'ancien Mangemort me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de lui sauter dessus. Une véritable bagarre de Moldue commence, chacun rendant coup sur coup.

-En formation ! Me demande Raven en me montrant trois serpentins noirs exécutant des cercles au-dessus des combats en lançant plusieurs boules de lumières.

J'hoche la tête et m'envole à mon tour avec mon amie. Côte à côte nous tentons de prendre en sandwich les deux apprentis-oiseaux. Raven décoche plusieurs tirs tandis que je donne plusieurs coups d'épaules à ma propre cible. Mon ennemi décroche brutalement avec moi sur ses talons. Il tente un looping inversé que j'exécute avec brio pour finir par lui attraper le pied et à le forcer à redescendre. Mal m'en prend car je tombe avec lui contre un mur pour ensuite allez s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. La réception est douloureuse. Ma cheville droite encaisse le gris de la chute et me fait désormais horriblement mal. Je passe cependant outre pour achever le Mangemort.

-Non ! Entendais-je hurler.

Un sortilège me frôle les cheveux et atteins une Acromentule qui me chargeais et que je n'avais pas vu. L'araignée s'écroule sur le flanc, morte. Je regarde d'où vient le sort qui m'a sauvé la vie et aperçois une jeune fille blonde qui me dévisage avec un regard étrangement familier. Son compagnon n'est autre que… Harry ? Non pas possible. En plissant mieux les yeux je remarque que ce n'est effectivement pas lui. Le drôle de couple ne s'attarde pas et file au détour d'un couloir. Je mènerais mon enquête plus tard. Voyant le cours de la bataille avance je sais qu'il est temps. Fouillant dans les souvenirs de Potter, je me relève et m'éloigne en boitant, désormais préoccupée par le devenir d'une certaine personne. Teddy tente de me rejoindre mais n'arrive pas à se défaire d'un Géant à l'air mauvais. Après m'être éclipsé discrètement, je sors la cape d'invisibilité et me dirige vers l'embarcadère du Lac Noir. Ma blessure m'élançant de plus en plus je dois serrer les dents pour pouvoir garder le rythme. Presque arrivée je ralentis et tends l'oreille.

-Tu as été un fidèle allié Severus, murmure la voix glacial de Voldemort. Mais seul moi peux vivre éternellement…  
-M… Maitre, implore presque l'ancien Maître des Potions. -Nagini ! Coupe le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plusieurs horribles bruits de déchirement me parviennent et malgré mon envie d'intervenir je patiente, de larmes dégoulinantes le long de mes joues. Au bout de quelques minutes le Maître transplane dans un tourbillon. Je me décide à rejoindre mon père biologique, désormais entouré du Trio infernal. A croire qu'ils font exprès de croiser mon chemin à chacun de mes pas.

-Prenez-les… Supplie Severus.

Je vois Harry sortir un flacon et recueillir les larmes de l'homme agonisant. Ils sursautent à mon arrivée mais ne lève pas leurs baguettes. Il y a du progrès !

-Dégagez ! Leur ordonnais-je.  
-Mais…  
-Foutez le camp ! Allez aider ceux qui meurent pour vous !

Non sans avoir lâché un dernier regard à leur professeur, ils filent en direction du château. Rogue lève difficilement les yeux vers moi et me suis du regard jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule à terre, à bout de force.

-Qu'est-ce que… Arrive-t-il à articuler.  
-Silence, lui dis-je en cherchant un flacon dans une de mes poches. Economise ton souffle.

J'arrive enfin à trouver ce que je veux. Je débouche la fiole et la porte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je vois l'incompréhension dans ses yeux et lui explique :

-Du sang de Licorne. Bois ou tu vas mourir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis ta fille.

A cette annonce il ne bouge plus un muscle, sidéré. A tel point que je crois que je suis arrivé trop tard.

-Co… Comment…  
-Voyage dans le temps. Tu as fricoté avec ma mère Bellatrix et me voilà. Maintenant bois !

Il accepte enfin le breuvage, vidant d'une traite le liquide. Son teint blafard commence à reprendre de la couleur. Sa respiration devient plus régulière. Il est sauvé. M'accrochant à une poutre je me remets sur mes pieds et m'éloigne.

-Attends, me demande-t-il.  
-Nous nous reverrons, lui assurais-je. Tu retrouveras ta force dans une petite heure. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : tu restes uniquement mon père biologique. Rien de plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'attarder. Une fois au château une voix résonne, coupante comme un rasoir, annonçant la trêve entre les combattants de Poudlard. Une heure. Il donne une heure à Potter pour se rendre. Soupirant je retrouve enfin Teddy, une vilaine entaille au front. Il me voit et me rejoints à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Où étais-tu ?  
-Severus, luis dis-je pour simple réponse.  
-Il est vivant ?  
-Oui. Et tes parents ?  
-Aussi.  
-Bien… Alors nous avons réussit la première étape.  
-Et la seconde ?  
-Elle arrive, soufflais-je en m'adossant à un mur et en dégageant plusieurs mèches coagulées par du sang. Mais pour le moment laisse-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle.

**Allez, on se repose un peu avec elle et on se prépare à la suite!**


	45. Chapter 45: Forger son Destin

**Haut du formulaire**

**Bas du formulaire**

**Hé bien voilà le chapitre final de l'aventure de Salem Lestrange ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 45 : Forger son Destin.**

Le temps parait s'étirer à l'infini. Tout autour de moi n'est que cris, pleurs et découragement. Les partisans de Voldemort ont frappé fort et malgré notre résistance il est évident que nous aurions été battus sans le rappel des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je salut Jugson de la tête qui discute âprement avec Kingsley.

-Aie ! Fait la fille dont je recouds le genou.  
-Désolée, lui dis-je en relevant une mèche de cheveux. Namia Sentis !

Mon enchantement entoure la blessure et commence à accélérer le processus de guérison. Bon, au prochain. Quelques instants plus tard Teddy vient me rejoindre, visiblement aussi épuisé que les autres.

-Il reste combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.  
-Une dizaine de minutes.  
-Il viendra.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu as une mine épouvantable, souriais-je.  
-On s'offrira des vacances, me promet-il.  
-J'espère bien.

Mon amoureux tourne la tête vers la rangée de corps disposés un peu plus loin.

-A combien s'estime nos pertes ?  
-Moins que dans notre passé. Mais déjà trop. Comment peut-on s'attaquer à une école ?  
-Potter a déplacé la guerre ici. Il a une part de responsabilité.  
-Ne recommence pas avec ça. Harry est un…  
-Héros, oui je sais. Mais un Héros qui aurait pût continuer ses investigations sans alerter toute la racaille du monde Sorcier.  
-C'est une façon de voir les choses.  
-Hum.

Je me désintéresse progressivement de lui et me met à détailler la foule présente, mes yeux allant de ceux à terre aux autres encore debout. Au bout d'un moment Teddy remarque mon petit manège et me demande :

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

J'acquiesce de la tête.

-La fille qui a tué l'Acromentule qui allait m'attaquer tout à l'heure.  
-La blondinette ? Oui je l'ai vu se diriger avec un garçon au 1er étage.  
-Tu l'as revu depuis ?  
-Pourquoi, tu veux la remercier ? Fait-il en souriant.  
-Je ne suis pas qu'une peste figure-toi. Je sais être reconnaissante de temps en temps.  
-Je prends note. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je ne sais pas où elle est.  
-Elle avait un regard… Particulier.  
-Je ne sais pas, elle était de profil.

J'hausse les épaules et passe à autre chose, gardant tout de même dans un coin de ma tête l'image de la jeune fille. Soudain un bruit retentit au dehors. Toutes les personnes valides commencent à se relever en agrippant leurs baguettes. Teddy et moi suivons, main dans la main et prêts à affronter l'ultime confrontation. Arrivé sur le seuil de la Grande Porte du Château, nous faisons face à l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui à leur tête. Un corps est étendu à ses pieds, inerte. Potter.

-Votre grand Héros est mort ! Clame Voldemort. Mort en lâche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir et vous abandonner à votre triste sort !  
-Mensonge ! Cri Londubat.

Voldy fait comme si de rien et enchaîne :

-Vous avez courageusement combattu. Mais désormais c'est finit. Rejoignez-moi et vous aurez la vie sauve ! Résistez et vous mourrez ici. Choisissez !  
-Drago ! Appelle Narcissa. Viens ! Supplie-t-elle presque.

Mon cousin semble hésiter un instant avant de se diriger lentement vers elle et son père. Les yeux du Seigneur Noir croisent les miens dans un terrible instant de silence. Son sourire s'élargit, un sourire cruel de dédain.

-Pour toi il est inutile de te rendre car je te tuerais de toute façon.  
-Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! Lui répliquais-je acerbe. Je suis Salem Lestrange, descendante d'une longue lignée de Sorciers ! Jamais je ne me prosternerais comme une esclave à tes pieds !

Je vois derrière lui ma mère et mon père, pris au dépourvus et incapable du moindre geste.

-Dommage petite Sorcière… Dommage.  
-Non pour toi ! Fait une voix derrière l'héritier de Serpentard.

Tout le monde se tourne vers sa provenance : un Harry en vie qui se relève. Des cris de surprises et de victoires retentissent alors, embrasant nos rangs.

-Co… Comment… Balbutie Voldemort.  
-Vous avez perdu Tom ! Lui crache son adversaire.  
-Tu… Tuez-les tous ! Ordonne-t-il presque hystérique.

C'est le signal que nous attendons. Un déchainement de magie se crée, les sortilèges fusant et se croisant entre les deux camps. Je vois Jugson partir affronter un trio de Mangemort bien décidé à en découdre. Pour ma part je dois faire face à Rafleur aidé d'un Troll.

-Lama Scieta !

Le Rafleur s'écroule avec une dizaine d'entailles sur la poitrine, me permettant de me concentrer sur l'imposant adversaire. Il donne un coup de sa massue dans l'optique de m'écraser, ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'avais pas plongé au dernier moment. Je me transforme en Louve et bondit sur le géant en le lacérant de mes griffes tout en montant dans son dos. Ses hurlements déchirent l'endroit alors qu'il essaie de me déloger avec sa grosse main de badaud. Au prix de quelques acrobaties digne d'un de ces Rodéos Moldus, je parviens derrière la tête. Redevenue humaine je lui assène une dizaine de maléfices afin d'entailler la base de sa tête. Du sang noir s'échappe de ses blessures en même temps qu'il commence à fléchir. Un genou à terre. Puis deux. Satisfaite je me dégage et fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner de sa carcasse. Alors que je pense mon adversaire vaincu je ne remarque que trop tard qu'il réussit dans un ultime effort à me faire valser à l'aide de son arme avant de relâcher un ultime soupir. Sous l'impact je fais un vol-plané de plusieurs mètres avant de m'immobiliser. Ma respiration est dure et saccadée et après un rapide examen je constate que plusieurs côtes doivent être cassées. Je n'arrive pas à me lever et c'est avec un cri de douleur que j'arrive à reprendre ma Baguette. Je sens une pointe déchirer mon cœur. Ma Baguette. Détruite. Le choc a dût avoir raison d'elle. Désormais impuissante et lasse de tout ceci, je regarde la scène qui se passe devant moi. Tout le monde est accaparé par ses propres duels, tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Teddy réussit à abattre un Loup-garou tandis que Raven vient lui porter main forte et détruit une Acromentule. Enfin je le vois : Voldemort. Il finit de terrasser un élève de septième année et m'aperçois. Un rictus malfaisant s'affiche sur ses traits. Il arrive dans ma direction lentement, savourant mon désarroi et mon incapacité à lui répliquer. Arrivé à quelques mètres de moi il me dit :

-Salem Lestrange… Tu as eut tord de me défier. Tu aurais pût partager notre gloire mais tu as préféré la voie de la souffrance ! Endoloris !

Des spasmes de douleur parcourent mon corps déjà bien affaibli, me tirant plusieurs cris misérables.

-Tu vas me supplier de t'achever ! Endoloris !  
-Ja… Jamais ! Hurlais-je sous la torture.  
-Endoloris !

Désormais je n'ai plus la force de ne serais-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche. La souffrance est trop insupportable. Alors que je m'apprête à sombrer dans l'inconscience mes pensées se tournent vers l'enfant que je porte. Va-t-il résister à ce que j'endure ? Vais-je le perdre ? Ces idées semblent déchirer le voile qui obscurcit peu à peu mon âme et c'est toute tremblante que j'arrive à relever mes paupières. Tandis que Voldemort continue à m'envoyer ses Sortilèges j'arrive à tendre la main droite et concentre mes dernières forces. Toute la puissance que je peux rassembler s'accumule aux bouts de mes doigts. Arrivé au maximum je la relâche et la matérialise sous forme d'éclairs afin de frapper ma cible. Voldy ouvre de grands yeux surpris devant cette forme de Magie rare et doit exécuter un sort pour éviter d'être foudroyé. Quelques étincelles arrivent cependant à l'atteindre, lui tirant grognements et brûlures. Malheureusement mes forces déclinantes ne permettent pas d'enfoncer ses défenses et je dois stopper mon attaque au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble à bout de souffle mais continue cependant à sourire.

-Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Je vais peut-être te laisser vivre le temps de t'arracher tes secrets un à un… Ce serait… Divertissant.

Il songe un instant à cette éventualité mais finis par faire un « non » de la tête.

-Malheureusement tu es trop puissante pour que je te laisse vivre… Adieu, Salem Lestrange. Avada Keda… !  
-Non ! Hurle une voix que je reconnais bien.

Bellatrix Lestrange s'interpose alors entre moi et Voldemort, Baguette brandie contre lui. Une chose tellement improbable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il semble pris au dépourvu. Une première.

-Bellatrix, siffle-t-il menaçant. Que fais-tu ?  
-Epargnez-la, Maître. Je vous en supplie !  
-Ecarte-toi ! Cette traîtresse va comprendre le prix de sa félonie !  
-Je… Ne peux pas ! C'est ma fille !  
-Tu la préfères donc à moi ?!

Ma mère me jette un regard d'où je perçois un mélange de peur et de désarroi. Vite remplacé par une volonté inébranlable digne des Sorcières de notre lignée. Elle se retourne alors face à Voldemort et clame :

-C'est ma fille, se contente-t-elle de redire.  
-Tu mourras donc seule avec elle !

La Mangemort reste sur ses positions et défie pour la première fois son ancien Maître.

-Elle n'est pas seule ! Intervient une autre personne.

Sous nos regards ébahis arrive Severus Rogue, sa cape noire passée sur ses épaules et sa démarche sûre.

-Severus ? S'étonne Voldemort. Tu devrais être…  
-Mort ? S'amuse-t-il presque. Pas encore.  
-Tu peux encore reprendre ta place auprès de moi… Tente-t-il de l'amadouer.  
-Si vous saviez depuis quand j'attends ce moment, dit-il en détachant chaque mot. J'ai joué le serviteur servile depuis tellement d'années que vous ne vous êtes aperçus de rien.  
-Explique-toi.  
-Il y a de ça plus de 16 ans je vous avais demandé d'épargner quelqu'un…

Je me détache un instant de la scène et me rends compte que les combats ont cessé et que tout le monde est tourné vers nous, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Et aujourd'hui il est temps de payer pour vos crimes. Termine-t-il.  
-Vous vous croyez tout les deux assez puissants pour me détruire ? Rigole-t-il froid. Je détiens la Baguette de Sureau ! Et votre puissance est loin d'égaler la mienne !  
-Vous avez oublié un détail, dit Harry en venant à son tour.

Cette fois la scène qui se tient devant nous tous est tout simplement grandiose : Bellatrix, le bras-droit de Voldemort, se tenant aux côtés de Severus Rogue et d'Harry Potter. Unis contre leur ennemi commun. Et moi à terre, haletant et maudissant mes blessures qui m'obligent à ne pas bouger.

-Bandes d'idiots ! Hurle Voldemort. Je suis le Maître de la Baguette de la Destinée ! Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ! J'ai vaincu la Mort elle-même ! Comment pouvez-vous espérer me vaincre ?!  
-Vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau, assure Harry.  
-Comment ?

Il lui explique alors tout en détail : le désarmement de Dumbledore par Drago, puis Harry le vainquant à son tour.

-En fait JE suis le vrai détenteur de la Baguette ! Termine-t-il.

Voldemort explose et envoi son Sortilège de Mort, arrêté par celui d'Harry qui est lui-même combiné par ceux de Bellatrix et de Severus. Le trait de lumière vert du Mage Noir diminue et recule petit à petit sous l'excès de magie. Finalement la conclusion est telle qu'elle a été durant mon passé : l'Avada Kedavra percute Voldemort qui s'écroule, raide mort. Une explosion de joie retentit, tandis que les anciens serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se regardent en chien de faïence, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Certains transplanent, d'autres se réveillent de l'Imperium et les autres déposent les armes. Les Aurors les arrêtent un à un et les immobilisent. Ma mère se précipite à mon chevet, vite imité par Severus.

-Je n'en espérais pas tant, réussis-je à articuler en souriant.

Je me mets à tousser sous l'effort et à cracher du sang.

-Arrête de parler, me demande ma mère.  
-Economise-toi, rajoute Severus en exécutant quelques formules de premiers secours.

Teddy arrive alors en panique et vient me tenir la tête en pleurant.

-Tiens le coup ! M'ordonne-t-il.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui di-je. Tout ira bien.  
-Arrête de parler comme ça ! J'ai trop besoin de toi !

J'hoche difficilement la tête. Nous restons tout les quatre ainsi un certain temps avant que des Médicomages ne viennent me prendre en charge et que ma mère soit à son tour arrêtée.

-On se revoit plus tard, m'affirme-t-elle.

Je confirme de la tête. Le médecin se penche sur moi et m'ausculte en vitesse avant de déclarer :

-Deux côtes cassées et un début d'hémorragie.  
-Et mon bébé ? M'inquiétais-je.  
-Il va bien mais il va falloir vous transporter à St Mangouste.

Teddy acquiesce et reste avec moi tout du long en me tenant la main.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il en collant son front contre le mien.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde.

**Deux semaines plus tard, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie.**

Je suis assise devant le bureau du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, attendant patiemment que celui-ci arrive. Enfin Kingsley dans sa tenue d'apparat passe le seuil de la porte et vient me saluer.

-Salem, heureux de te revoir.  
-Kingsley. Bravo pour ta nomination.

Il chasse mes paroles d'un geste de la main en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas vraiment de tout repos.  
-J'imagine.  
-Et toi ? Tes blessures? La grossesse se passe bien ?  
-ça va.

Il finit par me dévisager intensément et me demander :

-A quoi dois-je ta visite ?  
-Aux procès qui vont bientôt se dérouler.

Il soupire un instant.

-Je m'en doutais. Et que veux-tu me dire ?  
-Je viens négocier la clémence des juges envers certaines personnes qui me sont chères.  
-Des Mangemorts ?  
-D'anciens Mangemorts, rectifiais-je en lui tendant une petite liste.

Il la consulte en silence et la repose délicatement, semblant choisir ses mots avec soin.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible. Même en étant décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin tu ne peux pas exiger de telles choses. Les personnes mentionnées ici sont toutes coupables des chefs d'inculpations énoncés lors de leurs arrestations.  
-J'ai dit que je venais négocier, pas demander.

Kingsley reste songeur devant mes paroles avant de m'enjoindre à approfondir.

-Je dispose d'une autre liste, lui dis-je posément. Une liste de noms de personnes impliquées dans la collaboration avec le régime de Voldemort. Des personnes ayant fait des excès de zèles ou ayant profité de la situation à leur avantage. Des personnes toujours en poste et qui se trouvent pour certains dans le nouveau Gouvernement, terminais-je malicieusement.  
-Et que comptes-tu en faire ?  
-Donner cette liste à la presse. Les gens auront tôt fait de donner leurs avis.  
-ça pourrait entraîner une nouvelle période d'instabilité, dit-il comme pour lui. Le Chaos, des règlements de compte… Une telle chose ne peut se faire.  
-Alors faîtes ce que je veux. La liste contre une diminution de peine de mes proches.

Il réfléchit, se torturant la tête sur tout ce que cela implique.

-Il faut des motifs valables pour amoindrir de telles peines.  
-Les preuves peuvent se trouver. Ou se créer. Des « Dons » à des organismes caritatifs ne sont pas non plus à exclure.  
-Les juges ne se laisseront pas convaincre aussi facilement, tente-t-il de nouveau.  
-Ils seront eux aussi contacté. Tout le monde a des secrets que l'on préfère taire. Une maîtresse… Des addictions…

Il hoche la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, m'affirme-t-il finalement.

Satisfaite, je me lève et lui sers la main.

-Heureuse de faire affaire avec vous.

Il ne me répond pas et c'est ainsi que nous nous séparons.

Plusieurs mois plus tard je déplie la Gazette du Sorcier tandis que Teddy berce le petit Orion dans son berceau. Je m'arrête à la Une. La liste des condamnations y est inscrite. Je pointe du doigt les lignes qui m'intéressent et lis :

-Bellatrix Lestrange : condamnée à 5 ans de prison ferme

-Rodulphus Lestrange : condamnée à 6 ans de prison ferme

-Rabastan Lestrange : condamnée à 6 ans de prison ferme  
-Antonin Dolohov : condamnée à 6 ans de prison ferme  
-Jugson : acquitté  
-Lucius Malefoy : condamnée à 2 ans de prison ferme  
-Narcissa Malefoy : acquitté  
-Drago Malefoy : acquitté

Souriante, je referme le journal et le pose sur la petite table de notre balcon. Cinq ans ne seraient pas bien longs si on prenait en considération ce que ma mère risquait initialement. Mon marchandage a donc réussit. Teddy vient me rejoindre et s'assied en face de moi. Il remarque mon air réjoui et me demande :

-Tout va bien ?

Je le regarde instant, puis mes yeux se posent sur mon fils. Je finis par lui répondre tout simplement :

-Oui tout va pour le mieux.

************  
**19 ans plus tard**

La gare de Kinsg's Cross était bondée par ce jour de Septembre. Parmi tous les badauds habituels un couple pour le moins agité traversait avec non sans mal les lieux. L'homme était habillé simplement si on omettait l'horrible couleur bleue de ses cheveux. A ses côtés un adolescent avançait, lâchant des coups d'œil curieux tout autour de lui comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était nouveau pour lui. Sa main droite maintenait fermement celle d'une petite fille brune visiblement tout excitée. Pour finir la mère accompagnait une autre fillette d'à peu près 11 ans qui tirait un énorme chariot avec une valise posée dessus. Un hibou ne cessait de crier et ululer dans une cage, attirant sur lui le regard d'usagers étonnés.

-Dépêche-toi Cassiopée ! Demande la femme à sa fille.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Grommèle la petite.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te lever à l'heure !

-Mon amour… Commence à intervenir le père.

-Toi ne t'en mêle pas ! Dit-elle. M'obliger à passer du côté Moldu…

-Moi je trouve ça amusant, fait sa fille.

-Toi tu avances et tu te tais.

-Pas drôle !

-Avance si tu ne veux pas que l'on reparle de cette histoire d'assiettes volantes !

-Maman, Orion m'à lâché la main ! Se plaint la plus petite.

-Orion, tient la main de ta sœur ! Ordonne la mère visiblement débordée.

-C'est elle qui l'a enlevé !

-Pas vrai ! Maman, Orion il dit rien que des…

-STOP !

Le petit groupe s'arrête net, visiblement intimidé par la colère de la Sorcière.

-Toi ! Fait-elle en désignant son fils. Tu prends la main de Lucretia et toi Lucretia tu la gardes où je vous jette un sort de glue perpétuelle ! Compris ?

-Oui ! Promettent-ils en même temps.

-Et toi, arrête de changer la couleur de tes cheveux ! Tu vas finir par attirer l'attention !

Cassiopée hoche la tête avec un sourire malicieux avant de repartir dans les tons blonds qu'elle affectionne, à l'inverse des autres femmes de la famille aux cheveux noirs. Un détail qui la différenciait de sa plus jeune sœur qui elle préférait sa chevelure brune malgré les mêmes talents de Métamorphomage.

-Il faut se dépêcher ! Déclare Teddy pour briser la glace.

Salem acquiesce et emmène sa troupe vers le passage de la voie 9 ¾. Après être passé de l'autre côté la petite famille part faire enregistrer ses bagages pour ensuite parcourir les quais. Teddy semble chercher désespérément quelque chose et finit par le trouver :

-Ils sont là ! Lance le mari à sa femme. Viens !

Celle-ci émet un grognement comparable à celui de sa fille quelques instants plus tôt et se dirige de mauvaise grâce vers les Potter. A leurs côtés se tiennent également le couple Weasley, un autre adulte bedonnant avec sa femme à l'air doux et, au grand dam de la fille de Bellatrix, ses beaux-parents.

-Papa ! Maman !

-Teddy !

Les parents viennent enlacer leur fils avant de saluer leur belle-fille, avec moins d'entrain il faut le reconnaître. Ils finissent par faire la bise à leurs petits-enfants.

-Mes chéris !

-Bonjour Grand-mère, bonjour grand-père, leur répond Cassiopée avec un ton de noblesse dans la voix.

-Tu peux m'appeler pépé, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amuse Remus en voulant prendre sa petite fille dans les bras.

-Cela ne sied pas à une Sorcière de mon rang.

Les deux époux Lupin se regardent un instant avant que la fillette n'explose de rire devant leurs airs ahuris.

-Je rigole ! Fait-elle en se ruant sur eux.

-On se demande qui lui apprend ça, murmure Teddy à sa femme visiblement contrariée.

-J'essaie de bien éduquer nos enfants, se justifie-t-elle.

Le mari enlace sa femme sans plus de gêne et lui fait un petit bisou.

-Beurk ! S'exclame Lucretia en se cachant les yeux.

-Mes félicitations, en fait ! Dit Harry à Salem. J'ai apprit que tu as réussit le concours de Médicomage.

-En effet, confirme celle-ci.

-Je savais qu'elle réussirait, déclare son mari.

Tandis que les adultes commencent à parler de chose et d'autre, Cassiopée rejoint Albus qui se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Hé Bus ! L'appelle-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon regarde autour de lui avant de reconnaître la petite fille.

-Cassie !

-Tu es prêt pour aller à Poudlard ?

-Je pense, fait-il hésitant.

-Et James, il est où ?

-Avec Fred je pense. Ils sont partis saluer leurs amis.

La fillette se rapproche de lui et comprends que quelque chose cloche.

-Tu as peur ?

Le fils d'Harry semble hésiter avant de confirmer. Même si ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de réconforter les autres, elle déclare :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui dit-elle. On va bien s'amuser ! Mon père m'a raconté plein de choses à l'époque où il y était ! Et avec un peu de chance on sera dans la même Maison !

Il semble se détendre à cette idée avant de lui demander :

-Et tu penses aller où ?

La fille de Salem fronce les sourcils avant de déclarer :

-Hé bien je ne sais pas. Tout le monde était content quand mon frère Orion a été à Serdaigle mais je sais que grand-mère Bella espère que je serais à Serpentard. Ma mère aussi je pense.

-Et ton père ?

-Il s'en fiche. Et toi ?

-James est à Griffondor et tout le monde l'aime bien. Et comme je suis un Potter tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me retrouve dans la même Maison que mes parents.

-On s'en fiche de tes vieux ! Tu n'es pas comme cet idiot de James !

-Hé du calme, c'est mon frère quand même !

-Et un idiot !

-Aussi… Rigole-t-il de bon chœur.

-Alors arrête de stresser et prend les choses comme elles viennent, ok ?

-D'ac.

Le sifflement de la locomotive retentit alors, signe que l'embarquement se termine.

-Cassiopée, l'appelle sa mère. Dépêche-toi !

-Oui maman ! Viens Al' !

Lorsque les deux enfants rejoignent leurs parents, James est également là. A l'inverse d'Albus, celui-ci ne semble pas autant apprécier la petite Lestrange… Et c'est réciproque depuis une histoire de bonbons au poivre…

-Alors frérot, tu es prêts ?

Il grommèle dans sa barbe avant d'aller embrasser ses parents, vite imité par Cassiopée qui en profite pour bousculer le premier fils des Potter.

-N'oublie pas que tu es une Lestrange, lui rappelle sa mère qui fait mine de ne rien avoir vu. Ne laisse personne te marcher dessus !

-Et une Lupin, renchérit Teddy avec un sourire. Alors fait ce qu'il te plait et…

-Teddy ! La menace sa femme.

-Je plaisante !

-Salut Sœurette. On se voit aux Vacances, lui dit son frère.

-« Au revoir », siffle-t-elle en Fourchelang à Lucretia.

-« Orion est un idiot », lui répond-elle avec malice.

-Maman ! Elles parlent encore entre elles et…

Visiblement l'adolescent n'a pas hérité du don de sa mère et s'exaspère toujours autant lorsque ses sœurs se mettent à parler entre elle par des séries de crachotements et de sifflements.

-Allez Cassiopée, arrête d'embêter Orion et va ! La presse sa mère.

-Tu diras à Slyss que je suis désolée de ne par lui avoir dit au revoir mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller !

-Bien sûr.

-Et à tata Gallina !

-Aussi.

-Et à Raven !

-Allez monte !

La blondinette finit par prendre le marche pied et se mettre à une des fenêtres du train pour faire des signes d'au-revoir avec sa petite main. Albus est à ses côtés et fait de même.

-Et écris-nous ! Lui ordonne sa mère avant que la locomotive ne s'active.

C'est dans un panache de fumée que le train commence à s'éloigner, emportant les jeunes Sorciers vers leur nouvelle vie. Salem et Teddy sont toujours sur le quai alors que le Poudlard Express n'est plus qu'un petit point dans l'horizon, tête contre tête.

-Tout va bien se passer, affirme Teddy comme pour se convaincre.

Salem ne répond pas, tenant machinalement de la main gauche son Médaillon où l'Orbe de Sia est cachée et de la droite effleurant sa nouvelle Baguette Magique. Ses rêves des dernières nuits lui reviennent soudainement en mémoire. Des songes où de nouvelles formes sombres s'en prennent de nouveau à leur monde. A ses enfants. L'Orbe lui-même, comme s'il voulait corroborer ses pressentiments, chuchotait désormais toujours le même refrain :

-« Il arrive, il arrive… ».

Qui pouvait arriver ? Un ancien ennemi vaincu ? Une nouvelle menace encore étrangère ? A ces questions qu'elle ne cesse de se poser elle n'a pas de réponse. Elle chasse tout ceci d'un petit geste de la tête. Peu importe ce que l'avenir préparait. Teddy avait raison : tout irait bien. Elle y veillerait.

**THE END**

**Et voilà, cette petite histoire se termine ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fic ainsi que les personnages ! Une suite est d'ors et déjà commencé (les premiers chapitres sont quasiment prêts). Enfin deux suites en fait :**

**-Une avec Cassiopée, la fille de Salem et Teddy, comme personnage principal (Titre à venir : « Cassiopée Lestrange et le Secret de la Nécromancienne »)**

**Et une autre avec Salem et Teddy qui débutera sur une fin alternative à cette première fic (intitulée : « Salem Lestrange et le mystère de l'Orbe»). Bref je vous dis donc à bientôt (j'espère). Et lâchez un max de reviews ^ ^ ! Bisouilles !**


End file.
